<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Warrior and the Runner by Angel0y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848815">The Warrior and the Runner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel0y/pseuds/Angel0y'>Angel0y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jedi, My First AO3 Post, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, The Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel0y/pseuds/Angel0y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p><p>Rating has changed. </p><p>Mature Content begins at Chapter 14.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sighed deeply, sitting back in the worn pilot chair heavily. Outside the cockpit window, the stars drifted by, a sight that fully captured the attention of the small, green toddler currently perched on the Mandalorian's lap. The child loved watching the stars pass by, could spend hours doing so in happy silence. Which was good, he also enjoyed the quiet solitude of space, preferred it to the crowed planets he often stopped on for his jobs.</p><p> </p><p>After the catastrophe on Nevarro, Din hadn't bothered to stick around for long, pausing just long enough to give Kuiil a proper burial. His ship was still well stocked from his preparations in meeting with Greef Karga, so he'd just fired up the engines and left the planet. The few weeks that followed saw him stop at a few low populated Outer Rim planets to pick up a job or two for a bit of funding, but mostly he kept moving. Currently, his mind was filled with thoughts of the Armorer's words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It is helpless... honor demands that you seek out and deliver the it to the others of its kind...until this occurs, you are a "Clan of Two"."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shifting, Din ran his hand over the still fresh engraving on his pauldron. Even through the leather glove, he could feel the edges of the Mudhorn signet, the memory of the small alien child lifting the massive beast to save him sending a sharp tear through his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Almost like he could sense his guardian's unease, wide eyes looked up and floppy ears lowered. Seeing that small, innocent face look so dejected stirred Din's protective instinct towards this strange alien child.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, little one. Look at the stars again, everything's fine."</p><p> </p><p>A soft coo answered him, the child's expression brightening at the attention from his beskar clad protector. Despite himself, Din had to smile softly behind his helm. This foundling had worked his way beneath the layers of armor and hardness developed over years. Even knowing that he'd have to someday give the child back to his own kind didn't diminish the moment, didn't stop the warmth that spread through his being at the delighted look on the little green face. This was his child, his foundling, his...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ad'ika</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>Ears too large for such a small body perked up at the unfamiliar term spoken with such emotion from the normally stoic male.  Din paused a moment, gauging his own reaction to finally acknowledging this alien as his own. It felt...right. Lifting a gloved hand, he pointed to the child's chest,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ad'ika</em>..." Shifting the finger, he pointed to himself, wanting the foundling to understand the significance of what was being said,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Buir</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>His ward's head tilted, dark eyes that seemed to understand far more than anyone believed, blinked and he reached up a small, three fingered hand, tapping it against the unyielding chest plate covering Din's torso. There was brief moment of pause before the warrior sense a presence in his mind. A soft touch, shy and unsure, but one he was sure he'd felt before.</p><p> </p><p><em>Happiness...safety...warmth...</em> A myriad of positive emotions not his own brush through his system. Din sucked in a breath quickly, the modulated sound from his helm startling the child and the moment was gone, his mind was clear and his own once again. The child looked apprehensive, unsure and shook slightly. Quickly he wrapped his arms around the baby, rocking it slightly in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, <em>Ad'ika.</em> Don't be frightened." He hated it when the child looked scared, it torn him up. Yes, the foundling's strange powers could be terrifying, but Din never wanted the kid to be afraid of him. Relaxed again, the child turned back to the window, content to stare at the twinkling lights outside.</p><p> </p><p>A beeping from the console drew his attention. Now Din tilted his covered head slightly at the words that popped up on the small screen.  Shifting as little as he could to avoid jostling the small body perched on his thighs, he flicked a few switches. The incoming message was coded, protected from being hacked or intercepted by surveillance vessels. Standard practice for the Guild. Now curious about what Greef had sent, he flicked on the holo-recording.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Mando!"</em>, the small flicking blue image of the Guild Leader bellowed out, <em>"Hope you're doing well. Things are going swimmingly on Nevarro. We've rebuilt in record time and I can always use someone of your capacity if you're looking for work. In any case, I've come across a few things you'll likely want to hear about. If you in the area, drop by for a drink and we'll talk. Otherwise, I'll see you around. Good hunting."</em></p><p> </p><p>Frowning to himself, Din replayed the message again, looking for any hidden meaning behind what was being said. While the two men had reached a point of mutual respect between them, he was still wary of Greef. The man had honor and pride, but he was still a Hunter at heart. Not able to find any deception and knowing Cara Dune was still on the planet, someone he did trust fully, Din looked down at the small green head on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what'da think?" His <em>Ad'ika</em> giggled happily,  before reaching out for his favorite silver ball. Holding in a chuckle, Din unscrewed the knob and handed it to the child to gnaw on as he piloted the ship and set in hyperspace co-ordinates for the desert planet,</p><p> </p><p>"You're no help."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*********************************</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Greef certainly didn't waste time, Din would give the man credit for that. In the short time he'd been gone, the outpost that the Empire had sacked was now fully operational again, with ships landing and leaving, as well as vendors, merchants, traders and a host of other activities bustling around. Sand crunched under his boots as he walked quickly towards the Guild's cantina. As he approached, Din noted that even the holes from the Empire's cannon were mostly repaired. How the hell had Karga managed that in such a short span?</p><p> </p><p>More than slightly on edge at having to leave a sleeping child in his ship, Din resolved to speak with the charismatic man and leave again. He didn't like having to be separated from his charge for too long, the kid could get into trouble just by breathing. Striding into the dusty resident, beskar gleaming in the dim light, he scanned quickly for threats from the patrons, then started looking for his contact. Standard practise for any experienced hunter.</p><p> </p><p>"Mando!" the voice that called to him wasn't male.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head, he relaxed slightly at the sight of Cara shoving her way through the crowd. As she got within arms length, the former Shocktropper lifted her hand. Without hesitation, Din clamped his palm into hers in a strong grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Cara. Still hanging around here. Figured you've packed up shop already."</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged her broad shoulders, "Well, Karga's good at negotiating. Still not sure how long I'll be around, but it works for now."  Her eyes darted to the floor and glanced around expectantly,</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your little green shadow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sleeping."</p><p> </p><p>Cara looked disappointed at not getting to see the child, but said nothing else, a serious expression crossing her face as she turned and waved at him to follow. The crowds parted as the two imposing figures moved through it and Din saw Greef in a corner booth. The Guild Leader grinned broadly as they approached, waving them to sit in the bench across from him.</p><p> </p><p>"There's my favorite Bounty Hunter...and my new partner."</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't agreed to that yet, Karga." Was Cara's immediate reply as the serving droid brought over a round of drinks. Despite now having a slightly better opinion on the mechanical beings, Din still brushed his hand over his blaster as the machine drew near.</p><p> </p><p>"You will," Greef replied confidently before his attention shifted to the Mandalorian, reaching over to take the drink the droid had place in front of Din, knowing full well the warrior wasn't going to consume it, "Well then Mando, how have you been?"</p><p> </p><p>"What did you want to tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>Din's filtered voice was  flat and unamused. Greef didn't seem to notice, chuckling a bit as he down one of the shots of alcohol, "Direct as always, glad some things never change."</p><p> </p><p>Fingers drummed on the table before he spoke again, "Well, I've got good news, bad news and...interesting news. Which do you want first?"</p><p> </p><p>Din stayed silent, not impressed with the man's attempts to be dramatic. After a moment, he sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"Too serious, honestly, you need to relax a bit Mando. The good news is your name is officially cleared by the Guild. You're once again a full fledged member and I'll be happy to give you work whenever you want it. Being as you're going to be galaxy hopping for a while, I assume you'll be needing some form of income. "</p><p> </p><p>That was actually good news. Collecting the bounties the Guild put out was a healthy source of credits and he did need to survive somehow. Plus, taking on work from previous contact, like the disaster that had erupted from Ran's job wasn't something he wanted to be forced into in order to make ends meet. He didn't ever want to put his child's life in danger just so they could eat another day.</p><p> </p><p>"What the bad news." Din replied bluntly. Greef did not need to know that he was grateful to him. His two companion's  shared a look between them, something dark and foreboding that did nothing to put him at ease. When neither responded immediately, he felt a cold lump start to form in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Cara leaned closer in, prompting Din to do the same as she lowered her voice, "A downed Tie Fighter was found outside the lava pools a few days after you left. Mostly intact...expect for a hole cut out of the side of it."</p><p> </p><p> "He survived? Gideon's alive?"</p><p> </p><p>Dread slammed into him, coiling tightly. He looked to Greef for confirmation and the man  nodded grimly.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks that way. The area was searched thoroughly, but no signs of a body, no biological reading left behind. I tried searching through the flight logs, but nothing came up.  I've sent in a report to the New Republic, but...well, I'm sure you know how well that'll work. You need to be careful."</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling slowly and not caring at the moment if it made him look weak, Din worked to calm his mind. Now, more than ever, he wanted to get back to the <em>Crest</em> and take off. He needed time to think, work out how to handle this new development. Cara nudged him slightly,</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to tag along for a while?"</p><p> </p><p>Din paused for a moment, then shook his helm as he gathered his thoughts. While the idea was tempting, he was still a Mandalore. He would deal with any threats to his clan in his own way.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not just yet. We took out a lot of the Moff's resources when we lit this place up. I doubt he a serious threat at the time. You're better off here, you've got support. Keep your ears open and keep me in the loop. We'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>The ex-trooper looked unconvinced, but didn't argue with him, giving a single nod as a silent promise. Din truly felt honored to have her as a friend, she was loyal to a fault once she found a cause she felt was worth fighting for. He would've hated to have face her in the war, had he been part of it.  As much as he want to leave, the niggle of Greef's words still nudged him.</p><p> </p><p>"You said there was something else?"</p><p> </p><p>"There is," Greef finished off the second drink before bringing out a puck from under the table. He activated it and the image of a human female's head appear, swiveling around, "Do you know who this is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Should I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Unlikely, she's not a Guild target. This young lady is Valriya Kordes. She's also known by her alias....<em>'the Ghost Runner'</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Now getting a bit annoyed and anxious, Din replied with more bite to his voice, "Why do I care? If she's not quarry, she's of no interest to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Patience Mando, I'm getting to that. Yes, its true she's not on the list, but her reputation might make you change your mind. Kordes's bounty is supported by the Hutt Cartel, she used to work for them as a <em>'Runner' </em>on Nar Shadda<em>. </em>Believe it or not, she started doing this when she was only 14 years old."</p><p> </p><p>Din was grateful for his helmet, as he couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising in surprise. Even Cara snorted a bit at Greef's words, "No way that's true."</p><p> </p><p>A <em>'Runner' </em> in the Cartel was an individual that delivered messages and information between the different syndicates on  Hutt controlled planets. They transported details that were considered too valuable or dangerous to be sent via airwaves or holo-messages, information that could shatter clans if obtained by enemies or rivals. As these <em>'Runner's'</em> were well known to carry such high value knowledge, they had to be fast, smart and lucky as hell to avoid getting captured or killed by those looking to get a leg up in the vicious, cutthroat culture of the Hutt's.</p><p> </p><p> Needless to say, very few <em>'Runner's'</em> survived for long. </p><p> </p><p>Greef waved his hands at Cara to calm down her rampant chuckles, "I know, I know. I didn't believe it either. Thought it was just some rumor floating around. But then I started talking to some of my off world contacts, other Guild leaders working in and out of the parsec. Apparently, even though this young woman isn't an official Guild bounty, many leaders use her fob to weed out unwanted candidate's or break in greenhorns. She's had dozen's of hunter's tried to pin her down, some have even managed to catch her...but none of them have ever managed to hold onto her. She always gets away. Outruns them, hides away, jumps ship or just vanishes into thin air."</p><p> </p><p>"So she's slippery, doesn't make her valuable. Her bounty price won't even buy ammunition for me, it's too small for me to bother with."</p><p> </p><p>"True, hers is not a high profit, but there's more Mando. Valriya Kordes isn't just a hard target to snag, not if you believe half of what the hunter's come back saying after a run in with her."</p><p> </p><p>Cara looked more interested now, "What do they say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, take all of this with some skepticism. I didn't believe a word of any of this at first. But...then I ran into a small little alien that change my opinion of a lot of things." Greef looked to the Mandalorain with a hard look, face dead serious. Now Din leaned in a bit closer, curious about what the Guild head had to say.</p><p> </p><p>"New hunters exaggerate all the time, hell even experienced ones do. Everyone's always trying to make a name for themselves, trying to outdo the other. Sometimes its hard to read between the numbers. But stories circle around about <em>'the Ghost Runner'</em>. Those that talk about her say she always seems to know when she's in trouble. No matter how careful, sneaky or silent they are, she has a sixth sense about danger and always knows when to bolt. The ones that can actually keep up with her tell tales of her dodging blaster fire and traq darts, moving at the last second to avoid being hit. Even more interesting it the stories of those that get close to catching her. "</p><p> </p><p>"One Hunter swears he  was seconds from grabbing her...then she jumped over 20 foot ravine, looked almost like she was thrown over it by some kind of force, and landed safely on the other side.  Another one say he trapped her on the top of a 300 story building. Right before he got his hands on her, she dives off and lands right smack in the back of a hover taxi in the traffic lanes below.  What are the odds of that?"</p><p> </p><p>"The few that have reported catching her say that the bindings they put on her malfunction or disengage, holding cells she's put in are opened from the outside,  letting her race off so they have to chase her down again. Hunters swear she has stamina and speed unnatural for someone of her stature, that she can react to things before they actually happen, like she knows they're coming. Honestly, I would've put it all on newcomers just trying to make themselves look less foolish, but after seeing a few things...I think there may be more too it."</p><p> </p><p>Now the Mandalorian's interest was peaked. Seeing what his foundling was capable of, the rumors of this<em> 'Ghost Runner'</em> didn't seem too far-fetched, "You think she might be...."</p><p> </p><p>Greef shrugged, "All I know is what I've heard. There's no known report of any ancient order of magic users, just a girl that seems to be extremely difficult to hold onto.  But, if your searching the cosmos for answers...maybe she might have some. Presuming of course, that you can catch her. "</p><p> </p><p>There was a mocking tone to Greef's voice that he ignored. Din looked at the image on the puck more carefully now. She looked normal enough, an ordinary human with no cybernetic implants or enhancements. It might be worth while to try, she could have some kind of information on the Jedi people that the Armorer spoke of. He ignored the pang of pain that came with that thought, his duty was clear. Din would do was best for his <em>Ad'ika</em>. Even if it felt like a knife in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>Decision made, he stood up from the booth.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me the puck and the fob."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*********************************</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The music was heavy and loud, thundering through the air and making glasses vibrate. Multi colored lights filtered the dank air filled with bodies and movement. It was crowed, loud and uncomfortable. This was one of many, many reasons Din avoided Core Planets. He briefly wondered how anyone could even think in this racket, the pounding bass was echoing in his helm, bringing on the start of a headache in his temples.</p><p> </p><p>Annoyance bubbled under his skin, his mood darkening even more when a drunken crowd of people almost plowed into him. His hand brushed against the blaster on his hip, debating about drawing the weapon. Pushing aside the urge, Din moved further into the club.</p><p> </p><p>Corellia was not a planet he wanted to remain on. Din was far more comfortable in the Outer Rims, the wild part of space where one could disappear for years and no one would ever find you. But apparently, Valriya Kordes didn't agree with that. The overpopulated world was a long bloody way from where she apparently grew up, he was surprised an Outer Rim girl would travel this far. But then again, it wasn't a bad way to avoid a Hutt bounty. Overpopulated planets were a great place to disappear into.</p><p> </p><p>The nightclub that the tracking fob had led him to was packed to the brim, it was difficult to move between the bodies. At least a few heads turned to stare at him as he walked through, several people fought to get out of his way. A fully armored Mandalorian was a striking sight in any situation, but on a planet like Corellia, they were regarded with equal parts awe and terror.</p><p> </p><p>Finally managing to fine a corner booth in the club, one that was quickly abandoned by the individuals sitting at it as he walked towards it, Din slide into the cushioned seat, taking time to look around and study everything.  The bar was situated in the center of the club for easy access. Several poles with female dancers of different races were scattered through the large center and one very large permanent stage was set up on the north wall.</p><p> </p><p>Despite himself, Din let his visor linger for longer than he should have on a red skinned Twi'lek that curved her lithe body around the metal bar. The owner of this place did certainly know how to pull in a crowd. Looking away, he continued to survey the bustling partyers. It wouldn't be easy to locate his target in this mess. But then, he supposed that was why she'd chosen it for her resident.</p><p> </p><p>There was sudden change in the atmosphere. The music became quieter, various crowds moved closer to the main stage and Din could hear different conversations of  excitement and anticipation, speaking rapidly about a new source of entertainment. Lights dimmed, leaving the club in near darkness, save for the spotlights that whirled around the raised platform. The Manadalorain moved back further into the shadows, concealing his gleaming armor and waited to see what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>A more upbeat, bright melody started to play on the clubs system. The lights swiveled and zoned in over a new figure on the stage, who stood with a bowed head. A black top hat perched on their skull, one hand pinning it in place. Female in form, human most likely, wearing a slinky tuxedo costume complete with lacy, see-through cloth over arms and legs,  designed to make her look sexy and desirable, but not slutty. Her free hand held a glossy cane with a gold ornamental cap.</p><p> </p><p>The music picked up in rhythm and she jerked her head up, a seductive smirk playing over her lips as her body started to move smoothly to the beat, the cane twirling in her hand, adding flare to the act. Din stared at the sight, mesmerized by the dance. It wasn't a shallow, over sexual performance meant to heat  the blood of men. Her dance was co-coordinated with skill and style. She had talent, a lot of talent, and an instinctive knowledge of how to make her body match the notes of music, how to make ever twist look natural, each movement blending perfectly into the next. She dipped low, muscles flexing and showed off lean, powerful legs that stretched for lightyears.</p><p> </p><p>Din watched with the rest of the crowd as she finished the performance with a flexible, acrobatic flourish that was truly impressive. The music cut out, leaving a heartbeat of silence before the club erupted into loud cheers. He hummed softly to himself as she bowed low and left the stage, watching as credits were tossed into receivers. That had been...unexpected.  He certainly hadn't thought he'd find his quarry drawing that kind of attention to herself. Although, given her low bounty listing, maybe she just didn't think many hunters would be after her. Either way, he had a lock on her now.</p><p> </p><p>Din waited in the booth for a while, studying the exits of the club before standing up and heading to the door that lead to the back of the business. He had a target to capture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She was really going to miss this place.</p><p> </p><p>Val ducked into the change room, pushing aside a rack of clothing as she yanked off the tie from around her neck and tossed the top hat onto a nearby chair. There were half a dozen other girls in the area, each primping in mirrors or pulling on new outfits for their turn on the stage.</p><p> </p><p><em>The Galaxies Heart</em> -as the club was named- had served her well. She'd been working for the owner for just over 11 standard months. Quite a long time for her, normally she didn't stay on a world for that length. Mostly because of Hunters showing up and trying to nab her. So far, there'd been no sign of anyone looking to throw her back to the Cartel.</p><p> </p><p>But all good things had to end eventually. Val had always known she wouldn't be able to stay on Corellia forever. Honestly, she was surprised it had taken this long for one to catch up with her.</p><p> </p><p>As she pulled off the skin tight stage clothes, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her skin tingled and heat spread through her blood. Deep in the recesses of her mind, a strange feeling rose up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Danger....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The silent, wordless warning flowed across her mental sensors and she frowned deeply, hastening to change into her normal clothing. The urge to leave wasn't overpowering her yet, meaning that whatever was triggering her instincts wasn't a huge threat at the moment, but Val didn't want to waste time.</p><p> </p><p>It had always been like this for her. She'd always had an extra, almost inhuman sense of things around her. An otherworldly ability to know when trouble was near, when things would get bad. Sometimes, when it hit really hard, it showed her things that had yet to happen. It had always been like that, ever since she was a child. She always been different, always been able to do more than she should have been able to. It was this odd, sometimes terrifying power that  let her become a '<em>Runner</em>' for the Hutts in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>She'd never understood it, never really tried to either. To her, it was just a part of who she was, she'd accepted its presence in her life a long time ago. It kept her alive and her instincts weren't wrong very often. There was trouble coming, and it was coming soon. Val needed to leave Corellia.</p><p> </p><p>Lacing up the thick  hiking boots tightly, Valriya finished by pulling on a pair of fingerless leather gloves. The material was high quality with a good grip. If she was going to be running, she needed to make sure she wouldn't slip if she had to get creative. Her pants were snug, but made of a durable material and the shirt had long sleeves, but no extra loose cloth to snag on anything.  Her dark chocolate hair was already pinned to the crown of her head from her dance routine, so she didn't need to worry about the long tresses getting in the way.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a hard plastic framed backpack that held most of the essentials she'd need, Val pulled the straps tight so it rested comfortably between her shoulder blades. Rolling the ball joints of her arm, she was satisfied with where it sat. It wouldn't interfere with her movement, should she need to do anything acrobatic.</p><p> </p><p>As Val started to head for the doorway out, one of the dancers from the floor walked in at almost the same moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Val! Great job on stage today. You completely stole my thunder."</p><p> </p><p>Val smiled warmly at the red skinned Twi'lek, ironically the same one a certain Mandalorian had briefly admired. Slipping past the alien women, Valriya paused in the hallway to continue the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll call it even, Na'tuna. Payback for you sniping that high roller last week. I was looking to get a juicy credit tip from him before you swooped in."</p><p> </p><p> The attractive Twi'lek let out a lighthearted laugh in response, flipping her lekku's flirtatiously and  grinning back. Val chuckled along with her, savoring the moment. Na'tuna was a good soul, a former slave dancer that had been brought and freed before finding work at the club. The two women had bonded over their time together, forming a fast friendship and mild rivalry of who could pull in the highest paying costumers with their performances.</p><p> </p><p>As Na'tuna finished chortling, she noticed the bag on Valriya's back which ended her joyful reprieve. Concern filled the women face as she studied her friends nervous restlessness.  She'd been around long enough to recognise what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>"Val? You're...leaving?" A soft sigh left the dark haired woman in response. Val looked away from Na'tuna's bright eyes sadly and simply nodded. Unsatisfied, the Twi'lek moved closer, lowing her voice to avoid being overhear,</p><p> </p><p>"You can stay here. I've got a lot of credit's save up, maybe you can..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Na'tuna." Val's quite response silenced her friends words. She shook her head to reinforce the point, "No. I don't want you or anyone else to get dragged into my problems. You've got a good thing here, and I'm not going to be the one to screw it up. Thank you for being such a great friend. I really hope I see you again. Take care, alright."</p><p> </p><p>She offered her hand to Na'tuna, a farewell between comrades. To her shock, the Twi'lek stepped forward, reaching around to gently cup the back of Val's head and pressed her forehead against hers. A gesture that symbolised the deepest of affection and friendship among many species in the galaxy.  Touched by the act, Valriya smiled softly and stepped back. Opening her mouth to say her final goodbye's, the words caught in her throat at what appeared at the end of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Shiny..." </em> was the first thought that hit her. The lighting in the long hall reflected off the metal armor and was almost mesmerizing. A T-visor helm tilted towards her, a long cape fluttered behind and a blaster was holstered at the hip.</p><p> </p><p>Instincts screamed to life, adrenaline surged through her system at hypersonic speed. Muscles tensed, senses skyrocketed and her heart rate jumped to ear pounding levels. Without another thought, Val spun on her toes and bolted. Briefly she swore she heard the hunter yell to wait, but that was <b><em>not</em></b> going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>As she ran towards the end of the hallway, her intuition kicked in. Some deep rooted urge told her to move, to react. Val didn't question the unspoken demand. On her next step, she bent her knee's deeper and jumped as she ran, jerking her legs up till her thighs hit her chest. Suspended in mid-air, she saw and heard the skittering of metal on metal, as well as a twisting, snake-like motion below her.</p><p> </p><p>The moment passed and her feet hit the ground again, the grapple line that the Mandalorian had fired at her lying useless on the floor. Valriya kept running, hoping that the fact that she'd dodged the entangle attempt without even looking back would temporarily stun the man. It would give her a few precious second of headway, some minor distance between them.</p><p> </p><p> Whipping around the bend in the hall, she flew up the steps leading to the main floor of the club. Employees that lingered in the space yipped in surprise and shouted questions at the speeding girl, either jumping out of the way or dodged around as Val raced into and through the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Again her abnormal senses triggered, a wordless urge rushing over her, and Val snatched up a rectangular server platter off the counter, tucking it under her arm as she ran on. Swinging sharply left, she bolted towards the backside of the main stage.</p><p> </p><p>Then she heard the heavy footfalls behind her. Distance enough to know she had some room between them, but far closer than she would have liked. Exploding out onto the stage, Val dove past the current performer. Without hesitation, she leapt off the platform and proceeded to use three people's heads as stepping stones, managing to balance perfectly despite her perches being living beings.</p><p> </p><p>Cries of shock and protest filled the area.  Val couldn't quite stop the insane grin from crossing her face as she used her final human support beam as a launch pad, jumping off his shoulders to land on the counter of the center bar. Racing across the narrow ledge, she barrelled off the end and made it to the main exit of the club.</p><p> </p><p>Now she was more out in the open, in the long wide and high corridors of the districts of Corellia.  Here was were speed mattered. She didn't have obstacles and crowds in the way to slow down her pursuer. So Val turned on the speed.</p><p> </p><p>Lowering her shoulders and lengthening her stride, she ran on. She didn't look back to see if the hunter was following, that would only slow her down. Inhaling a deep breath, Valriya encouraged the unknown energy to flow freely through her body. It warmed her muscles, lessened the burn in her chest, slowed her heartbeat and gave her strength she won't normally have.</p><p> </p><p>Bodies and shops blurred by, people looked over as she raced on, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop, not till the sensation of warning and danger was gone. Even now, she could faintly hear the pounding of the Mandalorian behind her. Taking a hairpin turn, Val's eyes widened as she ran towards a descending escalator, a long, automated transport for people moving between the cities different levels. It was also something that would majorly slow down her escape if she had to use it.</p><p> </p><p>However, she wasn't about to descend the conveyor in the traditional sense, her instincts had given her the answer. As she approached, Val gripped the metal platter tightly in both hands. Reaching the hand rail, she jumped up, slamming the tray under her feet. Landing on the support, she surfed down the long, downward angled brace, using her arms to keep her balance and ignoring the startled protest of the pedestrian's traveling upwards.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping off as she neared the bottom, Val finally allowed herself to look behind her. High above, she saw the Mandalorian reach the observation railing and look down at her. Satisfied that he wouldn't catch up to her anytime soon, she sent the hunter a mocking, two finger salute before turning and continuing to run.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Din had been expecting to happen with this girl, the events that followed were defiantly not on his list. He'd been prepared for her to run, it was her signature, what she was known for.  So when Din had walked around the bend in the hallway and seen her pressing her forehead against a female Twi'lek's, he paused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>He was used to chasing bail jumpers, murderers, cheaters and traitors. Scumbags, the lowest of the low, lost souls with nothing in their blood but hate, anger and a driving desire to cause pain to those around them. People that would kill first and never bother asking any questions.</p><p> </p><p>What he witness for a brief moment, was something...pure. An instant of compassion, friendship and hope, a repose from the ugly, cruel galaxy. It hit Din hard in the gut, reminded him of when he'd first laid eye's on a tiny green baby swaddled in a scratchy blanket and staring up with dark, fathomless eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It also made him hesitant for a second longer than he should have, once Kordes looked up and spotted him. He saw the shock and fear cross her face. Din knew that if he hadn't let himself be affected by the display earlier, that  he should have acted in that instant.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't and the pause cost him. Her reaction time was incredible, movements swift and smooth as she spun away.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" he hollered reflexively, immediately knowing it wouldn't do any good. He was a Hunter, she was a Target. She wasn't going to listen to anything he said. Jarred back into action, Din jerked up his vambrace and shot out a line bind her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Only to watch her leap gracefully into the air, yanking her calves out of reach without a hitch in her step. Now he was the one stunned, watching in amazement as <em>' the Ghost Runner'</em> dodged around a corner and out of sight.</p><p> </p><p><em>"How the hell...?" </em> was the silent thought in Din's mind. His hunter instincts kicked in a moment later and he jolted forward.</p><p> </p><p>Then promptly ran into another problem...literally.  The red skinned Twi'lek threw herself in his path, causing him to crash into her as she flailed, pounding her fists uselessly against his Beskar.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave her alone!"</p><p> </p><p>Cursing out loud, Din shoved Na'tuna away and kept after Valriya. Dashing around the bend, he followed the line of surprised individuals with heads turned. Those same people became even more upset as he  forced his way past them.</p><p> </p><p>Following the trail Val left behind, Din ended up on the back of the stage just in time to see her leapfrog on the crowd and skid across the bar before disappearing out the clubs main door.  Without another thought, he jumped off the end of the platform.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd didn't exactly part as he bull rushed through, but a good chunk did <b><em>not</em></b> want to be in the way of a charging Mandalorian, so made significant effort to get the hell out of his path. It made it slightly easier to get closer to the Runner. She was wicked fast on her feet. Without thinking, Din switched his helm to track heat signatures.</p><p> </p><p>He could just barely make out her fleeing form, such was the distance she'd put between them. But he could follow her glowing footsteps on the ground, so was still able to keep on her trail. Din was just starting to close the gap, thinking that he might be catching up.  At least it looked that way till she pulled another maneuver.</p><p> </p><p>Watching from afar as she slide down the railing, sending sparks fly out, Din reached the upper level just in time to watch her skip to the bottom. Despite the situation, he almost laughed at the smug woman's farewell gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking off the bout of amusement, Din pulled up a quick mental picture. Before any hunt, he always made sure to have a map of the area. The direction Kordes was headed was towards the shipping yards of Corellia. A smart, tactical maneuver. The yards had dozens of incoming ships, each picking up merchandise, cargo and occasionally passengers or new employees. She'd be able to buy her way onto any number of them and get off planet in a matter of hours. Possibly faster, depending on how many credits she'd managed to squirrel away.</p><p> </p><p>He was running out of time. If she got into space, it could take months to track her again. But he was too far behind to catch up on foot. So as much as he disliked the idea of burning expensive fuel, between the option of loosing his quarry and having to restock tanks for the Phoenix, his choices were limited.</p><p> </p><p>Decision made, Din looked upwards at the mile long ascended building's open roof. He hit a few buttons on the control panel on his bracer. From under his cape, a plume of flame erupted. Nearby pedestrians howled in surprise, but he ignored them.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting his weight as the Rising Phoenix sent him airborne, he turned and headed to the shipyards. With flight on his side, Din made there in minutes. As he landed, shutting off the jet pack, he glanced around quickly.</p><p> </p><p>There was no sign of the Runner yet. But given how quick footed she was, he may not have much time. To enter into the shipyards, Kordes would most likely head through the checkpoints, it was the fastest was to get in, given the direction she'd been running. That gave him an advantage. Ducking behind a large pillar with holo-ads circling it, he waited for his prey.</p><p> </p><p>It took far less time then he though it would. Checking the tracking fob, the red light began to slowly blink, picking up the tempo as the quarry came closer. Taking a risk, Din shifted out slightly, scanning the area for Valriya. There were a lot of people moving about, but his scanners picked through them. Finally he spotted her, heading towards the ID scanners. Her head swiveled around and she was still running slightly. From his position, she'd be in reach shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the Armor's warning came back to bite him hard. She had warned that his cuirass would draw attention, doing so spectacularly, as a passing group of people froze as they saw him, the small boy with them pointing a finger while looking up at his father curiously.  Cursing silently, Din jerked his head out just in time to see Kordes jolt to a halt, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>This time he didn't hesitate. Lunging out from behind the pillar, Din rushed towards her. She'd already reacted, spinning away and taking off down a different section of the building. He kept pace this time, managing to stay closer, keeping her in sight.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Damn she's fast!" </em> Din's breathing was becoming labored. Sprinting while weighed down with Beskar armor was trying, but he wasn't letting her get away again. They were traveling though a run down area, maybe partial abandon by the populace. There was an occasional droid that passed by, as well as maintenance equipment and random heaps of garbage. His target zig-zagged wildly, dodging around junk piles and pulling further away from him, making it impossible to attempt another grapple line maneuver.</p><p> </p><p>As she disappeared around a corner, he put on a burst of speed, swigging around after her. He was nearly dumbfounded by what he saw.</p><p> </p><p>Frist off, she was significantly closer than he'd thought. Second, the hallway ended in an unfinished pedestrian walkway that opened to the outside. Third, Kordes was crouched down in a position that made her intent blindingly obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Stop! Don't do it!" he yelled while struggling to get close enough to tackle her.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, she didn't listen and kicked off from the racer's stance. Arms pumping, Din fought to stay behind her. Watching her get closer to the edge, he tried again in vain to get her to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Kordes!"</p><p> </p><p>Then he was forced to slow down as something amazing happened. Her feet kicked off from the drop off, powerful muscles surging. Din halted on the edge, watching as the slim, long legged brunette arched her back and sailed through the air.  He stared as she leapt the gap, twisting forward near the end and landing in a summer-saluting heap on the broken platform on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>He scanned the distance quickly with his helm. Almost 18 feet across, no way in hell could a normal human make that with some kind of help. She rolled to her feet and looked back.</p><p> </p><p>The two stared at each other for a moment, before Din saw her smirk at him.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Slowing  to a brisk jog, Val glanced behind her again. So far, she hadn't seen any sign of her shiny tail, but the sensation of danger hadn't faded from her mind. The hairs on her neck were still standing on end, leaving her filled with unease.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing a bit from the sprint, she looked out at the busy shipyard's. Another half mile and she'd be in the thick of them, able to pick herself out a smooth ride off world. Working at the club had been profitable enough, the owner had been generous.</p><p> </p><p>Now able to think beyond simple escape, Val thought rolled around in disbelief. Why in the stars was a kreiffing Mandalorian after her!? Had her bounty increased without her knowledge? Always possible,  but she'd assumed Denga had lost interest in her long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head to clear it, she refocused on getting to the yards. That needed to be her first priority, she could work out why she had high end hunters chasing her after that. Nearing the checkpoints, Val's sense of trouble started to increase. Her skin crawled, blood heated and her vision sharpened. Ever movement and noise in the area put her on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why her brain went haywire at the small family that stopped suddenly, eyes glued on a spot hidden from her sight. Val jerked backwards at almost the same instant a sleek metal helm peered out towards her. Cursing out loud at the fact that the Mandalorian had blocked her path to the checkpoints, she bolted to the right.</p><p> </p><p><em>"How the hell did he catch up?" </em> Val's blackened thought rocketed though her head faster than her feet moved. It made no sense, she was sure she'd outrun him on the upper levels. Regardless, now she had to loose him again. But seeing as he was miraculously managing to keep up with her pace, at least to some degree, Val was going to need to get more serious. If speed couldn't shake him, she'd need to use tricks and talent instead.</p><p> </p><p>Letting the energy rush through her veins again, she put on a burst of speed, leaping agilely over a garbage pile. The heavy footsteps behind her faded a bit as she put more distance between them. Which was good, as when Val darted around the next bend, she screeched to a halt as the floor ended.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping at the sight, Val edged forward, looking back and forth at the gap. It was far, probably one of the furthest she'd ever attempted. But between that or getting captured by the hunter, her choice was clear.  Sprinting back, she bent down, breathing deep and forced more of the unknown power through her veins. As she did, the wordless emotion filled her mind once again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Trust.... </em>It whispered to her and really, Valriya had little choice but to believe in its urging. Muscles humming with strength, air vibrating around her and eyes laser focused on the far side, she kicked off just at the armored warrior caught up to her.</p><p> </p><p>His howls to stop went unheeded, she was not going to be taken by him. As she approached the drop off, Val felt a shove from behind. An invisible force propelling her forward. Air and wind whistled past her ears, the sensation of weightlessness capturing her breath. Then she shifted her weight and crashed into the metal grating, rolling into a heap as gravity grabbed her again.</p><p> </p><p>Not her most graceful landing by any means, but she'd made it. She'd bloody well made the jump! Val almost let herself laugh out loud, but her Runner instincts curbed the urge. Flipping back to the balls of her feet, she panted hard, looking back at the Mandalorian standing on the opposite side of the gap.</p><p> </p><p>Slowing standing, Val let a victorious smile cross her face. No way was he going to be able to follow her now. At least not for a while, it would give her time. However, apparently, he didn't agree with that little fact. Valriya watch with a sinking feeling in her gut as the fabled warrior raised up his glove and pressed a finger to a panel on the bracer. She heard the <em>whoosh </em>from where she stood, staring at the fire erupting from the jet pack hidden by his cloak.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious!? That is so cheating, you bastard!"</p><p> </p><p>Even as Val screamed in frustration, she was already moving again, racing into the warehouse like structure that the unfinished tunnel led into. Mind whirling into hyperdrive, she ran through the scenario. With the hunter being flight capable, she'd need to stay indoors as much as possible.  Obviously, he had more tools than the average spacer, which made loosing him significantly harder.</p><p> </p><p>Her stamina was starting to fade, the chase lasting longer than most. Pushing more energy through her system, she realized the air was getting much hotter. Glancing around, Val came to the conclusion that the area she'd been forced into must be some kind of power station. One that used thermal heating pipes. That was actually good, the high temperatures would make it impossible for heat detection trackers to be used.</p><p> </p><p>Val burst into a large room filled with twisting layers of pipes, hissing steam escaping from some. Having a head start on the hunter, she quickly looked around. No exits seen in the immediate area and she had seconds to make a decision. Changing tactics again, she drove between a narrow opening and ducked out of sight, covering her mouth with one had and forcing herself to breath calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Staying silent and still, Valriya didn't twitch a single eyelash as the thundering steps entered the area, slowing to a walk. She remain motionless as the Mandalorian started to search, moving around the pipes. As he moved away, she risked shifting her head, looking around. There...she  could see a doorway on the far side of the room. All that was in her way was a fully  armored and armed Bounty Hunter that wanted her head.</p><p> </p><p>Turning away again, Val struggled to figure out how to get past him. Something caught her attention from the edge of her vision. There was a toolbox set up on one of the pipes off in the corner. The Mandalorian was closing in on her hiding spot, she needed to act.</p><p> </p><p>Slowing sucking in a deep breath, she stared at the box, lifting one hand towards it. Stretching out the power, she scrunched up her forehead. It was a massive struggle, trying to get the energy to expand out and move the heavy crate.</p><p> </p><p>Her vision began to blur and her knees started to get weak. But finally...the box shifted on its perch. It wiggled slightly, rocking back and forth, before sliding off and crashing to the floor. The sound was ear ringing and did a marvelous job of drawing attention. Val watched the Mandalorian spin around, sprinting towards the noise.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting till his back was turned, Val quickly slipped out of her hiding spot. She tore wildly towards the doorway, hearing his startled cry behind her. Diving between two pipes just wide enough to let her slim body through, but forcing the Mandalorian to rush around, Val rolled back to her feet and kept running.</p><p> </p><p>Now she was even more tired. Moving objects like that was exhausting, she need to end this chase fast. The corridor opened onto a series of catwalks, narrow hazardous hung platforms. He was keeping up easier now, running her stamina down. Leaping onto one of the walkways, Val grabbed the rail and swung under it with cat like agility.</p><p> </p><p>It was jigsaw puzzle of jumps, swings, climbs and rolls. For every platform she put between them, the hunter managed to find another that place him close enough to keep up. And Val was fading. The energy that powered her wasn't giving her the necessary edge to out run this man.</p><p> </p><p>Scrambling up the side of a scaffolding unit, Val's instincts ordered her to look up. A long air duct was over her. Behind her, the Mandalorian thundered closer. Bouncing off the railing, she grabbed onto the grate's edge, kicking up her feet and slide into the duct. Crunching up into a ball, she spun in the tiny space, digging toes in and lunging forward.</p><p> </p><p>The duct extended up and Val jammed her hands and feet to the sides, spider crawling up just as the whole unit was ripped apart, the ducting falling down with a metal wire wrapped around it. Scrambling up, she didn't stop moving till she was about 8 feet up the vertical pipe. Only then did she pause for a moment, panting hard.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down between her knees, she saw the shiny helmet of the hunter under her. He was staring up, head titled to one side. Val could hear his own labored breathing, broken and harsh through the vocaliser. The two studied each other for a few moments. The moment was broken by the deep voice of the Mandalorian.</p><p> </p><p>"How long are you going to keep this up?"</p><p> </p><p>Despite herself, Val let out a barking laugh, unable to stop her naturally sarcastic attitude rising up, "I could ask you the same thing."</p><p> </p><p>She swore she heard a slight chuckle coming from the warrior below her, but didn't bother to exchange any more words. Gluing her limbs to the slick wall of the duct, Val climb up. She was beyond grateful for her gloves now. The climb was tiring, but she finally made it to the 90 degree top.</p><p> </p><p>Kicking off the grate, Valriya climb out. She was on the roof of the building, but seeing as she'd just scaled several stories, she likely had a head start on the hunter. As she started to move forward, her vision blurred suddenly. Shaking her head to clear it, Val grit her teeth.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Krief...I need to rest. Used too much energy." </em> Taking in a breath and forcing her exhaustion back, she started to jog towards a ladder heading down. Climbing quickly to the ground level, Val dodged around large shipping crates. Her skin were still humming, which didn't make any sense. She should be safe enough that her instincts would calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a pain in her arm. Jerking with a yelp, Val covered the spot and pulled away a small metal dart. Gasping in alarm, she jolted forward, feeling the toxin spread through her system. As she moved, there was a body in front of her, knocking her off her feet. It wasn't the Mandalorian. Rather, it was a broad shouldered, black haired man with dark eyes and a mean smirk.</p><p> </p><p><em>"An-other...hunter...a sec-ond…one...that's...what..." </em> that had been what had her senses all jumbled. There'd been two teams after her, not just one. As her mind started to grow fuzzy, the new male spoke,</p><p> </p><p>"The famous <em>'Ghost Runner'</em>. Teh...you weren't so hard to catch."</p><p> </p><p>A high pitched squeal broke through the air and a second blurry form came into view. A girl this time, one toting a large sniper rifle, "I got her, Ken-Ken! Did you see that shot!"</p><p> </p><p>Ken-Ken, which was a stars-awful nickname if she ever heard one, grabbed her off the ground and slung her over his shoulder roughly.</p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful shot, babe. Now lets get this one back to the ship. We're a shoo in for that Guild placement now."</p><p> </p><p>Val felt her eyes grow heavy but somehow managed to turn her head to see the double image of a shiny metal man looking down from the ceiling as she was carried away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter is mostly in my OC's point of view. I figured that was fair, given that the last chapter was all in Mando's viewpoint. I will likely switch between the two from here on out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consciousness came and went. The ground blurred and her head spun. She heard the noise of crowds, the crunch of gravel under heavy boots, an annoying, high pitched female voice and a lower, male tone that talked back and forth. But with the drug swimming through her system, Valriya could do nothing about any of it. Her body was limp and powerless.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know how far they travelled, where the pair of hunters took her. Her awareness drifted around like a leaf blown by shifting winds. Even so, she fought against the toxin in her bloodstream, struggling to remain as alert as she could be. Though a fuzzy haze, Val saw a holey metal grate on the ground from her upside down position.</p><p> </p><p><em>"A...ramp...a...ship...I...have...to..." </em>They'd brought her to a ship. If she didn't get away soon, they'd be space bound and she'd be screwed. She felt her ride start to move in an unusual way, and closed her eyes again, remaining limp and passive. Honestly, she wasn't sure she could move much right now anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Her body was shoved roughly against something hard. She was somewhat grateful for the drug now, otherwise she would have defiantly reacted to that. As is was, her nerve endings were almost numb, so she didn't feel any pain. Something cold snapped tight around her wrists, waist and legs. Blearily, Val could feel that she was still somewhat upright, tilted at a slight angle with a rigid surface as her back. The watered down sound of voiced echoed in her head and she cracked her eyes open just enough to see three images of the male hunter pulling his hand away from a glowing panel on the side of the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Letting her eyes close again, Val redoubled her efforts to become fully aware of the world. Reaching deep inside, she fought to push back the exhaustion of the long chase with the Mandalorian and mind altering affects of the narcotic rushing through her veins. She struggled hard, pulling on the strange power she possessed, begging silently for it to help her.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Let me fight...give me strength...please...help me..." </em>A warmth spread through her system, heat making her skin tingle. Senses came back online, her head started to clear. Enough for her to hear the conversation taking place between the captors.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we leaving Ken-Ken?"</p><p> </p><p>"Soon babe, real soon. I need to prep the ship a little and let Brakes know we got our catch over the Holo-Com. Won't be long."</p><p> </p><p>Valriya heard the two continue talking as they exited the ship, heading down the ramp and out into the bay. Now fully opening her eyes, she looked around. She was strapped down on a table-like bench equipped with electronic metal cuff restraints that held her to the flat surface, tilted slightly backwards. It was a pretty standard holding device, one that she'd been strapped to in the past. The major weakness of it was the locking mechanism was electronically controlled by an outside power source, usually hooked into a nearby control box. She noted her pack had been yanked off and tossed aside, but not opened or searched through.</p><p> </p><p>These guys were complete and utter amateurs, the type of hunter that normally came after her. They hadn't even left a guard or motion sensor active to monitor her. Val already knew that if she'd been at full strength when these two idiots had come along, she would've easily lost them. But they'd gotten lucky, caught her off guard and run down from struggling to escape the Mandalorian. Which was something that still baffled her. Why was such a skilled bounty hunter coming after her? She was a small fry, someone that would barely register as a ping on most Guild ledgers. </p><p> </p><p>A wave of weakness hit her and Val panted softly, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, fighting not to pass out again. It didn't matter, right now she needed to focus on getting free again. Shoving back the dizziness in her head, she blinked serval times to clear her vision. Narrowing her gaze on the control panel on the wall, Val pushed forward with her mind. The large red button in the corner quivered a bit in response, but didn't depress as she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling with a noisy gasp and slumping forward, the metal cuffs catching her body, she saw black spots dancing before her eyes. Val took in several breaths, beads of sweat dropping from her forehead and hitting the decking below her. She was so tired...so drained. Her stomach growled in protest, muscles shaking with strain. Stars above, she needed to rest so badly. Her body was literally begging for food and sleep, for a chance to recover, to recuperate all the energy she'd exerted. But she couldn't. Not here, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting her teeth tightly, the brunette once again raised up her head, laser focused on the release switch. She had to get free, had to get away. She refused to give up...this was not how it would end. She had not fought this hard, ran this far and lived this long to lose to a pair of nitwits hunters like these. Staring at the panel hard enough to make tears stream from her eyes, the knob started to move, slowly depressing until a click was heard.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, the restraints holding her unlatched. With her body as depleted as it was, she had little chance to catch herself as she fell forward. Hell, she barely had the energy to raise her hands in response to gravity grabbing her. Val hit the ships floor with a thud, panting in exertion for a few moments. Her head spun wildly, blackness creeping into the edge of her consciousness. Staying still for a bit, she finally looked up. There was no sound of the hunters returning, only her own racing heartbeat and gasping breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Fighting against every desire she had to keep laying on the nice, cool floor, Valriya pushed herself onto her hands and knees, crawling to the side and grabbed her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Din was pissed.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, he was beyond pissed, but there wasn't a word that he could think up that would accurately describe his emotional state, so he had to settle with angry, exasperated and pissed off. Storming through the corridors of the warehouse, he forced himself to loosen his jaw muscles and breath in a calming breath. Softly chanting the <em>Resol'nare </em>out loud as he walked to help clear his mind, he planned his next move.</p><p> </p><p>Other hunters showing up during a chase wasn't wholly unexpected. IG-11 was a prime example, appearing seemingly out of nowhere on the backwater planet that his <em>Ad'ika</em> had been on. So while it wasn't unsurprising to find out there was another team after the Runner, it was extremely irritating that they'd gotten so damn lucky as to pin her down after Din had gone through all the trouble of wearing her out so much, making their catch so damn easy.</p><p> </p><p>His lungs still burned a little from the chase, muscles humming and ready for action. Din had thought at first that running down Kordes was a troublesome affair. But he'd found with each step he took in pursuit of her, his enjoyment of the hunt had grown more and more. There'd been a thrilling excitement in the struggle to keep up with her, one that had strummed on his primal instincts as a hunter. He was so used to going after quarry that responded to his presence with violence, always having a blaster nearby and ready to use it, forcing him to respond in kind or ones that simply had no will or desire to try and fight, ones that simply held out their wrists to be cuffed.</p><p> </p><p>But it hadn't been like that with her. She had no weapon to fight with, nothing that could penetrate Beskar anyway. She hadn't wanted to put a blaster bolt through his helm. But she'd been completely unwilling to simply roll over and give up. She'd fought, struggled and ripped with fierce determination and strength to remain free. She'd pushed him hard, forced him to break out tricks and talents he'd only ever used a handful of times in order to keep up with her. It had made the chase exhilarating and challenging, reminded him of a time when he was still green, still honing his skills, learning the trade. In a slightly embarrassing way, the chase had been almost arousing, heating his blood and body, drawing him deeper and deeper in. And in the end, he still wasn't sure if he'd been able to keep up with her, if he'd have been able to reel her in. That fact alone irked him to no end.</p><p> </p><p>Valriya Kordes was far to good of a target to be taken in by a pair of sloppy newcomers. It was insulting to her and to him. This would be corrected, his pride as a Mandalorian was on the line. With the fob in hand, Din started to track her once again. He silently hoped that his foundling would still be asleep on the ship when he got back, he'd been gone longer than he'd intended to be.</p><p> </p><p>The fob brought him to the nearby docking bays. His own ship was sitting in the upper levels, which was good. As the red light started to blink faster, he looked up. A large open bay was in front of him, with a rather nice looking ship parked inside. It was a newer model, one that still had the shine on its hull. Din was oddly reminded of Toro, someone who'd had more credits than braincells. Striding into the bay, he turned his head as the young dark haired male that had carried off Kordes spotted him and moved between him and the ships open ramp.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, now there's a sight you don't see too often. A full fledged Mandalorian," Din stopped several feet away as the man casually placed a hand on the butt of the blaster at his hip, "What brings you by my ship?"</p><p> </p><p>He deliberately paused for a bit before answering. Despite the kid's bravado, Din could see the nervousness and trepidation he was feeling all over his face. Not many people could stand face to face with a legendary Mandalorian without getting worried.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not looking for trouble, just here to inquire about your catch. You nabbed the <em>'Ghost Runner'</em>, didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>A smirk danced across the man's face, which annoyed Din, "I might have. Names Kenai Whitesun. It'll be a name that'll be known around the parsec real soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure kid, whatever you say." Kenai apparently didn't like the brush off, but did little more than frowned darkly. Tilting his helm towards the open back of the ship, he saw the woman that had trotted after Whitesun walk towards them. She let her eyes trace up and down his body before stopping slightly behind Kenai, sending a rather nauseating smile towards Din.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's your friend Ken-Ken? He looks yummy." Kenai didn't seem bothered that his girl was eyeing someone else and responded off-handily.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a great question, Bria. You got a name pal?" Din raised up the pointed chin of his helm slightly, shifting so his own hand rested on his weapon making Kenai's eye flicker uneasily.</p><p> </p><p>"Course I do." Being a man of few words, Din didn't add anything to that comment. Both young guns waited for more and were met with silence. After a few moments, he spoke up again, nodding towards the ship, "You got the Runner in your hold there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe...what's it to you?"</p><p> </p><p>The threating tone told him that if he answered in the wrong way, this little confrontation was going to ugly really quick. While Din didn't mind icing these two morons-was actually somewhat hopeful that they'd make the first move- there really wasn't any need to do so. He wasn't competing for a high paying target or protecting his <em>Ad'ika</em>. Really, this whole thing was sort of a long shot in the first place. So he chose to be the bigger man, sliding his hand away from his blaster despite his desire to accelerate the situation into a shoot out.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm not interested in taking her away. You want to cash her in, be my guest. I just want to talk to her. She might have some information I need. I'll owe you one, if you let me have a chat with her."</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, the kid would agree to that much. While Din was being honest about having no interest in Kordes bounty, he had no intention of letting these two take her back to whatever Guild or client they were working for. If he could get access to the hold she was being kept in, a slight sabotage to the cell or restraints would likely be enough to ensure her escape. She was skilled  and clever enough that would be all that she would need to get a leg up.</p><p> </p><p>Kenai seemed to think carefully for a while with the scatterbrained Bria fluttering her eyes at him from over the dark haired man's shoulder. Din waited silently and unmoving. As he stood in place, movement from the ship drew his eye. Despite that, the Mandalorian remained completely still, appearing to be paying attention to only Kenai. From inside the ship, Din saw a form stumble slightly, reaching out to balance on the edge of the open hatch. It took all of his willpower to stop his shoulders from shaking, to prevent laughter from bubbling up, as Valriya Kordes wobbly stepped out onto the ramp, somehow still managing to move almost silently.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to help you, Mando, but talking with the quarry's not going to happen."</p><p> </p><p>Still watching Val but appearing to be focusing on Kenai, Din managed to keep his voice neutral and not filled with amusement, which was harder than it seemed, "Why's that?"</p><p> </p><p>Bria was the one who answered, "Cause the '<em>Ghost Runner'</em> got enough tranquilizer pumped into her to knock out a charging Rancor. She's totally out of it. I'd be surprised if she even wakes up by the time we get her back to the Guild headquarters."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kordes managed to nimbly jump off the side of the ramp, lurching a bit before shaking her head and weaving drunkenly towards the far exit of the bay. All while her so-called captors kept their backs towards her, their attention focused on the Mandalorian. He could defiantly tell that she was drugged, every step she took was one that she nearly stumbled on. But she was still moving, still managing to get away. Not exactly how he was intending to help her escape, but Din would take it.</p><p> </p><p>Damn if this wasn't the funniest thing he'd seen in months. It was almost worth the surging anger he'd felt before. Humming softly, while grinning broadly behind his helm, he answered, "That so? You think that's wise, using drugs to catch a target. It's unreliable in some hunts. A lot of species are immune or overly sensitive to them."</p><p> </p><p>Kenai smirked, tightening his grip on his weapon, completely oblivious to the escaping quarry that was now on the other side of the exit and  moving out of sight, "I'll hunt my way, you hunt your way. Savvy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, good hunting then."</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Din spun on his heel and briskly walked out. He'd distracted Kenai long enough. With luck, it would take some time before the two noticed that Kordes had gotten away. As soon as he was out of sight of them, Din quickly took off. Despite the fact that the Runner was completely doped up and clearly exhausted, he wasn't risking Kenai and Bria getting to her first again. Darting around a corner, he checked the fob. The light blinked quickly, indicating that she was nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, he spotted a darken corridor. Carefully walking down it, he flicked his helm to infra-red. Near the end, the outline of a small figure staggered suddenly, arms raising to brace against the wall. She was still walking, still moving. This girl was incredible, someone with a truly fierce spirit. Din's respect for her was rapidly rising by the second, she was a real fighter. Silently stalking behind her, moving to close the gap between them, he stepped closer and closer. His heartbeat sped up, predatory intent filling his blood. The thrill of the hunt rushed through him as he closed in.</p><p> </p><p>The red outlined figure's head suddenly snapped up. Without hesitation, Din rushed forward. He was only a short distance away from her, but she was surprisingly quick despite the drug in her blood. She managed to put on a burst of speed, darting away. Though he did note that she was much, <em>much</em> slower than before and she stumbled several times as she ran. Rapidly closing in, he veered around a corner and lunged forward, managing to grab her wrist in an iron grip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Her head was throbbing like a brain worm was trying to claw its way out of her skull. Fighting down a groan, Val's eyes fluttered and struggled to open. Stars! She felt awful! Everything hurt, her whole body ached fiercely. Fighting hard, she finally managed to push the horrific pounding between her temples back to a dull roar. Blinking several times, her vision slowly started to clear.</p><p> </p><p>She was lying down, in a dimly lit room, on a narrow berth. Confusion hit her with the force of an out of control speeder. Sitting up rapidly and fighting back a hiss of pain, Val struggled to understand where she was. Her mind came up blank, a gap of memories were missing. The last thing she remembered was scaling down a ladder from the roof of the warehouse she'd run through. What the hell had happened!?</p><p> </p><p>There was a rough blanket over her legs. Her hands weren't cuffed. The room she was in looked like someone's quarters. She was so damn confused. Rubbing her head, Val glanced around. She was alone, there wasn't anyone else around. Wincing hard, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She was still dressed, her shoes were on, although her backpack was missing. Carefully standing up, Val felt a familar lurching in her stomach before she adjusted her balance. Dread hit her gut. That sensation only came from one thing...space travel. She was on a ship, a ship that was currently flying in zero gravity.</p><p> </p><p>This was not good. Had the Mandalorian actually caught her? She'd sworn that she'd out paced him. Taking in a breath, she looked around. There were no real weapons hanging around, the room was pretty bare. Besides that point, Valriya was a runner, not a fighter. If she was on the Mandalorian's ship, she really didn't stand much of a chance of overpowering him. But at the same time, she hadn't been restrained or locked up. In fact, she'd been treated almost like a passenger.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning again, Valriya started to step towards the barrier. Only to have it sudden hiss open on its own. She froze with wide eyes at the sight standing in the doorway. Tall, metal and shiny with a T-visor helm looking down at her. They both stopped moving for a few moments before Val's mouth finally caught up with her brain.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell!? I ghosted you."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't answer for a few moments, "Yah...you did."</p><p> </p><p>They stood staring at each other for a while, neither moving an inch. Val's eyes focused passed the armor clad man, wondering briefly if she'd be able to muscle her way through into the open area behind him. Almost like he'd read her mind, he shifted slightly, blocking more of the space.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even think about it. You're too smart to be trying that and you know you're no match against me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hasn't stopped me before."</p><p> </p><p>She heard a low, baritone chuckle through the vocaliser as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Relax Kordes, I'm not interested in your bounty. Too small for my taste. Plus dealing with Hutts is the pits."</p><p> </p><p>His words didn't put her at ease, "You went through a lot of trouble for a bounty you have no interest in."</p><p> </p><p>"Suppose I did."</p><p> </p><p>The two fell into silence again. Val took the time to assess her person. She still felt like hammered crap, but now that her head was clearer, she noted that her senses weren't on high alert. There was no tingling on the back of her neck, no electrical sensation running down her skin. The normal signs of danger and trouble weren't present. It helped to calm her a bit. But she was still stuck on the ship of a kreiffing Mandalorian! Before she had a chance to respond, he moved again, making her tense.</p><p> </p><p>"You hungry?" Val watched carefully as he turned to the side and stepped back into the hold behind him, leaving the doorway open.</p><p> </p><p>She was starving, her stomach clenching tightly at the thought of food. Swallowing, she debated her options, which honestly weren't many. Rolling her shoulders a bit, Val moved to follow her new captor. The hold was crowded with crates, scrap metal, and who knew what else. It was clearly a lived in space with a rung ladder leading upwards to the cockpit and the kind of gritty, down and dirty feeling that screamed <em>"Outer Rim"</em> at the top of its lungs. What unnerved her the most was the slab of carbonite hung near the wall on the far side of the hold. One showing off the frozen face of some unfortunate soul that hadn't been quick enough to get away from the hunter.</p><p> </p><p>Movement drew her attention back to the Mandalorian as he knelt down and opened a storage bin. Digging inside, he stood up, turning back towards her. Lifting a hand, he tossed something though the air. Reflexively she caught the item, looking down at the ration bar he'd pitched at her. Without hesitation, Val tore open the packet, biting into the grainy substance. It was dry and gritty with a horrible aftertaste and was probably the best thing she'd ever tasted in her life. Her system sang in gratitude as she devoured the nutrient packed supplement in four bites. Chewing the last few peices, she swallowed, feeling her stomach sigh in relief. The hunter stood stoically, though she could almost sense the overflowing amusement he was emitting.</p><p> </p><p>"Tranqs always leave me ravenous too. Here." Val caught the second bar he threw at her, taking a bit more time to open it as her eyebrows pulled together.</p><p> </p><p>"You doped me? When? How'd I get here if I out ran you?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his helm, pulling out a crate the was set up near a makeshift table. He waved to the opposite side as he sat down and seeing as he was acting pretty causal, Val accepted the offer. Her body was still aching all over, taking weight off her feet was nice.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't remember what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Taking a bite from the bar, Valriya sent the Mandalorian a exasperated glare, heavy sarcasm dripping from her every word, "I don't generally ask questions I know the answers to."</p><p> </p><p>Another rumbling laugh left the warrior across from her as he shifted back, "You're pretty mouthy for such a little girl. It's going to get you in trouble"</p><p> </p><p>"So says the shiny, sparkly Bounty Hunter who's armor is worth more than this ship. Any other brilliant tidbits of life-changing advice you'd like to give out?"</p><p> </p><p>His shoulders shook a little, but no other sounds exited his vocaliser. Finishing her second ration bar, she crumpled up the wrapper, tossing it onto the table between them, "Seriously though...what the hell happened? How'd I end up on your ship? Cause I distinctly remember leaving you eating my dust."</p><p> </p><p>"There was a second team tracking you. They caught you shortly after you left the warehouse. That's when you got drugged. I grabbed you later."</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Val struggled to put fuzzy memories together. There was a few flashes of remembrance, but most of it was a blank slate, "So basically, you cheated."</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged in response, not seeming to be offended and not speaking in return. Maybe he somewhat agreed with her, Mandalorians were suppose to hold honor in high regard. In any case, she was now here, stuck on this man's ship that was currently space bound. So, she'd better play nice for the time being. He was still dangerous as hell, even if he was acting like a semi-decent host. Exhaling though her nose, she stared at the armor clad man.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I here? I assume if you wanted the price on my head, I'd be like that guy over there." Val nodded her head towards the frozen carbonite slab near the back of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>"You would be. That's not why I tracked you down."</p><p> </p><p>Feeling uneasy, she shifted her legs into a position that would be easier to jump to her feet if needed. She was getting a bad feeling about where this topic was headed, "What do you want then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Information."</p><p> </p><p>Now she was really confused and starting to get nervous. She really wished she was in a more open space, the urge to run was humming in her blood, "I fail to see what kind of information I could give you that would be of any value."</p><p> </p><p>The warrior didn't answer for a long while, staying still in his seat. Val shifted in place, struggling to read his body language. With the sleek helm hiding his face, it was like staring at a droid, something not living. Which put her more on edge than anything ever could have. She forced herself to remain seated, even though Val wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between them as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you a Jedi?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice was dead serious and monotoned, with no hint of sarcasm or amusement. He was not joking around. Val swallowed hard, reflexively wetting her lips with the tip on her tongue before answering, "I don't know what that is, so I'm not sure how to response to that."</p><p> </p><p>There was another round of silence between them. Valriya was struggling hard to stay calm. He hadn't done anything yet, was still just studying her, maybe trying to figure out if she was lying. Despite all of this, there was only a slight tingling on her neck. Her instincts were still remaining quiet, not telling her that she was in danger. It was the only reason she was still sitting on the crate.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever met anyone else that can do what you can do?"</p><p> </p><p>Now she scrunched her face up slightly, "Other Runners? None that are alive, lifespans tend to be short in that line of work, I'm kind of unique in that sense."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I'm talking about. You can do things, react in ways normal humans can't."</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't sit still anymore, rising up and walking away, twinging her fingers together, "I'm a Runner, have been most of my life. I've picked up tricks along the way. That's all, its just instinct."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't move from his place, watching her nervous pacing passively. His lack of reaction only fueled her anxiety higher. Suddenly her head snapped up, eyes darting around the hold. Her senses jumped into hyperdrive, vision locking onto the floor. From around one of the many crate, a creature shuffled into view. A tiny, green skinned being with massive ears, clothed in an overly large brown robe. It looked up at her, ears perking up as it moved closer. Val stared with wide eyes as it stopped, then tilted its head a bit.</p><p> </p><p>There was a brush against her mind, the feeling of an alien intrusion and a nearly overwhelming sensation of power. <em>Curiosity...interest...joy...another like him...friend? </em>Instantly, Val slammed up a mental wall, shoving violently against the presence in her head. Scrambling backwards, she failed to notice the debris behind her. Knees caught on a random storage bin and she yelped in shock as her balance failed, causing her to stumble and crash to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian was on his feet now, shifting between her and the strange alien, one hand on his hip blaster. She barely saw him, crab walking backwards till her shoulders hit a wall. The child looked horribly dejected, ears lowered and mournful coos leaving his mouth. Panting softly and unable to put any more distance between them, she finally whispered fearfully.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what is that?"</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Din watched with keen interest as Kordes literally tried to phase through the wall at her back in order to put more distance between her and his foundling. She wasn't even paying attention to him anymore, every fibre of her focus was on the child, who moved closer to him, planting his small clawed hands on his leg and pleaded to be picked up. For the moment, Din choose to let his <em>Ad'ika</em> remain on the ground. He was much more interested in the Runners reaction to his foundling.</p><p> </p><p>She was terrified of him. Of a tiny, alien baby barely longer than her forearm. When faced with a fully armed Mandalorian with more weapons than a New Republic platoon, Valriya Kordes was more frightened of the child than him. If that wasn't a sign that she was more than she was trying to get him to believe, he didn't know what was.</p><p> </p><p>Finally bending down and picking up the floppy eared kid, he turned and looked down at Val, feeling a smirk grow on his lips, "Just instinct huh? Care to try again?"</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed hard, dark brown eyes watching them carefully. She shifted and stood up, still trying to keep a length between them, "I...I don't...What do you want from me?"</p><p> </p><p>He moved back to the table, carefully maneuvering the child and setting him up in the modified high chair he'd made from an old ammo box. His foundling still stared at Kordes with lowered ears, looking unhappy and rejected. Plopping back onto the crate, he pointed at the one she'd abandoned, hardening his tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit."</p><p> </p><p>There was no room for argument in his message and she knew it. Despite that, she darted her eyes around the hold, looking again for an exit before slowly walking forward. Din waited patiently as she finally moved around and lowered herself back onto the seat. The child cooed at her presence, ears perking up and a soft giggle left his mouth, arms stretching out towards her. She visibly flinched back before taking in a breath and refocusing on him.</p><p> </p><p>Din let her stew for another few moments before speaking, "You know what he is?"</p><p> </p><p>Kordes blew out a breath towards him, "Once again, I don't ask questions I know the answer to. So, no...I have no idea what he is."</p><p> </p><p>"Your reaction speaks otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>She screwed up her face in an odd expression, "It's...complicated. I'm...not used to...I mean I've never had anyone do that before. He surprised me."</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?"</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers weaved together again and she tilted her head back, looking up at the roof of the hold, "I don't really know how to explain it in a way that doesn't make me sound completely insane."</p><p> </p><p>She was afraid, and with good reason. If she was capable of doing even a fraction of what his foundling could, it was understandable that she'd be wary of speaking of it, constantly worried about being dragged off to some research lab to be dissected, or sold as a rare, exotic slave to some distance warlord. What she needed was a show of faith, something to ease her mind, reassure her that he was only interested in her for the knowledge she might be able to give him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you move objects with your mind? Cause he can, I've seen it."</p><p> </p><p>Her face shifted to shock, eyes locking onto the green skinned child. After a few moments, she looked back to him, tense muscles starting to relax, "R-really? He's done that before?"</p><p> </p><p>Din nodded back, "Several times. You can do it too, right?"</p><p> </p><p>She took a bit to answer, "Yah...a bit. But its hard for me, I really only do it to get out of a bind. It...drains me whenever I try."</p><p> </p><p>"So you do have the power."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she nodded back, "I guess so...but not like him." She waved a hand towards the child, "He's...so far beyond me its not even funny. His power is...its almost overwhelming."</p><p> </p><p>He stopped for a moment, tilting his helm slightly, "Have you met others then? Other like you and him? The Mandalore history speaks of an order of sorcerers they used to wage war with. The Jedi. Do you know of them?"</p><p> </p><p>Now she looked at him sceptically, a tint of sarcasm entering her tone, "Sorcerers? It's not magic, Shiny. It's...it's energy. It's emotion and willpower focused into a wieldable form. It's...it's life made into an invisible force that flow through every living being in the galaxy. Everyone has it, in some form or another. It's just...most people can't access it."</p><p> </p><p>"But you can." She nodded back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, I've been able to since I was little. I don't really understand it that well. It's just...it's part of me. Always has been. It tells me when troubles near, warns me of incoming danger, lets me push myself beyond my limits. But I learned everything on my own, no one taught me. I don't know of any Jedi Order and I've never met anyone else like me. Not till I saw him."</p><p> </p><p>She motioned to the child again, who cooed happily at the attention. Din sat back a little, thinking over her words. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed at the fact that she wasn't a Jedi and knew nothing about them, or relived about it. Before he could think too far into it, she spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you looking for these Jedi anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling he answered honestly, "It's my duty. I am to return him to his people, or raise him as my own. He is a foundling and honor demands I do all I can to set him on the right path. This is the Way."</p><p> </p><p>Her face softened, a small smile ghosting on the edge of her lips. She was relaxed now, seeming to realise that she wasn't in any danger. Turning her eyes to his foundling, she leaned in a bit closer, wiggling a fingers at him and making the child shriek in delight as he tried to grab her digits, "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful. He's adorable, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Not your fault, I knew it was a shot in the dark from the start."</p><p> </p><p>Now a cheeky grin crossed her face, "If half the stories about you Mandalorian's are real, a shot in the dark for you guys is like 50% more accurate than anyone else could ever hope to pull off."</p><p> </p><p>Din managed to clamp down on the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. Her witty, sarcasm was refreshing and highly amusing. She was defiantly a lippy girl, but it was sort of nice, having someone joke around. She rolled her shoulders a little before looking around the hold.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what happens now?"</p><p> </p><p>Looking at her, Din answered in a monotone, "I was thinking I'd throw you in carbonite till I land at my next job."</p><p> </p><p>Val looked startled for a moment, before scowling at him, "Not funny."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't hold in the chuckle this time. After settling, he stood up, moving towards the small kitchenette to get his foundling something to eat. The child hated ration bars, "I'm heading to Taris to grab a bail jumper. You can tag along till we get there."</p><p> </p><p>Her nose wrinkled up in response, "Isn't Taris infested with some kind of plague? Don't suppose I can convince you to detour somewhere else. Say like...Brentaal IV?"</p><p> </p><p>"Carbonites looking more tempting by the second."</p><p> </p><p>Kordes relented with a sigh, also standing up and brushing off her pants, "Fine, fine...beggars can't be choosers I guess. Do you happen to have my pack, by any chance?"</p><p> </p><p>Din  started to turn towards her with a partially rehydrated meal in hand, "Yah, I put in it the-"</p><p> </p><p>Red lights and alarms suddenly blared through the hold. The whole ship lurched violently, knocking Din off balance. He was thrown forward, crashing straight into Valriya, sending both of them careening to the floor. She yelped in surprise and pain as he slammed into her, the unyielding beskar armor offering no cushioning. He managed plant his hands as he hit the floor, avoiding crushing her under his heavy weight and found himself hovering over the brunette female.</p><p> </p><p>The two stayed in that position, with him pinning her to the floor of the hold and her panting hard. Her dark eyes somehow locked with his through the tinted visor. Despite the screaming alarm, Din felt a pang hit his gut at the breathless sight of her seemingly submitting to him. The ship jerked again and Val shoved her hands against his chest, twisting under him and trying to get free.</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me you killed the other team that wanted my head!?"</p><p> </p><p>Well hell! This was not turning out to be a very good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Panna Prime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, most of the content of this chapter is made up of my own imagination. I did look on the Star Wars Wookieepedia for some ideas, but I took some creative leeway which I think made sense and sounded good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her danger sense was going haywire, the earlier headache that had never really gone away was back in full force, making her vision blurry again. The blaring alarm, flashing red light and jolting ship weren't helping. Neither were the fresh waves of hurt that now plagued her when a few hundred pounds of gun totting, armor wearing bounty hunter had flattened her to the decking.</p><p> </p><p>She had little time to nurse her pains, as the Mandalorian scrambled wildly to his feet, bolting for the rung ladder leading to the cockpit. Val rolled her belly just at the ship lurched violently again, sending crates crashing down nearby. The hunter almost fell to the floor, managing to grab the side of the pole, before scaling upwards with surprising agility. Jumping to her feet, she moved to follow him and was stopped by a high pitched whine. The presence filled her mind again without warning, as she'd lowered her mental barriers in the height of the commotion.</p><p> </p><p><em>Terror...pain...fear...confusion...</em>Val whipped her head around and saw the green skinned child clinging desperately to the edge the box he'd been in, miraculously still on the crate, ears pinned back to his skull so hard his wrinkly skin was almost smooth. He looked up with desperate, pleading eyes and the empathetic link told her instantly what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don't leave me...</em>He didn't want to be alone. He was terrified by the loud noises, glaring light, shaking floors and but mostly by his guardian's alarm that he could sense so clearly through their bond. Val swallowed hard before quickly stepping closer to the small alien. Bending down, she carefully scooped him into her arms. The power immediately filled her, something so familar yet still somehow so strange. Stars, he was strong.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking off the sensation, she raced for the ladder. Shifting the kid to the side, she scrambled up the rungs one handed. As her head cleared the small opening, she saw the Mandalorian sitting in the pilots chair, hands flying over the controls. She barley planted her feet on the upper level when everything tilted sharply left. Instinctively, Val curled her arms around the child, pulling him to her front as her back hit the edge of the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>She bit down another yelp as the metal dug mercilessly into her spine, sending pain up her back. Pushing back the discomfort, Valriya stumbled into the cockpit, grabbing the co-pilot's seat and collapsed into it, gripping the edge with her free hand. The child clung to her shirt with clawed fingers, face buried in her chest. Outside the windows, red laser fire shot by, lighting up the blackness of space. Screens were flashing with warnings and she could hear the hunter muttering lowly in some unknown language.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Mando!",</em> came a roaring, fury filled voice over the comms. It sounded somewhat familar to Val's ears, but she couldn't quite place it. Another flurry of deadly blaster bolts skimmed by the ship, missing by inches as the pilot veered the ship suddenly, nearly unseating her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on." The deep, modulated voice advised and much as she wanted to shoot a snarky reply back, most of her focus was needed to keep from falling out the chair she was in and hold the child safely in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No one steals from me! I'll blast you into stardust, you Hutt-spawn piece of shavit!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was a skilled flyer, Val would give him that. The Mandalorian dodged and weaved with expert precision, avoiding the incoming fire. Briefly she saw a sleek starship pull up parallel to the cockpit window before their ride steered sharply away. The other vessel was faster than the hunters ride, newer with more powerful engines, and was outmaneuvering them. Suddenly, her mind flashed with an image of fire and heat. It was so powerful her lungs seized up for a moment before she shook it off.</p><p> </p><p>"Right!" Val yelled out loud without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>The silver helm snapped towards her, "What!?"</p><p> </p><p>Even before the sound of the question had faded, the ship gave such a tremendous jolt that even he almost fell out of his seat. New sounds of alarms shrieked across the screens and the smell of smoke filled the cockpit, sparks flying from electronics and wires. Her eyes locked onto one of the warnings flashing and black, soul-crushing dread filled her gut. The Mandalorian yanked on the control stick,  spinning them in a wild circle and she briefly saw the other vessel out the window before twin bolts of laser fire shot forward. The deadly projectiles hit the opposing ships rear engines, sending sparks and fire dancing along the hull as the sleek fighter spun out of control, disappearing off into some distance part of space.</p><p> </p><p>The immediate threat was dealt with. However, the alarms didn't fade, screaming at ear deafening levels, the walls and floors were still shaking violently. Without thinking, Val jumped to her feet, dropping the child into the seat as quickly and gently as she could before bolting towards the ladder again,</p><p> </p><p>"Land!"</p><p> </p><p>He half turned at the order, "We're in the middle of space, where am I going to land!"</p><p> </p><p>Val stopped her decent with only her head sticking out and snarled back, "I don't care! Land this ship! <b>NOW!</b>"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't bother to stick around and hear the reply, sliding down the ladder with hands and feet on the pole. Her feet were already moving as they hit the decking, pounding against the floor as she bolted for the engineering room. With this ships design the hyperdrive was actually located near the front of the ship rather than closer to the engines, tucked under the belly of the decking.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the handle on the floor, Val twisted and yanked, pulling up the hatch. Steam and heat billowed out, nearly blinding her, forcing her to take a step back as it vented into the air. Looking back down her heart sank. Sparks jolted from the thick cable connectors, metal glowed red hot, fluid and fuel spurted from leaks in the machines below. Without thinking, she tucked her arms in and jumped down. The hot air instantly made her start sweating, parts of her skin started to blister and burn. To her left and right were the main power cables to the engines, in front of her was the hyperdrive motivator.</p><p> </p><p>Without thought, she grabbed onto the emergency shut down lever to the left engine and slammed it off. The whole ship jolted in response and Val prayed to every deity that the Mandalorian had managed to find a place to land this rig, otherwise they were going to be screwed. She cut power to the right engine, then looked to the main coupling of the hyperdrive. Quickly ripping off her gloves, she took in several fortifying breaths before grabbing the release handles on the two foot wide cable.</p><p> </p><p>Searing, white hot heat burned through her hands instantly. Agony shot up her arms, every natural human born warning telling her in screaming words to <b>"LET GO!"</b> Val ignored the pain, pushed back the desire to scream loudly and twisted the connector. Slowly, it turned to the right with a screech before a click was heard. She yanked backwards as hard as she could, ripping the cable from the mechanism.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, every light source in the whole area blinked out, leaving absolute darkness all around. There was a downward lurch as the ship slammed onto something and she was knocked off her feet, butt hitting the floor. Then silence reigned, the only sounds for a bit being Val's panting breaths and thundering heartbeat. Then a humming ran through the area as the axillary power kicked in. Back up lighting came online, cutting through the gloom and creating a dim glow. But most importantly, the ship was still intact.</p><p> </p><p>Slumping back against the surface as her back, Val closed her eyes as the exhaustion from all the events she'd been through started to catch up to her. Really, she hadn't had a proper rest yet, the drug induced cat-nap not counting in the slightest. Distantly, she heard a yell but her heart was thudding so loud it was muted. Stars above, she wanted to sleep so badly.</p><p> </p><p>"Kordes!"</p><p> </p><p>Jolting at the howl that was now very close, she looked up to see the Mandalorian standing above the hatch, fury radiating from him. She groaned softly, pushing herself back into a standing position, the cramped hold making it hard to move. The hunter was not pleased.</p><p> </p><p>"You cut power to the engines!"</p><p> </p><p>She glared up at him, "You're welcome, Shiny! That last blast hit the catalyte converter. It caused the hyperdrive motivator start short-circuiting which massively overheat the engines. If I hadn't cut power and disconnected the main transit cable, the only thing we'd have been seeing is a brilliantly bright fireball as the entire back half of this rig exploded!"</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back a bit at her scathing retort, still looking down at her in the narrow engineering hold, "Oh..."</p><p> </p><p>The sheepish response was quiet and did little to appease her. Gods she was so tired. Her body ached everywhere and now her hand were completely numb, yet still managing to throb in agony. The heat in the hold was fading now that power had been removed, the engines were rapidly cooling down. That was good, hopefully there wasn't too much damage.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Peachy. You find a place to land this wreck or are we space drifting?"</p><p> </p><p>His nodded down to her, "There was a small asteroid field nearby. Managed to find one rock big enough to rest on."</p><p> </p><p>Val sighed in relief. Drifting in the vacuum of space was extremely dangerous. One was completely subject to the momentum of any debris that so much as brushed against the hull or the gravity pull of any nearby planetoid's. She was glad he'd managed to find something solid to set the landing gear on. Shifting her gaze back to the mangled hyperdrive and engine cables, she opened her mouth to speak and was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"Your hands! What happened!?" She looked down at the blistered, red, peeling skin of her palms. Her fingers were curled up unwillingly and she swore she could see bone showing on some areas.</p><p> </p><p>"Overheating engines, imminent explosion and death, Shiny. Didn't exactly have time to grab a pair of thermal resistant gloves."</p><p> </p><p>He shifted above her, planting a foot on either side of the opening, bending down with one hand, "Here."</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated for a moment, before extending up one of her arms. He wrapped a hand around her wrist. Val noted that all his fingers touched his thumb right before he hauled her up with almost effortless ease. Kreif, this hunter was strong. Stabilizing herself on the decking, she moved to pull her arm away. He tightened his grip before turning pulling her with him as he moved.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got some bacta patches. Those burns need to be treated."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine! I heal fast."</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her and knowing how powerful he was, she didn't fight much. Not that she had the energy to do so anyway. Plus, it was sort of sweet in a way, him being concerned about her health. Then he activated his modulator again, "You're no good to me injured. Someone has to get the engines back online."</p><p> </p><p>Val scowled darkly at his back. Scratch that. Not sweet, he was a complete ass.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>He honestly wasn't sure whether he was annoyed or impressed. Probably an odd combination of the two. Din knew that Kordes was smart, but the fact that she now showed off that she had mechanic skills on top of being fast on her feet was icing on the cake, so to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Entering back into the hold, he pointed at a crate, "Sit down, I'll grab the med kit."</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, she didn't argue, shuffling over to the indicated spot. Her movements were sluggish and slow, fatigue screaming from every step. Frizz, this girl was tough. The simple fact that she hadn't collapsed yet was astounding.</p><p> </p><p>Digging around, he pulled out the med kit, talking over his shoulder as he worked, "Thought you were a Runner, who'd you learn engineering from?"</p><p> </p><p>There was no response for a few moments. Looking back, Din saw her head resting back on the wall behind her with eyes closed. Just as he thought she'd finally given in and passed out, she answered in a sleepy voice.</p><p> </p><p>"My Dad. When I wasn't couriering messages between syndicate members, I spent time with him. He was a wrench monkey in the speeder pits, a good one. Learned a lot about engines and machines helping him out. Plus, I like to read and holo-pads on ship schematics are the easiest ones to get a hold of. How'd that other team track you? Didn't you dust your trail after leaving Corellia?"</p><p> </p><p>She was still being sassy, despite her exhaustion. He was really starting to like this girl. Cracking open the kit, he replied a little testily, "Course I did. There shouldn't have been any way for them to-"</p><p> </p><p>Din stopped mid sentence, wheels turning in his mind. Without warning, he spun on his heels, marching towards his quarters. Kordes made a note of confusion behind him but didn't move from her seat. Entering the living space, he flipped open the lid on the footlocker in the corner, grabbing the plastic framed pack he'd stripped from her after bringing her onboard.</p><p> </p><p>Marching back out into the hold, he unzipped the top. Her eyes were open now, watching him curiously. Opening up the bag, he locked his visor on the small, black device sitting there. The light wasn't blinking now, but he'd imagined it had been before. Pulling out the fob, he held it up to inspect.</p><p> </p><p>Now he felt downright foolish. It hadn't occurred to him to search Kordes's belongings for a tracker. He'd assumed that Whitesun was still too green to think about planting a bug. Dropping it to the floor, Din crunched the small device under his boot. From her place on the crate, the brunettes lips curled into a smirk and she parted her lips. He beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even start."</p><p> </p><p>She was still smirking, but closed her eyes again, "Even the best of us get sloppy from time to time, Shiny."</p><p> </p><p>He scowled darkly behind his helm. Well, lesson learned, he supposed. As he set down the bag and started to move to get the med kit, a soft coo drew his attention. Wobbling out, his <em>Ad'ika </em>looked between the two of them, lower lip quivering and sniffling a bit while grasping the mythosaur pendent like a lifeline. His gut clenched a little. In the heat of the moment, the struggle to keep the ship intact and them both alive, Din had temporarily forgotten about his foundling. The child must have been frightened by all the noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, womprat. Come're." Kneeling down, he reached out hands and made a <em>'come hither'</em> motion with his fingers at the alien baby. Perking up, the kid quickly increased speed and darted towards him, garbling happily as Din scooped him up. The child loved being held, enjoyed any sort of positive contact. He had a strong suspicion that the kid's life before him hadn't been very kind.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting the foundling to his hip, Din grabbed out two bacta patches and some bandage material. Turning back to the woman resting in the corner, he noted she was smiling softly again, watching his interaction with almost soft eyes. He chose to ignore her look. Walking towards her, he set the first aid supplies on the ground nearby and pulled a crate closer so he could sit. The little alien balanced on his thighs as he shifted around, grabbing what he needed and freeing both his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see them."</p><p> </p><p>Kordes sighed heavily, leaning forward and offered her scarred appendages to him. Stars, the burns looked kreiffing awful! And painful. She really was one tough lady. Din found himself admiring that more than he should. He did have a weakness for strong willed women. Moving to unwrapped the healing pads, he was forced to stop as the foundling warbled in his unknown language, reaching forward towards the Runner's injured hands with his tiny, clawed digits.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped the bacta patch, recognising that the child was about to use his ability and fearful of him doing so, the memory of Cara clawing at her throat rushing through his mind. An almost familar, yet still frightening manifestation gently pushed into his system. <em>Trust...help friend...stop hurt...</em></p><p> </p><p>Din sucked in a breath, feeling himself freeze. This gave the little alien the opportunity to lay his reptilian fingers on Kordes palms. Oval eye's closed in concentration, ears lowered and the air buzzed with energy, felt by both occupants. The warrior watched with awe as the mangled skin of her hands started to knit back together. She gasped softly, shivering in response but didn't pull away, remaining still as the healing power flowed through her, mending her wounds.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, his<em> Ad'ika </em>flopped back onto his butt, forcing Din to quickly grab his sides so he wouldn't fall off his lap. The child was still consious and after a bit shook his head, perking right back up, looking up happily at the dark haired woman with a warble. Both of them sat in stunned silence, with Kordes slowly flexing her now completely normal hands. It was her that finally broke the quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah...Umm...thanks kid." She looked fully restored, skin glowing with health, all traces of fatigue wiped away. She reached out and ran a finger softly over the edge of the foundlings ears, who purred in response. Shoulders rolled and her head rotated, the joints popping softly as she rose to her feet, "Huh? Better than a stim drug."</p><p> </p><p>Din stood up as well, looking her over, "You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Better than okay, I feel fantastic. You got a tool kit laying around here? I'll see what kind of magic I can work on those poor, abused engines. Sooner we get them running the better, that other team is still out there."</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the child in his arms, who cooed back contently, looking a bit more sleepy now, Din smiled softly, "Let me get him settled and I'll grab it."</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>He'd learned a few things about Kordes in the last few hours. First, she was a damn hard worker. That might have something to do with her desire to survive, she was currently stuck on a ship that wasn't able to move. That did tend to motivate people in a very large way, but Din liked to think that her performance was more genuine.</p><p> </p><p>Second thing that he learned...she swore worst than a Wild Space smuggler when stressed and irritated. Which happened a lot as she struggled to repair the engines. After the foundling had healed her, she'd retreated into the engineering hold. He'd left her alone for a while, hiding in the cockpit and taking the time apart to quickly remove his helm, scarfing down a few ration bars and grabbing a quick nap while she was occupied with the mechanics. He was starting to feel the drain of the day as well. Walking towards the narrow opening in the floor, Din grinned behind his helmet at the colorful flurry of curses that flew out of the indent.</p><p> </p><p>"Crinking sithspawn, bantha druk! E chu ta! Come loose you rusted sleemo schutta!"</p><p> </p><p>Pausing above the hatch, he looked down as she strained with all her weight, fighting with the torque wrench to dislodge whatever it was she was swearing at. Finally the bolt came free and she snarled wordlessly, cranking on the hexagonal head.</p><p> </p><p>"Should I even ask how its going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not if you want to keep breathing. How in the hell have you kept this wreak running!? I'm stunned that you even managed to leave atmo on Corellia, let alone make it out to space. Every panels rusted shut, the fuel lines are shoddily patched or leaking, wirings completely corroded-"</p><p> </p><p>He interrupted her triage of complaints, "Can you get it working or not?"</p><p> </p><p>Din tensed as her arm partially craned back, looking ready to pitch the heavy tool at his head. She scowled at him before turning back to the panel, yanking off the metal shell, "Partially. I can reroute power from non essential parts of the ship to get the engines working again, but you're not going to be able to travel faster than sub-light speed. Even that's pushing it, the motors are still going to be on the verge of overheating. The catalyte converter is completely fried, it needs to be replaced entirely."</p><p> </p><p>He only had a baseline knowledge of ship mechanics, enough to keep it running from planet to planet and to perform simple repairs if needed. The standard knowhow one needed to be any kind of decent pilot. But even he knew enough to understand what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p>"Without the converter, the hyperdrive motivator can't be used."</p><p> </p><p>"It's worst than that, Captain Obvious. Without the converter, there's nothing to diffuse the heat energy produced by the ion acceleration." She twisted two wires together and the twin engines suddenly started to hum loudly. The windows on either side of Kordes started to glow, sub-particle electrons beginning to bounce around the inner chambers. She shoved the bundle of fibres back into the wall, carefully watching the gauges before continuing to speak, "You're not going to be able to push these engines very much. Any strain is going to shoot the core temperature through the roof. I would highly suggest you get on the scanner and see if there's any inhabited planets in the sector. Preferably one that has a spaceport."</p><p> </p><p>"Already have. Closest one is Panna Prime."</p><p> </p><p>The slim female looked up at him, eyebrows pinched and a confused look on her face, "Don't they make hotcakes there? How far away is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hundred thousand klicks, give or take."</p><p> </p><p>Val winced hard at the number, blowing out an upward breath at a stray stand of hair that had come loose from her pinned back tresses, "Kreif...I don't think the engines will hold out that long. Not without burning up. You sure there's nothing closer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Prime's is the only place with a chance of having supplies. Everything in between is uninhabited, no terrestrial presence."</p><p> </p><p>She massaged her temples, clearly trying to come up with a solution. Din pulled on his own engineering knowledge, struggling to come up with an answer. Which came to him in a brilliant flash. "Wait...what about the carbonite system? Can you use that to keep the engines cool?"</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes blinked several times and her face twisted in thought as she muttered words, seeming to be talking more to herself than him, "Maybe? Won't be easy, too much will freeze the whole unit. But...maybe in small enough quantities, it might work. You'd better be one hell of a pilot though, cause you'll be running on literally no fuel by the time you hit atmo. It'll be a bloody miracle if we don't burn up on entry."</p><p> </p><p>"You're just a bundle of sunshine, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you're the one that didn't check his tracks on the way out. I'm blaming you for this mess."</p><p> </p><p>He really couldn't argue with that, much as it annoyed him. Plus, he hadn't completely blow Whitesun away, just crippled his ship, hopefully worst than the rookie had hit his. But that still meant he might be trying to get payback for Din snatching the Runner from him. So the sooner they left the area, the better.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get started then."</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>The landing was almost as bad as she'd imagined it would be. Almost being the key word, as her worst mental images had been of the ship simply imploding in mid-air. But between the tooth rattling shaking, searing hot air, ear deafening alarms, blinding flashing lights and litany of curses that would have made a professional vagabond instantly fall in love, somehow the two of them got the <em>Razor Crest</em> safely into the spaceport of the moon.</p><p> </p><p>"You must have sucked every drop of luck out of every star within 20 parsecs. It's the only explanation of how you managed to land this heap in one piece. Ever considered taking up Sabacc? You'd probably make a killing."</p><p> </p><p>"Not really, tried it once, don't have the patience for it."</p><p> </p><p>Val smirked as she stretched her arms over her head. It had been a long haul, staying close to the engines, strategically injecting carbonite into the system and carefully monitoring the power levels. She'd been awake for over 4 days without sleeping. A new record for her, one that had only been possible because the Mandalorian's ward had somehow re-energized her earlier. She wondered briefly if the hunter had slept at all, then pushed the thought from her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her pack, she quickly searched the contents, making sure there were no other trackers hiding inside before slipping it on her back. From across the hold, the armor clad warrior watched her move around without speaking. As she tightened down the straps, he tilted his helm slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You gonna jump ship now that we landed?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the plan. I got you here, now its your problem to get off again."</p><p> </p><p>"The moons pretty small and hasn't had near the amount of traffic since the Empire fell, might not find a catalyte converter here."</p><p> </p><p>She sent him a sidelong look, "That sounds like personal problem."</p><p> </p><p>"Suppose it is," He shifted a bit, appearing to think before continuing, "Stick around for a bit. At least long enough for me to figure out if I can get the parts. Don't know if anyone here can install it, so right now, you're all I got. I'll pay you for the time."</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to need every credit you got just to get the repairs done and I've got my own chips."</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps trying to haggle with a Mandalorian was pushing her luck, but Val had always lived life more on the edge than most. Plus, she knew damn well that right now, he needed her more than she needed him and he knew it too. An irritated sigh wheezed out of the vocaliser,</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want then?"</p><p> </p><p>Crossing her arms over her chest, she smirked a bit, "Presuming you can actually get the converter and restock this ship, I'll settle for a ride to any planet I want. And I'll take a cut from your next job."</p><p> </p><p>"Though you didn't want any credits?"</p><p> </p><p>Spinning on her toes, she headed towards the lowered back ramp, "Changed my mind. Be a dear and grab that scanner from the kit, would you."</p><p> </p><p>"Brat..." she heard muttered lowly from behind her and couldn't help but grin wildly. He was sort of fun to tease now that she knew he wasn't going to randomly backhand her for snipping back. She'd been around a lot of hunters that liked to punch their quarry's. Repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Panna Prime was a mud planet. Literally every surface was cover in a gelid ocean. One of the only inhabited places was Panna City, a battered spaceport held aloft over the watery terrain by a synthetic floatation bubble. The Mandalorian had landed the ship on what looked like a relatively isolated docking bay. There were no signs of anyone around, no one came out to talk to them.</p><p> </p><p>Walking around the ship, Val ran the scanner over the underside of the engines, watching the numbers. The hunter followed her at a more sedate pace, staying silent as she worked. She climbed up the access ladder of the left engine, ducking her head a bit to get a closer look at the turbines.</p><p> </p><p>"How bad is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Valriya looked down at him, "You don't want me to answer that. Ideally, all the fuel lines need to be replaced. The carbonite did its job, but there's residue left in the piping."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuel lines are cheap, I've got a handful in storage. I'll pick up more." She nodded in response, jumping down to the ground again. Movement from the ramp had her pausing as she watched the little green child waddle down the  incline, sleepily rubbing his eyes with tiny hands. The kid was just so damn cute! Val just couldn't help but smile whenever she saw him. Ears perked up as he spotted the two, padding over quickly while chirping brightly. The Mandalorian looked down at the child before redirecting his attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll start looking for the converter. Keep an eye on him while I'm gone."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a babysitter, Shiny!"</p><p> </p><p>He was already walking away while waving over his shoulder, a smug note in his voice, "You are now."</p><p> </p><p>"Ass..." Val grumbled softly as he left the bay. Looking back to the ship, she sighed heavily. Maybe she should just beat feet right now, might be easier that trying to fix this wreak. A garbled coo from below drew her attention and she looked down at the small baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what'da say. Wanna help me get this heap of junk running again?"</p><p> </p><p>Big ears lifted and a joyful giggle left the kid as he excitedly raced towards the ramp again. Just as she moved to follow, his little feet caught on the edge of the oversized cloth he wore and the tyke faceplanted on the ground. There was a moment of pause before his features screwed up and a loud wail exited his mouth. Val winced at the volume of the scream, padding towards him while trying to figure out how to comfort a crying baby.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not getting paid enough for this." </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>He really would've preferred to have landed on a different planet with engine troubles. Panna Prime had been an Empire stronghold for a long time. The victory at the Battle of Endor had sent massive ripples through the galaxy and a lot of worlds that had been repressed under the tyrannical rule had broken free, but that didn't mean there wasn't still a presence of the old Empire in the city. With the knowledge that Moff Gideon was still around and most likely, still after his foundling, Din was not happy about having to stay on this place for any length of time.</p><p> </p><p>But his hands were tied. For now, he'd just have to do whatever he could to get the <em>Crest</em> back in the air and continue moving through the less known parts of the Outer Rim. Part of him wondered if leaving the child in Kordes care was wise. However, the Runner had proven to be a reliable individual. Plus the kid really seemed to like her. There was a touch of jealousy that welled up at that thought. He was used to being the only one the foundling turned to when wanting comfort or attention. Sharing that was a little odd.</p><p> </p><p>Walking confidently through the seedy part of the city, Din kept his senses on high alert. A tip from a Rodian barkeep had sent him searching for a man named Rexan Ving. He was the head of a large gang that had mostly taken over the void left behind by the Empires evacuation. Rexan held domain over almost all the high value trade goods and products in Panna City, legal and not legal. Almost nothing came into the spaceport without going through his organization. So if Din wanted to get a catalyte converter, he'd need to weasel it out of this man.</p><p> </p><p>He'd already been forced to kill two people on this trip, a pair of greedy, backwater thugs that saw his beskar and immediately though of the credits they could sell it for. A pair of blaster bolts had ended that problem instantly and so far, no one else had tried to jump him, though Din could sense the hungry gazes of people he passed by linger on his person. His visor honed in on a sight that made him slow down.</p><p> </p><p>A small group of large, muscled humans totting powerful looking blasters stood lingered in an open, somewhat market looking area. Most of the residents around avoided getting to close, some shooting wary looks towards them. Without hesitation, Din marched towards them. A skinhead stepped forward as he got close, the men behind him shifting their weapons. Before the man could speak, he started to conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking to cut a deal with Rexan Ving."</p><p> </p><p>The groups head looked him up and down carefully, seeming to weight the options of trying to overpower him. Din lay his hand casually on the blaster at his hip, waiting with tense muscles for any sign of hostility. Finally the man looked over at the peons and jerked his head. The group loosely surrounded him and the bald human started to walk. Din followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't see many Mandalorian's anymore. Thought your kind was extinct."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't response, seeing no point in talking to this lowlife. He was just a pawn, it was the boss he needed to work with. Din was lead through the gritty streets to an area with an electrified fence around it. There were several guards patrolling the edges and a few building scattered around. A gate was opened and the group headed into the largest of the structures. Once inside, the large human forced him to stop and smirked smugly.</p><p> </p><p>"No weapons."</p><p> </p><p>Din tilted his helm, "You're welcome to try and take them."</p><p> </p><p>His tone was dark and threatening. Anyone with any ounce of self preservation would've hesitated. Evidently, this guy had none of that and moved to grab the holstered gun. Din drove his fist into his face, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone as his nose scattered. A pained howl lit the air as the skinhead fell to the floor. Without pause, he spun around, snatching up the rifle of the nearest guard, ripping it from his grip. Thrusting up the weapon, he slammed the butt into the mans throat, dropping him.</p><p> </p><p>Swiftly drawing his blaster, Din aimed both weapons at the two remaining guards. The stand off paused as everyone realised they were in immediate danger of dying to each others blaster fire. Except Din was at a huge advantage, having beskar body armor, where as the guards did not. Something they realised as both of them had fearful looks in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A slow clap drew his attention but Din didn't waver from his position even as a new voice spoke up, "Bravo. Very impressive, I must say."</p><p> </p><p>Turning his helm slightly, Din saw a tall, lanky blond haired man standing at the far side of the room, having entered through a different door. There was an attractive women standing beside him holding a holo-pad. She had an electronic slave collar around her neck. Rather than looking upset at the fact that there was a risk of a shoot out about to happen, he looked quite amused at the whole affair.</p><p> </p><p>"Rexan Ving, I presume?"</p><p> </p><p>Rexan's lips curled into a serpent-like smile, "At your service, Mandalorian."</p><p> </p><p>He looked beyond Din to the two guards and waved hands at them. After a few moments, the two lowered their guns. Din kept them in his sights for another few heartbeats, just to remind them that he could easily end their existence before following suit. Rexan motioned towards him, "Please, step into my office."</p><p> </p><p>Din moved around the bald thug on the floor, dropping the rifle next to him while he glared up, blood gushing from his fractured orifice. Following after Ving, he found himself in a fairly lavish office space. Rexan poured a drink from the wall bar before speaking to him,</p><p> </p><p>"How might I be of assistance to you?" The female was lingering on the edge of the room. Din wasn't sure if she was some kind of assistant or a bodyguard. Slave or not, she could pose a threat. He choose to keep her on his radar, but focused mostly on Rexan.</p><p> </p><p>"I need a catalyte converter."</p><p> </p><p>The crime lord took a swallow of liquor before responding, "That so? Not something that's easy to track down this far out. How'd you burn out yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have one or not?" Din was not the type to make small talk with someone like Ving. The man was slimy and slick, giving out too much information was dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>"Straight to the point, I like that in a man. I might have one laying around, if I look really hard."</p><p> </p><p>He already disliked this man, his sleazy little game was just making it worst. Din remained silent, waiting for Rexan to continue. Someone like him loved making a show out of any deal. Sure enough, after swirling his drink a few times, the gangster carried on the conversation, "There's a chance I could be convinced to part with a converter. Provided you're willing to do a favor for me in return."</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of favor?" He was getting a bad feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p>Rexan smiled that creepy, smuggler smooth smile again, "There's a tad bit of competition building up in the Omega quadrant of the city. Some young upstart thinks he's got a chance to become a big shot. Got a bit of a backing helping him out. Someone of your skills should be able to...disrupt things fairly easily."</p><p> </p><p>Din felt his gut sink a little, "I'm not an assassin."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess you don't really need that convertor as badly as you think."</p><p> </p><p>He was backed into a corner and he hated it with every fibre of his being. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd been hired as a hitman, but that didn't mean he liked it. Especially now. Now he had a foundling to think about. Din wanted to be better than the man he'd been in his youth, someone uncaring about the pain and suffering left behind when a job was done. Gritting his teeth, he looked to Rexan and simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine..."</p><p> </p><p>The scumbag smirked victoriously, "Excellent. Teela will give you the details. I look forward to seeing your work, Mandalorian."</p><p> </p><p>Din turned as the female now identified as Teela stepped forward without speaking, fingers tapping at the holo-pad she held. Yah...he had a really, really bad feeling about this job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's where it ends. Hope everyone likes it and please leave some comments, I love hearing peoples opinions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of my longer chapters, might not be a staple for the whole story. Hope everyone enjoys it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din told himself he wasn't stalling. It was best to have everything ready so once he got the catalyte converter, he could have Kordes install it and haul jets off the red-water moon immediately. That was what he told himself as he gathered up the supplies to restock and repair the <em>Crest</em>. He also knew that he was lying to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to do this job. Getting involved in power politics between rival gangs was dangerous. There was always problems that popped up, nothing was ever as simple as it appeared. Someone, somewhere in the picture was always going to try and get a leg up in whatever way they could. Plus, he didn't know how far out Rexan's reach went, he could very well be making another enemy, not something he wanted on his plate right now. But he needed that converter, there was no two ways about it. Din hated being backed into a corner.</p><p> </p><p>Punching a few buttons on his arm, he linked into the hovercart's system so it would follow him before heading towards his docked ship. As he entered into the bay, his eyes were instantly drawn to the petite female currently standing on a crate she'd dragged out, stretched up on her toes and digging inside the tubing of the right engine. Far below her, a small green skinned alien watched with rap attention. His <em>Ad'ika</em> held a small wrench in his three fingered hand and lifted the tool towards the Runner expectantly. Din paused for a moment, unable to stop himself from admiring the curve of Kordes backside and the long length of her legs, emphasised by her snug fitting pants.</p><p> </p><p>The child suddenly spotted him and squealed in delight, racing towards him at top speed. He was forced to stop the transport as his foundling reached his feet and starting jumping up and down excitedly. Kordes's voice interrupted the reunion, "Hey kiddo, get back here. I still need that."</p><p> </p><p>Big ears perked up and the child garbled wordless nonsense, switching targets and powered back over to the brunette, holding up the tool in his hands again. She reached down, exchanging the wrench for the screwdriver she held before reaching back into the hollow cavity again.</p><p> </p><p>"Your kid is spoiled, by the way. Could barely get anything done cause he just wanted to be held. Finally found a workable solution. Isn't that right, my most unhelpful little helper."</p><p> </p><p>His kid? It was odd, hearing that from someone else. Din had accepted the responsibility of protecting and caring for the foundling, but it was still a bit strange to think of the little alien as his son. Not unpleasant, just...different. He'd never imagined himself raising a child, always assumed he would be the provider to those rearing the next generation, not among them.</p><p> </p><p>The child cooed up at Kordes softly, shuffling over to the nearby toolkit and tried to grab a piece of wire sticking out of the top. Din stepped in, bending to scoop up the kid and noting the screwdriver had smeared grease on the end, chose to remove the tool from his grip before he attempted to eat it. "I don't think he was well treated before I got him."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get your beskar in a twist, Shiny. I never said it was a bad thing." She looked down, wearing a cheeky smirk, before giving one final turn to whatever she was reconnecting and jumped off the crate, wiping her hands on a cloth she had tucked in the waistline of her pants. Din set the child back down, punching a few buttons on his vambrace to bring the transport cart closer. Valriya looked over the contents briefly, "I don't see a converter here."</p><p> </p><p>"It's coming, just working out the details."</p><p> </p><p>She looked completely unconvinced as she grabbed a box of rations bars, starting to move it up the ramp while continuing the conversation, "Uh-huh. Nothings ever that easy in the Outer Rim. What kind of trouble are you getting involved in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing I can't handle, just be ready to install it. You got the fuel lines replaced?"</p><p> </p><p>A frown marred her features and for a moment he thought she might demand a better explanation. But she chose to drop the subject, "Mostly, the inner ones are harder to reach. I'll get to them once the kid takes a nap or something. Won't be able to watch him with my head stuck in the turbines. How long are you going to be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure, a day or two maybe. Why?" Her hand rubbed at the back of her neck, head tilted back slightly, like she had a muscle cramp. Din recalled a few instants of dealing with her, wondering if her so-called <em>"instincts"</em> were triggering and pushed a bit more, "Something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm...I don't know....maybe. Just...watch yourself, okay." Her concern for him- something he hadn't seen much of from anyone, let alone a near stranger- left an unfamiliar clenching in his gut. <em>"This kreiffing woman!" </em></p><p> </p><p>He paused for a moment, simply looking at her before she shifted, seeming to be a bit embarrassed and moved to the side of a large bin, grabbing the handle. Without responding, Din lifted the opposite side and they loaded the remaining supplies into the hold in silence.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>The roof had a perfect view of the headquarters of his target. He had to think of this as just another job, distasteful as it was. It wasn't like this man was any kind of decent person, Tylo Dolpho was as vicious and cruel as any quarry he'd ever tracked. Din had set up shop on an adjacent building and had spent the last day monitoring the activities of the rival gang. Scanning the area again through his Amban sniper scope, he debated the best route. The west side was the least guarded at night, so that would be where he'd make his entrance. His surveillance would give him an advantage, but even still, there was a lot of firepower in Tylo's field. This was not going to be easy by any means.</p><p> </p><p>Din stayed in place until the sun set, darkness starting to creep up. The compound fairly well lit, a smart move on the boss's part. But he had already accounted for that. Pausing at the corner of the building and remaining silent, he patiently waited for the patrol to move away. Once the area was clear, he swiftly moved to the external power box. Pulling out one of the charges, he set the timer for a long count down and slapped it to the metal. This process was repeated several times on the outskirts of the stronghold, each one timed to go off a few seconds after the other.</p><p> </p><p>Making his way to the west side, he slipped into position and waited. Switching his helm to night vision, Din turned his head away just as the first explosion detonated. The sound ripped through the air as sparks and fire climbed towards the sky and the lights in the area blinked out. A chain reaction went through the compound, bright illumination occurring before darkness took over.</p><p> </p><p>Taking in a steadying breath, he swung the rifle from his back and scanned the area. There were people running all over the place, trying to figure out what was happening. He lined up a perfect shot and pulled the trigger. A flash with a slight kickback and all that remained was clothing falling to the ground, gold sparkles twinkling in the air. It wasn't noticed by anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Meticulously, Din caught five other panicked individuals in his crosshairs. Satisfied with the decrease in numbers and unwilling to waste more expensive disruptor rounds, he swung the long weapon back over his shoulder. Moving in, he pulled out the smaller blaster from his hip. In the shadows that now ruled over the compound, his presence was almost undetected by the scurrying crew however, a group of three running men had the unfortunate luck of happening to pass too close and were dropped with expert precision.</p><p> </p><p>His target was not the horde of peons fighting in the courtyard, those that survived would find work elsewhere. That was how the underworld worked. Din was looking for the head of the operation. If he took out Tylo, the job was done and he could get what he needed. While he'd surveyed the outside of the area, the main building inside was less known to him. Punching a fist against the control panel, he stood to the side as the door hissed open. A quick glance showed an empty hallway, so he quickly moved down it.</p><p> </p><p>Movement at the end had him instantly raising the weapon, firing after a moments hesitation when he confirmed the body was ready to kill him on sight. Two shots flew down the hallway, Din's hit the grunts chest and the returned bolt was deflected by his beskar pauldron. The force of the blast spun him around but he remained on his feet, feeling a bruise starting to form under the armor.</p><p> </p><p>Regaining his balance, he increased his pace, darting into the next room. Tapping a few buttons, he switched his helm to heat signature. Looking to the floor, Din saw a trail of fresh footprints.  A few stray guards popped out as he searched, each one quickly dealt with. Locking onto the path, found himself before a heavy set of doors with a high end security lock.</p><p> </p><p>Standard protocol for most leaders was to lock themselves in a safe place and wait for trouble to be dealt with or die down. Usually with the best and meanest members of the pack standing nearby, ready to end anyone that managed to get through the lower forces. Rexan's assistance had given Din the means to enter the panic room, a small scramble key to bypass the code input needed to open the inner sanctum. He also knew as soon as the door opened, all hell was going to break loose.</p><p> </p><p>Prepping another explosive, this one with an extremely short timer, Din stood to the side of the door and connected the key to the lock. Lights briefly flashed across the black screen and the metal barrier hissed open. Before the plating had even retreated into the walls, he flung the small disk inside. He heard multiple shouts of alarm right before the bomb went off. The wall at his back shook for a moment, a plume of fire shooting out the door and smoke rising up. Spinning, he lunged into the room, blaster raised.</p><p> </p><p>The room was large and filled with furniture that was being used as shield and fortifications. Two humans were dead on the ground from the explosion, but there were others that had only been stunned. Din bolted for an overturned table as laser fire started to fill the space. The shots were almost random, the smoke provided good cover, but a few pinged off his armor. There was no serious damage, but he knew there'd be tender marks left behind from the force. Skidding around the barricade, he sent a bolt through the chest of the man cowering before moving on.</p><p> </p><p>A flurry of blaster fire came from the left. Din dove for cover behind a couch, the lasers cutting through the fibre. But it gave enough protection for him to pop up and shoot one of the assailants, who fell with a pained scream. Darting out as a run, he fired a multitude of shots towards the area, moving closer. Once near enough, Din stopped shooting and the second man stuck his head up. Whipping up his arm, he fired off his whipcord, wrapping the wire around the humans neck and yanked hard, ripping him over the cover he hid behind with a strangled cry. A gentle squeeze of the trigger and one more enemy was dealt with.</p><p> </p><p>An animalistic howl suddenly lit the air and Din saw the large body of the Trandoshan bodyguard barrel towards him. The reptilian being held a vibrosword that he swung down with tremendous force. Din barely dodged the first attack and was forced to block the follow up hit with his arms. His beskar protected him, but he was flung back against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Din twisted away as the deadly weapon was thrust at his chest. He wasn't quite fast enough to completely dodge the hit as the sharp edge deflected down his cuirass and cut into the bodyglove underlayer exposed on his side. A yell of pain left his mouth unwillingly as the sword cut deep into his side. Whipping up his arm, he hit the trigger for his flamethrower.</p><p> </p><p>The stream of fire hit the lizard straight on and he shrieked in response, flailing wildly.  The alien stumbled back, giving Din a few moments of breathing room. But Trandoshans weren't valued as mercenaries and hunters for nothing. His opponent overcame the surprise and pain quickly, lunging into combat again. Din grabbed the aliens wrists, pitting his strength against his as he fought to keep the blade at bay. Grunting from the strain as the sword moved closer to his neck, Din lashed out with a foot, catching the brown-skinned male off guard.</p><p> </p><p>With the fraction of an inch that was between them, Din ducked low, ripping out the vibroblade from his boot. Spinning around, he felt he sword scrapped along his back. Thrusting up his arm, he buried the knife under the Trandoshan's jaw, driving the point straight up into the alien's brain. Stepping aside as the large creature fell, he pulled out the blade, now coated in blood. No more blaster fire came towards him, the room was almost quiet. Till Din saw movement heading for the door. Tylo Dolpho had just realised his defenses were gone and was making a run for it.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping the blade over, Din whipped it at the fleeing man without thought. The sharp weapon was thrown perfectly, imbedding itself in Tylo's spine at the back of his neck and the human fell forward with a dying cry. Now silence reigned in the area, the only sound being his own labored breathing. Walking over to the dead human with a limp, Din yanked out his vibroblade and cleaned off the blood, replacing it in his boot. The wound on his side was quite severe. It was cauterized by the electrical weapon, but still hurt like hell.</p><p> </p><p>His exit was easier than his entrance, the chaos caused by the lack of leadership and mass confusion making it simple to leave the compound. He started to head back to the <em>Crest</em> but a group of men moved out of an alleyway in front of him. With a hand on his blaster, Din stopped and looked at them as Teela stepped forward from the pack, bowing her head submissively and waved at him to follow.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Ving is pleased with your work, Mandalorian. He is eager to congratulate you. Please come, your prize awaits."</p><p> </p><p>Din forced down his pain and walked without showing any signs of weakness. Ideally, he'd have preferred to return to the ship and treat his wounds before meeting with Rexan, but the man had obviously been watching Tylo's operations, waiting for his assault. Refusing to meet with the crimelord now might compromise the deal and he needed that converter. Plus it wouldn't have been the first time he finished a job while injured.</p><p> </p><p>The female lead the group to a small speeder transport large enough to fix everyone. Din took the travel time across the city to rest and studied the passing buildings. They weren't going to the main establishment the Rexan had first met him in. This district was on the edge of the spaceport, he could see the bubbles gleaming surface as they stopped and exited the transport. Outside an isolated building, Din saw Ving waiting for them. He had a small group of his own around him, making the total number five individuals, not including Teela and Rexan. The crimelord smiled in his creepily slick way before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"The reputation of the Mandalorian is not simply gossip, I see. Someone of your skills could do very well under my employment. I can be quite generous, of this you can be assured."</p><p> </p><p>Din answered back in a hardened monotone, "Not interested, I just want what was promised."</p><p> </p><p>Rexan's smile faltered a bit before he recovered, "No? I was under the impression that the only thing that mattered to a hunter was credits, and I can provide many chips to fund you for a long while."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't respond verbally, but did smooth fingers over the weapon at his side, angling his helm in an intimidating manner. Rexan shifted slightly before speaking again. "In any case," He turned and started into the building at his back, "You've done a great service for me, so I shall return the favor."</p><p> </p><p>The building was old, probably in need of being demolished. Rusted computer terminals lined the walls, large control pillars and dim lights doing little to illuminate the area. Din felt trepidation starting to creep up his neck. "You keep your goods in a place like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have many warehouses, only a fool keeps all his assets in one spot. This is one of many places I conduct agreements. It would be unwise to take clients to my main stores, that how things end up going missing."</p><p> </p><p>He was smart, Din would give him that. Rexan clearly didn't get to his position by sheer luck. It made him more nervous about the whole affair. But he'd finished deals in shady places before and likely would again in the future. The group came out into a larger room with holes in the walls, loose wires and cables hanging down and several more of the old, worn out power terminals scattered around it. His eyes were drawn to the storage crate set up near the middle of the room, one that had two more guards standing on either side of it.</p><p> </p><p>Now Din's warning triggers were starting to climb very high. His hand rested on the blaster at his hip, instinctively moving his wounded side away from the largest group. The movement went unnoticed by the warlord as he waved to the large bin.</p><p> </p><p>"Your catalye converter. Brand new and never used, as we agreed."</p><p> </p><p>Letting his eyes flick between the guards, who looked as tense as he felt, Din made a mental note of the nearest area of cover. Turning back to Ving, he spoke firmly, "Open it."</p><p> </p><p>The gangster leader's face flickered for a moment, before his features calmed again, "You're rather paranoid, Mandalorian. I can assure you, I am a man of my word."</p><p> </p><p>"I've heard that before." His grip on the blaster tightened, thumb flicking the buckle off for an easy draw,  "Open the crate."</p><p> </p><p>Tension increased in the air, the bodyguards shifted uncomfortably, weapons starting to slide from holders in almost slow motion and Rexan's expression changed to a deep frown. Several heartbeats passed before he finally sighed deeply, "You should have accepted my offer, Mandalorian."</p><p> </p><p>Din moved without thought. He dove for the cover, blaster drawn and firing widely. The sudden movement and aggressiveness caught many of them flat footed. Two of the men fell from the assult as he rolled behind one of the terminals. Flashes of bolter rounds ricocheted off the edges and sent ear numbing noises echoing through his helm. Ducking around the corner, he shot off another burst of deadly bolts towards the opposing group.</p><p> </p><p>Two more men fell down, one wounded who crawled back into cover and the other dead with a burn mark on his chest. It was a wild, uncoordinated shoot out, with panic on the gangs side as multiple comrades fell to just one man. In the chaos, someone did something supremely stupid. One of Rexan's dimwitted men pulled out a fire grenade and pitched it through the air towards Din.</p><p> </p><p>The device exploded in a grand, flaming burst of heat and destruction. It would have been far more effective against an opponent not wearing beskar body armor, Din barely felt the blast. But it did an excellent job of finding every drop of old chemical spills in the building and lighting them up. Searing waves of fire lit the area, climbing along the floor and up the dangling cables of the warehouse. Cries of alarm and fear came from Rexan's men as the volatile chemicals of the bomb spread out, catching on more exposed wires, drawing fuel from old batteries and power stores.</p><p> </p><p>His armor mostly protected him from the heat of the growing pyre, but it was rapidly getting out of control. Especially once the temperature got hot enough to start causing the terminals to explode. Rexan and his men did not have the same privilege as Din, fleeing quickly towards the exit, laying down round after round of cover fire as they retreated. He briefly heard Ving yell, "Fool!" before they were completely out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Din scrambled to his feet once the threat was gone. Scanning the area with his helm, he searched for a second exit. Following after Rexan was dumb, the man would be waiting outside with blasters ready to fire and probably more men. He'd only take that route if he absolutely had to. A flash of yellow appeared on the helmet's scanner, and he started to run towards the back of the warehouse. The flames grew higher, climbing the walls and fanning out across the ceiling. Smoke filled the air and it wasn't going to be long before his vented helm would be unable to clean the oxygen he sucked in.</p><p> </p><p>Rushing towards the area his scan had show, a loud groaning filled the air. Sections of the roof started to fall down, sparks shooting up everywhere, forcing him to skid to a halt and dodge around the debris. A sudden explosion came from behind him, knocking him off his feet. Movement blurred in his vision and he tried to roll aside. But not fast enough. A cry of pain and surprise left his mouth as a large, metal cylinder crashed onto him, pinning him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Stunned for a moment, Din shook off the dizzy sensation and turned his head, locating a heavy weight on his legs. Dread filled him as he saw the rounded metal column laying across both his calves, pinning him under the device. Jerking and bucking in an attempt to break free did nothing, the machine was too big and had caved in around his appendages, forming a perfect trap. He couldn't even twist around to push on it in his position and even if he could, there was no way he could produce enough leverage to lift the heavy item off himself. The fire grew stronger, starting to spread closer and destroying more of the building as Din came to a sudden chilling, heart stopping realisation.</p><p> </p><p>He was trapped!</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Waiting around for the Mandalorian to return was boring. Val had already done everything she could to get the old <em>Razor Crest </em>functioning again, including some repairs that weren't strictly necessary, but kept her from going stir crazy. So she'd chosen to explore Panna Prime a little, taking the child out for a tour of the spaceport. She stuck to the more civilized areas, places where travellers carrying an alien baby wouldn't be noticed to much. Since they were on Panna, she of course had to try out the famous hotcakes, stopping at a local diner to enjoy a warm meal. There'd been more than a few diner guest that had stopped at their table and commented on how cute the baby was, asking a few awkward questions but overall being very freindly.</p><p> </p><p>The kid had devoured four of the fluffy Panna cakes in sheer, undiluted joy, getting carbosyrup all over himself. Which had lead to him needing a bath once they returned to the ship. Val hadn't really felt like trying to wrestle the kid into the small sink of the kitchenette, so had opted to simply take him into the 'fresher unit with her. She was in need of a clean up as well and was easier this way. Fortunately, it appeared the child didn't mind water and had squealed in delight at the partnering shower. Wrapping the kid in a towel, she quickly dried herself off, dressing in a rush and brushing out her hair, twisting up the long tresses onto the crown of her head again.</p><p> </p><p>Shoving a pin through the bun, she felt the uncomfortable tension run over her skin again. Her danger sense was acting up, had been for the last day or so, ever since landing on the moon. It wasn't the same sensation she felt when her own life was in trouble, the crawling warm feeling of a thousand insects moving over her body. This was a feeling that came and went, more of a weird itching, like a sunburn or localized rash. It was strange, she'd never felt this particular sensation before, it put her on edge. But so far, she had no way of knowing what it meant, so for now, Val would just be prepared for anything, which meant being ready to run at a moments notice.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing the baby dry and redressing him was...fun. The kid squirmed and giggled, doing everything possible to not stay still and not cooperate with want she wanted, seeming to think the whole ordeal was the best game in the galaxy. Much as she wanted to scold the child, he just seemed to be having far to much fun for her to get too terribly annoyed. After a much more in-depth struggle than she thought was needed, Val had the baby dressed and swaddled in a blanket. Shortly after, he was fast asleep. Setting him up in the pram, she made sure he was comfortable before yawning herself.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the berth in the Mandalorian's quarters, debating about sleeping there. But she didn't know how picky the Warrior was about his space. Plus, Val never really liked bedding down in closed areas. Her Runner instincts always wanted to have an exit nearby and sleeping with your back to a wall negated that. However she did steal the pillow from the bunk. Finding a section of floor near the resting child, Val laid down, rolling onto her belly. She always slept on her front if she could, it made it easier to jump to your feet if trouble came along. Her dark eyes closed and soon sleep claimed her as well.</p><p> </p><p>The rest she needed for so long was short lived. Val had no idea how long she slept because a piercing cry jerked her awake and sent adrenaline shooting through her veins. She was on her feet an instant later, muscles humming and braced to run. Her mind was still a bit slow in processing the situation, eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the dim lighting of the hold. Finally she identified what was screaming.</p><p> </p><p>It was the kid. The little green baby, who'd been mostly quiet, only making adorable coos, warbles and giggles the whole time they'd been on the moon. He was howling in distress, flailing in the little pram and tangled in his blankets. Shaking off her shock and trying to calm her heart, Val quickly moved to the panicking child. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey. Easy now, kiddo. You're alright, what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>She reached out and wrapped hands around the kids middle, trying to untangling him from the mess of cloth he'd made. He shrieked in response, one clawed hand lifting and Val felt a powerful push of energy against her. Before she knew it, her feet left the ground and her back hit a wall, a cry of shock leaving her mouth. Almost like her outburst was a catalyst, the sobs of the baby died down to a soft whine. Shaking her head to clear it, the brunette looked towards the child. His ears were pinned back and he hunkered down in the crib, trembling and blinking tears from his oversized eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly standing up, she took a few steps towards him, feeling her heart clench when he tried to shrink deeper into the pram, looking terrified of her. "Hey," she said softly, "It's alright, I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. Shhh...it's alright."</p><p> </p><p>Her gentle voice and slow movements seem to work. The child's ears moved up a bit as she stepped close to the crib. Reaching out a finger, she wiggled it in front of him. He perked up a bit more, moving to sit up, but still looked terribly afraid and didn't reach out to take her finger like he normally would. Frowning she knelt down, bringing them closer together.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, kiddo? Did you have a bad dream?"</p><p> </p><p>As though he understood what she was saying, the child stood up carefully and reached out his hand towards her, trying to touch her face. He cooed at her, straining upwards and Val felt his presences brush against the mental barrier she'd been trying to keep up. The kid wanted to communicate with her like before, wanted to show her something. Swallowing hard, Valriya took in a steadying breath and hesitantly lowered her shields. Leaning forward, she let the baby touch her cheek. The flood of power still locked up her lungs as his essences flooded her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heat and fire filled the air. Explosions and sparks everywhere, machines fell to the ground. A flash of silver, familar and calming. He was running, fleeing through the burning chaos, feelings of determination and anger rolling of him. He wanted to get out...wanted to return to him. Then there was a massive wave of fire...and his bright light suddenly grew dimmer, despair and fear overtaking him....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jerking back with a gasp and breaking the connection, Val struggled not to pant. It had felt so real! The child cringed back, looking to be braced for a blow. She didn't know how the child had shown her this vision, but it was clearly his and that had been what had caused him such distress. Large eyes blinked up at her, mournful whines starting to form as he stared with a pleading expression.</p><p> </p><p><em>Help...please help...help... </em>The touch on her mind made her flinch. He knew the Mandalorian was in trouble and knew he was too far away and too small to aid him. She slowly stood up, turning away from the baby and looked to the closed ramp of the ship. The odd sensation of danger that had been lingering started up again, her legs starting to itch. Was that what her instincts had been trying to tell her? That is wasn't her life in danger, but rather the Mandalorians?</p><p> </p><p>What should she do? Risk her life and try to help a man that she really had no reason to help? Or ignore the vision, remain on the ship where it was safe, maybe find a ride off the moon somewhere else? Looking back to the child, who huddled in the nest of blankets, staring at her unblinking, Val finally sighed and stepped closer. Bending down, she spoke firmly to the child.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to stay here, understand? I'll go, but you have to stay on the ship till I get back. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>To cement her words, Val tried pushing her own emotions onto the child. <em>Stay...be safe...stay... </em>The baby perked up, ears rising and he cooed softly. Rearranging the blankets around him, she settled him back in the pram, "Stay...okay. You stay."</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, she opened the side ramp, glancing back and praying that the kid understood what she wanted and didn't cause the refresher to flood the whole ship while she was gone. Securing the <em>Crest</em>, Val took in a breath and started to jog, warming up her muscles as she moved. Letting the power flow more freely through her, she increased her pace. Breathing steadily, Val turned off her mind and let her feet move wherever they wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Running through alleyways, down roads, past late night pedestrians and around parked speeders, she moved deeper and deeper into the city. Finally, after a long run, her instincts told her to slow down, to move more cautiously. Creeping around the edge of a building, Val saw a brighter light in the distance, something unnatural for the dim lit area. She gasped out loud at the sight of the distance structure. It was on fire with plumes of smoke filling the air around it. She saw a small group of men standing a safe distance away. Her danger sense told her to avoid them at all costs. After a bit, one of them waved a hand and they started to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting till they were out of sight, she bolted across the street. The heat from the pyre grew more intense as she got closer. Spotting the a door that was still working, she hesitated for a few heartbeats before charging inside. The heat was worst here, much worst. Coughing from the smoke, she barreled through the hazards, tears streaming from her eyes, looking everywhere before screaming out loud, "Shiny!? Mandalorian!? Where are you!?"</p><p> </p><p>Jumping over a burning cable, she continued to search, the fire growing worst and worst. She wouldn't be able to stay much longer, the heat was too intense! Then she spotted a flash of silver from the edge of her vision.</p><p> </p><p>"Mando!" she yelled loudly, rushing towards him. His helm snapped up at the shout and even she could tell he was stunned to see her. Val looked over the debris pinning him down, trying to figure out how to move it while he yelled back to be heard over the roar of the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?! Where's the kid!?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's fine!"</p><p> </p><p>Val cringed down as another nearby section of roofing fell in before shoving her shoulder against the downed terminal, straining to move it. The machine rolled slightly, but didn't budge any further. A hand grabbed her arm, yanking her away and down to her knees. She looked down at the Mandalorian who held her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's no good, leave me! Get out of here!" He let go and shoved at her side, "Take care of him! Find one of the coverts, they'll protect him!"</p><p> </p><p>Her breath caught in her chest. He didn't care about his own life, wasn't worried about dying in this fire. His only thought in the middle of this raging inferno was of the child that he'd taken in. This wasn't a cold blooded, heartless hunter like she'd encountered before. He wasn't like anyone she'd met before. This man was different on so many levels. She felt her heartbeat increase and grit her teeth together.</p><p> </p><p>"Not your babysitter, Shiny! Take care of him yourself!" Standing up, Val lowered her chin and stared at the cylinder holding the man prisoner, struggling to focus through her own fear and anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! I need to concentrate!" Pushing back the howl of the fire, the sweltering heat and choking smoke, and her own nearly overwhelming panic, she focused all her energy on the terminal, stretching out her arms and closed her eyes. <em>"Be light...be light...be light..."  </em></p><p> </p><p>Repeating the mantra over and over, forcing herself to believe it, Val felt the heavy item start to move. Slowly, it lifted up into the air. One inch...two...three...four...bit by tiny bit, it rose. Finally the Mandalorian moved quickly, jerking his legs free, the sudden action and shriek of scrapping metal breaking her focus, causing the cylinder to slam back to the ground. Gasping as the strain hit her like an out of control speeder, her knees buckled and she felt gravity seize her as she started to fall forwards. Arms of steel wrapped around her body...literally. Val felt cold metal under her palms as she sagged against the chest of the Warrior who caught her, jerking her back to her feet,</p><p> </p><p>"Do not pass out, I am not carrying you out of here!"</p><p> </p><p>His bellow jarred her mind back online. Fatigue dragged at her body. Gods she was tired! How the hell had she moved that load!? She'd never been able to lift something that big before. More debris fell around them, an explosion nearby making them both duck. Val looked back to the path she'd taken to get to the man. It was blocked now, the fire spreading everywhere. His head spun around, looking over the area before grabbing her arm and yanking her behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"This way!"</p><p> </p><p>She had no choice but to follow, stumbling but managing not to fall despite her double vision. The two raced through the burning building, till he forced a stop before a large grate in the floor. Grabbing an explosive from his belt, he slammed the flatten cylinder to the metal cover before bull rushing into her. Val felt her back hit a wall and his arms encased her on either side. She gasped, hands pressed tight against his chest plate, the cool metal an odd sensation in the sweltering heat of the pyre, eyes locked onto the tinted visor hovering close enough to her face that her breath fogged up the metal. The grenade went off behind him, the blast making her cry out, the majority of the damage reflected off the armor and body that shielded her.</p><p> </p><p>Without pause, he wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her forward, leaping into the exposed pipe. Valriya shrieked as they were sent skidding downwards, rapidly increasing speed. It was a horrible ride down the dark tunnel, twists and turns sending her spinning and clunking around. Then, Val was suddenly momentarily airborne before landing. It was pitch black, she couldn't see anything and the ground under her was uneven and rough. Her danger sense was kicked into overdrive again, something was very, very wrong!</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to stand, to regain her bearings, her nose was assaulted by a rank smell and her hand slipped in something squishy. Before she could figure out where the hell she was now, the surface below her opened up again with a mechanical grind. But now, there was a little bit of light for her eyes so she could see a small amount of detail. And she did not like what she saw. A huge tunnel lead down with a ton of debris beginning to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Realisation hit her, she was in one of the city's garbage disposals unit! Which emptied into large tubes on the sides of the city! Into the red mud ocean, hundreds of feet below the floating spaceport!</p><p> </p><p>A scream of terror left her mouth as she fell with the waste, fingers clawing at the slick sides in desperation. As she reached the end of the tubing, Val felt her body slam into something that wrapped around her middle. Gravity grabbed her and she started to free fall towards the moon's surface. Fingers coiled tightly around her wrist and she was jerked to an abrupt halt, a jolt of pain ripping up her arm. Then, she was left hanging in the air. Panting heavily, heart pounding and horror ripping through her, Valriya cranked her head skywards, squinting in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Above her was the Mandalorian, armor faintly gleaming in the low night lighting, one arm extended above his head, grapple line attached to the outside edge of the disposal tube and other arm holding her securely. His helm looked down at her while they swayed in place and she fought to keep her fear down, trying hard not to panic or thrash as they hung like a human pendulum. </p><p> </p><p>"I got you."</p><p> </p><p>The simple statement, spoken in his deep baritone modulated voice with such confidence and strength, calmed her more than she would ever willingly admit.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>"So, I'm guessing you didn't get the catalyte converter."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."</p><p> </p><p>Val snorted slightly at his grumble. Now that the harrowing, death defining stun of the century was over and the two were slowly crawling back to the <em>Razor Crest</em>, her dry sense of humor was coming back. Even though she hurt like hell, had burns all over her body, smelled like a week old dead Hutt and staggered a bit from her double vision, she still managed to keep her sharp tongue wagging. The Mandalorian looked to be in the same shape she was, limping heavily and boasting smears of soot and stars knew what else all over his armor. Still, they were both alive and kicking, so that was saying something. This had been quite the run for her. As they got closer to the ship, he spoke again in a soft tone.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p> </p><p>She smirked a little, wiggling fingers at him, "Sorcerer..."</p><p> </p><p>"Brat..."</p><p> </p><p>A giggle left her lips, a bit more high pitched than she wanted. She was still riding the adrenaline rush at actually surviving through the whole crazy adventure. Entering into the bay where the ship rested, a great weight lifted when she saw it was still secured. But her heart leapt into her throat as the lower ramp suddenly opened. Almost before it touched the ground, a blur barreled out of the back. Val gasped at the sight of the child racing towards them, wails of distress leaving his mouth as he ran at the hunter.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...easy kid. Take it easy." His voice changed whenever he spoke to the child. Val wondered if he was even aware of it. She watched as he gently picked up the baby, holding him close to his chest and murmuring comforting words that seemed unnatural for someone like him. The kid continued to whimper, clinging to his chest, big tears running down his face as the cries started to form different sounds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Brr...Brr...Bu..ir...Buir!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The warriors whole body seized up in shock and he pulled the child away for a moment, stuttering, "Wha...W-what did you say?"</p><p> </p><p>More sniffles and whines left the child before he spoke again, hands grabbing for the Mandalorian, pleading to be held close again, <em>"Buir..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Val heard a raspy, choking sound that almost resembled a sob leave the warrior's vocaliser as he hugged the small child to him, body shaking slightly under the plates of metal, <em>"Ad'ika...Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad..."</em></p><p> </p><p>She didn't understand the words, but the meaning was clear and she couldn't stop the soft smile from spreading over her face. Yes, it had been reckless and dangerous charging in to the fire to help him, but seeing this moment made it worth it. The galaxy was already a harsh, unforgiving place. Being able to add a touch of humanity and warmth by reuniting a father and son was something worth risking your life for. At least, she thought so.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, ain't that just the sweetest thing."</p><p> </p><p>The new voice, harsh and mocking, had both of the adults swinging around and the Warrior shifted his body, shielding the baby while reaching for his blaster. A flash and ping of a bolt ricocheted off the ground followed by a nasty growl, "Don't even think about it! Hands up! Now!"</p><p> </p><p>A short ways across the bay was a male human with a weapon drawn and aimed at the two. He jerked the nose of the blaster up and Val raised her arms up as commanded. The Mandalorian mimicked her, speaking to the newcomer, "Take it easy, Whitesun."</p><p> </p><p>"You shut the hell up! Did you really think you could make a fool of me and get away with it!? No one does that to me!" Kenai snarled darkly, before his attention turned to her. Val felt her heart sink as he redirected the weapon at her, fighting down the urge to run, "And you! You think you're so smart! Sneaking out after I spent all that time tracking and catching you! Making me look bad to the Guild head! Brakes will never let me join now! Let's see how clever you are with a blaster bolt in your head!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" The Mandalorian took a step forward, drawing Kenai's attention so he swung the gun back towards him, "You want in the Guild that badly. I can help with that. Just put the blaster down and let's talk. No one needs to get hurt here."</p><p> </p><p>He was trying to protect her, trying to calm down the other hunter. But she didn't know how long his ploy would work, her instincts were howling loudly. Darting her eyes around, she spotted a loose panel resting on the top of the <em>Razor Crest</em>, one she'd removed it earlier in preparation to install the converter and left sitting on the edge. Without thought, she narrowed her eyes at the slab of metal, twitching her hand slightly. The Mandalorian tilted his helm a bit, still talking and trying to distract the agitated hunter holding them hostage. She reached out and nudged the panel, surprised with how much easier it was.</p><p> </p><p>The metal covering slide off the ship, clattering to the ground and Whitesun spun towards the sudden noise, weapon firing at the spot. Val didn't even see the Mandalorian move, his draw was viper quick, almost a blur. The deafening sound of a blaster discharging and blinding flash of light split the bay. For a few moments, the duo stood in place, waiting for something else to happen before the beskar clad hunter slowly lowered his gun back down. Shifting, he quickly handed the baby to her, moving to inspect the dead body littering the floor. After a few moment, he stood up carefully, turning back to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Think I know where I'm getting my converter from."</p><p> </p><p>A few moments more of quiet lit the area before Val finally broke down into peels of uncontrollable, relieved, insane laughter, doubling over as she shook her head. By the Holy Stars! What in the eternal blue blazes had she gotten herself into!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there you go. Please feel free to leave some comments, I really enjoy replying to them. A bit of tranlastion below, taken from the Mand'o dictionary, so I hope its correct.</p><p>ad'ika: little one, son, daughter</p><p>buir: parent, father, mother </p><p>ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad: I know your name as my child</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Rival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been very easy to locate the rookie hunters ship and remove the catalyte converter, reinstalling it into the <em>Razor Crest.</em> The Mandalorian had been a bit on edge as she pulled out the part, stating that Kenai had a women with him last time they'd met, but evidently, that girl had wised up and the two never saw her. During the final connections, Valriya commented down to the man as he stood guard about whether he was going to try and get back at the crimelord that had tried to kill him. His response had left her surprised and impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Revenge gets you dead, no point in holding onto a grudge."</p><p> </p><p>Once the converter was completely installed, the hunter wasted no time in lifting up landing gear and leaving the planet, quickly popping into hyperspace. Safely nestled in the lightspeed tunnel, the two had taken time to get cleaned up, treat wounds and finally, <em>finally</em> get a decent amount of sleep that they both desperately needed.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind slowly started to wake up. She was covered by a heavy blanket, warm and relatively comfortable, seeing as she was laying stomach down on the ships floor. Val still had Mando's pillow, the soft surface under her cheek holding a deep, masculine scent that reminded her of sandalwood and cloves, with an underline smell of metal and smoke. It wasn't something she'd noticed before falling asleep, but she had been kreiffing exhausted too. Not wanting to move just yet, Val pressed her face back into the cushion, seriously debating about going back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>There was something that brushed against her leg curiously, with a soft coo following the hesitant touch before a slight weight crawled over her thighs, climbing higher up her body. Val remained still, feeling a smile start to form on her lips as the baby plopped himself down on her lower back with a giggle, particullary when a quiet, whispering hiss was aimed at the kid.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ad'ika</em>...let her sleep...<em>K'olar</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>With her face still buried in the pillow and the soft sounds of steps quickly heading towards her, Val finally mumbled to the other party, "I'm awake Shiny...have been for a while..."</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps faltered a bit and paused nearby. While her eyes were still closed, she could sense the looming presence of the Mandalorian standing above her, which surprisingly, didn't bother her as much as she thought it should.</p><p> </p><p>"I was trying to keep him up in the cockpit but he kept getting out and trying to come down. I'll take him back up if you want more rest."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm...it's fine, I need to get up anyway...in a minute..." She pretty much knew why the little one had made such an effort to escape his beskar guardian and was currently sitting on her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Before she'd completely passed out, Valriya had done something she rarely did. Something that she only did in situations where she felt completely and utterly secure and safe. She'd let her hair down...in the literal sense. She'd pulled out the pins and let the waist length tresses cascade down her back. In her line of work, with hunters tracking her and trouble dogging her heels, long hair was a high risk. Val had thought about cutting it many times, but her Mother had always loved her hair, thought it was her best physical feature. Every time she seriously thought about slicing the dark locks off, Val would remember the gentle smile of her female parent, remember her running fingers along her scalp, and simply couldn't go through with it.</p><p> </p><p>So she chose to keep her long hair, dealing with the hassle of keeping it pinned to her head and only undoing the thick mane when completely protected. It was a huge sign of trust towards the Warrior she now travelled with, she wondered if he understood that. Probably, he was a lot smarter than most people thought, once you got to know him a little.</p><p> </p><p>The child was running his clawed digits through the strands in fascination, pulling gently while chirping and giggling madly. She was pretty sure he'd put a handful of her hair in his mouth too. Which appeared to be the final straw that made Mando step closer, "Stop that, no one wants your slobber all over them."</p><p> </p><p>A whine escaped the child's mouth as the weight left her back and she heard the heavy footfalls move away. Sighing deeply, she rolled over and stretched out as wide as she could before sitting up, running her fingers over her head to push thick strands of hair off her face.</p><p> </p><p>"You sleep well?" She yawned, standing up with another long, lazy stretch, arching her spine and rising up on her toes.</p><p> </p><p>"Too well...forgot where I was for a little while."</p><p> </p><p>He looked away from her and Val thought he might have been staring, but it was hard to tell. A ration bar was tossed through the air that she messily caught, "You don't need to worry about that here."</p><p> </p><p>"Force of habit. You should know."</p><p> </p><p>Sleeping lightly, making sure to be mostly aware of your surroundings and ready to jolt into action at any moment was a trademark of hunters, quarry and most people that dabbled in dangerous lines of work. At least for the good ones it was. Letting oneself become too comfortable, lowering your guard, was how you ended up on the wrong end of a blaster pistol.</p><p> </p><p>"The fact still stands. You're safe here."</p><p> </p><p>Val didn't answer back, choosing to plop down on a nearby crate and bit into the bar. She watched in silence, still partially waking up as the armored man mixed up a rehydrated meal, warmed it and sat down, starting to spoon feed his little green adopted son. The scene was so utterly and completely domesticated and so kreiffing odd looking coming from the metal clad fighter that she had to bite her tongue to keep from snickering. This whole situation was so weird, Val had no idea what to think anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare, Brat."</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that he was talking to her, and that she'd apparently earned a nickname of her own, Val swallowed her giggles with effort before responding, trying hard not to sound amused,</p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry...Not trying to be a pain. It's just so weird seeing a fully armored, Mandalorian doing...that." She waved her hand at him in emphasis, "Not at all what I was expecting from your kind."</p><p> </p><p>He kept feeding the kid, not seeming to be offended, "What were you expecting?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I was expecting to be dead already, but barring that, someone... I don't know, cold and calculated, doing only what the job entitles, not caring about anyone but themselves. You know...warmongers, murderers, world-burners, the things everyone thinks when the term <em>'Mandalorian'</em> comes up."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm...not unexpected, but I figured you being as smart as you are would know better."</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged back, "Not a lot of holo-pads hanging around about Mandalorians, so everything I know about your culture, I learned from rumors, retold history tales and loose tongued ne're-do-wells."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough, I guess. We're hunters and mercenaries, but honor and family is held in highest regard. Just because we value battle and war, doesn't mean we don't value life as well. Especially foundlings, they are the future and are to be protected at all costs. This is the Way."</p><p> </p><p>"I can see that." Finished with the bar, she stood up again, "Are we done space jumping yet? Nice as it is to relax a little, I'm starting to get antsy."</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian had stated that he wanted to perform a series of random hyperspace leaps for a while, just in case the crimelord on Prime had more resources at his disposal. Val had been too tired to argue at the time. But being locked on a small ship for an extended period of time was unnatural for her. She was someone that was always restless, always shifting and almost always in a state of constant motion.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you ever relax?" he questioned her, humor filtering his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you?" she smoothly countered, looking him up and down deliberately. He was still wearing his beskar plating, though it had been cleaned and polished back to its original shiny metal.</p><p> </p><p>"I might...given the right incentive." Valriya blinked a few times, puzzled and wondered if he'd just dropped an innuendo towards her. Krief this guy was hard to read! Was he flirting with her? It felt like he was flirting with her but she really couldn't tell. He kept talking before she could think too hard on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Computers locked in on Taris. Should be arriving soon."</p><p> </p><p>Now she frowned, planting hands on her hips, "Ehh? Hold on, now wait just a minute! We had a deal. I fix the ship, you play air taxi. That was the agreement."</p><p> </p><p>He started to walk towards the ladder to the cockpit as the ships engines whined, indicating they were coming out of hyperspace, smugness defiantly tinting every word he spoke, "It was and I'll stick to it...but I don't recall stating a timeline of when I'd ferry you around the cosmos."</p><p> </p><p>Val found herself in a rare spot of being completely lost for words, only able to angrily stutter, barely managing to snarl out, "You kreiffing ass!", as she grabbed the nearest loose item and pitched it at his retreating form, only managing to skim the edge of his cape as it disappeared into the upper hole. She was pretty sure she heard him laughing as she stomped her foot in sheer frustration. The kid looked up in confusion before giggling in delight.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>She was really useful to have around, Din felt almost guilty about the fact that he was sort of holding her hostage for a time. Almost being the key word as he was finding it far too amusing to really feel any sort of shame for his actions. Flicking off the autopilot, he took control of the ship, guiding it towards the polluted, swamp planet. With luck, this job wouldn't take long and he could cash in the bounties to Karga, restocking the credits he'd used repairing the <em>Crest</em>. Tracking quarry on ecumenoplis planets was always tricky, there were a lot of places for people to hide. But he always enjoyed a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of challenges, Din's mind unconsciously drifted to the attractive brunette below deck. Kordes was something else, he wasn't sure what to make of her. When he'd been trapped in the fire, he'd been convinced he was dead. It had been a shock beyond words when Valriya had suddenly appeared out of the flames like some kind of divine angel on high. Even more of one when she'd refused to leave him as ordered, instead somehow managing to lift the heavy terminal off his legs. He was absolutely amazed that they'd survived that catastrophe in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>He knew there was always a chance of any job going sideways. It had never bothered him before. But now he had his <em>Ad'ika</em> to think about. With the covert scattered, he needed to think about the future. What would happen if he didn't get supremely lucky next time, if some slender magic user didn't show up out of thin air and save him? Din couldn't leave his son alone, not anymore. He needed someone he could rely on as a backup plan, someone he trusted.</p><p> </p><p>Setting the <em>Crest</em> into a stable orbit, Din started scanning the surface. It would take a while for the tracking fob to narrow down the generalized area of where the quarry was, so for now, he sat back in the chair and simply watched the stars drift by. He lost track of time, sitting in the cockpit in silence. It was peaceful, something he savored as it was a rare thing for him. Sanctuary for him was the quiet, isolation of space, the security of the ships interior. This was where he could relax.</p><p> </p><p>After a few standard hours, the console beeped softly, a light flashing. Leaning forward, he tinkered with the scans data for a minute or two, locating the best place to land. Smoothly entering atmo, he glided the ship down, deploying landing gear and settling onto the planets surface. Locking the console, Din headed back into the hold. He would never admit that he hesitated for a second before descending the ladder, having a moment of pause in thinking something hard and heavy would come flying at him the second he showed his helm below.</p><p> </p><p>No random objects were flung at him as his feet touched the decking. Which put him a bit more on edge than he liked. Actually, glancing around, he couldn't see the petite woman anywhere. Stepping into his quarters, he spotted her in the 'fresher chamber, hands tangled in her long strands and a few hairpins held in her mouth as she twisted the locks into her standard bun. She ignored him, focusing on securing her hair in the same way he'd double check his ammo rounds and armor straps.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking under his helmet, he leaned on the wall as he watched her, "Planning a run?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just being prepared. Things happen."</p><p> </p><p>Din almost chuckled at that. Her voice was still snippy, she was clearly still annoyed at him. Turning he walked back out into the hold, going through his own ritual of prepping for a job. Kordes joined him shortly, watching him sort through his weapons cache. After a bit, he turned his head towards her slightly,</p><p> </p><p>"You know how to use a blaster?"</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her nose primly and crossed her arms over her chest, "If you're trying to insult me, you're doing a good job. I was born on Nar Shadda...<em>everyone</em> knows how to use a blaster."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned widely at her sass, even though he knew she couldn't see it, grabbing a small pistol and holster from the locker before closing it back up, "Just checking. Don't need you shooting yourself in the foot."</p><p> </p><p>Handing the weapon to her, she took it with a sneer, "Far more likely to shoot you, Shiny. In a place much more sensitive than your foot." She looked down at the holstered blaster, hesitating for a few moments before starting to secure the straps around her thigh, "I prefer not to use these."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." he replied softly, "It's just for backup."</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't a killer, he already knew that. As she'd said, she was born on a Hutt planet, which meant she'd probably been forced to defend herself, but Din knew she'd much rather avoid those scenarios. Prepping to lower the ramp, he watched as she scooped up the kid and joined him, ready to leave. Ideally, he'd have preferred for Kordes and the child to stay on the ship, but he knew damn well trying to hold the Runner back when she wanted to stretch her legs was going to be almost impossible. Besides that, it wasn't really fair to his <em>Ad'ika</em> to constantly keep him locked in the <em>Crest</em>. The child needed to be exposed to more than just the inside of the hold.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll let me know if...you know..." Din wiggled his fingers at her, not knowing how to put into words her supernatural sense of danger. Val smirked back.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe...if I feel like it."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't hold in the chuckle this time, punching open the doorway. Stars, they made an odd pair. But somehow...it seemed to be working. He'd never had partner that could mesh with him quite so well, save perhaps for a few other in the tribe. Usually he was the one adjusting to whomever he was working with, adapting his talents and skills to compliment and improve theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Taris had once boasted about being the Coruscant of the Outer Rim. A bustling metropolises of trade, prosperity and wealth. That had been a long time ago. The passage of the eons had not been kind to the place, leaving what was once a magnificent urban sprawled planet as nothing more than a wasteland of swamps, crumbling buildings and sporadic colonies of people spread around the surface who hunkered down in old spacecrafts and shipping crates, trying to make a living off the polluted remains of a once great civilization.</p><p> </p><p>Din was grateful that the <em>Razor Crest</em> had good outer defenses, it would prevent most scavengers from being able to strip the ship for parts. Still, he made a note to occasionally check the parked craft to make sure. He didn't need to rebuild it like he had on Arvala-7. He'd been worried at first about the woman that accompanied him. His concerns rapidly disintegrated as they approached the edge of the settlement.</p><p> </p><p>Outer Rim worlds tended to come in two varieties- isolated skug holes with next to no traffic like Sorgan, or crime riddled, gritty, backstabbing planets with inhabitants that could smell weakness for miles and took full advantage of it. He could usually scare off greedy-eyed scumbags simply by twitching his fingers, but she had none of his intimidating height or reputation to warn off potential lowlifes. He should have known that she didn't need armor or weapons to show off her strength.</p><p> </p><p>There were ways to move in places like Taris, a strut and poise that could only be learned by those that prospered in the dirtier underbellies of the galaxy. She could move with the best of them, striding with her head held high, a swagger in her hips and deadly confidence that screamed if anyone so much as looked at her the wrong way, she would end them on the spot. Even packing the kid in her arms, she somehow managed to exude a menacing aura that impressed him. If he didn't know her personally, didn't know that her entire persona right now was mostly a bluff, even he might hesitate to approached her unless strictly nessasary.</p><p> </p><p>And stars be damned if he didn't find that to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing down the sudden surge of heat that had spread through his veins, Din refocused on the job. Clearly, Kordes could handle herself. Really, he'd already known that, but his newly found parental instincts still needed to be quelled. Checking the fob, he shifted, pulling out a spare wrist mounted console for the <em>Razor Crest</em> and handed it to her. As she went to take it, he pulled it out of her reach slightly, hardening his tone a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to come back and find my ship missing, am I?"</p><p> </p><p>She smirked back, pausing for a few heartbeats before answering, "I should be the absolute last person within the next 10 parsecs that you turn to when looking for a pilot. I can fix ships, I don't fly them. Don't have the talent for it, never have."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then," Handing the console over, he punched in the code for his comlink, "Contact me if you need anything. Otherwise, stay out of trouble."</p><p> </p><p>A snort left the Runner, "You're a funny guy, absolutely hilarious. Don't quite your day job."</p><p> </p><p>She waved over her shoulder as she walked away, heading into the hovel of a settlement trying to disguise itself as something halfway civilized. Smiling behind his helm, Din studied her as she moved, eyes lingering on her hips and legs before turning away. Flicking on his tracker, he started the hunt.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Corellia had spoiled her a little. Generally, while working in the club and taking a few low risk side jobs, the worst thing she'd had to deal with was a patron that got a little to handsy and had to have some manners knocked back into them. Usually with a swift slap across the cheek. But out here, such subtle hints didn't work so well. The blaster on her leg kept the more skittish individuals away, but others needed to be warned off with harsh body language, sharp, narrowed eyed looks and occasionally a strong kick to the gonads. Even if all her swagger was mostly a bluff, anyone who lived in the Outer Rim knew not to judge a persons potential by their appearance alone. Someone could be a fraction of the size of another and be fully capable and willing to bury their asses several feet into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't exactly forgotten how to strut through a crowd in these parts, she'd grown up in a much worst place. But she did have to throat punch one overly friendly man that simply didn't understand she wasn't available and was not going to take her clothes off just because he was the only human around without bugs crawling through his hair. So clearly, Val was a little out of practice.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping over the now prone- probably drunk- man gasping on the floor and clutching his neck, Val shook out her hand, the sting fading away as she approached the sad excuse for a bar. A few of the residents looked at her, but after witnessing her flawlessly drop the human male, no one else bothered her. For now anyway. The kid in her arms thought the whole affair was just the best thing ever and was chirping in glee. Pulling out a stool, she sat down, placing the baby on the bars counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay close." Big ears lifted and he waddled around a bit in curiosity, but did remain within arms length, so Val didn't stop his explorations. The bartender, a broad shouldered human man with a thick grey beard moved in to serve her.</p><p> </p><p>"Whadda want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you have." The male grunted and turned away, shoving a worn metal tankard in front of her a few moments later, taking the credit she slide across without another word. A pungent, burning smell came from inside and she tipped back the edge, swallowing a mouthful of the contents. It was harsh, sour and bitter. Exactly as Outer Rim alcohol should be. While Valriya certainly didn't relax while in the bar, the feelings of nostalgia were strong. She wondered what her Father was doing back on the Hutt planet she'd been forced to flee from.</p><p> </p><p>A tingling started on the back on her neck that made her frown a bit, raising her head to look around. No one was paying attention to her and there was no signs of aggression or intent from any of the patrons. Her senses had been flaring up on and off, whatever was triggering it wasn't bad, but she liked to be ready for anything regardless. There was a variety of species in the bar, each trying to mind their own business for the most part. Val spotted a table that had four Niktos sitting at it playing Sabacc and made a note to avoid them.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit, the bartender came over, setting down two bowls of rootleaf stew. The kid quickly grabbed the bowl, eager to consume all the content, making every attempt to fit the overly large spoon completely into his small mouth. She couldn't quite stop herself from smiling, he was so kreiffing cute!</p><p> </p><p>Starting to eat her own meal, she watched a few more bodies enter into the cantina, each finding a place of their own. She had a good view of the door and there was a broken window to her left, so Val felt pretty secure right now. Her senses triggered again, stronger and demanding to be answered. Looking up again, a new person walked into the seedy joint, someone she recognized after a few moments of staring and sat up straighter on the stool as the lean, black haired human male locked his eyes onto her flashing a mile wide grin before walking over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Swiftfoot. Look time, no see." Val blinked back before smirking and jerking her chin towards the empty seat beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"Same to you, Zechs. Good to see you."</p><p> </p><p>Zechs Radiien was an old associate, a smuggler and a thief that she'd worked with for a while. It had been a couple of years since she'd seen him. He pulled out the stool and sat down, still grinning that wild, rakish smile that had convinced her to turn their partnership into something more, at least for a short while. The roguish man waved to the bartender and another tankard was placed in front of her. The child looked over at him curiously before returning to his meal. Zechs made no comment on the green skinned alien, looking back to her after studying the kid for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a hard lady to track down."</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled back, exchanging the empty glass for the new one, "That tends to be a good thing when someone is trying not to be found."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe so, but it would be a lot easier if you'd keep a comlink on you."</p><p> </p><p>"Comlinks can be traced. What do you want, Zechs?"</p><p> </p><p>He made a face at her, trying to turn his charm on even knowing it didn't work that well on her, "Can't someone just stop by to have a chat with an old flame?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to have to do a lot more than buy me a drink if you're expecting me to believe that bantha poodoo."</p><p> </p><p>Zechs laughed lightly, leaning in more intimately, running fingertips along her arm. Val didn't stop him, feeling comfortable enough with her former lover for the time to let him cuddle up, "Still sharpening that lovely tongue, I see. I've missed that. What've you been up to these days? Didn't think Taris was someplace you'd set boots down on?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't, just passing through."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? You got a ride off world?"</p><p> </p><p>Val paused, thinking carefully. Zechs wasn't overly dangerous compared to a lot of residents of this part of space, but he had his moments. So she kept the details of her current situation close to her chest, erring on the side of caution, "I always have a way out, you should know that."</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in a bit closer, breath ghosting across her cheek and voice lowering into a seductive purr, "Yah...I know. You look good, Val. Real good."</p><p> </p><p>Now, she reacted, placing fingers on the man's mouth and pushed his face back. Zechs blinked but didn't resist, leaning away and looked incredibly disappointed. She ignored his kicked puppy expression, turning back to her drink before hardening her voice, "Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her for a few more moments, maybe thinking that she might change her mind and let him sneak in for a kiss. As Zechs opened his mouth to answer her demand, the door to the cantina slide open again.</p><p> </p><p>Reflexively, Val's eyes moved to see who was entering. Her heart sped up, danger sense jumping into hyperdrive, at the sight of Mando stepping into the dingy establishment, dim lights reflecting off his armor and drawing attention from literally everyone in the bar. Including Zechs, who's expression shifted from flirtatious to stunning alarm in an instant. The smuggler was impulsive, reckless, cocky and a damn quick draw with a blaster. He also knew she had a reputation that caused random bounty hunters show up out of nowhere to try and nab her. It had been one of the things had caused her to break off their partnership in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Valriya reflexively grabbed the kid, who squawked in alarm, already in motion while simultaneously yelling, "Wait! Zechs! Don't!", while at the exact same moment, her former partner- in a heroic and monumentally stupidly idiotic attempt to protect her- leapt to his feet and pulled out his gun, howling, "Hunter! Run Val!", before he proceeded to shoot off a bolt at the Mandalorian.</p><p> </p><p>The laser round was easily reflected off the beskar chestplate, clearly not harming the man in anyway. However, the force of the hit did knock him off balance, sending him careening backwards, straight into the table of Niktos she'd been so careful to steer clear of. And in the Outer Rim, interrupting a game of Sabacc, unintentional or not, was akin to spitting in the eye of a Wookie.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, all hell broke loose after that.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Din grunted out loud as he was bodily thrown through the air and slammed into the wall. The large Nikto male grabbed his pauldrons and lifted him up again. Deciding that he'd had enough of being tossed around, once his feet were under him, he drove his beskar covered forehead into the reptilian aliens face. The crunch of metal on bone spines almost made him grin as the male staggered back with a pained snarl.</p><p> </p><p>He'd been mostly expecting a potential conflict in the bar when he'd come in. It could be a pretty normal occurrence for most places he entered this far out. But even then, threats and fights tended to happen with smaller, bolder groups that would approach him once he was inside for longer than five seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Ducking under the swing of one of the other Niktos, Din spun on his toes and grabbed the back of his assailants shirt, pitching him into the third member of their group that was charging at him, causing them both to crash to the ground. Blocking a punch, he kicked out, making the brown skinned male double over and threaded his fingers together, slamming his fists into the base of his skull.</p><p> </p><p>The cantina was in utter chaos! Everyone in these parts was always itching for a fight, ready to swing fists and shoot guns at the drop of a chip. All that was needed in most cases was the barest hint of an excuse, particularly in place like this that didn't have any enforcers. So now most everyone in the area was diving into each other, howling and swearing in equal parts glee and rage. All because some hot-head had taken a pock shot at him.</p><p> </p><p>Din wasn't even completely sure what had happened. All he'd really had time to see when he'd stepped inside was a host of patrons that had all turned to stare at him, briefly glimpsed Val sitting next to a dark haired man, faintly heard something yelled between them before the laser blast had blown him off his feet. Judging from the lack of a bruise under his armor, the gun had been set to stun rather than kill, so obviously the man had been looking to incapacitate rather than kill. That really didn't make him any less pissed off as someone smashed a stool over his back, knocking him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Whipping out the grapple line, Din yanked out the legs of the nearest person from his prone position before they tried to curb-stomp him. Rolling over, he lashed out a boot, catching someone in the groin without mercy and jumped back to his feet. There was a moment of reprieve, his viciousness giving a small bubble of space as some of the smarter ones debated about the wisdom of trying to take down an armored foe. He took that moment to scan the cantina.</p><p> </p><p>He spotted the person he wanted in an instant. She was tearing through the confined battle in a near blur, flawlessly dodging around flying appendages and thrown items, moving with a grace that was nearly unnatural for a human. Din was cut off from her, unable to get closer. But it wasn't necessary, as Val smoothly jumped up onto a table and grabbed the edge of the broken window with one hand, crunching up into a ball that looked almost impossible for her body to be able to accomplish. A blink later and she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>There had been a glimpse of green tipped ears hiding against her chest and now knowing that both his <em>Ad'ika</em> and her were safely out of harms way, he charged into the brawl with full force. Between swinging fists, crunching bone, screams of pain and falling bodies, Din saw the man that had shot him scrambling to get through the window that Val had fled out. Without thinking, he swiftly drew his blaster, firing off a shot towards him. Unfortunately, in his current position of wrestling with a drunk Cathar who's claws were scrapping along his cuirass, his aim was a little off and only served to clumsily jolt the human through the hole in the wall faster.</p><p> </p><p>Swearing low, Din slammed the butt of his pistol down onto the Felidae wrapped around his waist and drove his elbow back into the face of a broad human attempting to wrap him in a bear hug, fighting to get to the door. He had no idea who the man was that was following Val, but she had his son with her. So his path was clear. Kicking one person out the door as part of his exit, he snapped his helm around just in time to see the man bolting down around the corner of another building.</p><p> </p><p>He took off in pursuit. Whether the man had picked up on Valriya's tracks or not, he was a potential threat. Din did not tolerate threats towards what was his. Following close, he jerked back as another bolt was fired at him and clipped the edge of the corner. This guy was a pretty slick shot, which made him more dangerous. Peering around the sharp angle, Din saw the area was clear, the male either was trying to catch up to the Runner or was trying to get away from him. Right now it was unclear what his motives were.</p><p> </p><p>Near the edge of the settlement was a large freighter ship, one that was old and decrepit. It had probably been on the planets surface for decades, picked clean of anything of value. But its hull was still somewhat intact, the large vessel sticking up out of the ground at an angle, easily reaching over 100 feet into the air in some places.</p><p> </p><p>As Din trailed after the gunslinger, the male paused and looked around, appearing confused. Then he sensed Dins presence and dove for cover with a few bolter round fired off to keep him at bay. With his back against a jutting out piece of metal, Din was just about ready to lunge out and finish this when the other man spoke, cockiness coloring every word.</p><p> </p><p>"Too late, Hunter! She's long gone, you'll never catch her now! Better luck next time!"</p><p> </p><p>Realization hit Din at the statement and he snarled back nastily, "I'm not after her bounty! She's not my target, she's my passenger!"</p><p> </p><p>A long pause followed and he cautiously moved his head around the barrier, seeing the other man looking back with confusion and suspicion, but he didn't immediately fire at him, so that was a start. Deciding to take the first step, Din moved out, raising up his blaster hand and pointed the muzzle at the sky. The black haired human stood as well, slowing moving out.</p><p> </p><p>"You're seriously not after her?" Din tilted his helm and took a risk, holstering his weapon. A pause followed before the other man mimicked him, now looking a little embarrassed, "My bad, thought you were trying to pin her down. I was just trying to give her a head start, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Clearly the man was acquainted with Valriya, well enough that he was willing to defend her. Feeling slightly mollified that the whole tavern brawl had been the actions of one comrade protecting another, he walked towards the man, presuming he knew her location, "So, where is she?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the area again, scratching his head, "Dunno, I followed her this way, but lost sight of her." Before Din could react, he cupped his hands around his mouth and loudly hollered, "SWIFTFOOT!? VAL!? WHERE YOU AT!?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Swiftfoot?"</em> he thought. He wondered if it was another alias or if this guy had simply given her that nickname. It suited her one way or the other. While Din knew he could've contacted her easily with the comlink she had, something made him want to prove his superiority to this man, to show that he was better than him. Flicking on his helm, he looked over the footprints decorating the ground. His tracks and the newcomers glowed brightly, but a third set lead towards the ten foot tall wall of metal the cargo ship created before vanishing. At the very top of the vertical barrier was a vague reading of heat.</p><p> </p><p>It was his association with Val and his knowledge of what she was capable of that allowed him to discern what had happened. Walking away from the loud individual, Din moved around the bend of the ship, hearing the other man follow him after making a confused noise. Cranking his head back, he looked high up into the air, raising a hand and pointing so the other male would understand. There was a pause before the man standing beside him barked out an amazed, breathless laugh,</p><p> </p><p>"Little monkey-lizard! How in the Makers name did she get up there!?"</p><p> </p><p>Far above them, striding confidently along the surface of the hull was the distance form of a human shape. The color of clothing and approximate height told Din it was Valriya. He was oddly surprised about the fact that he wasn't in any way worried about the fact that she was walking on such a hazard with his son. He was, in fact, highly pleased at her actions. She'd known that simply leaving the cantina hadn't lessened the potential danger to the child, given that Zechs and him had almost began a full on assault on each other, so had made sure they were both out of reach till things calmed down. Somehow, he had complete confidence that his foundling was totally safe with her, even in their precarious position. The two watched her for a few moments before the  human turned and offered his hand with a smug smile,</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Zechs...Zechs Radiien."</p><p> </p><p>Din looked to the hand for a few moments, reaching out as though to take the offered greeting before swiftly lashing out and clenched his fingers around Zechs throat, squeezing hard and yanked his head closer. Radiien let out a strangled sound, grabbing his wrist with both hands, eyes wide with fear as he growled in a low voice vibrating with danger and rage, the modulator in his helmet making the noise sound like a demon was speaking,</p><p> </p><p>"Next time you take a shot at me, you'd better make damn sure I don't get back up...Savvy?"</p><p> </p><p>Zechs could only nod his head helplessly, face flaring with color as Din cut off his airways. Holding him hostage for a few more seconds, just to make the point crystal clear, he finally opened his hand and the hotshot slumped down, staggering away while clucking his throat. He was only alive because he claimed to know Val. Din would judge that for himself once she climbed back down to earth again. Walking alongside the ancient ship while keeping an eye on the cat walking female, he heard Zechs jog to catch up, wisely keeping an arms length away,</p><p> </p><p>"So how'd Swiftfoot convince a Mandalorian to float her around the galaxies? You two sharing a berth or something?"</p><p> </p><p>The complicated relationship between Valriya and him was not something that Din was going to discuss with this cocky bastard, so he simply turned his helmet slightly towards Zechs, his silence speaking volumes and making the man quickly avert his gaze. Looking up at the elevated woman again, he watched the form of Val get closer. She agilely jumped down a ledge on the old ship, heading for a large, concave section of metal that touched the ground. Her path brought her walking somewhat alongside the pair and she looked down at them. Zechs waved up with grin, annoyingly yelling once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Val! Get down here, girl, I need to talk to you!"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't response, turning her head away and continuing to move. She was a little bit ahead of them and reached the makeshift ramp before them, sliding down the side on her butt and planting feet on the ground before straightening and waiting for the two men. Din increased his pace, pleased beyond words when she completely ignored the new male, choosing to walk towards him instead. Her arms shifted and she handed over the child, who was giggling and reaching out hands towards him. Taking the kid, he opened his mouth to ask about the other male when she started to move towards Zechs, talking over her shoulder to him,</p><p> </p><p>"You might want to cover his ears."</p><p> </p><p>Din had a moment of confusion right before Val balled up her fist and punched Zechs in the upper arm hard enough to make him yelp, grabbing the spot she hit with one hand. Her assault wasn't done as she started palm slapping the man, making him cringe down and raise arms in defense while she berated him loudly,</p><p> </p><p>"You kreiffing, gravel maggot moron! What the hell were you thinking, shooting off a bolt in a place like that! You got a death wish, you crinking, trigger happy flyboy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ow, ow...I was trying to help, I thought he was after you! Ow!"</p><p> </p><p>"When in the stars has any hunter ever gotten that close without me reacting!? Especially a krieffing Mandalorian! You're lucky your empty little head is still attached, you fraking ego bloated, laserbrain lumrunner!"</p><p> </p><p>"You've had other Mandalorians hunt you?"</p><p> </p><p>"That is so not the point!"</p><p> </p><p>Zechs got tired of being whacked by Val and grabbed her upper arms, spinning her around and pulled her back to his front, wrapping arms around her and pinning her arms across her chest. Din stiffened, shifting forward, ready to tear the man limb from limb, but Valriya didn't protest the hold, almost relaxing into him so despite his desire to rip them apart, he resisted and waited to see the end result. These two had a history, that was obvious, so he didn't really have any place to interfere unless needed.</p><p> </p><p>The other male was laughing in delight, nose rubbing behind her ear with a cocky grin splitting his face. "Maker, I forgot how much of a spitfire you are. Marry me, Valriya Kordes, together we'll spawn a thousand little hellions that'll spread thought the cosmos and take over the all the known universe."</p><p> </p><p>"Keep dreaming, mudlicker."</p><p> </p><p>Despite her words, Val didn't fight Zechs hug, letting him nuzzle into her neck with a small smile, rolling her eyes and seeming to be enjoying the playful wrestling. She allowed the man to hold her for another few heartbeats before twitching her arms, asking for release. Zechs obeyed instantly, pulling away and letting the Runner go. His compliance was the only reason Din didn't break every bone in the man's body. Even though he really, <em>really</em> wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Val stepped away from Zechs, rolling her shoulders before turning her attention to her. She still looked annoyed and pointed an accusing finger towards his chest, "And you. Could you be any more conspicuous, Shiny? Comm me before you waltz in like that next time, I'll make sure I've got a better exit strategy."</p><p> </p><p>An individual had to have cahonies of pure durasteel the size of moons to openly chastise a Mandalorian and expect to live. Din smirked behind his helmet, her fearlessness making him want to reach out a claim her right there in front of this pathetic rival male, "You're lucky you're cute, Brat."</p><p> </p><p>She looked taken aback at his compliment and teasing, seeming to not know what to say for a moment. But it only lasted a few heartbeats before she smirked back, eyes lowered into a hooded expression and jutted out one hip, shifting to a flirtatious stance that had Din's blood heating up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm way more than cute and you know it." Val turned sideways between the two men and looked back and forth at each of them, expression shifting back to irritation, "Both you idiots owe me a drink."</p><p> </p><p>"Great!" Zechs pipped up cheerfully, seeming to be pleased beyond measure to draw Valriya's attention again, "Brawl should be done now, let's head back. I've got something you're gonna want to hear about, Swiftfoot. You'll love it, its right up your hyperlane."</p><p> </p><p>The slick smuggler causally slung an arm over Val's shoulders, turning her back towards the cantina. Din's free hand twitched with the desire to remove the offending appendage from her person, but Val followed the pull though did look at Zechs dubiously. He shifted the child to a more secure hold and stepped in on her other side, watching the newcomer carefully, pleased when she shrugged his arm off a few strides later. Zechs didn't appear to be a serious threat right now, but he had the potential to become one. So for now, Din would see where this new development lead to. Then maybe afterwards, he'd rearrange this pretty boy's face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>K'olar: Come here! Get over here at once!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, next chapter is up. I just realized as I was writing that I don't really have any solid plot for this story, its more going to be a bit like the TV series itself. Rather episodic with development between Mando, Val and Baby Yoda. Them travelling the galaxy and going from problem to problem. Which I think is fun and enjoyable, hopefully others do as well.</p><p>I also couldn't help adding in an excerpt from Baby Yoda's POV. If people liked it, drop a comment. I always like hearing from people, it really helps out my muse. Thanks again to everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zechs had been correct, the cantina fight had ended by the time they got back. The inside of the dive was mostly empty, with two extremely rusted cleaning droids picking up broken peices of wood and glassware, a few woebegone individuals nursing wounds in the shadows and the barkeep casually organizing his wares without a care in the world. Nothing was said when they entered once again and no one was stupid enough to even look too hard at Din as he moved around this time.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than sit at one of the rickety tables, the dark haired male led the two towards a booth near the back. Din saw Val look around again, likely noting where the exits were. She was a cautious one, always aware of her surroundings. At least she was when not driven to the point of exhaustion like on Corellia and Panna Prime. However, she seemed to feel safe enough with the two men to willingly sit in the more confined cubical, sliding onto the curved pew.</p><p> </p><p>As Zechs moved to sit beside her, Din clamped his hand down onto the smaller mans shoulder, digging his fingers into the sensitive nerves around the base of his neck and squeezed hard. A strangled, pain gasp left the man's mouth, his legs buckling a bit and Din forcibly turned him towards the opposite bench. Stepping forward, he boldly moved to sit beside Valriya, forcing her to scoot further in or risk him crushing her. She sent a glare his way, but said nothing in protest. The child squirmed in his lap, crawling out and shimmied into the small space between the pair, snuggling into both their sides contently.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with that, Din turned his attention to Zechs, who frowned unhappily, but slid down onto the other side of the table nonetheless, "So how'd this happen Swiftfoot? He's not the type I'd figure you'd pair up with."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't come here to discuss my life plans, especially not with you. What's so damn important that you tracked me down? Because I know that took time and patience has never been your strong suit."</p><p> </p><p>The smuggler clutched his chest with one hand dramatically, "Oh, the pain. You cut me deep, Valriya. Don't be so cruel."</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes but a small, amused smile danced at the edge of her lips, "Hilarious."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned as a server set three cups on the table. Without thought, Din pushed his over to Val. She looked pleased at the extra drink. Zechs looked puzzled at him, switching targets for conversation, "Not thirsty? You looked like you worked up quite the sweat earlier. Sit back and relax a little, take off your helmet and enjoy yourself. It's on me."</p><p> </p><p>"Zechs, if you don't get to the point of why you're here, I'm going to ask him to shoot you."</p><p> </p><p>"Who says you need to ask?" Din responded immediately, shifting his hand down to the blaster at his hip just to hammer in the threat.</p><p> </p><p>The male raised hands in a placating manner, having gone rather pale at the growl in the Warriors voice, "Okay, okay! Cool your jets, we're all friends here."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't go that far." Din responded in a dark tone. Zechs swallowed a little and looked to Val for support, who causally took a hearty swallow of her drink, pretending not to notice. Quickly changing his tone, he offered the young woman his glass as well before finally starting to explain things.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got a job lined up...a big one. It'll give you enough credits to bribe off any hunter for months and get you set up in a nice, cushy hidey hole for a good long while. I'm pulling the crew back together for it and I want you to be part of it, Val. You cut will be big, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>She looked unimpressed, "I'm not interesting in getting involved in your <em>"Get rich quick"</em> schemes, Zechs."</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't like that, its a solid play, I swear. The one backing it is actually an aristocrat from Alderaan, a real uppity so-and-so, but he's got credits galore. It's not even that hard of a job, just a quick snatch-and-grab like on Yulum."</p><p> </p><p>"You ended up getting stuck in an airduct on Yulum, which forced me to act as live-moving bait to keep the guards busy while you wiggled your fat ass out of a third story window."</p><p> </p><p>Din almost lost his composure and laughed out loud at the shameful flush that spread across Zechs face, but he recovered quickly, smirking back, "True...but the payoff was worth it, wasn't it? You sure didn't complain much about the stack of chips you got."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't argue that point, but was still resisting the smugglers pressure, "I'm trying to not draw attention to myself. Swiping high value assets tends to upset beings and make them do things that are unpleasant. Like shoot laser bolts in my direction and plaster my face all over the sector so everyone knows where I am. Not interested."</p><p> </p><p>Din however, was intrigued by the prospect. Bounty hunting was dangerous work, he'd always known that. It paid well enough, but with the collapse of the Empire, things weren't as profitable as they once were. A side job, one that came with a high payload and lower risk than those he'd been on previously, might be worth investigating in.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the job?"</p><p> </p><p>Zechs looked startled that he was the one asking for details. Val was even more shocked, staring at him. After a few moments, the dark haired man scoffed a little, "While I'm sure you're very good at what you do, this gig requires a little more finesse and less muscle than what you can offer."</p><p> </p><p>"Every job needs muscle for something. It's always good to have backup."</p><p> </p><p>Zechs frowned, but did nod finally, "Alright, fair point. Fine, I'll add in a place for your partner if you agreed to join, Val."</p><p> </p><p>"I never said I was going to do anything. I'm still out, Zechs. I said I was leaving that behind me and I meant it."</p><p> </p><p>Now that smuggler leaned over the table, expression softening towards the woman, trying to ply her with sweet words, "Hey, come on now Val. I need you on this one." Zechs reached over and took one of her hands in his, raised it up and gently kissing her knuckles. Din wanted to slice off his paw at the wrist. "You're the best I've ever known. Still are the best. You've got the talent and you always have a way out. I need that on this job. Come on, Swiftfoot...gimme one last run together. What'da say."</p><p> </p><p>She looked torn, unsure of what to do, eyes darting between Zechs and him. A long pause followed before she sighed a little, "What are the details?"</p><p> </p><p>Radiien looked immensely happy at her words, "Can't give you the full breakdown here, too many ways it can leak out. You remember the co-ordinates to the old haunt?"</p><p> </p><p>"I remember." She took another swallow of alcohol, "I'm not promising anything, Zechs. I'll hear out what this amazing job is and decide if I want in or not. I'm still more than willing to walk away, and you will kreiffing let me do so if that's what I want. You got it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I got it, Swiftfoot." He gave a two finger salute to the woman that looked very familar to Din before rising and leaving the bar. He realised he seen her preform that gesture towards him during their first meeting. He wondered if it had some special symbolization.</p><p> </p><p>The two sat in relative silence after Zechs left, before Din broke the quiet, "You've never asked."</p><p> </p><p>She blinked up at him in confusion, "Asked what?"</p><p> </p><p>"You've never asked me to take off my helmet, or even asked about why I never have. You've never even asked for my name. How come? Everyone else always asks. Some are stupid enough to try and take it off."</p><p> </p><p>She snorted a little, "I'll bet that ends well."</p><p> </p><p>Din lifted one pauldron in response, letting the silence speak for him. Her eyebrows pulled together and she honestly looked completely befuddled for a bit, like the idea had never even crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, its never even really occurred to me that you never take it off. It just seemed like this," she gestured up and down at his form, "is just who you are. It's the choice you've made, the life you've decided to live and its really not anyone else's buisness to try and tell you to do things any differently."</p><p> </p><p>Din stared at her from behind the visor. She'd spoken so causally, like she was discussing the fraking weather with him. Her answer was so simple, so straightforward it almost sounded childish. But the volume of respect she showed for his culture, his oath to the Creed, his decision to follow the path of the Mandalore, her choice to not pressure him against it, to not attempt to convince him to let her see a glimpse of his face or pry into his life like so many others had tried to was astounding to him. It was almost overwhelming and made him want to pin her to the nearest vertical surface.</p><p> </p><p>Val tilted her head towards him, changing the subject, "So why are you interested in Zechs offer? Thought you were a hunter, not a bandit. Doesn't that go against some kind of rule you have to follow or something. You know, no honor among thieves and all that."</p><p> </p><p>"Not really, a jobs a job. Besides that, sounds like the whole things a bust if you decide not to jump in on it. You really that good of a moonlighter?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged lightly, "There's probably a lot better out there, professional trained and the likes, but I do well enough. I've got a bit of an edge. You know..." Val wiggled her fingers in their trademark signal and Din chuckled lightly before sobering.</p><p> </p><p>"You trust him?"</p><p> </p><p>A frown marred her face as she swirled the contents of her glass, "Zechs isn't the first person I'd turn to if I was in a major bind." She finished her drink, swallowing before continuing, "He's also not the last either. If he really has pulled the old crew together, there's a lot of potential though. Could actually be a big score."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to join up then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure, depends on the what the run is. I'll hear it out then make my final choice. If nothing else, it'll be nice to see the gang again. How long till you're finished here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jobs done, guys in carbonite already. That's why I came looking for you."</p><p> </p><p>Val looked startled and impressed, blinking in surprise, "Already? That was fast."</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his helm, shifting to lean a bit closer to her, his voice growing a little husky, "I'm good at what I do."</p><p> </p><p>Din saw her eyes darken a little at his words before she smirked, "You weren't good enough to catch me."</p><p> </p><p>"You're still here, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't tried to leave yet, Shiny."</p><p> </p><p>The back and forth flirtatous was highly unusual for him. Din normal kept his mind on the next job, didn't allow himself to form connections with others, remained disciplined and stoic. But, somehow it was different with her. She was easy to communicate with and work with, understanding of him in ways others simply couldn't grasp. She just seemed to adapt so quickly, molding to his needs. He didn't want to let her go yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Anytime you want to run, Kordes, I'll be glad to chase you. You won't get away again."</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled lightly, but said nothing in response. Din settled back in the seat and let her finish her drinks, though he did note she continued to glance at him from the corner of her eye, as though trying to figure out a puzzle. This partnership of theirs, however short or long it may be, could become very interesting. He was rather excited to see where their path would lead.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>He liked this new person...he liked her a lot.</p><p> </p><p>His memories before the compound with the brown skinned men were fuzzy. He remembered a soft touch of another that might have look a bit like him, but the image in his mind was distance and blurred. He'd been alone a lot and no one had really ever held him or offered a gentle touch or word. Sometimes if he was too noisy and didn't listen, the brown skinned men would hit his head or pull his ears, locking him inside the pod that had once housed him. It hadn't been fun, he wasn't allowed to move around and hadn't had any sort of company.</p><p> </p><p>It had been alright, he was never really alone in reality. He always had the comfort of the Force with him. It had whispered to him to wait, wait just a little be longer, to have faith and trust and he'd listened. Then, one day, he'd heard strange noises outside his pod and sensed many lifeforces disappear. Then his guardian had come to him, a shiny metal man who played the finger-game with him and held him in strong, gentle arms, letting him play with the cool round ball on the ship.</p><p> </p><p>He'd known who he was the moment he'd peered over the scratchy blanket. He'd seen him before, inside his dreams. He'd seen the towering figure of a gleaming being, highlighted by the sun. This imposing form had picked him up in strong arms, holding him against his chest securely and the ground had left as they flew off into the sky. He'd been sustained by this image, this promise of freedom and protection.</p><p> </p><p>So he'd waited. He'd waited in the compound, stayed quiet and still, not drawn attention to himself and waited for the day that dream became reality. A lot of bad things happened before he saw it come true. The man had left him behind with the scary ones in white armor, but he'd come back and taken him away, taken him to the pretty planet with trees and frogs. He'd liked it there, but they'd left again after a while. There'd been the time the strange people that had bad energy around them had been on the ship for a bit. He hadn't liked them, especially the one that had dropped him. It was okay though. He was with his protector, the one he now knew as <em>Buir. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Buir </em>kept him safe, held him when he wanted to be held, never yelled or hit him and showed him all kinds of new things. He'd seen sandy deserts, pretty forests, busy cities and the sparkling stars. He liked the stars the most. And now <em>Buir</em> had a new friend, someone like him. Well, not quite like him, her skin wasn't green and she was tall like <em>Buir</em>, but she was strong with the Force like him. But it was different, she seemed almost afraid of the Force at times. That was confusing to him, for the Force was somthing that should be trusted.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted her to stay and he knew <em>Buir</em> wanted her to stay too. She glowed brightly when he looked at her. Not as bright as <em>Buir</em>, but no one glowed as bright as his <em>Buir</em>. However, her energy was more chaotic than <em>Buir's,</em> wilder and in constant motion, unlike the steady, strong presence of his <em>Buir</em>. He worried that she wouldn't want to stay on the small ship, that she'd get bored and want to leave. He didn't like being bored either. So, maybe he needed to play with her more.</p><p> </p><p>As <em>Buir</em> and his new friend talked to the other one that he didn't like that much, he wiggled out from between them. No one noticed, to caught up in their conversation and he knew how to move without drawing attention. Plopping onto the floor, he waddled around the feet, careful not to touch them. He'd been kicked before doing that. The world was always so big around him, but that was okay. It meant he didn't get noticed as much and could explore more.</p><p> </p><p>The adults were still talking, <em>Buir's</em> energy was getting more volatile. That meant <em>Buir</em> was getting mad and usually meant that people were going to become Gone, their lifeforces disappearing. Toddling away, he looked around. There were the metal machines that didn't have any lifeforce to them. <em>Buir</em> really didn't like those things, he always wanted to make them Gone.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and then noticed that the ceiling had wide, wooden planks running along them. He remembered being up in the air with <em>Buir's</em> friend. She'd walked along the beams and uneven surface with confidence and had felt like she was having fun. Maybe that was how she liked to play. He could play with her like that too.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is he!?" <em>Buir's</em> alarmed voice rang through the cantina a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>It was fun, he understood why she like to walk on the high places. Now he could see <em>Buir</em> far below with his friend. Both were looking up at him. He didn't know why they looked so scared, this was a fun game. He gurgled happily, walking along the roof beam. He put his arms out like he'd seen her do a few times. It helped balance him. </p><p> </p><p>"How the frizz did he get up there!?" The woman was dancing below, trying to get under him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know! <em>Ad'ika</em>! Get down from there before you fall!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kreif! Bend down Shiny! Gimme a leg up!"</p><p> </p><p>He watched <em>Buir</em> thread his fingers together and she took a few running steps towards him, planting her foot in the cupped palms. An upwards heave and she grabbed the beam, easily hauling herself onto the planks near him. Swing a leg over, she straddled the support, wiggling fingers at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come're, you little monster. Come on, time to get down."</p><p> </p><p>It had worked, she was playing with him! Giggling madly, he scampered in the oppisite direction, his small size letting him move quicker than her. She said some strange words, twisting and bending between the supports, trying to catch up to him. Below, <em>Buir</em> was keeping pace, arms out and frantically yelling at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm blaming you for this!"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell did I do!?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a bad influence!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pot calling kettle, Shiny!"</p><p> </p><p>She was so much fun to have around. He really hoped she'd stay.</p><p> </p><p>********************************* </p><p> </p><p>Din was going to end up strangling his new, unofficial partner with her own bloody hair before they even got to the rendezvous co-ordinates.</p><p> </p><p>He learned one very important thing about Valriya Kordes. The woman hated space travel. Like <b>a lot</b>, almost to the same degree he hated droids. For him, hyperspace was a safe zone, someplace he could fully relax and recuperate, a time for him to rest his mind, think back on past actions and correct any errors he'd made. A time of peace.</p><p> </p><p>For Val, it was like being in a prison cell.</p><p> </p><p>She was a high energy girl. He knew that. She had to be, given what she'd done most of her life. So it was understandable that she'd get edgy in the <em>Razor Crest</em> as it travelled. What Din hadn't taken into consideration was the length of time that she'd be stuck in the cramped hold. </p><p> </p><p>After the heart stopping terror his <em>Ad'ika</em> had put him through with his balance beam act on Taris, they'd packed up and headed back into space. Val had assumed he'd want to head to the location Zechs told them to meet up at, but Din wasn't ready to throw all his chips in one bag yet. As the whole job the smuggler was planning seemed to depend on the Runners final choice, he wanted to make sure his own pockets were lined well enough to keep traveling if Kordes backed out. So he'd deviated to Nevarro to drop off his payload of carbonite slabs and pick up a few new pucks from Karga.</p><p> </p><p>What he hadn't taken into account was the fact that Val flat out refused to leave the ship while docked on a planet full of bounty hunters. Even with his reassurance that she wasn't on the Guild's list and that as a sort of passanger to him, she'd be untouchable, she'd still not moved from the <em>Crests</em> hold, locking herself in his quarters while the frozen quarry's had been unloaded and he'd collected his dues. He hadn't been long on the planet, only staying a few hours. But the fact that she hadn't been able to leave the ship, or more specifically had refused to, was now coming back full force to bite him in the ass hard.</p><p> </p><p>She was worst than the damn kid! He'd come to find out that when she didn't push herself to the point of exhaustion, Val only needed about 5 hours of sleep to be fully charged. And, Maker help him! An energized Valriya was more annoying to have around than a Gungan hopped up on Spice!</p><p> </p><p>The girl was almost incapable of staying still, constantly moving around to the point where she made him feel tired just from watching her. Plus, she got bored extremely easily. At first, she managed to stay entertained by rearranged the hold a few times, randomly cleaning things and playing with the child. But that hadn't held her attention for long. Soon she'd turned to him for entertainment, changing into a massive chatterbox that rattled off lengthy conversations about absolutely nothing till he got fed up and banished her from the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>So when he'd refused to accommodate her pent up jitters, Din had come down after being in the upper level for a few hours to find she'd ripped off nearly all the panels on the sides of the hold and had handfuls of wires pulled out, separating each one into neat color coordinated bundles before replacing them in the walls and his weapons locker completely dismantled, the interior torn out, claiming she could improve the locking mechanism.</p><p> </p><p>He'd lost it on her and Val, spoiling for any excuse to burn off excess energy, had thrown herself into the yelling match head first. Din was amazed beyond words that they hadn't killed each other. He was immensely regretting making her feel so comfortable and safe around him, because he'd <em>really</em> wanted to deck her, but she was such a slender twig of a girl, he was afraid even a light whack would break one of her bones. The only reason he hadn't thrown her into the carbonite unit was cause his <em>Ad'ika</em> had attached himself to her leg halfway through the fight, chirping happily and refused to let go. Val had cleverly used the child as a shield, preventing him from being able to actually do any sort of harm to her.</p><p> </p><p>And Stars help him, the kid! He'd been completely fooled by the adorable, big earred baby. The child wasn't a 50 year old toddler of an unknown species with magic powers beyond his understanding, he was a nightmare fueled terror sent straight from hell to mercilessly torment him. Din had not realised that the child behaved so well because he tended to naturally picked up on the energy of those around him. Thus far, he'd only really been exposed to him and a few others for short periods of time, people that were usually fairly calm and collected. There'd been a few times the kid had gotten fussy or restless, and the time he tried to kill Cara, but aside from that, he was generally well behaved.   </p><p> </p><p>However, with the Runner pumping off enough juice to light up a fraking city and the kid's growing affection for the woman, his <em>Ad'ika</em> was absolutely kreiffing wired! He ran around the ship, yammering and squeezing into small places Din didn't even know existed on the <em>Crest,</em> finding ways to push button and flick switches even when Din was looking right at him. Trying to hold him still was an absolute no-go, the little monster would wail, scream, kick and claw if forced to stay in one place for too long and trying to shove his care off to Valriya only hyped up the child even more. Din had hoped he could get the kid to rest a little, giving him some measure of peace, but every time he thought the little green nuisance was about to fall asleep, the fragger would bounce back awake with a second or third wind, sometimes a fourth. </p><p> </p><p>This went on for days! Or at least, that's what if felt like to Din. The weird, time dilation that hyperspace created made every moment spent in the <em>Razor Crest</em> feel like a drill was being shoved through his skull. He was ready to jettison both of his passengers just so he could get a few heartbeat of crinking peace. Finally, in an act of sheer desperation, Din had dug deep into his knowledge of Kordes, trying desperately to find a solution that didn't invole using the taser setting of his sniper rifle.</p><p> </p><p>The answer had been unbelievably simple. He'd torn through some of his more forgotten belongings and found a holo-pad, one that had been given to him the day he'd agreed to join the Bounty Hunters Guild. It had his contract scrawled out on it, as well as the in depth rules and regulations members of the Guild were required to know and follow. Most people didn't bother with the Guild code to much, or only followed the major rules, but regardless, Din had snatched up the small digital pad and shoved it into Val's hands as a final last ditch effort before he shot her.</p><p> </p><p>It...had...worked...</p><p> </p><p>Val had taken hold of the holo-pad, sat her tight little ass down in the co-pilot seat, put her feet up on the console and started reading through the long, boring-as-hell document like it was the most fascinating story in the whole parsec. She stayed still and quiet, her energy level dying down to a dull hum, absorbed by the words even though they were probably the most unenjoyable thing to read that ever existed. But it had kreiffing worked! The sudden lack of a hyper, bouncing, irritated female in the ship was finally the thing that knocked out his <em>Ad'ika</em>, who promptly passed out on his lap before being moved to his pram a few minutes after Kordes settled in.</p><p> </p><p>Din visible collapsed in the pilots chair, breathing out a sigh of relief at the sudden, Gods-sent quiet that enveloped the whole ship. His headache that had been plaguing him for who knows how long, also started to fade, which just made his mood improve more. Leaning back, he watched the blue streaking lights of hyperspace fly by, vowing by the Creed of the Mandalore that the first thing he would do upon getting anyplace civilized was buy a missile case full of holo-pads. He didn't care how much room it took up in the hold, he was <b><em>not</em></b> going through that again.</p><p> </p><p>"Most men tend to find a much easier and much more enjoyable way to entertain me on long trips."</p><p> </p><p>He started slightly at her quiet statement. She was zeroed in on the holo-pad, energy level still buzzing low and her body relaxed. Din replayed the words in his head before understanding hit. Despite himself, he shifted a bit uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't think that was something that was on the table."</p><p> </p><p>Val glanced at him, eyes trailing up and down his body suggestively, before going back to her pad, "I wouldn't have said no."</p><p> </p><p>Heat flared through his blood, but Din said nothing, letting her go back to her reading. There was defiantly a spark between them, one that could easily erupt into a huge flame. While the idea of taking what they had to a higher level was tempting, he was still unsure about that. His own trust issues aside, turning a good partnership from a professional respect to somthing physical was how things got ruined. Xi'an was a prime example of that. Plus, he didn't have a lot of experience in that department. Most of his relations had been quick, dirty romps designed to burn off excess tension, enough to satisfy the carnal urge before he moved onto the next job. Valriya Kordes was fire and passion and rampaging energy that might completely overwhelm him if he allowed it to go too far.</p><p> </p><p>Before he had too much time to think on that, the engines whined and the ship dropped out of hyperspace. Din locked in the co-ordinates that Val had given him, taking control of the steering and flicked the engines over to sub-light speed. Confusion started to grow as the location pinged in on a nearby gas giant planet, one uninhabited as far as the scanners could tell. There was a lot of electrical activity in the atmosphere, which made it hard to tell what the exact composition of the world was, his instruments didn't want to fully work.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this the place?" He questioned the woman behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Val swung her feet down, moving to stand beside him, ducking her head to see out the window better. Her position brought her chin close to his shoulder, almost leaving her cheek to cheek with him. Well, cheek to beskar helm curve, but close enough. With as much tension as he'd been experiencing trying not to climb the walls with the two pests on board, Din had to fight not to fidget at her proximity.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, that's Tanzak. Atmo entrance is tricky as hell, you going to be able to handle it, Shiny?"</p><p> </p><p>"You seriously want me to throw you out the airlock, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>She snorted and sat back down, fastening the seatbelt around her. He mimicked her actions, double checking to make sure the kid's crib was secure before dropping the nose down. The ship immidiatly started shaking and rattling, warning alarms coming on as crackles of deadly lighting hammered down near the ship. Quickly checking the scans, Din weaved the <em>Crest</em> out of the oncoming storm, dropping below cloud level. None of his long range scanners were working in this atmosphere, he was almost flying blind. The red and black clouds of dust around the ship made visual maneuvers tricky too. All Din had to go on were the co-ordinates Val gave him and a small map on the console telling him he was heading in the right direction.</p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly the fog of gas and deadly partials parted and Din saw a large, floating outpost in front of him. A large, very well armed outpost that was much closer than he was expecting and had massive turret guns turned towards him. His ships external sensors started screaming that they'd been locked onto by the huge weapons. The comlink of the ship crackled and a cold voice came through the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Razor Crest, you are trespassing on private airspace. Retreat at once, or you will be fired upon. This is you only warning."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Din could see the ion energy of the turret guns powering up and his ships defence system was going wild. Then Val was suddenly beside him, flicking on the comm and speaking calmly,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Chronos Station</em>, this is Swiftfoot, access code Yavin-Niner-Echo-Echo-Hoth, requesting permission to dock."</p><p> </p><p>A pause followed her words into the communication system and Din was on the verge of diving into the unknown clouds below when static came across the link again,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Roger that, Swiftfoot. Access code is good, landing permit has been granted. Proceed to docking bay 17. And tell your idiot pilot to get the proper transponder on their ship, we were three seconds away from hitting the big red button."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Val grinned wide as she depressed the comlink again, "Good to hear your voice, Finis."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Welcome back, Swiftfoot. Frist round in the cantinas on me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be there. Swiftfoot out."</p><p> </p><p>The guns energy faded away and Din got a message through his computer of where to land. Flicking a few switches, he looked over at Val, "Were you going to warn me about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't have mattered even if I did. <em>Chronos Station</em> is an unknown, it was built by the black market for smugglers, hunters, gangster and anyone else looking to find a place to hide out. It's probably the best contact point in the surrounding parsecs you'll ever find for jobs that pay well and err on the side of not-legal-in-anyway. But the only way you learn about it is through someone else that knows about it."</p><p> </p><p>"You learned about it from Zechs?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, "Yup, and you know about it from me now. Get yourself a transponder keyed to this place and you'll get a access code if you want to come back."</p><p> </p><p>"And what will happened if I tried to come here without the right access codes."</p><p> </p><p>"They'll shoot you out of the air. There's a reason you only get to learn about this place from someone else, you know."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned behind his helm at her blunt statement. She really was damn useful to have around, even if she did drive him insane from time to time. Having access to a place like this would serve him well for a number of years, he was sure of that. Veering around the left side of <em>Chronos</em>, Din prepped the ship for docking.</p><p> </p><p>********************************* </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't 100% sure when this unofficial partnership had truly started.</p><p> </p><p>It might have been when she prevented the engines from exploding, or when he saved her from falling to her death on Panna Prime, or maybe when his adorable kid had started alternating which one he slept with, but somewhere along the line of the association with the Mandalorian, Val had stopped feeling the need to leave. At least for the time she had, it was hard to say if the itch to move on would come up again. She was worst than a male Devaronian with her wanderlust, or so many a comrade had told her.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them had really said anything about it. He never asked her to stay and she didn't demand him to fulfill his promise of taking her to a place she wanted. But somewhere along the line, they'd silently come to an agreement that she was staying and they were now working together.</p><p> </p><p>He was a complete enigma. She didn't know his name, had never seen his face, didn't know if he had family or friends. All Val really knew was that he was strong, loyal, focused and protected what was his with a vicious, primal power that left her breathless. It was almost unbelievable that she trusted this man as much as she did when the most she knew about him was that he was a damn good bounty hunter, had a serious droid complex and a slight weakness for cute, helpless beings.</p><p> </p><p>She trusted him. More than she rightfully should, almost more than anyone else she'd been associated with. It should bother her, should scare the hell out of her that she was so comfortable with him. Letting oneself rely and get that close to someone was how people got dead. Val had more than a few close calls in her younger years, back when she was still a Hutt Runner and more naïve than she was now. But it didn't. He knew more about her than anyone else ever had, more about her capabilities and power, enough to easily blackmail and coerce her into submission if he wanted to. But he didn't. He didn't care about trying to use or bend her to his will, didn't hunger to abuse the potential she could offer him. Instead, he just silently asked her to watch over his weird green gremlin child from time to time while he did his own thing.</p><p> </p><p>Val had never considered herself the <em>'Mothering Type'</em> before. She liked kids, but she had next to no experience with them. Espically with alien ones. But the child had a way about him that just drew in most people. Maybe because he was so damn cute, or maybe his odd power let him influence those he wanted. In either case, he'd successfully charmed his way into her tightly walled heart. Terrifying as the idea was, Val knew without a doubt that she'd die to protect him if it came down to it.</p><p> </p><p>Jarring herself back to reality, she shoved the last pin into her hair and walked back out into the hold. Mando was securing the kid in the alcove, who was still out cold and probably would be for a good long while. Val knew she'd probably come as close to a good old fashion beating as she ever would with the long trip to <em>Chronos</em> in regards to the Warriors tolerance of her. But he hadn't backhanded her despite everything, so her level of trust had just risen several degrees. Very few people could put up with her on space travels, the fact that he had was testament to his discipline and resolve. She wondered if all Mandalorians were like him.</p><p> </p><p>"This place secure or do I need to keep the external defences up?"</p><p> </p><p>Val shook her head, "<em>Chronos</em> isn't bound by any government or society, its sort of a free-for-all in some ways, but there's a security force that keeps most rough housing in check. No one would come here if all that happened was they got robbed upon landing, it would be bad for business. They should be enough keep anyone from pilfering the ship. Lock everything up though, things can still happen."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded back and did a double check of his weapons. Out of habit, Val strapped the small blaster to her leg. As they prepared to lower the ramp, she pursed her lips slightly, turning her head towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do me a favor and stand behind me when we leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>She winced a bit, "I don't feel like getting knocked over today."</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head in curiousity, but said nothing else. As she stepped down the ramp, he did indeed shift to stand at her back as requested. Val's walked off the ramp and paused, waiting for the inevitable. It took less time than she thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"SWWWIIIFFTTFFFOOOTTT!!!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The bellowing yell echoed off the walls of the docking bay and startled the fighter at her back. Val reflexively reached back and grabbed his wrist that had been inches away from drawing his blaster just before a flying grey blur slammed into her, knocking her back against the hard armored body behind her. She grunted at the impact, breath momentarily lost and arms instinctively wrapping around the form now plastered against her chest while at the same moment, the Mandalorian stumbled slightly, hands coming out to brace her, a surprised <em>"oof!"</em> exiting his vocaliser. The group staggered, but stayed on their feet as Val looked down at the furry being now in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Chips."</p><p> </p><p>Held in her grasp was a small, grey furred Ardennian male with tan and grey skin and green eyes. The monkey-like alien had all four arms coiled around her torso and his prehensile legs wrapped around her waist, the digits interlocked behind her back. He also looked absolutely estatic to see her.</p><p> </p><p>"You beautiful, frillin', lightspeeding Rimmer! I knew you'd come back! No one leaves Chips! I knew you'd come strutting you fine little ass right back to my arms! Kripes, I've missed you and your deliciously, soft, squishy body!"</p><p> </p><p>To emphasis this point, Chips rubbed his rounded muzzle across her bosom, appendages squeezing tighter. He was a lot smaller than most members of his species, only standing about a meter tall, which made it easy for Val to hold him. She grunted a little, readjusting her balance with Mando's help and ignored the blatant sexual advances the little mammal was doing. Chips was just being himself, he was kind of an eccentric. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how long I'm staying, so don't go stripping off your durasuit yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Long or short, I don't care, just let me stay here. Why do you always smell so good, beautiful, wonderful Swiftfoot?" Mando moved out from behind her, looking over the odd scene silently. She couldn't tell if he was confused or amused and didn't really care one way or the other. Chips finally pulled his head up and noticed the other figure, grinning widely at the other man.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's this Swiftfoot? You cheating on me, you cruel, cold woman? How could you, my heart...oh my poor heart! Say it ain't so!"</p><p> </p><p>Val snorted, shifting to pat Chips head mockingly, "There, there poor baby. You know you're the only one for me."</p><p> </p><p>A laugh was shared between the two before the multi-armed male adjusted his hold. Recognising what Chips was doing, Val braced herself as he swung around her body with agility only an Ardennian could manage, wrapping arms and leg around her so he was piggybacked, head resting on her right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Zechs managed to convince you join up too. Must be a big haul if he got you involved in it."</p><p> </p><p>She started walking, packing the clingy monkey with ease, not even needing to support him with her arms. The Mandalorian fell in a step beside her, still silent. "I don't know if I'm joining up yet, Chips. I'm just here to see what all the fuss is about. He didn't tell you what the plan is either?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, he's keeping it close to his chest this time. Probably just to draw everyone in. Laze showed up a few days ago."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows lifted at those words, "Really? I thought Laze said if he ever saw Zechs again he'd castrate him."</p><p> </p><p>Chips managed to perform an odd shrug despite holding onto her for dear life, "Don't know what he said to change his mind, but Laze seems to be all in."</p><p> </p><p>Val hummed softly, now more intrigued about what Zechs had planned. Mando chose to finally breech his wordless presences, "So you don't know anything about this job?"</p><p> </p><p>The male looked to the armored man, "All I was told was we were going after, and I quote, <em>"The Heart of Alderaan."</em> Take from that what you will. Zechs wanted to meet up on Sector 4, Swiftfoot."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." She headed for a turbolift, remembering the design of <em>Chronos</em> well and smiling at fond memories, "It's good to see you, Chips."</p><p> </p><p>"You too, Val-Val. You too."</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian looked to her, "Are all the members of this crew going to be like that?" He nodded to the Ardennian on her back. Val smirked back at him,</p><p> </p><p>"We've all got our own weird families, Shiny."</p><p> </p><p>His low scoff and slight chuckle were contagious. Val found herself softly laughing along with him as they made their way to the meeting. The walk wasn't too far and the trio entered into another room with a holo-table in the center. Zechs was inside talking with another human man, one with blond hair. They both looked up as the group entered, Chips finally jumping off her back, scampering deeper into the room and the blond male smiled brightly,</p><p> </p><p>"Swiftfoot! Hey there." Laze's eyes shifted towards the Mandalorian beside her and darkened immediately, sweeping up and down the armored man hungrily, "Oh, Sweetie, you brought me some fresh meat. You shouldn't have."</p><p> </p><p>Val sensed rather than saw Mando jolt from the sudden redirected attention from the obviously gay man and almost snorted, "Down Laze-boy. Let's not scare off the new guy just yet."</p><p> </p><p>Laze pouted almost childishly at her before stepping forward. Val raised up her face as he gave her a peck on each cheek, before pulling back, "You look good. Not as good as me, of course, but that's a given. How you been and please tell me this yummy little tinman isn't your boy-toy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Keep your pants on, Laze. We all came here to do a job, didn't we?" Zechs ended the reunion and waved everyone around the table, running through a quick introduction.</p><p> </p><p>Chips was the ace slicer, where as Laze was the grifter, someone able to charm and finagle his way into tight spot with expert ease. Zechs was the face, the one who arranged the jobs, as well as the tech expert and pilot. Valriya was the footman, the tricky, wiry figure that wiggled past security and snatched up the valuables. All together, the crew made a damn fine pack, able to pull of impressive heists when synced properly. Her new partner simple told everyone to call him Mando and made sure she was always standing between Laze and him.</p><p> </p><p>They all paid close attention as Zechs pulled up a holoimage and started to explain the job they'd all gathered to hear about. The room darkened and an image of a large, finely cut jewel popped up from the flat holoscreen.</p><p> </p><p>"This is our target. It's called, <em>'The Heart of Alderaan'</em>. If you believe the stories following it around, supposedly, this little gem was once the crown jewel of the monarch. Traditionally, it was inset into the ruling King or Queens crown as a symbol of their stature. When Alderaan got dusted, it was assumed to have been lost."</p><p> </p><p>The image changed to a large, walled fortress with mountains around it. Zechs kept talking, "Rumors started floating around that the diamond had been found. No one is sure how or if the information is valid, but the <em>'Hearts'</em> being held in this keep. The owner, a warlord named Maial Cohl, is going to hold an open auction and sell the gem to the highest bidder. We've been hired to acquire the gem and return it to the survivors of Alderaan before that happens, or so thats what the client claims anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Val frowned deeply, "So you're telling me some bureaucrat is willing to pay us to get this jewel regardless if its the real thing or not? Gimme a break, thats a load of garbage if I ever heard one, did you serious fall for that Zechs?"</p><p> </p><p>"I agree with Swiftfoot, this doesn't sound like a solid payday." Laze crossed his arms prissily.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't matter if its a fake," Mando's deep voice started her and she turned with everyone else, waiting to see what he meant, "It's a symbol of a culture that's been lost, something that shows they haven't been defeated, haven't given up and are still fighting. Fake or real, it means something to the ones that remain."</p><p> </p><p>His words hit deep with her. Was he speaking from experience? Did he understand the reasoning of worth behind a simple item because his own culture had been driven to the point of extinction?</p><p> </p><p>Laze was still unconvinced and looked to Zechs, "If this Maial is selling the jewel, why doesn't this client just jump in on the auction with everyone else?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a senate member and using money that's suppose to be distributed for rebuilding worlds and people still crippled by the former Empire is somewhat frowned upon."</p><p> </p><p>Chips jumped in on the wagon, "But hiring a bunch of underground thieves isn't?"</p><p> </p><p>Her partner spoke again, "Not if he doesn't get caught, or is using his own credits to do so. If he gets the <em>'Heart'</em>, it'll boost his prestige by a lot. It's likely just as much a power play as it is a desire to reclaim part of a devastated culture. What's the payout on this?"</p><p> </p><p>Zechs paused for dramatic effect and smirked confidently, "30,000 credits. Granted, the expenses needed to pull off the job are skimmed from the final payout, but still, it'll be a good chuck of change."</p><p> </p><p>Someone whistled and Val's eyebrows lifted. That was a lot of chips. Split five ways, it would set her up really nicely. Chips hopped up and down excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, damn! Count me in."</p><p> </p><p>"Same," Laze chimed out, "That's just too much cheddar to pass up."</p><p> </p><p>Eyes turned to the last two and Val hestitated. It was a lot of money, but she still wasn't sure about jumping in. It had been a while since she'd done any moonlighting and even knowing that most of the men in the room wouldn't deliberately abandon her if something went wrong, in the end, most everyone always looked out for themselves first and foremost. She looked to Mando, uncaring about the others in the room.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to her, a silence wall of metal and strength, pondering for a few moments before calmly replying, "I got you."</p><p> </p><p>Her heart fluttered for a few moment in an unfamilar manner. Kreif this man was something else, he stirred her up like no one she'd ever met. She wanted him...badly. And she didn't even know his damn name. Pushing aside the odd sensation, she looked back to her old crew.</p><p> </p><p>"We're in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is officially the longest chapter I've done. I hope the details I put in add to the overall feel of the chapter. I know sometimes I tend to get to hung up on the world building aspect, so hopefully everyone likes it. Once again, if you like the story, please leave a comment. I love hearing the opinions of my readers and it really makes it worth while to continue on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been suggested that Din leave his ship on <em>Chronos</em> and travel with the bulk of the crew on Zechs larger vessel, a YT-1150 light freighter. He'd immediately objected to that plan, feeling incredibly uncomfortable not having his own transport assessable. But Valriya had stepped in, agreeing with the idea and stating to him bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanted in Shiny, you're in. Part of working with a crew like this is understanding, knowing and trusting the people involved. You can't do that locked away all by your lonesome."</p><p> </p><p>So, despite stepping far outside his comfort zone, he'd reluctantly agreed, packing up his weapons and supplies and transferring them to Zechs ship, the <em>Vespira</em>. Which also included his <em>Ad'ika</em>. That had been the part that Din disliked the most, he was distrustful of how this group would handle his foundling. Maker knows Ran's team hadn't been particularly stellar with the child.</p><p> </p><p>However, he was pleasantly surprised at how open and accepting the team was to the presence of the tiny alien. Chips in particular was quite enthused about the kid, happily taking care of him when Val and Din were occupied. The two seemed to get along very well and Din was taken aback at how careful the eccentric Ardennian treated his son. Chips had grinned up at him while cradling a sleeping baby in his arms,</p><p> </p><p>"I've had two of my own, they were a handful. Actually...scratch that, they still are."</p><p> </p><p>Din had been shocked that the man was mated, let alone had kids of his own, given how he acted towards Valriya. That had led to a rather long discussion between the two men, telling of their experiences in childrearing and the differences between the species. Apparently, Chips persona wasn't terribly unusually among his kind, a lot of the mammalian Ardennains were somewhat quirky. The slicer was rather easy to get along with. Laze, however, was a whole different kind of man.</p><p> </p><p>Din had always drawn attention to himself. As a Mandalorian it was only natural for people to stare, quietly point and murmur softly about him. Some were brave and stupid enough to approach or challenge him. He'd always considered it a minor issue, even after receiving his new armor that made him stand out even more.</p><p> </p><p>But the grifter of the team was a different story altogether. Laze made it glaringly obvious from the very first moment that he was attracted to Din and hadn't stopped teasing and flirting with him since. It was very odd and a little unnerving. He'd had many a women look at him with lust and desire, but never a man before. At first, Din had tried to avoid the blond male or made sure Val was around when he did need to be near him, but that just appeared to encourage the man, who seemed to think his actions were simple him being shy and playing hard-to-get. It had taken Din being cornered in the engine room, bluntly stating that he wasn't going to sleep with him and a few heartbeats away from shooting the man before Laze had broken down in laughter, a gleaming twinkle in his eye as he spoke,</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering how long it would take for you to snap. You've got more patience and restraint than a lot of my beaus. Given enough time, I could probably flip you, but I respect boundaries. If you're not interested, that's fine. Don't think I won't keep at you though, you're way to much fun to tease."</p><p> </p><p>After that, Din had come to find that Laze was actually an extremely well educated man, with a degree in psychology and an expert on behavior of multiple species. He could read body language better than anyone Din had ever met and often knew what people  wanted or were thinking long before they spoke out without needing to see any facial expressions. Once the two managed to find a somewhat workable ground to stand on between them, Din admitted that Laze was not a terrible acquaintance to have around.</p><p> </p><p>The only one he really had any issue with was Zechs. Despite the man being the head of the team, the one with the plan and the backing behind it, there was an underlining feeling of tension and distrust. Everyone seemed to respect the smuggler, listened to him and didn't outright appear to be hostile towards him, but there was still the occasional sideways look someone would give him, or a statement spoken just a tad to harshly for Din to feel like he could really fully support the man. When he'd found the right moment, he'd pulled Val aside and asked about the problem.</p><p> </p><p>She winced and spoken honestly, "Zechs looks out for himself first and foremost. Everyone does, but I'd trust Chips and Laze to at least make a half decent effort to back me up if something goes twisty. Zechs will put in what he considers his best game, but if his necks on the line, he won't hesitate to shove someone else's under the knife. It's what broke the team in the first place, he left each of us hanging one too many times."</p><p> </p><p>To Din, abandonment of a comrade was unacceptable. Even if the group was not bound by blood, they were a close knit team, a tribe unto their own and for one member to be willing to sacrifice the rest to ensure their own survival was abhorrent to him. He was still guilt ridden that his decision to save his <em>Ad'ika</em> had resulted in so many deaths within his tribe, even though his <em>Alor</em> had said his choice was the correct one. His opinion of the man dropped to nothing and he secretly wondered what Val had seen in Zechs that she'd allowed him to court her. He never mentioned his thoughts to the Runner, though it did nag at him throughout the trip.</p><p> </p><p>So, he had to grudgingly admit that Val had a point about meeting and learning to get along with this new team. This job was going to take longer to set up, execute and resolve than many he'd done before. That was an advantage to bounty hunting, typically it could be done alone or with a single partner. While Din had absolutely no issue pairing up with someone to carry out a particularly difficult hunt, the level of planning, preparation and intrigue that was involved in this heist was somewhat outside his level of expertise. It was more subterfuge, redirection and stealth than the typical <em>"shoot it till it stops moving"</em> he was accustom to.</p><p> </p><p>Shalm was an unknown planet to Din. The whole sector was an area of the Outer Rim he'd never been too. As he travelled in the <em>Razor Crest</em> without the use of an astromech droid, all the hyperspace jumps he did needed to be imputed manually, relying on his knowledge of co-ordinates and locations, as well as the stored memory and logs he'd collected on his journeys. But the Ikenomin sector was a new destination for him and a new area that could be added to his computers hard drive.</p><p> </p><p>So while Din may not fully trust, or even really like Zechs that much, he did have to admit that the whole arrangement of working with the man was paying off fairly well. So far, at least. It wasn't a well populated planet, but did have enough of a terrestrial presence to have a capital city as well as several small outlining communities and a mediocre spaceport. Of course, seeing as the crew he now travelled with were intending to steal from a rather powerful warlord, they did not in anyway make their landing known.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the slightly translucent, 3D rotating image of Maial Cohl's fortified home on the holo-table, Din waited with crossed arms as Zechs spoke to Chips and him.</p><p> </p><p>"I've set <em>Vespira</em> down about 3 miles from Cohl's castle. With the satellite boosts I've got, you should be able to hit the first firewalls in the security system and slice in the invites."</p><p> </p><p>The Ardennian nodded back confidently, "I can get you guys through the screening security for the auction as invited guests, but you'll need to plant a bug inside the castle in order for me to access deeper into the system. Preferably on one of the main terminals their using to maintain the security system."</p><p> </p><p>Zechs turned to Din, "Laze and Val will pose as potential buyers. Chips will stay on board and can make sure that the screening goes smoothly, as well as be our eyes once he had access to Cohl's system. We're acting as their bodyguards. There'll be a lot of high ranking beings at this auction. Maial's not holding back and no one goes into a place like this without their own support, so it won't be viewed as suspicious or out of place. Even you won't stand out that much."</p><p> </p><p>"I though the plan was to get the <em>'Heart'</em> before it went to auction." Din didn't bother to hide the skepticism in his voice. It was Chips that answered him.</p><p> </p><p>"The <em>'Hearts'</em> under way too much security to be able to swipe it outside of the auction event. Because so many beings are going to be coming into the castle, Cohl has to lessen his defenses or risk setting them off a ton of false alarms. He's tried to counteract this by having more people on the ground, patrolling and screening those entering, but that only works to a certain degree. There's no other choice, we take the gem while the castle open for the gala or risk it being locked up tighter than an Imperial Walker. Once I'm inside, I can link the system to <em>Vespira's</em> and control it to a high degree. Till then, you'll have to keep the comm channel private and not draw too much attention. I'll jump in once I have access to the system."</p><p> </p><p>"Should be quite the show. Hope you enjoy it Mando, I haven't gotten to let loose in sometime. Try not to get too hot under the cape." Laze's voice filtered into the room and drew attention from everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Din turned with the others to see the man completely transformed. Rather than the lanky, blond haired man he'd come to know, before them stood a black haired human with crisp white wave-like tattoos on his face. Laze's features were totally different, with sharp upward angles on his eyes, a smaller nose, thinner lips and skin that was a much darker tone than his normal pale pink. He wore a sleek, elegant black suit accented with gold and red, along with a long black trench coat edged with fur for the cooler, wintery weather the mountainous region offered. Din couldn't even recognize the man, such was his flawless shapeshift. Even Laze's demeanor had changed, he carried himself with a crisp, haughty attitude, his nose turned up slightly as he spoke with a rolling accent that screamed noble born.</p><p> </p><p>"Mathazar Sereta, first born son of Varan Sereta, heir to the throne of the Iron Continent of Kuata. At your service."</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of pause before Chips gave off a barking laugh, "Kripes Laze, that's a good one. Where you been hiding this little prize winner?"</p><p> </p><p>Laze shifted his voice back to normal, sending a grin towards Din as he moved closer, "Oh, you know me Chips, I'm just full of all kinds of surprises."</p><p> </p><p>He ignored the obvious innuendo, looking over the grifter's shoulder, "Where's your other half?"</p><p> </p><p>"My beloved wife is ensuring she is properly presentable, as any consort of the Sereta Clan should do." Laze glided back into the false nobleman he was portraying with ease. Din wince a bit under his helm before replying.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like this one."</p><p> </p><p>Zechs responded, "You're not supposed to, that's the whole point. Everyone at this event is going to be competing to see who has the deepest pockets and what they can get away with. You'll blend in fine Laze, this is just what we need."</p><p> </p><p>Laze moved beside Chips and Zechs. They started to discuss and work out the background needed for the slicer to input into the security system for the invite. Din pulled up the castle schematics again, looking over the design and memorising the layout. He wanted to be prepared. As he studied the blueprints, the sound of clicking heels caught his attention just as Val's annoyed voice filtered through the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any idea how much I hate wearing these damn things, Laze. How the hell does anyone move with these icepicks on their feet?" Turning to see what she was complaining about, Din sucked in a startled breath as fire ripped through his veins at the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>She was bent over, fiddling with the straps wrapped around her ankle. As she stood up, Din let his eyes wander from her feet to her head. She wore a form fitting, floor length mermaid style, ruby red dress that sparkled with thousands of reflective sequins. A slit cut open the fabric from hip to ankle, showing off one eon long leg with a four inch red stiletto shoe decorating the foot seen. The dress have a long V shape along her torso, showing the skin of her stomach before the halter strap secured itself behind Val's neck. Her arms were completely bare, exposing more delicious skin to be seen and her hair was elegantly twisted onto her head in a upward styled coif. Her skin was also artificially darkened like the grifters, which looked unnatural on her, but didn't lessen the rush of heat that Din felt. Her face had the same tattoos Laze's did, eyes highlighted with expertly applied makeup to show off the shining chocolate orbs and her lips were painted to match the color of her dress.  As she smoothed her hands over her hips and partially turned, he saw that the back of the dress was completely missing, the curve of her spine visible to everyone's eyes. Which also showed off one other detail that he found absolutely fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a tattoo?" His modulated voice was what broke the silence and she turned to him with an arched eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm wearing this, and that's the first thing you pick up on, Shiny." She shook her head a little, "Unbelievable, Laze how have you not convinced this man to crawl into your berth? That ones permanent, unlike the face ones Laze-boy painted on. Most people don't get to see it, so enjoy it while you can."</p><p> </p><p>Din had a lot of things he'd picked up on, which also included the intricate black tribal design on her lower back, and if there wasn't three other people in the room, Val probably won't make it another three steps in the outfit she wore. He softly exhaled, drinking in the sight of the woman bedecked in the formal finery. She was absolutely breathtaking, the walking image of every little boys wet dream. Laze, still getting into character, was the one who managed to break Din out of his delirious state by stepping forward with his hand extended towards Val.</p><p> </p><p>"Rochelle, my wife. You are and always shall be the crowning jewel of the Kuata Empire. To display you in such a manner is truly magnificent, you will steal the eyes of all around you."</p><p> </p><p>She lowered her eyes in a hooded expression that had both Zechs and Din shifting a little, delicately placing her hand in Laze's submissively, "My Lord, I exist only to please you."</p><p> </p><p>Her demeanor and words were completely out of the normal for the woman he knew. Din's blood instantly cooled and he almost growled out loud. Her meekness, even portrayed falsely, was so out of character that his protective instincts rose up and he immediately wanted to punish Laze for making her behave in such a way, even though he knew she was doing it willingly. The con artist, ever intuitive to those around him, looked up and sent a small smile towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just an act, Mando. You should know that there's no one in this universe that can make Swiftfoot do anything she doesn't want. Woman in the Kuata Empire are considered to be simple items, just like credits and starships. You and Zechs can be silent in the crowd, but Val and me have to mingle. If we don't convince the gathered guests that we belong among them, the whole operation goes out the airlock. I don't like it anymore than you do."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't argue with the results though." Zechs said without guilt, shamelessly ogling Val with a lecherous grin, "Damn you clean up well Swiftfoot."</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her chin, showing off the defiant and unbreakable girl Din knew as his partner, "Of course I do. Are we all ready then?"</p><p> </p><p>Zechs picked up a helmet from the side of the table. He too was different, wearing red and black body armor with a T-visor helm meant to replicate the traditional appearance of the Mandalorian. Any true Mandalore would look at his guise and know instantly that he was a false brother, but for this job, his disguise would be sufficient. Din still found it somewhat insulting.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone knows the plan and everything's in place. Keep us in the loop as much as you can Chips."</p><p> </p><p>"Will do, fearless leader."</p><p> </p><p>A soft coo drew Din's attention and he looked down to see his foundling at his feet with ears perked up, looking around at everyone curiously. Bending down on one knee, he ran a finger over the child's wrinkled head softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Behave yourself, <em>Ad'ika</em>. Chips will keep an eye on you till I get back."</p><p> </p><p>Tiny hand reached up and touched his helm, a garbled noise coming out of the small alien before he responded, "<em>Buir</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>Din smiled behind his helmet before rising, sending a meaningful nod towards the Ardennian. Chips nodded back and he stepped in line beside Zechs as the man slide his headwear in place. Val and Laze linked arms, heading for the transport unit set up in the cargo hold, while the other two followed behind. The heist had begun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>To gain access to Maial Cohl's castle, each guest needed to be screened by the warlords security on the ground, then be transported up the mountainside via a gondola system. The camp set up at the base of the mountain was fairly crude, with canvas tents, shoddy fencing, plus cables and terminals that were scattered around powered by mobile generators. It was easy to see how the slicer could tap into the system and convince the guards that the sleek, elegant couple that barely looked at them were honored guests of their esteemed employer.</p><p> </p><p>Chips hacking was flawless and the group was ascending the cable car in next to no time. Din had noted that almost every male in the screening station had stared at Valriya as they were checked over and she'd made ever effort to encourage it. Which was good, it meant that Zechs and him had been searched less thoroughly, but it still made his blood boil to see the blatant lust and want painted on the faces of everyone who looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>The snow covered courtyard of the estate was rather busy by the time they reached the top. Din took time to look around. There were several different species being escorted or questioned by guards, including a group of Rodiens, a few Quarrens, several humans that looked to be from multiple different cultures, one rather impressive looking droid that made Din instantly place a hand on his blaster, and even a massive Hutt resting on a hover chair surrounded by a group of mercs.</p><p> </p><p>He remained silent, standing tall behind what was supposed to be his employers as Laze expertly maneuvered through the checkpoint. Din was further more impressed at the man's ability to manipulate and maneuver his way into the castle. The conman was really good at what he did. As the grifter removed Val's overcoat, exposing her skin once again to the eyes of those around, Din found his gaze instantly tracing lower, memorizing the smooth surface of her back and found the twisting, curved and sharp angles of her tattoo to be utterly enrapturing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Stop staring at my ass and get your head in the game, Shiny."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The soft voice of the Runner came across the private comm channel that the group had set up and Din blinked, responding over the link without thinking, "What makes you think I can't do both?"</p><p> </p><p>A laugh from Laze flitered into his ears, <em>"Can't blame the man, Swiftfoot, you look good."</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"I'll second that, but she's right. Lets get this job on the go." </em>Zechs's voice was business-like as he kept speaking, <em>"I've got eyes on a terminal I can plant the booster on, but there's a lot of thugs around it. I'll need a distraction."</em></p><p> </p><p>Din turned his helm towards where Zechs indicated, noting the room off the side wall with two armed humans standing to either side of the opening. Inside were several terminals and screens, the brief flicking images from cameras around the estate showing movement and people along with two individuals inside studying the footage.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sounds like that's our cue, Swiftfoot." </em>Laze's voice murmured across the comms and Din had to move away from the couple as they headed towards the large dance floor.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You want it fast or slow, Lazey?" </em>The suggestiveness in Valriya's voice made Din swallow a little harder but it was Zechs voice that responded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Doesn't matter. Just make it a good one, you two."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Laze kissed Val's hand and moved to the band, speaking quickly and flipping them a credit before moving back to the lady. Together they strutted onto the marble floor with all the arrogance and haughty demeanor of a royal pair as the music stopped. Couples that had been dancing moved away, eyes looking over the two in the center and murmurs of interest flowing through the crowd. Val ducked her head, extending out her arm to the fullest towards Laze, who grasped her hand and they waited in a frozen position.</p><p> </p><p>Then the music started. It was a low, slow start, with crisp sounding brass horns and reed instruments. Val rotated her body gracefully, sliding out her bare leg through the slit of her dress, bending towards the ground. Laze bowed low to her, dragging her hand to his lips, pressing his mouth to her wrist. The song changed, picking up in tempo to a heart pounding degree. She spun in place, the loose fabric of her dress flaring out as Val's back was pulled tight against Lazes chest, his hand splayed wide over her stomach. The two weave together, bodies entwined and the heat of passion felt by everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Laze dipped Val low and she curled her leg over his waist, arching her back and showing off her flexibility. They pulled together again, feet and legs darting back and forth in a tango like motion. The dance was raw, feverish sexuality, something that drew everyone's eyes and made the blood of all rise as they spun and darted around the floor. It was incredible to watch, they were practically having sex in public with how intimate and daring they took the motions of the promenade.</p><p> </p><p>Val suddenly pulled away from Laze, a rejection in the dance and whirled in place, extending up her arms, feet thundering against the floor as she twirled and spun, hips wildly gyrating. Her body bent at an almost impossible angle as she dipped her hand to her ankle, dragging her fingers up her body. Din stared in delirious wonder, spellbound with everyone else at the sheer degree of sexuality she poured off. Her back arched again, reaching behind and Laze took her wrist, spinning her back to his body. The music started to fade, and she ran her hand down his chest, bending to her knees and ended in a pose where her lips rested on his thigh, bare leg extended out far behind her.   </p><p> </p><p>The song faded away and a moment of silence filled the room before the crowd exploded in applause and cheers. Val and Laze rose together, bowing to the four corners of the gala before moving back into the crowd as more normal music began playing. Din had to take in a deep breath, taking several minutes to calm his racing heart and push down his desire. Pulling on his discipline with everything he had, he moved back into position behind the couple as they became swamped with eager guest complimenting their performance.</p><p> </p><p>It was, of course, only natural that after that little number, Din studied the lithe woman's slender behind even more as they moved through the crowd, images running through his mind that were completely opposite of the job they were currently on.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>With her arm tucked into Laze's and muscles humming from the heated dance they'd just performed, Val was having a hard time trying to remember to keep her eyes lowered in submission as was to be expected from the woman of Kuata Empire. Laze and her had practised and drilled for hours on the trip to Shalm, working on their act till the grifter was satisfied with her performance. It was derogatory and demining, something that went against everything she stood for. She'd fought and clawed her way to her position in life through more trials than most could handle. She was not a meek and passive person, but for this job, she had to act like one.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that she could sense the heated gaze of the Mandalorian on her back did not in anyway help to maintain the façade she was trying to put on.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Beautiful work. Bugs planted and Chips should be hacking in shortly." </em>Zechs voice across the private comm helped to center her.</p><p> </p><p><em>"What'da mean shortly, I'm already in. Ah-ah...no, we don't touch that. Come're you little runt." </em>Chips voice was a new one over the comms, and his comment had Mando chiming in immediately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is he being a bother?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just being curious, loves all the buttons. He'll be a great slicer if you want me to teach him."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And you claim I'm a bad influence." She murmured softly into the comms, turning her face partially into Laze's shoulder to hide the fact that she was talking.</p><p> </p><p>A low chuckled came across the link that made her shiver slightly, <em>"You are...but you've got some perks as well."</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"Alright everyone, head in the game. Flirt on your own time, we've got things to do."</em> Zechs voice dripped with irritation as he moved through the crowd, rejoining Mando behind the couple. <em>"Chips, do you have eyes on the vault yet?"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Working past the last of the firewalls, I'll keep you posted."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her partner's baritone voice entered the fray again, <em>"Patch the feed into my helm, I want to see the layout and foot traffic."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Copy that, standby."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Laze was talking to the Hutts translator in the rolling accent that had taken her two days to master and she was still unsure of her enunciation, so choose to remain silent. After a few minutes, the male Twi'lek walked away. Zechs spoke on the comms again, sounding rather amused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did that Hutt just offer to buy Val for 10,000 credits?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"12,000 actually. Quite the insult, she's worth at least 15."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You do realise I am going to make all of you pay for this once we're done, right?" Val didn't bother hiding her disgust at the conversation. Before anyone else could response to that, the music cut out and the crowds started to turn towards the wide staircase. Looking up with everyone else, she saw the form of the warlord, Maial Cohl, making his way into the room, moving through the crowd and pausing to speak to some of the guests.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Alright people, lets get started. I believe its time for Mathazar to dismiss his lovely wife." </em>Zechs sounded eager and excited.</p><p> </p><p>Laze hummed into the comms as he lead her through the crowd, stopping occasionally to chat and mingle, playing up the act of a noble born heir interested in Cohl's auction perfectly. When he'd gathered enough attention, the grifter tilted his head towards her with a slight sniff,</p><p> </p><p>"Rochelle, dearest. The main event will being soon and it is a man's game. Remove yourself from the area, we shall return home once I have obtained my prize."</p><p> </p><p>Valriya didn't speak, choosing to bow low, head ducked submissively as she separated from what was supposed to be her husband. Laze snapped his fingers at Mando off handily,</p><p> </p><p>"Mandalorian, escort my wife to the transports. You," he pointed to Zechs, "remain with me." Laze finished with a careless wave, turning his attention back to the human he'd been talking to.</p><p> </p><p>With that public dismissal, to which none of the gathered species blinked and some even nodded in approval, Val quietly moved towards the exit. Behind her, Mando followed silently. The guards at the door paid her no mind, only glancing briefly before refocusing back onto the gathered crowd. The waiting room outside the hall was empty and she walked with an unhurried pace, waiting on Chips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alright, exit the area like you're leaving. I'll overlay the image of the empty room once you're out and you two can sneak back in. Hallway to the left is your entrance. Travel three hundred feet and take a right."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Copy that." </em>Mando's voice was the only response, Val dared not speak while camera's held an image on her. The two followed the instructions to the letter, stepping out then quickly moving back in at Chips command. Glancing up at the electronics, she noted they weren't rotating at the moment, but as soon as they entered the hallway and were out of its range, the devices activated again. Together they darted down the passage, senses on high alert. It was empty, not a soul moved. Chips continued to guide them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Almost there. Straight ahead for fifty feet, then hang a left."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Striding in perfect synchronization, the pair followed the slicers instructions and Val spotted what they were looking for at the end of the hallway. Stopping, she looked up at the narrow grate above her head before giving a sharp nod to the armor clad Warrior. Without a word, he started to loosen the straps on his chestplate, pulling it away from his body. At the same time, Val hiked the halter strap over her head, shimming the sleek dress over her hip before undoing the buckles on her shoes, kicking them off and leaving herself standing completely naked.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to the Mandalorian with a hand out, she paused as he stared at her, helm tilted slightly while holding a folded black item in one hand. Val gave the man a moment before snapping her fingers impatiently,</p><p> </p><p>"Ask me later and you can have a much more personal inspection, Shiny. Times short, give me the glove."</p><p> </p><p>He jolted slightly, handing over the bundled cloth. Without pause, Val unrolled it, starting to pull out the one piece, skin-tight bodyglove as Mando gathered up the formal dress and shoes, tucking them under his chestplate and tightening the straps once more. The catsuit had hardened soles to act as shoes and long full finger sleeves. Pulling the last of the cloth over her shoulders, she turned her back to Mando, waiting for him to pull up the slim zipper on the back. Leather covered digits brushed against the skin of her spine and Val forced down a shiver as he raised up the final latch, the material sucking tight around her like it was painted on.</p><p> </p><p>Adjusted the cloth around her neck so it rested below her jaw where it belonged, she took the small utility belt from her partner, securing it around her waist so the one pouch rested on her hipbone. Reaching into the satchel, Val pulled out a small black circular device and pressed it against her temple, wincing slightly as the tiny pins dug into her flesh. A holographic rectangle flared out over her eye, numbers and other details popping up on the miniature screen. </p><p> </p><p>Mando knelt down and pulled out a tool from his boot, handing it to her. Val shoved the slim driver between her teeth and placed both hands on his pauldrons, waiting while he cupped his palms together. Planting a foot in his hands, she shifted her weight as he hoisted her up into the air. Her other foot came to rest on his shoulder and he stepped in, hands raising to support her calves while she balanced on his broad pads. With one hand woven into the grate, Val pulled out the sonic screwdriver and started to remove the metal heads.</p><p> </p><p>It took seconds and she pushed in the barrier. Gripping the tool in her mouth again, she grabbed the edge of the metal with both hands and Mando gave her a shove upwards. Muscles coiled and pulled as she agility wiggled into the duct. It was a tight fit, her shoulders brushed either side of the tunnel. It was impossible for her to turn around, so she kept moving, light fading and leaving her in total blackness, crawling forward as she activated the comms.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in. Heading towards the vault now. Everyone start making your way outside."</p><p> </p><p><em>"Copy that,"</em> came Zechs and Laze's voice. As she turned left, continuing to shimmy forward, Mando responded to her order.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll be close. Keep me posted on your progress. Chips, how's the activity look?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No ones noticed anything yet. Swiftfoot, let me know when you're at the vault entrance."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Copy." she answered, twisting around a 90 degree turn as per the blueprints showing on the mini computer on her temple. The data on the transparent screen started to blink rapidly and point downwards. Val slowed and looked ahead. A red glow lit the dark tunnel, forcing her to blink a few times to adjust her vision. Crawling closer, she saw a zig zag laser grid covering the small grate.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting back, Val dug at the belt, pulling out a long tube. Carefully placing it on the edge of the grate, small arms extended out, moving down to capture the laser between the stabilizers. Using the screwdriver again, she removed the two screws from one side. The grate dropped inwards and she carefully tucked her head in, gripping the edge and started to wriggled out of the duct. She felt the heat from the redirected laser on her hip as she bent in half, gritting her teeth and moving more carefully. Finally through the hole, she let go of the edge and dropped lightly to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Before her was a short, wide hall with a crisscrossing array of red streams of light covering the open area. At the far end was a thick vault door with heavy bars over the circular barrier. She'd emerged at the very start of the entryway and looked over the obstacle before tapping into the comms again.</p><p> </p><p>"Chips, I'm at the vault. Can you shut down the defense grid?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Partially. I can take out some of the beams, but if I shut them all off, it'll trigger secondary alarms. You'll have to move around those I can't bypass."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Roger that. Take out what you can, I'll manage the rest."</p><p> </p><p>Val waited with humming muscles as the display over her eye blinked a few times. A moment later, several of the red beams of light blinked out of exitance. She exhaled, looking over the new layout and mapping her route. Closing her eyes briefly, she took in a deep, stabilizing breath, calming her mind and focusing her energy. Stepping forward, Val slowly extended up her leg, twisting it out at the peak to rotate her body slightly. Bending low till her stomach hit the ground, Val arched her back, slithering up under the deadly ruby ray.</p><p> </p><p>Closer and closer she moved towards the vault door, folding around the remaining laser beams, bending and weaving like a flexible willow reed. After a few minutes of maneuvering around the deadly streams, Val finally came to rest in the small space between the far wall and the still active laser grid. Pressing against the wall, she reached up and tapped the comm in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm through, can you get the door open?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Working on it, there's a lot of access codes to break through. Hang on...almost there..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a hissing sound suddenly, before beeps and chirps came from the vault door. The bars slide to the side, gears turning on the front before the barrier cracked in the center, the panels vanishing into the walls. Shimming along the wall, Val stopped before the opening, looking over the inside of the vault. The walls were lined with small safe boxes that jutted out a few inches with a high ceiling and the floor was perfectly smooth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alright Val. According to the scimatics Zechs got, the floor is pressure sensitive. You step on it at all, you'll set off silent alarms and have a dozen thugs down your throat in less than a minute. The jewels supposed to be in a safe with an old fashion combination lock. I can't hack that, so you're gonna have to get to it and open it manually."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She could see the target on the far wall. The vault itself was almost 15 feet across, not including the curve to the walls, "How much time do I have?"</p><p> </p><p>Zechs responded, <em>"Auctions supposed to start in about 30 minutes. I don't know if Cohl's going to have the gem on display for it or wait till the biddings done, so lets not test that limit."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Got it."</p><p> </p><p>Crouching down, Val jumped forward, grasping the top of the metal boxes. Hanging from the side, she started to move around. The edge of the lockers dug into her hand and there was nowhere to place her feet. Exhaling, she let her power flow through her, making her muscles protest less about the awkward position as she spider-crawled around the vaults wall. Twice on the trip her foot slipped, coming dangerously close to the floor. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her breath started to grow a bit heavier.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she made it to the end. Bracing on the side panel, Val stretched out and put a hand on the large knob. It was almost a full arms length away, she wouldn't be able to place an ear near the lock to hear the clicks as it disengaged. So another method was going to have to be used. Closing her eyes, she started to turn the combination dial slowly. Letting the energy run through her veins, her natural senses increased and she blocked out the sound of her breathing and heartbeat, focusing everything on the soft clicking of the knob as it spun in micro rotations. A slight tic sounded, the most minuscule of vibrations touching her fingers. She started to turn the lock the oppisite way, waiting for the next motion of unlocking.</p><p> </p><p>Time lost meaning as she worked the safe, slowing spinning the knob. Finally, a loud click was heard and Val snapped open her eyes with a smirk. Pulling down the handle, the door swung open and she grinned at the sight of <em>'The Heart of Alderaan'</em> sitting in perfect view within the cavity on a bed of crushed black velvet. Despite the burn running through her body from hanging on the edge of a locker for several minutes, Val couldn't stop the surge of pride from blooming through her chest. Reaching out, she plucked up the priceless jewel from its resting place.</p><p> </p><p>As soon at the diamond was lifted from the stand it rested on, alarms started to blare loudly through the vault, ear piercing screams that made her flinch and caused adrenaline to rush through her system. Her head jerked up and she howled into the comms, "What the hell Chips!? You said you disable the security!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I did! There must have been a backup system that didn't show on the systems design we got! Get out! Get out now!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without pause, she jumped off the lockers, feet hitting the ground as she sprinted for the exit, "Disable the laser grid! Now!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I can do that, but it won't be long before I'm locked out Val! You won't have me for long, they're already starting to reinforce the system."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The remaining beams crossing the entryway vanished. Tucking the <em>'Heart'</em> into her pouch as she ran, Val bolted through the room and pushed the energy into her legs. As she neared the still open grate, she fired the muscles in her calves, leaping higher than any normal person could have. Grabbing the edge, she hauled herself up and into the duct just as the heavy set doors opened. The sound of running feet and startled cries filled her ears as she quickly crawled down the tunnel. The readout on her mini computer wasn't working, the screen was blank. Val cursed silently. Chip had been kicked out, he couldn't guide her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kordes! Where are you!?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mando's voice was tense and he sounded a little breathless. Over the comms, she briefly heard the sounds of blaster fire. Feeling a turn to her left, Val shimmied around the corner as she tapped into the comms.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Chips is locked out. I'm blind right now. I'll have to exit into the castle and find my bearings."</p><p> </p><p>Ahead, Val spotted a smattering of light. Reaching the grate, she quickly removed the screws and dove out. Spinning and landing in the hallway, Val looked around, quickly racing down the tunnel. She emerged in a large open area with a staircase leading upwards. The sound of running feet lit the air and she ducked behind a pillar, pressing against it as the group of guards rushed by, heading through a different doorway. Val pulled up the mental map of the castle that she'd mostly memorised and reconised the area she was in.</p><p> </p><p>"Mando, I'm somewhere near the west side of the castle, there's a big set of stairs. I think I'm near the guest quarters."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can you get outside and up to the roof?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Val snapped her head up, her danger sense kicking in as yells sounded in the distance. With the secerity system back in the warlords hands, the guards would be able figure out where she was and were rapidly starting to catch up. Sprinting out, she bolted up the stairs. If nothing else, the rooms upstairs would provide an area to hide in while she figured things out.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't have an exit on the roof."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm your exit! Get high! Now!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Swearing to herself, Val threw her weight into the next door she saw. It opened into a small bedroom with a window on the far wall. Rushing to the glass barrier, she flung open the panes. Planting a foot on the still, she twisted and grabbed the rough surface of the castle wall. Clinging to the stone, she climbed upwards, pulling hand over hand as she ascended to the top of the wall. Emerging on the top of the large tower, Val scrambled to the far side, looking down. The rounded pillar of stone was on one of the corners of the castle. It was over forty feet in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Panting hard, she spun her head around, looking down to the opening in the floor of the tower. Faintly, she heard voices and yells, all of which were getting closer by the second. Jamming a finger to her ear, the Runner yelled into the comms.</p><p> </p><p>"Shiny! I'm on the roof and they're closing in! Where are you!?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jump!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"WHAT!?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Make it a good one!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She paused at the words, eyes darting around. The outside castle wall was connected to the tower, she could climb partway down and get onto it, finding another way out. But that would take time. Time was something she didn't have. But...jumping off was one hell of a leap of faith. Looking down at the drop, her stomach lurched slightly. A sudden yell from behind had her whipping around. The guards had caught up and were starting to emerge. Val flinched as a blaster bolt was fired wildly towards her, missing by a mile but jolting her into action. Spinning back around, she ran at the towers edge. Jumping up onto the crenellation of stone, Val closed her eyes tight, feeling her heart fly into her throat as she abandoned all reason and self preservation, flinging herself from the edge into the weightless air.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment it felt like she simple stopped in place, temporarily flying through the nothingness. Then gravity seized her, dragging her body downwards cruelly. She clamped her teeth together tightly, fighting the urge to scream as she was pulled towards the ground. Her heart thundered in her ears, cold air rushed past her face and the terror of imminent death seized the breath from her lungs. She heard nothing past the surging of her blood and whistling of wind.</p><p> </p><p>Then...she suddenly slammed into something. <b>HARD! </b></p><p> </p><p>Her breath left her lungs in a whoosh, leaving her lightheaded. Pain came next, a throbbing, aching bruise, like she'd just run full speed into a brick wall. Gasping in shock and confusion, with the sensation of weightlessness still consuming her, Val somehow managed to open her eyes. Below her she saw a plume of fire and the ground rapidly growing smaller and smaller. Under her hands was the feeling of solid metal, arms that felt familar wrapped tight around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Without thought, Val coiled herself into the unyielding body of the Mandalorian as he flew higher. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she struggled to draw in a full breath from the gravity accelerated beskar collision as he carried her to safety. Briefly, she felt a giggle almost work its way out of her throat as she thought of how it must have looked to the guards, seeing her leap off the tower, only to be caught and carried off by a jetpack powered Warrior.</p><p> </p><p>Before she'd fully recovered, there was a decrease in the whipping wind around her. The dizziness started to fade and she was aware that the position she was in had shifted, she was upright now. The roar of the jetpack started to fade and Val felt solid ground under her feet again. For a few moments, she clung to the body, leaning against him as she panted into the rough cloth of his neck. Adrenaline started to leave her system, burning muscles awakening and Val felt herself begin to shake.</p><p> </p><p>The arms around her waist shifted a bit, moving lower to her hips and she pulled back slightly at the change. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the reflective surface of the Mandalorian's helmet. She breathed out, still trying to recover from the sudden, chaotic flight she'd just been through. His deep, modulated voice pierced her hazy state.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Her breath escaped her lungs in a whoosh and she fought to draw in another. Still dizzy and uncoordinated, she swayed slightly in his grip. His hands tightened and he pulled her a little closer, "Easy now, you're alright. Sorry about the impact, can't have be pleasant."</p><p> </p><p>"I...i-it's alr-right...I-I'm okay..." her response was breathless and shaky as she closed her eyes again. The armor under her was cold and hard. It should be uncomfortable and harsh. Instead, it felt refreshing, the chilly sensation soothing the achiness that was creeping up on her. Taking in a deep breath, she looked up, feeling herself starting to stabilise as she laughed out in a wavering voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I-If you keep catching me like this, I'm going to start relying on you."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't response for a moment, the two of them standing in each others arms surrounded by the snowy, mountainous landscape. When he answered, Val felt her heartrate increase and a shiver run through her body.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead...I don't mind, Kordes."</p><p> </p><p>"Val..." she answered softly, sliding her hands to the back of his neck and pulling his head down towards her, ignoring how his hand instantly raised to gently grip her wrist, likely a response that was more instinctive than malicious. Rising up on her toes, she pressed her forehead aganist the metal of his helm. Holding him there, she looked into the dark visor with clear eyes, "Call me Val."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"VAL!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment was broken by the loud, paniced cry, the two jerking apart as she spun towards the sound. Racing across the ground was the blurring form of Chips and she gasped as the Ardennian launched himself into her arms. She yelped loudly as the impact woke up every pain that had been muted by adrenaline and shock. Staggering back, her vision blurred and she fought to draw in breath. Briefly she heard an angry voice before the weight on her chest left and she sagged backwards, supported by strong arms. Her knees gave out and she sank to the ground, gasping desparatly, clutching her chest, and trying to push back the double vision. As she recovered, Val heard the slicers frantic voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry! I didn't mean that! Kripes Val, are you okay!?"</p><p> </p><p>Looking over at the worried face of her friend, she managed a small smile, "Y-yah...I-I'm okay Chips. Just...really sore. Beskar doesn't exactly make for a soft landing, yah know."</p><p> </p><p>A breath exhaled from the alien and he smiled back shakily. The sound of a speeder drew the attention of the group. Looking up, Val saw Laze and Zechs leap off the transport, running towards them. Shaking her head, she moved to stand up. A hand came into her vision, leather covered with a gleaming bracer over the forearm. Raising her eyes higher, she stared at Mando as she took his hand. On her feet again, she stabilised herself as the other two closed in.</p><p> </p><p>"Swiftfoot! Are you okay?" Laze's eyes darted over her form, face pinched in worry, "Are you hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you get it?" was Zechs first words, quickly followed by, "You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the dark haired man, shifting to a more aggressive stance, "Did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Zechs pulled back slightly at the venom in her voice, "Know what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know about the secondary alarm system? You're the one that got the scimatics for the place, all of this was based on those blueprints. Did you know about the back up?"</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated for a second longer than he should have before answering, "Of course I didn't know, Val. I never would have sent you in blind, you know that. It worked out in the end anyway, didn't it? Like you've said, you always have a way out. You did get it, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Val sneered and reached into the hip pouch, pulling out the pristine jewel. Zechs eyes locked onto the priceless gem with a greedy gleam and he grinned, stepping forward to take it from her. She pulled the diamond out of his reach, shifting to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll hold onto it. Gotta make sure everything works out in the end...Right."</p><p> </p><p>Zechs looked to be ready to argue. Mando stepped forward slightly, standing tall next to her and he backed away with raised hands, "Sure, sounds good...no problem. All that matters is that we turn it over to the client. Let's pack up and get out of here before the Calvary arrives."</p><p> </p><p>The smuggler turned away, heading for the ship. Val narrowed her eyes at his back, replacing the gem in her pouch before following. He'd known about the alarm system, she already knew that. He'd sought her out because he knew she'd be the only one that could've maneuvered out of the castle while being chased by a horde of thugs. It was a typical move for the man. The potential for a huge payout with minimal risk to his own person. As much as she wanted to be pissed at him, it really was her own fault for choosing to trust him as much as she did.</p><p> </p><p>As the ship lifted off and the group started to disperse, Val looked over at the Mandalorian, "Guess I owe you one now."</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his helm towards her, "We'll call it even, Brat."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed lightly, feeling relief fill her as the starship jumped into hyperspace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alor: Chancellor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's the next installment. Still seem to be getting these long chapters. I actually wanted to add more to this chapter, but I felt the word count was getting kinda high, so I ended it where I did. A little less action than previous chapters, but I'll make up for it in the next one. Promise.  I'm really happy with how it came out and hope I'm managing to keep both characters true to form. If you like, please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing from my readers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The exchange of <em>'The Heart of Alderaan' </em>went very smoothly. Zechs had attempted to extract more credits from the client at the time of the meeting, claiming that the risk and expenses had been greater than he'd expected. Mando and Val had shut him down, back up by the other two members of the team. The bureaucrat had paid for them to retrieve a portion of a shattered civilization and the fact that Zechs was trying to take advantage of that felt wrong to her. Obviously, the others felt the same way. Either that, or they were just following along to get one over on Zechs. He hadn't been very popular after the heist was done.</p><p> </p><p>Val had thought once the Mandalorian and her were alone again on the <em>Razor Crest</em>, that a lot more would happen between them. After all, the attraction was clearly present, both of them felt the pull. But when they'd finally returned to <em>Chronos</em> and headed off again after spending a bit of time with Chips and Laze, nothing had happened. Things had returned to a semi normal state between them, he hadn't advanced like she'd been expecting. The spark still existed, still flared strongly, but when she'd stepped in, he'd pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>While Val had no issue being the initializer of some situations, she also respected her partner enough to not push. Clearly, the solitary man was trying to figure out a few things, working on how to process the draw between them. Given his discipline, the teachings of the Mandalore and the code that he held so close to his chest, he might not even be allow to pursue a relationship with someone who wasn't a Mandalorian outside of a one-night stand. She didn't know the details of his Creed, of what he called <em>"The Way"</em>, and she wasn't going to be the one to tempt him from his chosen path. If he wanted to take their partnership to a higher level, he'd have to be the one to start it. She'd already stated that she was interested and she was willing to leave it at that.</p><p> </p><p>So with that, she was just going to have to deal with the obvious sexual tension between them and try not to overstep. Not an easy task, given the tiny space allotted by the <em>Crest</em>. At least the baby kept her fairly occupied and Mando had been kind enough, or more likely desperate enough, to purchase quite the trove of holo-pads. Which was sufficient enough to keep her entertained for long periods of time.</p><p> </p><p>Lounging on her stomach with her feet kicking carelessly in the air, Val flicked a finger over the screen to turn to the next page of the novel she was reading. The thin mat that served as her bed was under her, the blankets were bunched up around her waist and the pillow was tucked under her arms as she contently lost herself in the fictional world the author had created. She heard the sounds of Mando descending from the cockpit, walking over to the kitchenette. He looked over at her as he riffled through some of the vacuum sealed packs of food.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you insist on sleeping on the floor? There's an extra berth, you can use it, you know. Or I can set up a cot for you."</p><p> </p><p>Val hummed back distractedly, "Beds are set up against walls and that berth is in an alcove with a door lock. I don't like being pinned in, I prefer open space."</p><p> </p><p>"Your open space happens to be underfoot. I've almost tripped on you a dozen times."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop walking around at night then."</p><p> </p><p>"We're in space, there is no night. We make our own schedules." His voice had shifted to annoyance and she grinned slightly, still mostly focused on her reading.</p><p> </p><p>"You sleep more than I do, I fail to see what the problem is."</p><p> </p><p>"Brat. You're arguing for the sake of arguing, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>She laughed a bit, "A little. Mostly I'm arguing because I like sleeping on the floor. It's comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause following her words before he spoke again, "You...don't get cold, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>His concern for her wellbeing was touching, even presented in his awkward, slightly gruff way. She smiled softly while reading over the next paragraph, "No Mando, I don't get cold. I'll let you know if I do."</p><p> </p><p>He made a non-descriptive sound and continued to dig through the stores, finally finding something he wanted. They'd restocked on <em>Chronos</em>, filling the ship with more palatable meals with the extra credits received from the last job. The child was thrilled about that, he really loved his food. Since then, the Mandalorian had been mostly drifting around with no real destination set into the navcomp. He didn't need to take on any jobs for the time being, both of them were well set for quite a while. With that thought in mind, Val off handily commented as her partner puttered around the cook area.</p><p> </p><p>"We should go somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>A silver helmet turned towards her, "Go...somewhere?"</p><p> </p><p>Val could not stop herself from snickering, pressing her face into the pillow to muffle the sounds of glee. His voice had shifted in tone, sounding like someone that had just stumbled on a freshly woken up Rancor and was trying <b>really</b> hard to appear non threatening. Composing herself, she turned to look at him with a beaming grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Shiny, most beings in the cosmos refer to this bizarre phenomena as a vacation. I know it's a completely foreign concept to grasp, but it tends to be quite enjoyable."</p><p> </p><p>He still looked like she'd just suggested they strip naked and paint each other blue. Which actually might be more fun than she first thought, but Val put down her holo-pad and propped her chin on her fist, looking over at the Mandalorian expectantly. Finally he moved a little, leaning back against the counter behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"And where exactly would we go?"</p><p> </p><p>She smirked in amusement, feeling her shoulders shake a little, "Wherever we want. It's not like you need to be in a rush to restock your credits for a bit. I've heard Naboo is beautiful. Might be nice to visit there."</p><p> </p><p>Mando tilted his helm a bit, "Naboo's a Mid-Rim planet. Unless I'm hunting quarry, I don't have the proper chain codes to bypass the checkpoints."</p><p> </p><p>"It was a suggestion, not a request Shiny. Do you not have someplace you've always wanted to see?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a long stretch of silence from the man. His posture changed, he looked more solemn, almost sad and withdrawn. No longer amused, Val frowned at him, wondering what she'd said to set him off. Before she could ask, he finally responded to her question.</p><p> </p><p>"There is one place...but...it's..."</p><p> </p><p>Shifting, Val sat up on her bed, crossing her legs and leaning back, bracing her hands on the decking behind her, "Alright. What place?"</p><p> </p><p>Again, another long round of quiet filled the hold. Val forced herself to be patient, Mando was a secretive and solitary man, harder to crack open than the stomach of a Sarlacc at times. Her diligence paid off as he spoke in a halting, hesitation tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never been there. Heard the stories, know the legends and songs...but...never travelled near it. I thought about it, when I was a foundling...thought about what it would be like," he stopped partway though, pausing like he wanted to not continue. Val arched an eyebrow expectantly, waiting silently and he did eventually keep talking, "I...don't even know if any of them are there, after everything...it might just be barren wasteland...but..."</p><p> </p><p>Val waited again, watching as he shifted around and turned his head away from her, staring at the rear hatch of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Manda'yaim..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The word was unfamiliar, spoken in his people's tongue and she stayed quiet for a minute before responding, "What's that mean in Basic?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mandalore, the home world of where we originated from."</p><p> </p><p>She blinked a bit. In the many holo-pads she'd read, some of which touched on the ancient warrior culture of the Mandalorians, she'd heard passing of the fabled world from which the armored people came from. Nothing with great detail, more fairy tale like writings, but still a fascinating place in theory.</p><p> </p><p>"They have, like, giant lizard creatures there, right? Like a Krayt dragon, but...you know...way, <em>way</em> bigger?"</p><p> </p><p>Mando nodded back, "Mythosaurs. Legend tells that our ancestors learned to tame the beasts, turning the alpha species into fearsome mounts that cause enemies to tremble."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds absolutely terrifying." Val pursed her lips in thought, eyes sparking at the Warrior, "Sooo...you want to go there?"</p><p> </p><p>The beskar man stayed quiet and still for so long that Val was convinced she'd just gravely insulted him. She opened her mouth to apologize and take back the comment when he finally reacted, a harsh barking laugh exiting the high-pass filter on his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure...Why the hell not. You only live once, right?"</p><p> </p><p>She sent a wild grin back at him, excitement bubbling under her skin. Life was certainly never boring with this man, at least she could confidently say that much.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Din stood by what he'd said...Valriya Kordes was a bad influence. Not just to his foundling, but to him as well. Before she came along, the very idea of traveling to the ancient home world of his Tribe's ancestors only crossed his mind in small passing, flickering thoughts that came in the pauses between jobs and when exhaustion overwhelmed him.</p><p> </p><p>However the <em>'Ghost Runner'</em> was, at her deepest core, a Dreamer. A wild, free spirt that went where she wanted, did what she wanted and played by no ones rules but her own. She didn't have a Creed like him, didn't follow an ironclad code or diplomatic set of laws. She lived in the moment, not dwelling in the past and thinking only briefly into the future, most often when she needed an exit or something to entertain her. And damn if she didn't drag everyone around her along for the ride.</p><p> </p><p>It was part of what attracted him. Well, there were a lot of things about Val that attracted him and her untamed passion for life was only a small part of it. She was a temptress, a dark eyed succubus, something that dug at his discipline and gnawed at his vows to the Creed. Because Din was fearful that if he let himself take what he wanted from her, if he allowed himself to fall into her like he craved to, he'd loose himself. Much like when Omera tempted him on Sorgan, asking him to stay in the village, live among them as a regular man, engaging in a carnal relationship with Valriya would pull him from the Way. While he might want - <em>need</em> - Val naked and arching under him, he needed the Way more. It was what saved him, rebuilt him from the traumatized child that watched his parents get slaughtered and gave him purpose in life.</p><p> </p><p>So, he fought the desire, resisted the urge to pull her close and sink into her soft warmth and endless rapture. He would not become <em>Dar'manda.</em></p><p> </p><p>That didn't make it any easier when he climbed down out of the cockpit a few days later and saw her curled up on the floor like a content Loth-cat, long chocolate hair fanned out over her back with his son bundled up snugly under her arm while they both slept like dead men. The image was so heart wrenching that Din had to physically stop himself from moving closer, the urge to brush his fingers over her soft cheek almost overwhelming him. She was so good with his <em>Ad'ika, </em>nurturing and protective, and the child adored her in return. If and when she ever decided to leave, it was going to be a devastating blow to his foundling. Din chose not to think about that for the time.</p><p> </p><p>Bypassing the slumbering pair, Din shut down most of the lighting in the hold before he walked into his quarters, the door hissing closed behind him. Sleep was calling to him as well. Going through the motions of stripping off his armor almost on muscle memory, Din arranged the scared beskar neatly on the shelf above his berth, standing only in his bodyglove and helm. The weight of the helmet was comforting, but also restricting. Glancing to the door, he hesitated before carefully pulling off the curved headgear. Val had proven to be a trustworthy individual. She always called up into the cockpit when she knew he'd taken a meal up to eat, making sure it was safe to come up. He didn't believe she'd purposefully try to sneak a look at him when unmasked, but the deep set instinct to hide his face as per his teachings was strong. Rubbing a hand over his eyes tiredly, Din set his helm within arms reach and laid down, stretching as much as possible over the small bed. He was asleep within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how long he slept. In the quiet darkness of the <em>Crest</em>, time lost meaning. But the next thing Din knew, he was jolting awake with adrenaline surging through his blood as a loud, high pitched scream of terror reverberated through the ship, piercing even through the metal barrier of his quarters. His body woke up in full fledged battle mode, he was launching himself to his feet and grabbing his blaster before he'd even really registered what was happening. The shrieking faded away, but it was almost like Din's mind was on a ten second delay. He burst through the doorway without thought, heart racing as he bolted forward, hell bent on ending whatever threat had caused his partner to howl in such panic.</p><p> </p><p>Such was the chaotic state in which he'd been thrown into, that Din didn't even realize he'd flown from his room completely bare. It was only when he felt the cool air of the larger hold hit the skin of his face that the horror hit him full force. Whipping his eyes towards the bed Val occupied, his blood ran cold at the sight of the tangled blankets. The mat was illuminated in the dim light, completely empty, holding no female body.</p><p> </p><p>Relief slammed into him with the force of a crashing meteor and Din spun quickly, rushing back to the berth and jammed his helm back in place. Once the heavy metal settled on his head, he ran back out, looking around quickly. The area was empty, which only left one place she could be. Scrambling to the ladder, Din ascended into the cockpit. As his head cleared the hole, he spotted Valriya in the pilot chair, hands flying over the console. Even from where his position, he could hear short, desparate gasps coming from the women and see her arms shaking from whatever had pulled her from her slumber. On the co-pilot seat was the confused, sleepy form of his <em>Ad'ika</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Val!" he yelled loudly, hoping to grab her attention. She didn't response to his voice, continuing to do something on the console. Rushing into the cockpit, he saw she was scanning the planets of the sector they were in. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand with the intent of asking what the hell she was doing. She did not react well to his touch.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" she screamed, flailing in his grip and jumping to her feet, lashing out and kicking him in the shins. A muffled curse left his mouth as his hold falter and she yanked away, continuing to search the surrounding worlds. He paused, not really wanting to get hit again, but needing to understand what the hell had her so damn spooked.</p><p> </p><p>"Val? What's wrong, what happened? Say something."</p><p> </p><p>She panted wildly, pale as death and glued to the small navcomp screen before she finally stopped the scan, staring at the result before whirling towards him with wide eyes, pointing at the computer.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to go here! Right now! We have to hurry! There's not much time! They need...!"</p><p> </p><p>"Val!" Din grabbed her shoulders tightly and gave the panicking woman a hard shake, trying to jolt her back to reality, "Calm down! Breath!"</p><p> </p><p>A jagged gasp left her mouth, like her head had just broken through the surface after being underwater for a prolonged period of time, and her rolling eyes finally settled, the glazed look fading. She blinked several times, refocusing on him and shaking in his arms, breaths coming in heavy pants as she spoke in a wavering voice, "M-mando? What...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey..." he said softly, feeling relieved that at least she was aware enough to recognized him, "You back now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I..." she looked around, seeming to be confused that she was in the cockpit. One hand raised to rub at her temple and she pulled away from him, sinking back down into the chair. Giving her a moment to recover, he questioned her again.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay? What happened? You sounded like you were getting murdered."</p><p> </p><p>Val shook her head, pressing fingers to either side of her skull and slumping forward, elbows resting on her knees, "Not me...but someone is going to be killed...or...maybe already has been? I can't tell..."</p><p> </p><p>Confused at her words, Din felt his eyebrows pull together, "What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-It's...hard to explain. Sometimes I have...dreams, I guess? Only, they're not really dreams, more like...visions? Images of...things that haven't happened yet...things that might happen."</p><p> </p><p>More stable now, the dark haired woman blew out a breath, closing her eyes tight. Din stayed quiet for a long while before responding, "So...you're saying you can...what...see the future?"</p><p> </p><p>She winced a little at the skeptical tone of his voice, rubbing her hands over her arms like she needed to warm herself. He saw that even though the ships interior was heated to be relatively comfortable, her skin was lined with goosebumps, like she was freezing cold.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what it sounds like, believe me. But its happened before. Normally its about me, some situation I need to avoid or a hint about some hunter coming after me. I've never seen one about someone else...except when he showed me the one about you. But, that wasn't mine, it was his."</p><p> </p><p>He turned towards his foundling after Val motioned to him. The little alien's ears perked up at the attention, now more awake and curious about what was happening. It sounded so far-fetched, everything these two could do. Exhaling through the modulator, Din stepped forward, looking at the world she'd been so determined to find.</p><p> </p><p>Carlac, a frozen ice ball of a world in the middle of nowhere. Looking back at Val, he paused again, trying to figure out what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"So...what. You want to go here and help some random people? Is it someone you know, a friend or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Now she frowned back at him, looking puzzled and annoyed, "What? No, it's not mine Shiny. It's yours. There are Mandalorians on that world. And I think they're in major trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Din's breath caught in his chest and his heart jumped up in speed at her words, "You...are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"No..." she responded quietly, rubbing at her head again, face pinched in pain, "No, I don't know for sure. I saw...a battle, a gun fight...Blaster bolts and darkness, fear and panic. But...I'm pretty sure there were foundlings, some smaller ones...hiding in the background. Then...pain...burning, overwhelming pain."</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't thought too much about Val's power for the most part. He'd seen her use it sometimes, of course, but it had become more of an interesting side note than anything else. He hadn't thought of how much of a burden it could be for her. It hadn't seemed like it was that bad, more of a perk, much like his <em>Whistling Birds</em> were. But now, seeing her pale form curled in the dim light of the cockpit, watching her shudder from phantom pains, torn asunder from a vision she didn't ask for, Din almost pitied her. It was no wonder Val lived life as she did, trying not to think too hard on what might be or what had been.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see a signet? Some marking or indication of what clan they are from?"</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, "No, nothing like the Mudhorn you wear. I couldn't really see that great, it was dark and cold. But...I'm pretty sure the adult was male. His armor is sort of like yours, but...thicker? Bulkier? Does that make sense? It was grey, I think...or maybe blue? It was so hard to tell. He was huge, bigger than you by a lot."</p><p> </p><p>Her description, even as vague as it was, made Din immediately think of Paz Vizsla. Had the Heavy survived the attack on Nevarro? Taken some of the foundling and tried to find a new place to rebuild the covert? If he had, then Din was bound by the Way to do all he could to aid them. Especially if they were in trouble like Val believed. Nudging her out of the chair, he re-set the autopilot, heading for the frozen world.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you find them if we land there?"</p><p> </p><p>Val shifted over to the co-pilot seat, picking up the child and setting him in her lap before snorting a little, "I'm not a locator beacon, Shiny. All I know is that they're on the planet. You hunt people for a living, use some of your skill sets."</p><p> </p><p>Her sharp tongue was coming back. That was a good thing, it meant she was getting back to normal. He snipped back, relived she was stabilizing so quickly, "You're such a Brat."</p><p> </p><p>"You love it."</p><p> </p><p>Din chuckled lightly before sobering, increasing the engine output and flying straight to Carlac. His people were in danger, he would not stand by and allow more of the Tribe to suffer for his mistake.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>There weren't a lot of populated places on the iceball world. Mando chose to land at the largest one. His logic was sound, if his people were anywhere on the planet, it made the most sense to be in an area where they'd be most likely to get supplies. Digging out the winter wear she'd picked up on <em>Chronos</em>, Val patted her head, making sure her hair was fully secured as she waited for her partner to finish atmo entrance. The ship rattled a little, a groan echoing through the hull. She frowned at the ceiling, making a mental note to have a talk with Mando about getting the <em>Razor Crest</em> a serious tune up. The poor old girl was in desperate need of one.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding the long coat on, which fell to her knees, Val kicked off her hiking shoes, putting on a pair of mid calf boots more suited to walking on ice and snow. A curious garble had her turning to the baby as the ship finally settled on the ground. As Mando descended down, heading to his weapons locker, Val pipped up in concern,</p><p> </p><p>"How's he handle the cold anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't know, I've never taken him to an ice world. Likely not well." He looked up at her, seeming to think for a bit before speaking again, "Maybe you two should stay on the ship. If there's trouble like you think-"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Val bluntly replied, interrupting him, "He can stay if you want, but I'm going. I'm the one this...vision...came to, so I'm apart of it. I'm going with you, end of discussion." She rubbed her temples, feeling residual pain from the rude wakeup she'd gone through still lingering in her skull, "Besides, I won't sleep properly till this is dealt with anyway."</p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh left Mando's modulator before he continued to rifle through his weapons, "Fine...there are some heat pads over there. Use those, they should help a little."</p><p> </p><p>Looking to the area he pointed, she dug out the palm sized packets. Normally they were used to keep humanoids hands and feet warm in the fridge climates, but they would work. As her partner geared up, Val bundled up the baby, wrapping him tightly in two layers of blankets till only his little eyes were visible. The child squirmed in the cocoon, muffled sounds of malcontent coming from him, but her fabric burrito was snug enough to prevent his escape. Cracking the pads, she wiggled them between the layers while trying to comfort the child.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to be thankful for this once that door opens, kiddo. Believe me."</p><p> </p><p>Standing again, Val waited while Mando pulled out a sling. She helped get the baby settled in the over the shoulder carrier and he arranged the child carefully against his side, moving his cape over top to conceal him. Flipping up the hood of her coat, she stood beside her partner as the back ramp opened. Even though they were docked inside the spaceport, Val felt the chill in the air penetrate through the winter clothes. It was going to be worst once they were out in the elements. Stars, she hated ice worlds! Shivering despite the thick layers, she walked down the ramp and heard an annoyed voice yelling at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Took you long enough! I've got better things to do than wait around while you mosey out! Now, you have to register your ship and-" the male Zabrak that was berating them stopping talking upon seeing the towering form of the Mandalorian, his eyes narrowing. Even in the dingy lighting of the bay, Val could see his agitation.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you people multiple when no ones looking? Never seen a Mandalorian before in my life, now I've met two in less than a standard week. This better not become a normal occurrence."</p><p> </p><p>Mando went rigid beside her, every muscle seizing up, "Another one came before me? When?"</p><p> </p><p>The spaceport worker scowled at the demand but did response, "The last one who landed still has his ship docked here. He arrived four days ago. Haven't seen him since."</p><p> </p><p>Val decided to jump into over conversation, walking closer to the engineer, "Do you know where he is? Did he say why he came here?"</p><p> </p><p>The Zabrak turned his attention to her, "Didn't talk much that one, and I wasn't going to pry. Mandalorians are not welcomed well here, the locals are rather hostile towards your people."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Val questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you not know the history? Of Carlac and the Mandalorians? Of the Deathwatch and the destruction they wrought during the Clone Wars?"</p><p> </p><p>The armored man beside her had his fists clenched tightly and she could see small tremors vibrating through him. Part of her wanted to reach out in comfort, but she doubted that he was in a state of mind to accept such a thing. So she helped out in the best way she could. She kept digging.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I wasn't aware. The Clone Wars happened a long time ago. That's quite the stretch for people to hold a grudge."</p><p> </p><p>"True, but the pains and scars of the natives still run deep. Those that survived the onslaught passed down the vendetta to their children. You'll not find many freinds here. So, if I were you, I'd lose that helmet and hide the beskar. Otherwise, you're liable to end up in a bad spot."</p><p> </p><p>Val glanced at her partner from the corner of her eye, "Maybe you should be the one that stays on the ship."</p><p> </p><p>She felt the harsh glare he sent back and was supremely glad he considered her a friend, otherwise she'd probably have gotten punched for that comment. Looking back to the dock worker, she pursed her lips in thought, "You said there was ship here? Can we see it?"</p><p> </p><p>The Zabrak frowned deeply, but jerked his head, turning and walking through an adjoining door. Val followed the man and looked up at the older model of the <em>Lancer </em>Pursuit Craft that sat peacefully in the bay. Mando stayed silent, staring at the starship. The worker briskly waved at them in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to hold this here forever. Don't get many people wanting to land on Carlac and transport ships carrying supplies take priority over small freighters. If this ones owner doesn't come back soon, I'll move it outside. Don't imagine it'll last long once the locals see it. Same goes for yours."</p><p> </p><p>Puffing out a breath, Val dug into her jacket pocket, pulling out a handful of credits. Extending out a hand, she dropped the chips into the Zabrak's palm, "Keep them both docked for a while longer. We'll be in touch."</p><p> </p><p>The engineer snorted slightly, "Sure you will." He looked like he was about to leave, before pausing in thought,</p><p> </p><p>"One more thing you should know, seeing as your here. There've been rumors floating through the town about others like you, out in the wilds. Some people have claimed to have had goods stolen, or seen someone in a helmet, far in the distance. No idea how valid the stories are, might just be that the residents are making things up to keep the torch burning, fearmongering and all that, but figured it was worth mentioning."</p><p> </p><p>Val frowned again, "Did another group land that you know of?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not that I'm aware. If they landed on Carlac, they didn't do so through normal channels. Take from that what you will."</p><p> </p><p>With those parting words, the man walked away. She watched him leave, turning back to Mando once they were alone. He was still staring at the ship, unmoving. Beside him, the child let out a muffled coo, barely heard by Val's ears.</p><p> </p><p>"You reconise it...don't you?" He didn't verbally response, only giving a sharp nod. Giving him a few moments, Val finally nudged his arm with her elbow, making him turn his silver helm towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. Let's get going."</p><p> </p><p>Her partner still didn't say anything and didn't move for a while. She finally got annoyed and walked away, heading for the exit out into the town. Val heard him follow after a small pause, falling in step beside her. As they neared the door, she finally heard him speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you..."</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at him from the side, she scrunched up her face, "Don't thank me yet. I doubt this is going to be fun. You know this man that landed? He's a friend of yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's...a member of the Tribe. I don't know if I'd call him a friend. We've...had some differences. I'm not sure how he'll react to my coming here."</p><p> </p><p>"Who hasn't," she responded lightly, moving down the street. Her shoulders hunched up at the blast of cold from a sudden wind, snow flying through the air, "All families have issues. You've met mine, I doubt yours is worst."</p><p> </p><p>Val was happy when she finally coaxed a small laugh from the stoic man. This situation was weighing heavily on him, she could sense the crushing pressure from a mile away. A light brush on her mind made her gently push back as the baby struggled to understand what was happening. She was getting better at keeping her shields up, but the child still liked to reach out and touch her from time to time. Val wondered if he did the same thing to Mando and how he dealt with it.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking that thought from her head, she focused around her. There were some stalls set out, people selling food, winter goods, some supply booths and other random vendors. The eyes of them followed the pair, glaring out with malice and hate. Val could feel the hostility in the air, see hands shifted to hidden weapons, wares pulled down and moved out of sight. More than once she heard nasty murmurs, thinly veiled threats and a few people call her <em>"Whore"</em>.</p><p> </p><p>People avoided the Mandalorian, moved out of his way and shot nasty looks to him. She'd seen reactions like it before, he was an intimidating man, but not to this level. It felt like everyone around was one heartbeat away from lining up crosshairs on the Warrior. Three times her partner approached an individual and was either ignored or harshly turned away. She didn't fair much better. After walking through the town for a bit, receiving no welcomes or indications of anyone wanting to talk to them, Val finally sighed a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should split up, it'd be easier for me-"</p><p> </p><p>"No," was the brisk, harsh reply, cutting her off with no chance to argue, "I'm not leaving you alone here. Stay close."</p><p> </p><p>"Mando, we're getting nowhere. No ones going to help us without serious persuasion."</p><p> </p><p>"I can do that." Val almost rolled her eyes. His overprotectiveness was sort of sweet, but also incredibly inconvenient. She suddenly spotted something and perked up. Without responding, she marched forward, outpacing him, heading for the small shop. Outside was a tall, lanky droid, probably a GC class of some sort.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, droid. Can you help me out?"</p><p> </p><p>The glowing optics of the machine turned to her. Behind her, she sense Mando's agitation and sent a narrowed eyed look over her shoulder before looking back to the robot.</p><p> </p><p><em>"How may I assist, Organic?"</em> The electronic, monotone voice was a little grating, higher pitched than she was expecting. It was unclear if this droid had much of an AI personality, so Val choose to ignore its comment and waved to the Mandalorian hovering at her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Has anyone that looks like him come through here?"</p><p> </p><p>Emotionless lights meant to represent eyes looked over the man and the machine responded in a robotic tone, <em>"Affirmative, Organic. Four standard days ago, one metal Organic came. They rented a SD-390 snow speeder and left the town."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Where did they go?" Mando's voice was clearly displeased. Fortunately, the droid didn't seem to care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Unknown, Organic. Speeders rented are installed with tracking devices to ensure units can be found if not returned. Speak with the Master for more information."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her partner might have major issues with droids, but he wasn't stupid. An exchange of credits with the store owner, who wasn't as hostile as most of the populace, and they had a winter speeder of their own rented. Slinging a leg over behind the armored man who was looking over the controls, she moved his cloak a bit, checking on the child before they left. So far, the kid looked okay, still bundled up. He wasn't shaking or seeming to be too affected by the cold.</p><p> </p><p>"He looks alright, hope he stays that way. Why would your comrade be heading out into the ice fields anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"Might be he found something more about those rumors the locals are kicking around."</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around his waist, trying not to squirm as the cold beskar touched parts of her skin, "You think he went looking for the others?"</p><p> </p><p>"You said you saw younglings, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said I might have seen them. Like I said, it was dark."</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't matter, if there's a chance there are foundlings out there, we go." He started the speeders engines and gripped the handles tightly. Val tightened her hold and yelled over the noise.</p><p> </p><p>"If I die out there, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life!"</p><p> </p><p>He offered no reply as the transport took off, but she felt his sides quiver slightly under her arms as he silently laughed.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Din's mind was whirling. As the snow covered town filled with hostile beings faded away behind them, he finally let himself fully mull over the bombardment of information he'd gotten, guiding the speeder more on habit and instinct than with concentration.</p><p> </p><p>He'd been completely unprepared to heard the name of his Tribe dropped so causally by the spaceport worker. Hearing that the <em>Kyr'tsad </em>had been present and left such a dark mark on Carlac, one that was still dwelled upon even after so many years, had felt like he'd gotten punched in the gut. His mind had been assaulted by the memory of his <em>Buir's</em>, the soft arms of his Mother that had held him at night when nightmares of his village being destroyed woke him from his sleep. The strong, steady voice of his Father, coaxing him to push himself just a little harder in training, the pride in his tone when Din had worked through the pain and completed the trial. They were happy memories, not something associated with the death and destruction of a planet.</p><p> </p><p>The outright hate and anger that had permeated the air as he'd searched the town made him want to question his <em>Alor</em> and demand to know what atrocities his ancestors had wrought here to cause such lasting scars. But there was no time for that. With the knowledge that Paz was not only on Carlac, but actively doing something out in the wilds, Din pushed back the anxiety with some difficultly. A presence not his own hovered near the edge of his consciousness, picking up on his distress and he didn't want his foundling to get frightened.</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to get used to the child's emotions lingering in his mind. It had been alarming at first. Din was used to his head space being occupied by only his thoughts. So having another brush against something that was supposed to be private was unnerving, but in some ways, he was also somewhat grateful that he was able to do such a thing. The child didn't speak much, didn't know how to express his needs or wants. So his strange way of connecting did make things a bit easier.</p><p> </p><p>Val's arms tightened around his waist and he felt her press her face into his shoulder. The cold wind whipping past was bone chilling, cutting deep even through thick winter clothes. His beskar helped a little, but metal was still metal. Refocusing on the task at hand, Din pulled up the tracker signal on his helm. It was pointing to the north. With the high powered speeder, they came upon the area quicker than he expected. He slowed the transport, looking over the daunting sight.</p><p> </p><p>Etched deep into the ground was a massive chasm. It stretched for miles, large enough in its center that Din couldn't see both edge in his field of vision. Near the start of the enormous break in the earth was a lone speeder, the same design as the one they were on. Pulling their ride to a halt next to the abandoned one, he waited for Val to climb off before following her. He moved instantly to the other bike, closely inspecting it. Frost had gathered on the frame, icicles hanging from the handles. It hadn't moved in days.</p><p> </p><p>"Shiny...Over there." Val called to him, drawing his attention. Looking up at his partner, she pointed over the crevice. Focusing past her finger, Din saw a starship parked in the distance. Without a word, he started to walk towards it. She followed at his heels. The ship was small, some kind of LS model. It looked to be in pretty rough shape, which Val confirmed upon closer inspection.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been in a dog fight. Recently, judging from the scorch marks, maybe 2 weeks ago. Still capable of flying, no serious damage."</p><p> </p><p>Din frowned, feeling his trepidation grow as he noted the cannons outfitted to the craft, "Its been altered. Those guns are black market grade."</p><p> </p><p>"Hunters?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, could be pirates or mercs too. Someone's looking for someone around here and I doubt they're interested in a friendly conversation."</p><p> </p><p>"Terrific..." came the dark mutter from his partner.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't response, starting to walk towards the downward incline. She fell in a step beside him, reaching under the edge of her coat to pull out the small blaster, holding it down at her side. Din mimicked her and switched his helm to night vision as they moved deeper into the scar together. As they walked, Val dug into the deep pockets of her coat and pulled out a small flashlight, flicking it on, letting the dim beam stretch forward. The walls of the canyon towered above them as they moved deeper in. Light from the sun faded away, shadows creeping up, making everything look haunted and terrifying. It was the kind of place that played tricks on the mind, making you think voices whispered from the dark and monsters stalked you from the edges of your vision.</p><p> </p><p>Neither spoke as they walked, but Val did shift slightly closer, keeping pace with his longer strides. Luckily her light source didn't affect his sight, as she wisely kept it pointed down to avoid casting too much of a glow. The pathway broke into three different routes ahead of them. Din spotted something on one of the ice walls and narrowed his eyes. Slowing his pace, he stopped by a mark etched into the frozen water. It was a simple line, the lower end angled towards the path they'd come down. But the mark was surprisingly clean. Taking out the vibroblade from his boot, he traced it, noting that the knife fit perfectly inside. As he replaced the weapon, he spoke to his partner.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a mile marker, something done to help find your way back."</p><p> </p><p>"Any idea how long ago it was made?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, but pointed further into the dark, down the leftmost passage, "Someone went that way."</p><p> </p><p>"Freind or foe?"</p><p> </p><p>"No way to tell." He shifted the sling, moving the child further back so his chest plate covered him more before looking to Val, "Stay behind me."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and shifted to his back, keeping a hand on his lower spine, fingers gently coiled in the fabric of his cape. Without asking, she turned off her light source, trusting him to guide her. Together, they moved deeper into the unknown. It felt like they walked for days, time seemed to drag on. In reality, it was probably only an hour or two, but in the crushing silence, perspectives were warped and twisted. Movement on his helm had him jolting to a stop, shifting to the heat signature setting. The distance red images of a group of humanoids popped up in his vision, several of them.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Din spun and wrapped an arm around Val, pulling her into a narrow passage in the wall, using a section of jutting ice to hide them from the approaching party. She let out a soft gasp, but made no other sound, curling into a smaller ball as used his body to hide her light colored coat. Hidden in the shadows, he waited, holding his blaster tighter. The group moved closer, a brighter glow of light approaching and their conversation filtered through the air.</p><p> </p><p>"How much longer are we going to keep searching this damn place!? We've been up and down this crag with no signs of the brats or the big one in over two days."</p><p> </p><p>"Quit your bellyaching. The brutes probably already dead, we just need to track down where their escape pod crashed. Scans showed that it ended up in here somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>Someone else spoke up, "We've lost three guys on this job and no one said anything about going up against that monster. He wasn't even on the Crimson Dawn's list. We loose anymore manpower on this assignment and I'm out."</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be over soon. The survivors are unguarded now, their bodyguard's are dead. Keep looking, only so many places they can hide."</p><p> </p><p>Din fisted his free hand, tempted beyond measure to lunge from hiding and rain hell down on these bastards. But there were at least five of them, maybe more judging from the sounds of the steps. If he'd been alone, there would be no hesitation on his part. However, his <em>Ad'ika</em> was with him, as was Val. If he failed to take down all of them, the return fire would put them in danger. So, even though he wanted to kill every one of them slowly and painfully, he resisted the urge to move out, staying still at they passed by. Din was grateful that they didn't noticed the prints left behind in the snow, either they weren't good at tracking or simply weren't paying attention. He wasn't going to count himself lucky just yet, they could still double back. As darkness engulfed them again and the sound of the group faded away, Val squirmed out, turning on her flashlight again. He grabbed her arm,</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing!?" he hissed in a whisper-yell.</p><p> </p><p>"Look," she responded, also speaking in a soft voice, twisting her wrist and pointed the beam to the wall, "I saw it when they passed by with their lights."</p><p> </p><p>Turning his attention to the snow, Din saw what she was trying to illuminate. On the frozen surface was a faint, red smear. Glancing at the ground, he saw traces of footprints. Stepping closer, he pulled off his glove and ran a finger over the crystalized substance, rubbing it between his pads. He was certain it was blood. Looking deeper into the narrow opening, he nodded to her and she flicked off the light, taking up her position behind him once more.</p><p> </p><p>The pass shrank more as they walked, some areas so small that Din had to turn sideways and pull himself forward to squeeze through. More red blotch's of blood appeared as they travelled. Then, the crag suddenly opened up before Din. He stopped, staring at the sight before him. A crashed escape pod sat in the ground, covered in  snow with the door open. Even as he switch his helm back to heat sensor, he sensed the change in the air, instincts warning him of danger. Val was half a step ahead of him, yanking on his cape as they dove for cover behind a large chunk of ice in near unison. Blaster fire flew from the open door of the downed pod. Skidding on the ground, Din pressed his back to the solid surface, mindful of the child still bundled in the sling. The shots were wild, a flurry of bolts that chipped at the ice block. With his heart pounding against his chest, he yelled without thought.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oya! Ke'pare! Udesii! Ni Mando'ade!" </em>A long pause followed his shout. Taking a risk, he shifted and peered around the cover. The red glow on his helm was large, coming from inside the pod. Finally a voice that was achingly familar called out hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"B...Beroya...?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was fighting to get back to his feet and dashing to the open pod without a second thought. The sight that greeted him had his breath catching in his throat. Sprawled out inside the downed craft was the wounded form of Paz Vizsla, a freezing pool of blood under his body and jagged gasps leaving his helm as his life faded before Din's very eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Manda'yaim: The planet Mandalore</p><p>Dar'manda: A state of not being Mandalorian - not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and his soul - regarded with absolute dread by most traditional-minded Mando'ade</p><p>Kyr'tsad: Death Watch, the order that took Din Djarin in</p><p>Ad'ika: Little one, son, daughter</p><p>Ke'pare!: Wait!</p><p>Udesii!: Calm down! Take it easy!</p><p>Ni Mando'ade: I'm Mandalorian, sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore</p><p>Beroya: Bounty Hunter</p><p> </p><p>So there you are. I've seen a number of fics with Paz Vizsla floating around. I decided to try adding the character into my fic and I hope people approve of it. There'll be more interaction between Din and Paz next chapter. Also added a little cameo of the "Solo" movie, which I really liked, though I know not everyone did. But seeing as the Mandalorian is a Lucusfilm product, I think its fitting to add a little from the newer movies. So, please enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bonds of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here's the next installment. It seems every time I think up how I want the next chapter to go, it turns out a little different. I originally wanted to have more action in this chapter, but somehow it turned into more character development and tension building. Which is cool too, I'm happy with that. It also means I get to work real hard on the next one. Seeing as this little quest is based more around Mando, there is alot of Mando'a in the chapter. A full translation of the words will be at the end notes, so feel free to skip to there if you need to know what stuff means. Overall, I'm happy with this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din scrambled into the pod so quickly his feet almost caught on the doors edge. He knelt by his Brother-in-Arms a heartbeat later, scanning his body and trying to think past his pounding heart. Paz turned his head to look at him and attempted to push himself into a sitting position with one hand, his other gripping his blaster tightly. Before Din could question the Heavy, ask where he was hurt or what happened, the man's helm snapped around to the door, gun whipping up to aim at the female that now darkened the open entrance. Val instantly ducked to the side even as Din lunged and grabbed Paz's hand before he shot her.</p><p> </p><p>"No! She's a freind! Don't!"</p><p> </p><p>It was almost too easy to twist the blaster from the man's grip. Something that shouldn't have been possible, Din would fully admit that Paz was physically stronger than him normally. The scuffle caused a muffled hiss of pain to come from the larger male and he fell back to the pod's floor. Still struggling to figure out how to deal with the situation, Din turned his head at movement, looking over to see Val poke her head around the doors edge. Her face went pale and she jumped inside a moment later.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Stars...what happened? No wait, don't answer that, stupid question." Paz stiffened as Val moved closer, distrust radiating from him. She ignored his prickly body language and started to yank her backpack from her shoulders while speaking out loud, talking mostly to herself, "Kreif, you've lost a lot of blood. Where are you hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering her question, the Heavy snarled darkly, "Do not touch me, <em>Aruetii</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Val paused and stared down with a sour frown, "Did you just insult me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Din interrupted quickly before she got too fired up. Val likely had more medical know-how than him, given how she read everything she could get her fingers on, and he didn't want her to have her hackles up because she got offended, "Let her help, <em>Vod</em>. She's trustworthy. <em>Gar shuk meh kyrayc</em>."</p><p> </p><p>His comrade released a low growl in response, but did not argue any further. Val knelt down at that, laying hands gently on the larger male, searching for wounds. Paz's arms twitched, like he wanted to lash out at the girl, but he did nothing, letting the Runner inspect him. As Din watched, she suddenly froze, breath catching in her throat before she tilted her face lower. Lifting her head, she shifted and grabbed her bag, opening the top, fishing out a pair of scissors.</p><p> </p><p>"Take off your chestplate, I need to get to your side."</p><p> </p><p>Paz made no attempt to obey Val's order. Din could practically see the glare he was sending towards her so chose to reach over and start unfastening the buckles of the armor straps himself. As his fingers touched the leather strips, the wounded man suddenly seemed to clear his head, jerking sharply and grabbed Din's wrist in a tight grip.</p><p> </p><p>"No! <em>Beroya</em>, you have to find the others, the foundlings. They're still in danger, they need you."</p><p> </p><p>Din sucked in a sharp breath, heart thundering in his ears, "Where? Are they safe?"</p><p> </p><p>"For now," the large male grunted out, body tensing in pain as Val's fingers brush against the wound on his side and she quickly muttered out a distracted <em>"Sorry"</em> while continuing to examine the injury, "They've found shelter to the north. But I don't know how long they'll be hidden for. There's a group hunting them, mercenaries. They're-"</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen them, they're going the wrong way, still searching. We go to them once you're treated. How many are there from the covert?"</p><p> </p><p>"They're not ours." Din made a confused note at the words, but Paz kept talking, "The young ones are from another clan, not <em>Kyr'tsad</em>. They've sheltered those that left Nevarro, given us support and are helping us rebuild."</p><p> </p><p>The Heavy's grip on his wrist increased to an almost painful degree and Paz stared at him, "No one blames you, <em>Beroya</em>. You followed the Creed, upheld the <em>Resol'nare</em>, brought honor to the Tribe and death to our enemies. We survive...the foundlings survive and with them, our future. Do not wallow in guilt or waste time with me. Go now! Find them and take them to safety. This is the Way."</p><p> </p><p>"This is the Way." Din's answer was automatic, spoken without thought. The crushing guilt that had plagued him for months reared its head despite Paz's words. His covert survived, wounded but still moving forward. He didn't know how to process that at the moment. Even though Paz urged him to leave, Din still knelt by his comrades side, torn by what he should do. His teachings warred with his desire to help his brother. Val paused in her work and looked up at him, staying silent, waiting for him to speak. She'd follow his lead, that was what her eyes said. Whatever he decided, she'd obey. His heart pounded as he struggled to figure out what to do. Finally he locked his gaze onto his partner.</p><p> </p><p>"Any trouble?"</p><p> </p><p>She looked to the door, eyes flickering over the outside scenery, "We're okay for now. I don't know about the others, I've got no reading on them."</p><p> </p><p>Din exhaled hard, trying to decide what course to take. His train of thought was interrupted by a wheezing gasp from Paz, who slumped back to the ground, weakness overtaking him. Din winced behind his helm, almost able to feel the Heavy's pain as if it were his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave me! Find the others!"</p><p> </p><p>"I will." Din promised to the irate man, trying to ignore that Paz's voice was growing weaker, "Once you've been treated. Too many have already been lost." Looking up at Val quickly, asked in a worried tone, "You can fix this right? Can you heal him?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette puffed out a white cloud of breath, bending back down to Paz's side, "Why do you insist on trying to shove me into niches, Shiny? I'm not a doctor, I don't know what I'm dealing with here."</p><p> </p><p>"You know more than me, I'm much better at taking people apart than putting them back together. Please Val...help him."</p><p> </p><p>A dark muttering of words he couldn't make out was all he got in response. Remembering her earlier command, Din started to remove the metal plating from the Heavy's torso. This time, the man did not fight back. His breathing was more ragged and his head had fallen back to the ground. Briefly, he wondered if the man was still consious. Val helped to undo the straps and immediatly started to pull the torn bodyglove away from the skin once the armor was off, cutting away the material as she worked.</p><p> </p><p>While she did her thing, Din ducked his head and removed the sling from his shoulder, checking on his foundling. The little alien had wiggled out of the cocoon and was holding the blankets around his body. He looked up at him as Din carefully moved him out of the way against the pod's wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay, <em>Ad'ika</em>. Be good." Big ears perked up and a feeling of concern and worry brushed on his mind. Din pushed away the sensation before turning back to Val. As she moved the glove away, a startled, sharp gasp left her mouth and she slapped her hand over the treacherous orifice, eyes widening. Din didn't think he'd ever seen a worst sign of a problem in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"What!? What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>She looked rather sick, face pale and swallowed hard, turning her attention to Paz, "Hey Hulk...you awake?"</p><p> </p><p>The Heavy's head turned to her and he grunted back, "Speak, <em>Aruetii.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Without responding, she fumbled with the front of her coat briefly, unzipping it and pulling her arms from the sleeves. Val handed Din the material, which he took in confusion, and stuck her hands into her backpack, pulling out bandages, gauze, a large syringe of bluish colored bacta that glowed slightly in the darkened pod, and a handheld electric cauterizer unit. She shifted her flashlight to illuminate more of the Heavy's body and spoke out loud as she gathered up the supplies. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what the hell they hit you with, but you've got a chuck of shrapnel stuck in your side. I need to remove it." Val looked up at Din before nodding to the fabric in his hands, "Cover his head and take off his helmet."</p><p> </p><p>Both Mandalorian's went rigid at the order and Paz snarled out a rather colorful and imaginative phrase in <em>Mando'a</em> that Din was <em>not</em> going to translate before growling at Val, "I will not-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me, you oversized brute! I'm not trying to sneak a peek or anything! I need to removed the metal and seal whatever vessels it sliced into, which probably includes parts of your liver, seeing how deep it is. This is going to hurt worst than you can possible imagine and I have nothing to help with the pain, plus even if I did, I wouldn't risk giving it to you in your state. The only reason you haven't already bled out is because you haven't moved much and its kreiffing freezing on this rock! Do you really want to risk vomiting inside that bucket? If so, be my guest, but don't say I didn't warn you!"</p><p> </p><p>A round of silence followed Val's rant before Paz let out a pained chuckle, turning his helm towards Din, "I think I like this <em>Aruetii</em> of yours<em>, Beroya.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Din barely managed to hold back a relived laugh of his own, shifting to open the coat up wider. Val shoved up the sleeves of her shirt to her elbows while rolling her eyes, "I really hope you keep that in mind during this, cause its not going to be fun."</p><p> </p><p>Placing the thick covering over Paz's head, Din waited while the man slowly worked his helm loose and took the headgear from his hands with delicate reverence, setting it near the Heavy's free arm. As an afterthought, Din yanked off one of his leather gloves, folding up the tough hide and carefully slipped it under the cloth shield. Paz took the material and Din heard the slight creak of teeth biting down into the glove. Shifting, he took hold of his brothers hand, moving it away from Val just in case and clenched down tightly. Val exhaled heavily, closing her eyes and seeming to be preparing herself. She was still horribly pale.</p><p> </p><p>As she went to move her hands towards Paz's injury, she paused, looking up at him with uncertainty, "T-try to hold him still, okay. And...if this doesn't work. I mean...this is a bad wound, Shiny, I-I might...Just...please don't hold it against me if he..."</p><p> </p><p>"Breath, Val. Take a minute. Just...do what you can. I'm not asking for anything more." The stress on her face didn't go away and Din carefully placed his knee on Paz's chest and one hand on his shoulder, prepared to lean his weight down if the Heavy started to thrash too much. Val took in a steadying breath and held up two fingers before speaking to Paz.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Big Guy. Brace yourself, I'm going to start. On three...ready? One...tw-" Val yanked hard, arms jerking backwards. Beneath Din, Paz let out a strangled shout, muffled by the makeshift gag and bucked slightly, though remained remarkably still given what just happened. His pain tolerance was incrediable.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden spurting blood that gushed from the wound wasn't so impressive though. It was alarming and terrifying. Val scrambled and pressed a wad of gauze against the stream, grabbing the cauterizer. Flicking it on, she twisted and started to drag the sparking red end over the gash. The smell of acrid, burning flesh filled the area as the glowing laser started to scar the area. A horse howl that Paz was clearly trying to keep in hit Din's ears and his body went stone stiff, back arching up as he struggled not to move. The grip on his hand turned to iron, almost threatening to break the bones in his fingers. As Val continued to try and steam the flow of crimson pouring from the Heavy's body, she hit a particular sensitive area with the handheld unit and Paz suddenly lurched in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold him down!" Val yelled in a panicked voice, the movement causing a stream of blood to spray out and hit her cheek before she could pack it with the bandage material. Din shoved down Paz's shoulder to the ground and leaned his weight onto his chest. The hissing crack of the cauterizer continued and the body under him jerked in response, an agonized roar leaving his brother and Din was nearly dislodged.</p><p> </p><p>"I've almost got it, just hang on!" At Val's words, even as strained as they were, Paz managed to overcome his bodies demands and froze in place, muscles quivering in strain and breaths huffing from his lungs in jagged, wrenching gasps. A few more seconds of snapping sizzling and the brunette pulled the unit away, looking over the wound as she dabbed the blood soaked gauze along the Heavy's skin.</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay...okay, I think I got it, the bleedings mostly stopped. Nothings gushing anymore and the bacta should-Oh my Gods!" Her exclamation was caused by Paz suddenly going completely limp under Din, body collapsing to the floor. She scrambled forward, eyes wide and terror painted on her face as Din released the Heavy, "Oh Maker! Please tell he's alive, tell me I didn't...!"</p><p> </p><p>Fumbling under the coat still over his head, Din struggled to feel around, pressing two fingers to Paz's neck and waited with baited breath. A flutter against his pads made relief surge so strongly through him, his vision blurred slightly. Quickly, he reassured his partner.</p><p> </p><p>"He's alive! He's alright Val, he's fine, just finally passed out. Keep going."</p><p> </p><p>She panted in response, hands shaking but nodded, grabbing the syringe of healing fluid. Uncapping the end, Val pushed up the beskar leg guard closest to her and jammed the thick needle into Paz's thigh, depressing the plunger till all the contents were gone before tossing aside the empty device. As she started to apply bandages to the gash, occasionally using the cauterizer unit to seal an oozing portion, Din grabbed the blue helmet from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Working under the covering was tricky, he took great care not to shift the shroud too much. But eventually, Din maneuvered the headgear back into place, ensuring the interior padding closed firmly around the Heavy's neck before slowly lifting up the winter coat. Confident that the Creed had been upheld, he pulled the cloth away. Now that the immediate panic was done, Din could see the man's chest slowly lift up and down. Grabbing his glove, now indented with blunt teeth marks, he shoved his hand back in, noting that his fingers were going numb from the cold. Concerned, he grabbed Val's coat again.</p><p> </p><p>"Put this back on before you get a chill."</p><p> </p><p>Val shook her head in response, still focused on her work, "Never been sick in my life, Shiny. Put it over his chest. The glove stopped hypothermia from setting it, but its trashed now. He's not out of the woods yet."</p><p> </p><p>Din frowned but obeyed her wishes, opening the coat and spreading it over the exposed skin of Paz's torso. As a side thought, he pulled off his cape and reached over the downed male and slinging the woolen material over Val's shoulders. She murrmered a distracted thanks, still focused on trying to patch up the massive wound. A concerned coo broke him from the post treatment trance he'd fallen into and Din looked to his side, seeing that the child had waddled over, ears drooping down as he stared at Paz's still form.</p><p> </p><p><em>Friend...? </em>The presence of his <em>Ad'ika</em> whispered through his mind again and he carefully exhaled, shifting to run a finger gently over the child's bald head. Before he could say anything to comfort his foundling, Val's head snapped up, hands freezing and her face whipped towards the door of the pod.</p><p> </p><p>"They're coming..." she hissed out in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline surged through his system at her warning, his hand drawing his blaster without thought, "How long?"</p><p> </p><p>Val shook her head in response and didn't answer. Din moved to the doorway, shifting the settings of his helm. So far, he saw nothing, but he trusted the Runner's instincts. If she said trouble was coming, it was coming. Stepping outside, he scanned the area. There were other cracks in the walls that disappeared into darkness. Enough to confuse a tracking party, maybe cause them to split up if planned right. Ducking back inside, Din looked over the scene. Paz was still out cold, recovering from the treatment and Val was finishing applying the last of the tape over the top of the wound. He could see her leg muscles trembling and realized she was resisting the urge to run. Because she trusted him to protect her, trusted him to keep her safe.</p><p> </p><p>A groan sounded from Paz, modulated and weak, his head rolling slightly. Val gasped softly and shifted closer to his top, but aside from the sound, the Heavy didn't stir. She looked to him for guidance, "Now what?"</p><p> </p><p>Din looked back to the crevice and answered firmly, "Stay with him, try to get him on his feet. I'll draw their attention, cut down their numbers and try to divert them away. If they get too close and he isn't up, head north to the foundlings. Find them and get them back to the ship."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have anymore bacta! He was hurt way worst than I thought, if you get hit, I won't be able to-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine." He interuppted, "You can fly if needed right?"</p><p> </p><p>Val looked incredible uncertain and worried, "Well...yah, I guess so. If absolutely fraking needed. I know the theory, but I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Get them off this rock, Valriya."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't response to that command for a few moments, looking up at him before quickly standing and marching over to him. Before he could fully understand what she was doing, Val reached up on hand and grabbed the back of his neck, yanking his head down and pressed her forehead aganist his. Din fought back a strangled gasp at the sudden movement, the intimate act surprising him. In his culture, it was the closest equivalent to a kiss he was capable of accepting. She held tight, exhaling as she stared through his visor.</p><p> </p><p>"Do Not Die. You are not allowed to die, understand?"</p><p> </p><p>Heat spread through his blood, her compassion and determination lighting a fire in his gut. Briefly, he let his free hand brush against her side, wishing for a moment that he could touch her without the thick leather between them. They stayed like that for a few more heartbeats before Din pulled away, stepping backwards towards where the pack of hunters would come from.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care of them." Val bit her lip and nodded back, moving inside the pod while keep her eyes locked with his. He stared at her for as long as he could before turning away and ducking into the darkness, pushing aside the desire to stay with them.</p><p> </p><p>He had to protect them. And so he would. It was the Way.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>This sucked so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Now alone with a tiny alien baby and an unconscious, wounded Mandalorian, Val had ample time to ponder and growl at the sheer unfairness and all around low point this whole mission had come too. True, she hadn't really expected it to be a walk in the park, but this was worst than she'd imagine. Shivering, she pulled the rough material of Mando's cloak over her. The scent of metal and spice clung to the fabic. It comforted her a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The urge to grab the kid and run was strong. Her skin was buzzing, hairs on her arms and neck standing straight up. Even knowing her partner was moving to intercept the group hell bent on killing them, her natural born instincts to move was rushing through her muscles. Exhaling, Val knelt back down beside the fallen solider, who still appeared to be recovering. At least he was breathing, that was somthing. She'd been terrified beyond words when he'd collapsed on her, heart stopping at the thought that her attempts to help him had resulted in her accidently killing him. But if she'd learned one thing from her partner, it was that Mandalorian's were tough kreiffing bastards.</p><p> </p><p>Shuffling motion drew her attention and the baby walked up beside her, tilting his head up in curiousity. Concerned that he was out of his nest, Val wrapped the end of the cape around him. The child gripped the corner in his three fingered hands, perhaps knowing that the Mandalorian was struggling to keep them safe and gnawed the fabric between his teeth. She ran a comforting hand over the child's back as he huddled beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be alright, kiddo. You're Dad's going rain hell on them." Reaching out, she shook the shoulder of her patient, trying to rouse him. "Hey, Hulk, wake up. You still with us?"</p><p> </p><p>A low electronic murmur and slight shifting answered her. Sighing, Val settled back down again. It wasn't surprising, given what she'd had to do to seal off the wound and how long he'd been suffering from it, but it was still nerve-racking to do nothing but sit and wait for him to wake up. Unnatural silence filled the area, dark shadows shifting around as the light from her small flashlight on the pod's floor flitered around the area.</p><p> </p><p>Val's ears picked up on the soft crunch of snow. Freezing, she held her breath, slowing drawing the blaster from her leg. No other noise came, the air was eerily quiet. Her danger sense wasn't howling, but she was so on edge right now that the slightest sound would probably have her jumping out of her skin.</p><p> </p><p><em>"...cabur...?" </em>The word was whispered so softly, she almost thought she imagined it. It was Mando's language, spoken in a voice that sounded incrediably young. Val stayed where she was, still partially convinced she'd been hearing things. But a slight motion outside the door had her catching her breath. Right before she heard the scrambling of feet and a startled gasp. </p><p> </p><p>Springing into motion, she quickly jumped to her feet while calling out, "Wait! Wait-wait! It's okay! He's alright, I'm a friend, come back!" Thinking quickly, once she was outside, she tried again, "<em>Ad'ika! Ad'ika!</em> Wait, I'm not going to hurt you!"</p><p> </p><p>The small, shadowy figure paused at those words, huddled in the distance and nearly invisable the dark crag. Puffing a bit, Val knelt down, placing her blaster on the ground and raised her hands up in surrender, backing away from the weapon while trying to reassure what she assumed was a child-like figure.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what you are, right? <em>Ad'ika</em>? A foundling? You came looking for him, like we did? My partner is Mandalorian. We're here to help you, I swear."</p><p> </p><p>Before Val could talk to the child more, a loud groan caught her attention. Turning, she saw the adult in the pod starting to move around as he regained consiousness. Glancing back at the hiding figure, she made a choice and ducked inside, rushing to the male's side.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy...easy now, Big Guy. Don't move, just yet." The blue helmet turned to her and she grimaced at him a little, "You had me worried, didn't think you were going to make it."</p><p> </p><p>"Many...have under es-estimated me...and regre-tted it..." His voice stuttered but was stronger than before. Val laughed a bit, tension still singing in her blood.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe it." Placing a hand on his chest, she winced at the chill of his skin, "Kreif...you're freezing. We need to get you someplace more sheltered."</p><p> </p><p><em>"C-cabur..." </em>The high pitched voice sounded again, closer and louder. Val turned to the door, seeing a humanoid child no older than 8 or 9, standing in the doorway. It was sort of hard to tell age and race, given that they wore a silver child sized Mandalorian helm, so she was basing her guess on his small stature, although the voice sounded male to her. He was also holding her blaster in two hands, the muzzle aimed straight at her. Without pause, she slowly raised her hands up, not making any movements.</p><p> </p><p><em>"N-nayc, Ad'ika</em>...T-this <em>Aruetii</em> is friend...<em>Dirycir..." </em></p><p> </p><p>A garbled gasp came from him and the boy scrambled inside with a sob, <em>"Cabur!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Before Val could stop him, the kid tackled himself into the torso of the wounded man, causing a strangled hiss to leave his vocalizer. She quickly grabbed the helmeted boy and pulled him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, kid! Ease up, I just got him back together, lets not risk him falling apart again, Okay."</p><p> </p><p>The kid jerked in her grip and Val instantly let go, holding up her hands but he didn't do anything else, T-visor aimed at her with suspision. Their attention was redirected to the Mandalorian she'd dubbed <em>"Hulk"</em>, seeing as these people tended to not like giving out names and she could only handle calling one person Mando, as he struggled to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is <em>Beroya</em>?" he demanded harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Val took her coat off of his chest. Without thought, she dropped the winter gear over the boys shoulders, pulling it slightly over his front. He wasn't wearing very thick clothing. The young boy flinched a little at her touch, still wary, but the thick layer was too tempting and he started to put his arms through the sleeves, more at ease now that the adult was awake.</p><p> </p><p>"He's trying to keep the mercs that put that hole in you from getting a second shot. We need to move, Hulk. Right now. Can you stand?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can do more than stand, <em>Aruetii.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Her lips lifted at the corners in a grim smile, "I'm sure you can, but lets start with getting you back on your feet. The bacta shot I gave you will kick in soon enough, but you've lost a lot of blood. Shiny can handle the thugs for now, we've got other things to worry about."</p><p> </p><p>Val looked down to the boy and the big earred child, who both stood quietly nearby. Hulk let out a grunt that she assumed was some form of agreement. Gathering up her backpack, she slide her arms through the straps. By that time, the large male had managed to fully sit up, one hand clutching his side. Her head snapped around at the muffled sound of a possible explosion in the distance. The noise faded and she whipped back to the two children, looking over at the older male.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...I'm Val. Can you do something for me, kiddo?" He paused but nodded carefully. Val scooped up the child in her arms, "He's an <em>Ad'ika</em> too. I need to help the Big Guy and I need you to help him. Okay? You're bigger and faster, so if trouble comes, you take him and run back to the others. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>He accepted the child from Val after a few moments of hesitation, voice filled with determination, "I'll look after him. <em>Cabur?</em> Y-you...are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do not falter, <em>Ad'ika</em>. Keep watch." The kid tilted his helm up and jerked his head firmly, moving to the door and looking out. Val moved to the males uninjured side and slung his arm over her shoulders. Exhaling, she let the energy run through her body, let it strengthen her and braced as the Hulk struggled to his feet. Despite the colossal weight that leaned on her as he fought to stay upright, Val didn't buckle, managing to remain standing with him as he stabilized. He looked down at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You are...much stronger than you appear, <em>Aruetii." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunatly, you are just as heavy as you appear, Hulk. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Her grunted sarcasm seemed to amuse him but he looked over at the currais sitting on the floor, "My armor..."  </p><p> </p><p>"Is going to have to be picked up by Shiny, or you come back for it when you can walk without limping. I can't carry both."</p><p> </p><p>While she could tell he wasn't happy with that choice, he relented and they started to move. The young boy darted ahead of them, staying within sight and pausing often, making sure they kept up. Val felt sweat bead on her forehead as she struggled to help support the massive man. He was walking more or less under his own power, but he regularly stumbled, forcing her to adjust her hold.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Blood loss..." </em>she thought to herself as he sagged against her for the fourth time. Bacta was great for healing wounds, but replenishing the life fluid still took time. The only upside was her danger sense had faded to a dull roar in the back of her mind. Whatever Mando was doing seemed to have taken off the heat for a while.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped to hell he was alright though.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," The boy spoke suddenly, looking over his shoulder while securing his hold on the child in his arms, "You've helped...are helping <em>Cabur</em>. So...thank you. I think you might be a friend. Even if you are <em>Aruetii</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks...I think. One of you needs to tell me what that means before we're done here."</p><p> </p><p>The Hulk slung over her shoulder let out a weak laugh, briefly reminding her of her partner before he stumbled again, almost knocking her over this time. The two fell against the crag wall, and his heavy pants filled her ears, body tensing in pain. Gritting her teeth and forcing more energy into her limbs, Val pulled the large man back upright, feeling her muscle strain in protest, and looked to the kid leading them.</p><p> </p><p>"How much further, I can't hold him much longer."</p><p> </p><p>"Almost there...just a bit more." the boy quickly replied, darting ahead and disappearing from sight. Rounding the bend the kid had vanished behind, Val looked around, not seeing the boy anywhere. As she opened her mouth to call out, the warrior beside her raised his free hand and pointed to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"There..." She squinted in the darkness, still not seeing what Hulk was trying to point to. It took the pair moving closer before she spotted it. A two metre long crack that ran parallel to the ground, extending into the wall. Val looked over at the man she supported,</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to have to crawl through on your own."</p><p> </p><p>"Worry about yourself, <em>Aruetii</em>."</p><p> </p><p>He sounded stronger ever time he spoke. Val hoped that was a good sign. Leaving Hulk to waver on his own feet, she knelt down and looking into the crevice. It extended out a long way, but she was sure she could see a glimmer of light near the end. Ducking down, she started to crawl through on hands and knees. Behind her, she heard the large Mandalorian follow, soft, muffled grunts and groans hissing out occasionally as he dragged himself along. She paused a few times, glancing back to give him time to catch up. Fortunately, the belly crawling didn't last long. After about 10 feet, the roof over her expanding up as she wiggled out into a cave.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, she blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the new lighting. There were a few glowstick set out on ledges around the cavern, which was a huge change compared to the nearly black crevice she'd just crawled through. Hearing the shuffle of Hulk behind her, Val spun and knelt back down. He made it though and she bent low again, offering her shoulder as a pivot point to get him back on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cabur!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A new voice called out to them, one younger and female in tone. Val saw a tiny human girl dash towards them. She had curly brown hair and looked very thin, but her face lit up at the sight of the man on her shoulders. Then she spotted Val and her expression darkened. Behind her was a larger person wearing a red and black helmet, probably a teenage. Who held a very sharp looking vibroknife in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are you!?" the adolescent male snarled out and stepped in front of the female toddler, knife aimed outwards. The young boy was suddenly in between them, one hand held out towards the teen.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay! She's a freind!" The toddler, who couldn't be older than five standard years, looked up at the older male guarding her, hands braced on his calf. The adolescent wavered for a moment before lowering the knife slightly. Val saw that his left arm was held in a makeshift sling over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Kyr'tsad</em>? This is true, she is to be trusted?" The teenage boy questioned, still tense and looking ready to slice her at any given moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...for now she is acceptable."</p><p> </p><p>"So nice to feel welcomed. Where am I putting him?" Val grunted as Hulk sagged against her again. His strength was fading, he needed to rest. The young boy quickly answered.</p><p> </p><p>"This way, over here."</p><p> </p><p>Val guided the Mandalorian with her. Near the back of the cave was a small hollow with blankets, one supply crate that looked empty and most importantly, a small portable heat generator. The difference in temperature as she settle the man against the wall was incrediable compared to the fridge air outside the small enclave. She grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around his torso. His skin was much paler than she liked. Sinking down to her knees, she swiped her hand over her forehead, panting slightly while resting her head against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of steps made her open her eyes, looking around to the small group that huddled in the area. The little girl was beside the adult, tears running down her cheeks while she sniffled loudly. The boy was with her, shrugging of her coat and wrapping the material around them both, enveloping her in a hug. The way he put his arms around the small girl made Val think they might be related, siblings maybe, but perhaps it was simply the actions of children trying to comfort each other in a frightening situation. The green skinned child was waddling around the alcove, exploring a few things but mostly staying close to the small generator. He looked unconcerned with the situation and didn't appear to be too affected by the cold, so Val let him wander. The teenager was standing two feet away from her, still holding his knife, though it was aimed at the ground now.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" he demanded bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Not currently in the mindset to deal with an untrusting, moody pre-adult, she didn't move from her position, simply looking up at the kid, "I've got a lot of names. Most people call me Val. What happened to your arm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll ask the questions here!"</p><p> </p><p>Now fully annoyed, Val stood up, "Listen kid! I'm so not in the mood to deal with this right now. My partner is currently risking his life to keep you and these kids alive. So knock off the tough guy act, I am not the one you need to be pissed at!"</p><p> </p><p>"You should have more faith in <em>Beroya</em>. He can handle himself."</p><p> </p><p>Turning to the deep voice behind her, Val responded honestly, "I have complete confidence in his skills, but seeing as those bastards got the drop on you, clearly we're not dealing with your run-of-the-mill thugs. He's outnumbered and unprepared, it's not unreasonable for me to be worried. I'm not a pilot, getting these kids out of here without him is going to be tough."</p><p> </p><p>"A Mandalorian is never unprepared." He studied her through his helm for a few moments, "You are loyal, <em>Aruetii</em>. A trait not often found in these times. I can fly the foundlings to safety."</p><p> </p><p>"Not in your current condition, you can't, and we might not have that kind of time. But I'll take that as a compliment." Huffing out a breath, she looked over the trio of children, taking note of the fact that the little girl looked emaciated. Pulling off her pack again, Val dug inside for the handful of ration bars she'd brought, moving over to her, "Here...eat up, little one."</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes widened at the sight of the foil bar and she grabbed one quickly. Val offered the boy and the hostile teen one, the latter of whom mostly glared but took the bar without complaint. She saw the kid start to pull on his helmet and quickly snapped her eyes shut, slapping her palm over her lids just in case. A muffled, deep chested laugh hit her ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Impressive. You honor us, <em>Aruetii</em>, but its is unnecessary. He is still too young to take the vows yet, he is exempted from our Creed. You may look."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't move her hand, "And the stab-happy one?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't stabbed you yet..." The teens voice still had a lot of bite to it, but he sounded a little pouty too. The electronic ring was present, indicating he still had his helmet on.</p><p> </p><p>Peeling her hand away slowly, Val carefully opened one eye. The kid was devouring the ration bar, breaking off a few peices to give to the little girl beside him. She'd been right, he was human and judging from the facial features, the girl was defiantly his blood sister. Turning her head slightly, she saw the helmed teen. He fiddled with the ration bar, thinking for a while, before finally giving a slight nod to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Jar-Tan. The girl is Kalei and her brother is Tavor. Thank you...for helping us. Friends are...difficult for us to find."</p><p> </p><p>"They're difficult for anyone to find." Looking back while handing out another round of ration bars, of which the teen refused, motioning to the younger ones. Val shifted her attention to the adult Mandalorian, "How're you doing, Big Guy?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will live, <em>Aruetii</em>...thanks to you. I owe you a debt."</p><p> </p><p>"Pay it to Shiny, I'm only here cause of him." Which was mostly true. She looked around at the group. They were in pretty sorry shape. Hungry, scared and lacking most weapons, not including Jar-Tan's blade. She furrowed her brow at the adult man,</p><p> </p><p>"They didn't come here with you, did they? You're ship is still docked and that pod didn't come from a <em>Lancer</em> class. What happened? How'd you three end up here? And why the hell are there hunters after your heads?"</p><p> </p><p>Kalei started crying again at her questions, burying her face in Tavor's chest. Val heard her mumbling somthing that sounded like <em>"Buir"</em>, but she couldn't be sure. Her brother looked like he got kicked in the gut, his lower lip quivering a bit. Now feeling like a complete heel, she moved over to the two children,</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...I'm sorry guys, I'm just trying to understand what's going on. Shhh...it's okay, don't cry." Val rubbed Kalei's back in an attempt to comfort her and looked to Jar-Tan and Hulk for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Jar-Tan was the one who responded, "Our Tribe has many enemies. One of which is the organization known at the Crimson Dawn. They're reign over parts of the galaxy is...beyond cruel. They take what they want, kill without cause and leave pain and suffering in their wake. Once, they took orders from the Empire, but now they simple ravage anything in their path. Kalei and Tavor...they are survivors from their atrocities, saved and raised by the Tribe."</p><p> </p><p>At that, the softly sobbing girl spun and launched herself at Val, arms clenching around her neck. Without thought, she wrapped her in a tight embrace. Tavor moved closer too, perhaps needing the contact and secerity of an adult, and she pulled him into her chest as well. He didn't fight, but was clearly trying to be strong. Jar-Tan kept speaking,</p><p> </p><p>"My mentor...their Father...w-we were travelling from a world the Crimson Dawn had been too, investigating their works. It was a simple recon mission, that's why the young ones were with us. But the hunters surprised us a week or so back, attacked and destroyed our ship, stranded us on this frozen shithole. Since then, we've been struggling...and now, they've found us once more."</p><p> </p><p>"I was asked by their <em>Alor</em> to locate them, after they failed to return when expected. I tracked them here." Hulk rumbled from behind her, sounding tired. Val turned her head over her shoulder and shot him a soft glare.</p><p> </p><p>"I got this, go to sleep. You'll recover faster."</p><p> </p><p>He gave another low laugh, sounding very sleepy, and murrmered lowly, almost unheard,"...if <em>Beroya</em> hasn't claimed you yet, <em>Aruetii</em>, I may do so myself..."</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes a little, but did feel a little flattered at the comment, "Assuming you survive."</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to Jar-Tan, she motioned her eyes down to the two children in her arms. He shook his head and bowed his chin, muscles shaking slightly. Val exhaled through her nose. Well, that explained why there were no other adults with the kids and why Kalei and Tavor were so traumatized. Surviving a warzone of bloodthirsty mercenaries, only to end up stranded on an ice planet and watch your parent get killed. Val was amazed either of them were even capable of speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Taking some time to comfort the kids, Val saw Jar-Tan move out of sight for a while. When he returned, the foil of the ration bar was crumpled in his hand. Shifting a bit, Val looked over at the large Mando. His chest moved in deep steady motions and his head was tilted towards her. Hopefully they could stay hidden long enough for the bacta to perform its miracle work, but she wasn't counting on it, given their luck so far. Moving Kalei away from her, who seemed calmer now, she encouraged the siblings to sit near the resting adult Mandalorian, wrapping them both in the only other blanket, before standing up and moving to Jar-Tan, who still remained standing guard.  </p><p> </p><p>"Let's see your arm. I'm out of bacta, but I might be able to do something."</p><p> </p><p>He shook his helm, "It was dislocated in the crash. <em>Kyr'tsad </em>put it back in place when he arrive, it's just taking a while for the mobility to return. But thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Val looked over the dim cave and back to the sleeping Mandalorian and two children huddling in his shadow with a sigh, "Don't thank me till this is over. Make sure you're ready to move with the little ones. If I give the word, we're leaving, with or without the Big Guy, no questions or arguments. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Jar-Tan hesitated, clearly not wanting to agree to leave one of his people behind, but nodded back nonetheless, head tilted in determination. She looked to the crevice they'd come through and hoped to the Maker they'd all make it out of this in one piece.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aruetii: Traitor, foreigner, outsider</p><p>Vod: Brother, comrade, mate</p><p>Gar shuk meh kyrayc: You're no use dead. (You're no use to me dead.) Said to encourage someone to take a rest. Rarely literal.</p><p>Beroya: Bounty Hunter</p><p>Kyr'tsad: Death Watch</p><p>Resol'nare: Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life</p><p>Ad'ika: Little one, son, daughter,</p><p>Cabur: Guardian, protector</p><p>Nayc: No (negative answer)</p><p>Dirycir: Lower, put down</p><p>Buir: Mother, father, parent</p><p>Alor: Leader, chief, chancellor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...I just finished off Season 2. Gotta say, my heart still hurts. I love how they ended it, but damn it was hard to watch. In any case, I gained some new ideas from the new season and I'm continuing the story. Please feel free to leave a comment if you like, I always love hearing from you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ice worlds were the pits. The only reason any of them had any kind of terrestrial prescence was because they were one of the most commonly formed planets in most galaxies. There was only so much room avaiable in the great vacuum of space that was in the golden zone of orbiting suns, allowing for the growth and prospering of plants and waterbodies. Which, with the great population of the universes many, many species, lead to inhospitable and dangerous worlds with breathable atmospheres needing to be colonized.</p><p> </p><p>That logic did not make Din any happier about the current situation. Moving through the dark, high corridors of the frozen cliffs as swiftly and silently as he could, Din soundly cursed the existence of every ice world in the galaxy. He would joyfully take the blistering dunes of Tatooine any day over the soul-chilling, hyperborean rawness of Carlac.</p><p> </p><p>His muscles ached from the biting cold and his Beskar was quickly gaining a layer of frost over it, making his movements even harder. Not something he needed to deal with right before heading into a battle. Pausing, Din took a moment to rotate his shoulders, bending his knees in an attempt to pump more blood to his limbs and loosen his joints. It was likely he was going to need to move quickly and he didn't want to solely relied on a rush of adrenaline to propel him.</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling, he scanned the area in front of him again. There was still no sign of any heat signatures or movement, but Din had little doubt that would not be the case for much longer. Glancing back over his shoulder, he hoped to all the Gods he could name that Paz was awake and Val was moving them all to safety. Or as safe as they could be in this place. Either way, his path was clear. He needed to buy them time.</p><p> </p><p>How much time was entirely dependant on what he was dealing with. His knowledge of the men hunting his brother and the foundlings was woefully small. But they'd been vicious and skilled enough to severely wound Paz Vizsla, someone Din knew to be a highly trained Mandalorian warrior, with the added benefit of Beskar armor. It was unlikely this was going to be an easy fight.</p><p> </p><p>Taking cover behind a jutting outcrop of ice, Din forced back his anxiety, refocusing his mind and waited with patience born from years of training. He was far enough away from the escape pod that any stray blaster fire wouldn't threaten those he protected. Surprise was one of the best weapons to have at ones disposal and he didn't intend to squander it. With luck, he'd cut enough of the mercs numbers to permanently dissuade them from continuing their mission.</p><p> </p><p>Din hated relying on luck.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like a lifetime passed before the barest shifting of movement darted across his helms feed. A brief, warm red glow that flickered out of exsitance a heartbeat later. But it was enough to jar his senses and tense his body in preparation. He'd never doubted Val's instincts for a single moment, but he'd be lying if he said part of him had hoped she'd been wrong. As he waited, edgy and prepped for combat, confusion started to rise. He'd seen something move, he was sure of it. So where were these bastards? What was taking them so long?</p><p> </p><p>His last thought had barely finished flitting through his head when a hail of blaster fire suddenly erupted from the darkness. Jerking back behind the outcrop, which was rapidly disintegrating from the heat of the laser rounds, Din struggled to understand how they'd found out where he was. However, there was little time to contemplate that issues, as his cover became decorated with more and more holes.</p><p> </p><p>Sucking in a breath and bracing for the bruises he knew were going to form, Din lunged out into the storm of deadly bolts. The clear ringing pings of successful hits on his Beskar echoed in his ears, along with the feirce ache of the impacts. He didn't let himself feel the pain, using it to fuel his fury, charging forward and trusting the sacred armor to protect him. Which it did, guarding him from falling and allowing Din to burst into the area the mercenaries were dug into.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a quick scan to realise he'd jumped straight into a Krayt Dragon's nest headfirst.</p><p> </p><p>There were more of them then Din had first thought. When the group had passed by Val and him hours earlier, he'd estimated their numbers to be about half a dozen. Now the body count had risen to at least twelve. They'd also had a portable photon cannon, held by a large human, who turned it towards him, barrels spinning as energy filled the chambers. Sprinting wildly, Din skidded across the icy ground, barely finding cover behind a rock before the cannon reached full power and started to unload. The dark air was suddenly burning as bright as a White Dwarf star, the change in lighting making him squint for a second. Bolts as thick as his arm flew through the air, cutting chucks from the cliffs and tearing gashes through the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Hunkered down behind the flimsy cover that was only going to last for another few heartbeats, Din locked his jaw tightly, flexed his left wrist and heard the whine of the launcher as it powered up. Kicking off from his crouched position, he rolled his shoulder over the ground and scanned the battlefield with his helm. Leaping to his feet, he loosed the <em>Whistling Birds</em> from his vambrace.</p><p> </p><p>The small munitions sang their death song as they flew through the air, twisting and looping in a graceful dance no living creature could hope to mimic. Two found their target almost instantly, striking the human holding the cannon and exploding on impact, sending him careening to the ground with a pained cry. That took care of that problem at least. Others darted agility around. Some hit and took down an enemy, a few hit peices of cover and fizzled out. But they'd done their job. The ranks of the hunters were thinned out and the ones that remained were scrambling, struggling to understand what had just happened. The element of surprise was his once again.</p><p> </p><p>Whipping his blaster from the holster, Din spun in place and started firing at anything that moved. His shots were reflected of jutting ice edges and stalagmites of rocks that the mercs hid behind, or avoided as his targets raced around the battlefeild. These men weren't brainwashed Stormtroppers made to believe their white armor was impenetrable. They were veteran combatants, seasoned hunters and well accustom to staying focused under attack. The bolts didn't hit anything living, but did clear the air enough for him to get a good picture of what he was dealing with now. His <em>Birds</em> had successfully killed four enemies. A good start, but he was still outnumbered. </p><p> </p><p>One insane and/or supremely confidence hunter took a run towards him, firing widely with the intent clearly being to tackle him to the ground. He was big enough for it too, muscled and board shouldered. Depressing the trigger on his flamethrower as the charging bull got closer, he loosed a stream of searing hot embers which greedily latched onto the man, dodging to the side as the human torch ran by in a panic. His screams and frantic flailing as he fought to put out the inferno shook the moral of his comrades, who shouted in alarm at the sight of the burning, dying human.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden pain flared down his left side, the crystal clear ringing of his armor deflecting the blaster fire filling his ears. Spinning around, Din zeroed in on the figure crouching down, almost not visible behind the cover he was curled around. In the almost blackness of the cavern, it would have been impossible to see him. But Din's helm could split through the gloom with ease. Squeezing the trigger on his blaster, the bolt loosed from the barrel and hit the assailant's forehead dead center. Sprinting forward, Din grabbed the edge of the ice chuck and threw himself behind it, streaks of fire from other enemies skimming around his body and bouncing off the Beskar.</p><p> </p><p>The battlefield was filled with flying lasers and shouts, an cacophony of organized chaos. He took a few breaths to assess his person before jumping back into the fray. There were bruised and aching muscles under every piece of armor he wore, proof of the blessed steels reliance and strength. His underlayer durasuit was still intact, with a few areas that had been blackened by the heated rounds, but none had penetrated through the cloth yet. </p><p> </p><p>Turning up his gun, he checked the number of round he had left, making a mental note and prepared to lunge out into the open once more. As he rotate on his feet, scanning around the rock for another target to take down, somthing new came out of the darkness. A tall imposing form that made Din freeze up in confusion for a few heartbeats.</p><p> </p><p>The figure looked familar for a moment or two. An armored male with a curved helmet and a dark tinted T-visor. The currais was Beskar, with chipped red paint scheme. It was Mandalorian design through and through, there was no forgery in the plating. As the shielded fighter stepped into the open, the guns of the others quieted, stillness filling the air. A harsh modulated voice called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You people just love to multiple, don't you? Worst than Gizka's, popping up in all kinds of places you just don't belong."</p><p> </p><p>White hot righteous rage filled Din's veins and he rose slowly to his feet, turning towards the man that wore his brethren's sacred armor like a trophy. By sheer instincts, his blaster twisted and held the imposter in its sights. No bolts were fired at him, the rest of the pack seemed content to wait and see how this would play out. The male speaking didn't flinch back at the threat, seeming to know his pilfered trove of Beskar would guard him for the time.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't belong to you." Din's voice growled out darkly, his free hand fisting so tightly he was sure there'd be indents of his blunt nails through the leather gloves. The urge to open fire on this imposter was nearly overwhelming, but that would lead to the others shooting him. For now, he would let this arrogant bastard strut. A nasty, mocking laugh left the high-pass filter of the helmet.</p><p> </p><p>"It's mine now, I peeled it off the weakling that wore it last. Wasn't an easy thing, you Mando's put up quite the scuffle. But I wear it better than him anyway."</p><p> </p><p>The statement was punctuated by the man flicking his fingers over the pauldron, as though brushing away something unpleasant. Din's vision turned red, all pains forgotten and he was a hairs breath away from going completely ballistic. Only the thought of Val and his <em>Ad'ika</em> kept him grounded. This conversation was giving them more time, so he allowed it to continue despite his overwhelming desire to explode into violence again. Shifting to a sideways stance, he tilted his helm to this new enemy.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me the armor, take with what you have remaining, and I'll let you leave Carlac alive."</p><p> </p><p>Another guffaw came from the man, "You're not in any position to be making demands, friend. We've got you outnumber and outgunned. By my count, it six to one."</p><p> </p><p>"I like those odds." Din responded automatically and with extreme confidence. It was sensed by the peons and one pipped up, speaking to the leader in a strained voice.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey Carduel. Maybe we should listen to this guy, I mean...we've lost a lot of manpower and he..."</p><p> </p><p>Before any more words could leave the underlings mouth, the one he'd called Carduel turned his blaster and pulled the trigger. Din jerked a little at the sudden sound, momentarily stunned at the cold-bloody ruthless display of murder. Not that it was something he'd never seen before, but it was still a little shocking. A round of silence followed the execution.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess its only five to one now. Care to reconsider?"</p><p> </p><p>Din couldn't quite keep the bite from his voice and burned the name he'd heard into his brain. Regardless of what happened, even if this man accepted the terms and left, Din intended to hunt down and reclaim the armor he so disrespectfully displayed. But of course, he knew this man wouldn't back down. He was too cocky, too greedy. Which suited Din just fine. Carduel turned his attention back towards him and shifted to a firmer stand.</p><p> </p><p>"Reconsider this."</p><p> </p><p>Carduel raise up his arm suddenly and Din reacted without thought, firing off a bolt. The round hit the imposter in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground and the rest of the pack sprang into action. Bracing against the shots that hit his armor, he bit back a cry as one finally got lucky and graze his unprotected knee, sending agony shooting up his leg and nearly driving him down. Gritting his teeth, he pushed back the pain and made to sprint towards the prone form of Carduel.</p><p> </p><p>Except the man had partially pushed himself up and was pointing his arm at Din. The vambrace on his forearm shifted, hydraulics moving and he saw a small, missile-like dart lift from the metal.</p><p> </p><p>A thousand different curses flew through his mind, but he had no time to utter any of them. Without thought, Din turned tail and ran like hell. The burn in his leg increased, but he pushed through, diving back into the crevice and beelining around a bend just as he heard the mini rocket ignite.</p><p> </p><p>Fire and noise filled his senses. Chucks of ice and snow flew through the air, along with a super-compressed wave of pressure that sent Din flying. He was airborne, disorientated and tumbling. Massive peices of debris slammed into him, piling down on his body. His head spun, blackness creeping into his vision. There was a heavy weight on him, something was holding him down, he couldn't move. Struggling to remain consious, he fought to center himself, regain his bearings. Blood was flowing down his forehead and into his eyes, every breath felt like torture with how much it burned. Blearily, Din heard fuzzy voices nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Even though every single atom in his body was screaming in anguish, he planted his hand and fought to push himself up. By some miracle, Din had kept hold of his blaster pistol. Something fell off his back as he struggled. There was a huge hole behind him, large chucks of ice and rock scattered around, partially blocking the opening. Movement from his peripheral vision had him collapsing back to the ground and weakly lifting his weapon.</p><p> </p><p>The figure he saw was blurred, making it look like there were multiple of them. He squeezed the trigger of his blaster, feeling it kick against his palm. His luck held out and the humanoid image dropped to the ground. Survival instincts screamed to life, giving him the strength to drunkenly stagger to his feet. Din could hear the hunters scrambling, ordered harshly by Carduel to finish him off, working to get around the obstacles of collapsed earth caused by the explosion. It had done serious damage to him, he wouldn't be able to fight them off in his state. He needed time.</p><p> </p><p>Fumbling almost blindly as he fled, he somehow managed to fish out one of his handheld charges. Depressing the button, he jammed the small device onto the wall, continuing to run. The following blast jolted him forward, making him stumble and fall to his knees. Still dizzy, Din forced himself back upright and kept going, hoping his exit was more firmly blocked now.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how long he raced on, the haze in his mind was too thick. But finally Din let himself slow down, panting with exertion and leaned heavily on the wall of the cavern. The pause helped, his vision cleared a little and he could think further ahead than simply running aimlessly. Looking back, he shifted his helms settings. There was no sign of the hunters tailing him, but that probably wouldn't last long. With Carduel having Mandalorian armor, he could track heat signature just as easily as Din could. That must have been how the mercs had known about his ambush, Carduel had detected his residue first.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking the cobwebs out of his brain as best he could, Din struggled to figure out where he'd ended up. The walls of the cavern all seemed to look the same, blending together in an endless maze. His training and judgment started to return. He hadn't taken out all the enemies after the foundlings, they were all still in mortal peril. Staggering away, he raised up his vambrace.</p><p> </p><p>"V-val! Valriya! Do you copy!? Val!"</p><p> </p><p>The wrist comm sparked in response to his attempts to use it, burn marks littering the top. He cursed soundly, the heat from the blast and wild tumble had fritzed it out. He couldn't contact his partner with it. She wouldn't know that Carduel and his thugs were heading her way. He needed to find them first!</p><p> </p><p>The damage he'd taken was severe, he knew that. It didn't feel as bad as the what he'd endured on Nevarro from the thermal grenade, but Din didn't believe for a moment that meant his body wasn't trying to die on him. But he wouldn't give in yet, not till he was sure Val and the young ones were safe. Staggering along, he frantically thought loudly, trying to aim his mental message to Val, hoping to the ancestors that somehow she would hear his warning with her unique abilities.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Move Val, move! They're coming, you need to move now!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>********************************* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sighed deeply, leaning her head back against the rock wall that supported her. Sitting in the alcove with the small group, Val turned her face towards the more open cave, listening for any different or unusual noises. The area was silent, save for the soft breaths of the resting children. Looking back to the group, Val flicked her eyes over them.</p><p> </p><p>Tavor and Kalei had fallen asleep, leaning against each other and wrapped in the blanket as tightly as they could be. Jar-Tan was sitting oppisite of her, helm occasionally turning to look around. The adult Mandalorian hadn't moved since she'd ordered him to rest. She'd picked up on a few wheezing, modulated rasps from time to time. Proof he was still alive, but it was hard to say how much strength he'd recovered. On her thighs was the child. He'd finally gotten bored with his exploration and had crawled into her lap. Val wrapped her arms around the small green being, trying to insulate him with her bodies warmth. She didn't know if it was working, but he was quite content, eyes closed and cuddling into her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Puffing out a white cloud of air, Val shifted in place. The child gave an unhappy coo, grabby clawed hands tightening on her wrist. She curled her hand more firmly around his middle in response and he quieted down. Glancing at the chronometer built into the comm-panel on her wrist, she sighed again. She'd been separated from Mando for about an hour now. Somehow, it felt infinitely longer. Part of her was highly tempted to ring him. However, if he was setting up an ambush, or already fighting, contact could put him at greater risk. So she resisted the urge, settling back against the wall again.</p><p> </p><p>Maker, she hated this! She hated being forced to stay still, hated the helpless feeling that was blooming in her chest, hated that her danger sense was still humming, though not strongly enough to warrant her moving yet. More than anything, she absolutely <b><em>hated</em></b> that she was sitting here in this dim lit cave doing kreiffing nothing while Mando was risking his damn life to keep her and the others safe. Even if he did order her to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to handle sitting still anymore, she rose up and stepped closer to the Heavy. His chest moved in a steady rhythm and while she was tempted to touch his skin to gauge his temperture, she resisted. Last thing she needed right now was to accidently get punched by an armored fist for trying to help. Nervously, she started pacing quietly, cradling the kid in the crook of her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Her wrist comm suddenly let out a second long burst of static from the speaker. Val turned it again, frowning at the device and waited for more noise to come. Nothing did and she passed off the incident as cold damage. It took specialized electronics to handle the extreme temperture of ices worlds, Val doubted Mando's bounty hunting budget would cover those kind of expenses.</p><p> </p><p>Turning again to walk the length of the alcove, the alien in her arms suddenly went stiff, ears snapping up and eyes flying open. An instant later, her danger sense flew into hyperdrive, energy zinging through her blood and for a brief, insane moment, she swore she heard a deep, familar baritone voice echoing in the far reaches of her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...move...now....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sucking in a sharp breath, she jumped out of the alcove, moving around the upward jutting stone pillars and paused before the floor crack. She still heard nothing, but her instincts were howling. Spinning back, she spoke loudly to the helmed teen while jogging back to the group.</p><p> </p><p>"Jar-Tan! Get up. We're leaving, right now." The adolescent was already on his feet, having risen quickly when she sprinted away. He was tense, gripping his blade tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"The <em>Kyr'tsad</em> contacted you? I did not hear a comm-link."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have time to explain, you're just going to have to trust me. Get the kids up. Quickly!" He wasn't happy with that answer, it was clear, but he didn't argue any further, moving to rouse the two young siblings. Val grabbed the adults shoulder and shook hard,</p><p> </p><p>"Hulk...hey Big Guy. Wake up." The Mandalorian male jerked slightly under her hand, helm snapping up and hand fisting. Val took a step back, just in case, but he cleared his head quickly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aruetii?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back, Sunshine. We need to go. Right now." Her skin started to buzz stronger, hairs on her neck standing up. The large male grunted in response, shifting as though to stand up. He gave a sudden, pained gasp, one hand clutching at his side. A pause followed before he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot, I've not recovered well enough to travel swiftly, I will slow you down too much. Take them and go."</p><p> </p><p>Tavor and Kalei were awake, standing close to Jar-Tan and looked scared. Val grit her teeth, hating the situation even more now. Because he was right, she couldn't help him and run with the kids at the same time. Her decision was taken away from her as the Heavy planted a hand on her hip and shoved, making her stagger back.</p><p> </p><p>"Go, <em>Aruetii</em>. I will join you when I can." He turned towards Jar-Tan and drew his blaster pistol, turning the weapon handle first to the teen. The boy hesitated for a moment before taking the gun, "Protect them. This is the Way."</p><p> </p><p>"This is the Way..." came the quiet response from the kid. Hulk turned and nodded sharply to her and Val hissed out a curse under her breath, starting to walk backwards,</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck," She said. He inclined his head and she turned away, hustling the group of kids to the exit. Shifting she handed the child over to Tavor, who took the baby without a word, and drew her own small blaster, "I'll go first, the rest of you come after."</p><p> </p><p>Nods followed her order and Val dropped to her knees, starting the crawl back out into the elements. The cold bit deep into her bones and she pushed down a shiver. Tavor still had her coat on and she had no intention of taking it back. Rising up, she strained her eyes in the darken corridors, struggling to detect any motion. It was still and quiet, unnaturally so. Her instincts were screaming, the urge to run nearly overwhelming her.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later and the others had crawled through. Val looked around and turned to the teenage Mandalorian, "You have night vision on that bucket, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," she replied crisply as she bent down and scoop Kalei into her arms, shifting the kid to her hip. The youngster clung her neck with a fierce grip, "Take the lead, I'll cover our backs. Let's move."</p><p> </p><p>Jar-Tan spun and took off at a brisk jog. Tavor quickly followed and Val adjusted Kalei's weight, catching up easily. Together, they moved as quickly as they could while still staying close to one another. Time passed as Val ushered the kids along, constantly checking over her shoulder. At first they managed to get a fair distance, but there was something that bogged them down. Tavor, for all his show of strength and resilience, was simply too young to have the stamina to keep running for long stretches. Val heard the wheezing gasps of the younger boy in front of her, though he tried hard to hide it and hissed up towards the teen in the lead.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold up, Jar-Tan. Let's take a breather."</p><p> </p><p>The teen paused, blaster scanning the area, his own breathing sounding labored. Tavor panted heavily, bending over and gasping out, "I...can...still..."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, kid. But save if for when we need it."</p><p> </p><p>Val shifted Kalei to the ground and the girl moved closer to her brother. Her danger sense was still roaring, but there was nothing in sight yet. Jar-Tan stood guard with her, speaking with a clipped tone,</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen no enemies, how can you be sure they're nearby? Leaving <em>Kyr'tsad </em>behind-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, I don't like it either," She interuppted the teens protests, turning to look at him, "Listen, I know it's not easy to blindly trust anyone, but please believe me when I say I've just got a nose for these things. We needed to move and once we catch our breaths, we need to keep going."</p><p> </p><p>He was unsatisfied with her answer, she could see it in the tense muscles of his shoulders and the soft growl he let out. Now that Val wasn't moving, the cold wind cut deeper and she hunched up. Energy buzzed through her, heightening her senses, making her aware of every noise and whisper that filtered into the area.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Danger...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wordless warning flitted across her mind. Val snapped her head up, swearing she heard the crunch of snow under a boot and screamed a warning without thinking,</p><p> </p><p>"Down!"</p><p> </p><p>She shoved on Jar-Tan and ducked just as a blaster bolt hit the wall where her chest had been. The teen yelped, Kalei screamed and Tavor cried out in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Go-Go-Go-Go!!" Val yelled while spinning back around and shooting her blaster in the direction the shot had come from.</p><p> </p><p>Three bolts whizzed towards them, horribly off course but enough to send adrenaline course so strongly through her body she tasted it on the back of her tounge. She couldn't see well, the darkness obscured everything. The two young kids were gone, racing further into the gloom. Jar-Tan squeezed off two rounds over his shoulder into the same general area she'd fired at. She pushed against his back and the two careened forward, hearing male voices and pounding feet behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Diving around a corner, she twisted low, skidding onto one knee and raised the gun just as a humanoid form appeared on her heels. Feeling dread coil in her gut, Val squeezed the trigger point blank at the body. The blaster bucked in her hand, the laser bolt slicing into the being's center mass. A scream of pain came from him before she felt the man's energy waver and fade away, his lifeforce leeching out. She closed her eyes briefly and pushed back up, running after the kids. That was part of the reason she really tried not to kill people. She hated sensing the essences of someone bleed out and disappear, vanishing like particles of stardust. It always left a horriably sick feeling behind. But it was unavoidable here. Right now, it was kill or be killed.</p><p> </p><p>Her execution of the man seemed to give the other pursuers a bit of pause as they slowed slightly, recognising danger and focusing more on trying to gun her down. She sprinted onward, seeing the distance form of Jar-Tan ahead of her. Her intuition triggered again and Valriya zigged sharply to the left, dodging a bolt that ricocheted off the ground, sending shards of sharp debris flying. Digging the ball of her foot into the snowy earth, she jumped up, planting her soul on a rock and kicked off. Airborne for a few seconds, Val spun in mid-flight, lifting the blaster and fired off a flurry of rounds behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The shadowed forms dove for cover. Well, most of them did. One of them strode forward without an iota of fear. Dread filled her chest as the few blaster bolts that managed to hit were reflected off and left a clear, familar ringing in the air. Landing on the ground while skidding backwards, Val stared at the new man. Tall, intimidating and wearing armor that looked achingly similar to her partners, save that it appeared to be painted. His arm lifted and a nasty looking gun was held at the end. Diving to the side, she felt the heat from the blast skimmed her arm, burning the skin and sent a jolt of pain up her limb. Scrambling on the slick surface, Val surged forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Get her!" Came an enraged electronic howl from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Pounding feet thundered behind her. She'd lost sight of the kids and in the darkened cervices, she couldn't tell which way they'd gone. More gunfire flew close to her and Val weaved more violently, ducking lower as she ran, putting on a burst of speed as she forced more energy into her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Her senses growled, making her scan the walls. A small break in the icy surface was just ahead of her. An obstacle, something to slow down her pursuers. She needed that. Twisting sideways, she wriggled into the cramped space. Just as she cleared the jagged icy edges, a sudden force yanked her back harshly. A cry left her mouth against her will before the fabric around her neck tightened and started to cut off her airway. </p><p> </p><p>She clawed at the woolen cape that Mando had so thoughtfully given her to help with the cold. Val hadn't even remembered she was wearing it and now it acted like a noose as the thugs hauled on it, pulling her back and making black spots dance in front of her eyes. Hands grabbed at her body, struggling to get a good grip as she flailed in a terrified frenzy. As oxygen depravation started to set in, she felt the digits finally get a firmer hold on her before unwillingly twisting her and roughly ripping her back through the gap.</p><p> </p><p>Val was thrown to the harshly to the ground, the wind knocked from her lungs. Through jagged gasp, fighting to regain her bearings, she kicked wildly at the legs around her, trying to gain space to get back to her feet. Someone slammed a heavy boot onto her arm and she screamed in pain, forced to release the blaster she held.</p><p> </p><p>Still struggling to clear her head, vision blurry and jolts of agony shooting up her limb, Valriya managed to lift her head just as the man wearing Mandalorian armor loomed above her and leveled his gun straight between her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't injured as badly as he had been in the past, but the wounds from the explosion were still debilitating. Jogging as quickly as he could, Din pressed a hand to his side. He probably had a few cracked ribs, judging from the pain each intake of breath caused.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking off another wave of double vision, he looked around again. Shifting the settings on his helm, he saw a glowing heat signature on the ground ahead of him. Increasing his pace, Din felt both joy and dread fill him as he came upon the downed escape pod. The capsule was empty now, which gave him great relief. Paz had recovered enough to move elsewhere, that was good. But his gut clenched with trepidation at the sight of multiple footprints that now decorated the snowy terrain. Too many to have been made by Val and his brethren.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Dank ferrick..." </em> The curse left his lips involuntarily and sent a new surge of energy through his system. His pains and fatigue were pushed aside, forgotten as his mind instantly ran through a dozen scenarios, each one worst than the last. Din had been around the galaxy a few times over, he'd seen what mercenaries as cold and ruthless as these ones were capable of.</p><p> </p><p>With the mental image of Val sprawled out in snow stained crimson with her blood fuelling his rage, he broke into a full out sprint. The red lit path of footprints started to become more spaced out. Signs of flight, those who left them were running. Din's head snapped up, audio receivers tuning in on the faint sound of gunfire.</p><p> </p><p>The walls felt too tight, almost seemed to close in, slowly his frantic, panicked run. Shadows pulled at him, clawed and held him tight. Faster....he had to move faster. Every step counted, he needed to reach them. His clan was in danger. There was no time to properly process the full meaning of that thought, for as he flew forward and witnessed the sight before him, all logic and discipline left his person in a storm of white-hot madness.</p><p> </p><p>Val was surrounded, partially propped up on her elbow and staring down the barrel of a blaster held by the imposter.</p><p> </p><p>He did not think, did not take time to survey the danger or make a quick plan, something that should have been second nature to him. He was a trained hunter, someone who constantly dealt with the threat of death and people that would happily kill him without hesitation. But there was no pause in his action, no heartbeat to consider the folly of his action. Din acted on sheer, undiluted, uncontrollable, overwhelming fury.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly his blaster whipped up and he loosed a powerful bolt straight at Carduel. The laser round slammed into the side of the Beskar currais, knocking him to the ground. As he fell, Carduel's finger pulled on the trigger of his gun, sending a wild shot flying off. Din heard Val cry out, though he didn't know if it was in shock or pain. There was no time to check on the Runner, but she was scrambling over the icy earth as the group around her broke apart in mass confusion. Adjusting his aim, Din fired off two more rounds, dropping the unarmored mercs without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>His gun clicked empty as he readjusted to the leader, who'd just managed to jump back to his feet. There was no time to reload, things were moving too fast. Val had finally gotten her footing and her sudden movement drew Carduel's attention, his gun pivoting to lock her back in his sights.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping his weapon without thought, Din charged forward, lowering his shoulder and drove into the merc at full force. His pile-drive tackle lifted Carduel off the ground and the two slammed into the vertical walls of the canyon. His attack took the man off guard, Din heard his breath whoosh through the modulator on a stunned grunt. But it was a temporary win, for his opponent recovered remarkably quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The butt of a pistol slammed into the back of his neck, sending blinding jolts of agony down his spine. His grip on Carduel loosened and the man flung him off. Still disorientated from the blow to his head, Din stumbled on the slick ground, collapsing to his knees. The merc staggered backwards, fumbling a bit before raising his blaster at him, aiming for the break between his currais and helmet.</p><p> </p><p>Before Carduel could pull the trigger, another bolt ricocheted his armor. He staggered from the hit and Din turned his head slightly, seeing Val armed once more and shooting from the other side of the fissure. The ruthless man spun his weapon back towards his partner and Din took advantage of the distraction. Ripping his vibroblade from his boot, he leapt back to his feet, slicing vicously at the arm the held the gun.</p><p> </p><p>The razor edge cut through the durasuit with ease, biting deep into man flesh. Carduel howled in pain, his gun dropping to the ground as a stream of scarlet burst from the wound. Lunging forward, Din slammed into Carduel once more, knife aimed for the man's lower abdomen. But his opponent was no fool and knew how to fight as well as the next man. He gripped Din's wrist in a tight hold, twisting until his arm was bent at an unnatural angle.</p><p> </p><p>Unwillingly and despite his best efforts, his hand opened, muscles unable to hold the handle of the blade. The imposter was bigger than him, taller and heavier. He used that fact to his advantage, pushing Din against the wall, a five inch double edged dagger springing out of one of the gauntlets he wore.</p><p> </p><p>"Mando!" Val's distressed scream split the air and he saw her dart forward, trying to get to a better angle where she could risk another shot without potential hitting him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't respond, it was taking everything he had to keep the tip of the shiv from plunging into his throat. His muscles trembled as he gripped Carduel's wrist, straining with all his strength to keep death at bay, but he was faltering, his hold slipping, bringing the blade closer and closer to his carotid artery. Grunts and hisses left each man as they struggled to overwhelm the other. The tip of the deadly weapon pressed against the fabric of Din's flight suit, he felt the cold metal brush on his skin, causing a drip of blood to flow down his neck. Fear and guilt bombarded him. He was going to die, he couldn't hold the man back. He wasn't strong enough, his injuries were restricting him too much.</p><p> </p><p><em>No</em>...not like this...he couldn't die yet. Val needed him, the foundlings needed him. If he fell, she'd be at this bastards mercy. He could not, <em>would not</em>, fail them!</p><p> </p><p><em>"Buir!" </em>The high pitched sound was almost lost in the noise of the fight. But Din had grown accustom to the baby's voice in the time they'd been together, come to find the noises and babble his <em>Ad'ika</em> made to be a comfort, a sign that the child was nearby and safe. Right now, however, it was the last thing Din wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Carduel was suddenly airborne, flung away from him like an invisiable rope had yanked backwards. Such was the force that the man was thrown with that when he crashed into the oppisite wall, the curved helmet popped off his head reveling a middle aged human with black hair and a nasty burn scar on his face. The sudden lack of an enemy, the unexpected release of his muscles made Din sag against the wall with a gasp, stunned at what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Buir!", </em>came the yell again, and this time, he saw the tiny form of the child rushing at him through the snow.</p><p> </p><p>"No!", Din cried loudly, terror gripping his heart at the thought of the kid being hurt in the crossfire. He dove between his <em>Ad'ika</em> and his enemy, trying to shield the baby with his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Val was suddenly by his side, one hand braced on his back and used his body as a partial shield while firing her small gun around him at Carduel. Her assult jarred Din back into action and he scanned the ground quickly. Spotting the blaster he'd disarmed from the imposter, he scrambled forward, feeling his partner adjust to his movements, staying protected behind his armored form but continuing to cover him.</p><p> </p><p>Fumbling, Din grasped the unfamilar weapon, raising it towards his enemy. Carduel had recovered enough from the violent flight to realised that he was seconds away from being outnumbered and outgunned. Even though most of Val's bolts were deflected by the Mandalorian armor or missed entirely, he was sure the hits were causing pain and simply donning Beskar did not mean one was suddenly immune from death.</p><p> </p><p>Outer Rim survival instincts kicked in and the merc bolted, racing down the canyon into the darkness. Din whipped up the gun and shot off a round just as Carduel disappeared from view. He moved to follow, to pursue and finish the fight. His actions were halted by fingers catching the edge of his chestplate, pulling him back and forcing him to pause.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave him!" Val demanded loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Din spun his helm towards her, "He has our armor, I can't just-"</p><p> </p><p>She glared back, panting hard and shaking from the adrenaline rush, "That's not what we came here for, the kids still need you! What's more important right now? The Beskar or them?"</p><p> </p><p>The answer was so blatantly obvious that he didn't even bother to respond. That didn't stop him from snarling in wordless rage. But Val was right, chasing after Carduel when he was retreating was reckless and selfish. He barely made it through the fight once, charging in wounded and furious was foolhardy. As though she could sense his conflict, Val parted from him, jogging over to the helm that Carduel left behind and scooped it up. Returning to him, she offered the red painted headgear to him, which he took delicately.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll track it down later. Right now, we need to get those foundling off this planet. Right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yah," Din breathed out, still fighting the urge to run after the imposter fleeing with his kin's heritage. But Val's logic was correct, the foundlings were his priority. The armor could wait, he'd hunt it down another day. Din was grateful for her levelheadedness in this situation, he honestly wasn't sure if he could have made that choice without her urging. He glanced down at the child, who clung to his leg, sniffling loudly. Val bent down and scooped up the kid into her arms. </p><p> </p><p>Exhaling heavily, he continued, "Where are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"I lost them when we had to run, you'll need to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Val!" came the yell of an unfamilar voice. Din jerked in response, reflexivly lifting the gun at the figures that ran at them. Instantly he lowered his arm again as his mind registered the humanoid forms as his own. They quickly moved to intercept the group and Val looked them over briefly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks the Stars. Everyone okay?"</p><p> </p><p>A series of affirmations followed before the young boy started to babble at his partner, "I'm so sorry Val! I couldn't hold him, my grip slipped somehow and he ran off before I could-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Tavor, we're all fine." She turned and looked over him, eyes scanning his body and a frown marring her face, "Right?"</p><p> </p><p>Now that the immediate danger was gone, the pains and fatigue from before came rushing back in full force. His body ached, head pounded and countless bruises and scraps screamed loudly. But he managed to nod back. Val wasn't fooled and holstered her blaster, moving to his side and gripped his bicep tightly, shifting the child away as the baby stretched one clawed hand towards him while gurgling insistently.</p><p> </p><p>"Kreif, Mando, what the hell happen?" Din open his mouth to respond and she beat him to it, "Wait, don't answer that. I don't wanna know. Can you walk?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm alright Brat, let's just-"</p><p> </p><p>A blaster bolt flew out of the dark and hit him in the left pauldron, sending him crashing into Val, a stunned howl leaving his mouth. She shreiked in response as they fell and Din saw one of the men he shot push himself up, clutching his side before turning his gun towards the kids.</p><p> </p><p>Before any other thought or action could be taken, a giant shadow rose up behind the wounded man. Arms thick as trees lashed out, grasping the human with titanic force. A sickening crunch split the air and the body of the merc collapsed to the earth, neck twisted at an unnatural angle. Din stared at the towering form of Paz Viszla, fully armored once more, standing tall and proud over the dead enemy.</p><p> </p><p>"You missed one, <em>Vod</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Din had no idea what to say in response, too stunned and surprised. Beside him, Val groan loudly, flopping to the ground in a boneless heap.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we just kreiffing leave now?"</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Din supposed they should count themselves lucky that the bikes had still been intact upon exiting the canyon. He'd been half expecting them to be blow to peices, seeing as the mercs ship had left by the time they'd managed to limp out. That would have just been the topper of this legendary bad day. But they finally managed to get everyone back to the docking port. The first thing his partner did upon reaching the <em>Razor Crest</em> again was rush on board and re-emerge armed with a syringe of bacta, beelining towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine! You don't need to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Do not start with me, Shiny! I will fraking end you!"</p><p> </p><p>Paz barked out a harsh laugh while directing the foundlings towards his <em>Lancer</em>, <em>"Haar'chuk, Vod</em>! I like this <em>Aruetii."</em></p><p> </p><p>Her head turned to look at Paz and the kids, yelling over her shoulder as they disappeared into the other bay, "I still want to know what that means, Hulk!"</p><p> </p><p>A loud guffaw filtered through the doorway before she turned back to him with a determine look and stepped closer, wielding the syringe like a sword.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not needed, I'm okay. I don't want to waste expensive supplies."</p><p> </p><p>"You got blown up, Mando, that is not okay! Do you want me to wake the kid up and have him do it? Cause I will."</p><p> </p><p>Din bristled at her threat. The thought of his foundling exhausted himself simply because he wished to heal him made every protective instincts he had roar to life. That was not something that he would allow unless the situation was absolutely life-threatening, "Don't you kreiffing dare!"</p><p> </p><p>Val did not cringe away from his dark growl. She held no fear of him, something that he didn't think anyone he'd ever been associated with could fully lay claim to.</p><p> </p><p>"Then quit whining and hold still. I'll only give you half anyway, we can save the rest if you're gonna moan about it."</p><p> </p><p>Din still turned his arm away when she moved to grab it, keeping it out of her reach in defiance, "A quarter. No more."</p><p> </p><p>Her lips pulled back in a fiery snarl. He thought for sure she'd start arguing again, but Val finally relented, giving a sharp nod in agreement. He didn't move as she injected the healing fluid, though he did wince a little under his helm. His whole body ached, he was sure under the Beskar his skin was probably one massive frakking bruise. As she pulled out the needle, Val spoke again in a softer, more reserved tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me something. When you finished whatever right of passage you had to go through to earn that bucket on you head, did it include forfeiting every shred of common sense you possess?"</p><p> </p><p>He almost sighed. Clearly she wasn't through berating him yet, "Val..."</p><p> </p><p>"You need to take better care of yourself," she bluntly interrupted, raising her head and locking eyes with him through the visor. His gut clenched at the look, at the raw compassion and worry that lined her pretty face. It was world tilting, seeing her anguish about his wellbeing so blatantly painted on her feature, something that was unnatural for him to see. He was always alone, there was no one to rely on but himself, he stood upon a pedestal none could hope to reach.</p><p> </p><p>And yet...she was reaching up, fighting to climb closer, digging in fingers and struggling to scale the steep slope. Without thought he raised up a hand, brushing a stray strand of hair that had come loose off her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I had to protect you..." he murmured back unwillingly, "Both of you..."</p><p> </p><p>She stood still, studying him with intense eyes. They reminded him of chocolate, decedent, rich and tempting beyond reason. He wanted to pull her close, to feel her heartbeat and breath, her warmth and lithe, firm frame against his. Stars help him...he wanted to taste her, feel her lips on his. It was wrong...it was forbidden. But it didn't stop him from wanting it with everything he had.</p><p> </p><p>Before that sudden urge overwhelmed him, the sound of small boots slapping against metal flooring caught Din's ears and he forced himself to take a step back. He turned towards the sound, seeing Tavor jog towards them while holding Val's winter coat.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," he said, handing it back, "Thank you for letting me use it. It was really warm."</p><p> </p><p>"My pleasure. Is Jar-Tan on the <em>Lancer</em> now?" Tavor nodded back and Val pressed her lip together, "Good. Mind taking me to him. I want to give him a hit of this before you guys take off."</p><p> </p><p>Val motioned to the bacta syringe as she walked and the dark haired child gave a small smile in return, "He might not like that."</p><p> </p><p>A snort answered Tavor's comment and Val separated from him upon entering the other bay, walking up the ramp of Paz's ship with the pre-adolescent on her heels after the Heavy sent a nod her way. Din had to fight harder than he wanted to admit to repress a growl when her eyes scanned the larger male as he moved around the craft, performing routine checks needed before a take off. </p><p> </p><p>Heading over to his brethren, Din took a moment to look over the man as well. He was moving stiffly, more slowly than he would normally, but seemed to still be strong.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Vod</em>? Are you...well?"</p><p> </p><p>"Better than you, <em>Beroya</em>. Don't fear, I will live." Paz looked over, making sure that Val was well out of earshot and that the two were alone before stepping closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Din," he said quietly, lowering his voice so only he could hear, "Thank you. I don't know what brought you here, but I am grateful. I owe you my life."</p><p> </p><p>"I did what had to be done."</p><p> </p><p>Paz shook his helm, "You protect us, provide for us. You always have. I know you are consumed with guilt over what happened on Nevarro. Do not be. We live on. Come to the new location, see and be with our Covert, your brothers and sisters. It will be good for you."</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Din stuttered, uncertainty and shame filling him. He saw the burned, discarded armor shells that his <em>Alor</em> had been melting down in the sewers of Nevarro, felt the despair of knowing his actions had been the reason so many had died. He shook his head weakly,</p><p> </p><p>"T-the Empire still hunts the child, bringing him to a new Covert...It's too much of a risk-"</p><p> </p><p>His brother shook his helm in response, "When one walks the path of the Mandalore, you become both Hunter and Prey. We all know this, we all accept this. Our losses only make us stronger, bring us closer. Do not mourn for what has been, <em>Vod</em>. Live for what we have, what we will become. This is the Way."</p><p> </p><p>"This is the Way..."</p><p> </p><p>Through the pounding in his head, he saw Paz's helm tilt slightly to look over his shoulder. The Heavy sensed Din's trepidation and reached out to grip his shoulder tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You need this, <em>Vod</em>. More than you know. Come with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Neither of you are going anywhere," Val snipped out sharply as she moved closer. Paz went stiff and straightened, looming over the Runner's smaller form,</p><p> </p><p>"Do you presume to stand in the way, <em>Aruetii</em>?" Though Paz's voice was level, Din could hear the threat behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, she didn't seem to take offense to his kin's words, "There's nothing in this galaxy that could stand in your way, Hulk. But you're not leaving this rock with those kids till I perform at least a basic scan of both ships for any trackers."</p><p> </p><p>Din frowned behind his helm, "The <em>Crest</em> hasn't been docked that long, there shouldn't be any risk of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, maybe not. We were running around that crag for almost a day, Shiny. Hulk's ship was docked for over half a standard week. Are either of you willing to risk sending off a location ping to another group of hostiles? Espically if you're heading to a safe zone? This planet isn't Mandalorian friendly, who's to say those hunters didn't bribe someone in the town to plant a bug somewhere on board? You boys really willing to take that chance?"</p><p> </p><p>Again, he could find no fault in her logic. Val was smart, really frakking smart. She knew how to cover her tracks. Paz still felt the need to protest, though.</p><p> </p><p>"It will slow us down, the hunters might come here."</p><p> </p><p>Val turned to head back to the <em>Razor Crest</em>, likely to grab whatever scanners she needed and talked over her shoulder as she moved, "Then reload and stand guard. I'll be as quick as I can be, but you're not leaving till I know those kids are safe. I didn't come this far just to watch them get killed cause you're impatient. Deal with it."</p><p> </p><p>As the petite brunette vanished into the other bay, Paz stepped beside Din, watching her leave before speaking, "Is she yours, <em>Vod</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"I..." he faltered, not knowing how to properly answer, "I'm not sure..."</p><p> </p><p>A snicker left his brother, "Well, you'd best decide quickly. Otherwise, I might just snatch her from you."</p><p> </p><p>He had to force himself not to spin around and slam his fist into Paz's helm at those words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ad'ika: Little one, son, daughter</p><p>Kyr'tsad: Death Watch</p><p>Aruetii: Traitor, foreigner, outsider</p><p>Dank Ferrick: Unknown curse word or exclamation. Perhaps equivenlt to Goddammit or Holy Shit</p><p>Buir: Mother, father, parent</p><p>Haar'chuk: Damn it!</p><p>Beroya: Bounty Hunter</p><p>Alor: Leader, chief, chancellor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Covert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again everyone. I hope your Christmas and holiday celebration was great. I managed to finish up this chapter as a nice little present for everyone. I hope you all enjoy it. </p><p>Just so everyone knows, there is a line used in this chapter that is in another writers story. I made sure to ask that writer if I could use that phrase, as it is immoral to poach another persons ideas. They granted permission so hopefully everyone it ok with that. In the meantime, please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyperspace was weird. No matter how many times she traveled in the lightspeed tunnels, Val always found it to be an abnormal, disorientating experience. It created a strange sort of warping energy field that her senses always picked up on regardless of how hard she'd worked at trying to block it out over the years. She constantly felt energized and invigorated, balancing on a hair trigger that left her edgy and irritated. </p><p> </p><p>Val kreiffing hated frakking space travel!</p><p> </p><p>Rolling onto her back to stare at the <em>Razor Crest's</em> celling, she idly wondered if it had always had that many scorch marks on it. She'd been trying to sleep for the last 4 hours and despite her fatigue, it just wasn't working. Mando had lifted the ship off Carlac and locked the autopilot in for whatever location his fellow kinsman had given him before partially stumbling to his quarters. Val had set the child up on his bunk before lightspeed had kicked in and so far, she hadn't heard a peep from either of them.</p><p> </p><p>Heaving out a heavy sigh, she sat up. Moving to push herself to her feet, Val bit back a yelp of pain as her right arm reminded her that a very large boot had recently stomped on it. Cradling her limb gingerly, she quickly glanced at the door separating her from the metal man in the other room. Nothing happened and she stood up slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Padding silently across the hold, she carefully scaled the ladder one handed. The streaking, swirling blue-white cosmic display that filled the cockpit window was truly mesmerizing, even if traveling through the time-dilating pipe annoyed her to no end. Rotating out the captain's chair, Val sat in the worn seat, which creaked a little under her weight. Looking straight ahead, she could see the rear engines of the <em>Lancer</em> class ship piloted by the other Mandalorian. </p><p> </p><p>Now fully awake, buzzed from the hyperlane and not having anything to occupy her, Val's mind started to wander. Without her permission, her fingers lifted to brush against her cheek. She could still feel the soft caress of leather covered digits on her skin, the lingering scent of spice and metal in her nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>Krief, this man was confusing and frustrating as hell, she couldn't read him. At times he looked ready to pin her to the wall in a frenzy of mindless passion and other moments he was pulling so far into his shiny carapace that one would swear nothing existed under the plates but wires and gears. Val didn't understand it. She didn't behave like that, didn't hold back her desires in such a way. When she wanted sex, she got it. There wasn't usually a lot of protest from her chosen quarry either, none of this push and pull shenanigans. </p><p> </p><p>Was it her? Was he worried she was only interested in a one night stand or something? Did he want a deeper connection? Val wasn't normally one for longer term relationships, but she wasn't opposed to them either. She'd let Zechs hang onto her for the better part of a standard year before cutting him off. Another sigh left her lungs,</p><p> </p><p>"Must be a culture thing then..." she murmured softly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"What is?"</p><p> </p><p>Valriya swore her heart literally stopped dead in her chest at the unexpected, electronic baritone that spoke from behind her. A scream left her throat and she jolted up from the chair, spinning in a wildly, uncoordinated circle which caused her to crash into the locked console, bashing her bruised arm on the unyielding metal.</p><p> </p><p>"Son of a bitc-!!!"</p><p> </p><p>She cut off the violent curse with force as agony shot up her arm, making the whole limb throb like a pounding drum. Clutching her forearm to her chest, Val blinked through her now slightly watery vision as Mando quickly moved closer and grasped her hand in a firm but still surprisingly gentle hold, pulling up her sleeve to see the ugly blue-purple welt decorating her skin. Before he could say anything else, her mouth started moving.</p><p> </p><p>"Frakking hell, Shiny! How do you move so damn quietly while wearing all that?"</p><p> </p><p>Because of course he was fully armored, why wouldn't he be.</p><p> </p><p>"Practice," he answered distractedly while studying her arm, "You're hurt. Why didn't you use any of the bacta?"</p><p> </p><p>"For this, are you kidding me? You must've gotten cracked in the skull harder than I thought. Besides I was serious, I heal fast. It was black before, by the time we drop lightspeed, it'll hardly even be there."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't look like he was particularly happy about that, continuing to study the blemish. After a few moments, she finally tugged her arm back. His hold tightened for a split second before he opened his fingers. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, but she wasn't sure if the sudden fright was the reason for it or if the fact that he was crowding her against the console and pinning her in place was more the cause. She hated not having an exit, however, there was also a tingling thrill racing through her bloodstream.</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't you sleeping?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice was softer than normal, maybe trying to avoid waking up the kid. Though if the child hadn't stirred from her shrieking, she doubted he was going to now. Mando hadn't moved at all and Val shifted a little before answering, turning her head to look out the window with a careless wave.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyperspace and me don't get along. It's always hard for me to sleep in the tunnels unless I'm totally burnt out. Why are you awake?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bacta afterglow."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh..." She hummed in understanding. It was rare for her to use the healing drug herself, normally she managed to avoid getting injured seriously enough to need it. But the few times she had, there'd defiantly been some interesting effects. In some circles, the substance was used by addicts as a stimulant for the euphoric properties that lingered in the body for a short time after the microscopic critters did their work. Personally, Val figured Spice was probably better and cheaper to use for narcotic abuse.</p><p> </p><p>A short round of awkward silence followed, with neither really knowing what to say or do. She gave Mando another few moments to react before poking him in the chestplate with one finger, "Scooch back before I climb you like a tree, you know I hate being caged in."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a promise?"</p><p> </p><p>The husky, dark tone of his voice had her thigh muscles clenching together as heat shot straight to her core. Gods, how did someone managed to sound so damn sexy through a vocalizer? Her heart was defiantly pounding for a whole different reason now. Val carefully breathed out a calming breath in order to keep her voice steady. She wasn't really sure if she succeeded or not.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm willing to pass that off as the bacta talking, however, bear this in mind. Don't start something you're not willing to finish unless you want to personally experience the quote <em>"Hell hath no fury..."</em> and all the mojo that goes with it."</p><p> </p><p>He still didn't move for a moment, helm tilted and studying her. Val was a heartbeat away from literally lunging at him when he finally took a healthy step back, placing more space between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Noted."</p><p> </p><p>Val was amazed her legs were still holding her up, given how weak they felt. Frak, maybe shooting him up with the regenerative fluid hadn't been such a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Mando turned the co-pilot seat and sat down, seeming to be completely unaffected by what had just happened. Puffing out a breath at the lock of hair that always liked to fall in her eyes, she resumed her seat as well. It was a little surprising that he'd let her keep the captain's throne, normally if he was in the cockpit, that was automatically declared his spot. She was just going to wave off everything that happened for the next little while as post-bacta madness, it was easier that way.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling up one leg and wrapping her uninjured arm around the front of it, Val leaned back in the chair, watching the display of lights outside. For a while, both of them sat in comfortable silence only broken by the occasional creak of leather upholstery or a slightly more noticeable distorted breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you something? Seeing as you've got a looser tongue than normal right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Would it stop you if I said no?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not in the slightest."</p><p> </p><p>"Brat..."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed lightly through her nose. Val turned her head and waited till she saw him nod before continuing to talk. She might want her question answered, but that didn't mean she wanted to take advantage of his addle-brained state. Though, honestly, it was really hard to tell if he was truly affected by the bacta or just acting differently.</p><p> </p><p>"I know your stand on the kids...err...foundlings. But it sounds like this Covert we're going to is...different than yours? How's that work exactly? I thought being a Mandalorian was all about following the Way...your Creed. Keeping yourself and others safe and secreted away. Jar-Tan made it sound like his people are...I don't know, acting like a defense patrol or something. Guarding worlds and removing problems. Is that a normal thing for your kin to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Her partner stayed quiet for so long after she'd finished speaking that she really thought she'd gravely insulted him, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just trying to figure out how to answer in a way you'll understand."</p><p> </p><p>With that comment, Val shut up again and forced herself to wait. After another lengthy round of noiselessness, he finally responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Inaction is next to sin...a scar in the armor that nothing can remove. It's...we don't really exist as individuals...names mean very little to us. We are one...I am them and they are me. That's why we don't remove our helmets, choose not to show our faces. It makes us all the same, one being...one heart. Foundlings matter more than any other, but beyond that...one life doesn't mean more than another's. If one of the clan chooses a path, makes an enemy or becomes overwhelmed, the rest rise to support them, regardless of the reason. We stand and fall as one...This is the Way. "</p><p> </p><p>Val was struck absolutely speechless, her chest hurt from the words. It took a while before she was able to form words and when she did, her voice stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"T-that...that's...beautiful..." She really didn't know what to say, her brain-to-mouth filter was just not working at all,"...and kreiffing terrifying. So, no one takes them off around others? Like ever?"</p><p> </p><p>"My Tribe is...more strict than others. The <em>Resol'nare</em> can be translated in different ways, so long as the heart of the tenants are upheld. Our culture is a cluster of refugees, immigrants and wanderers. Some believe that those who prove trustworthy, those that are true <em>Burc'ya,</em> may know the flesh beneath. For the <em>Kyr'tsad</em>, only immediate family are exempted."</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at him, having managed to somewhat stabilize herself. Val had been exposed to a bunch of different cultures during her travels. But none of them had struck her as deeply as this one. It was just...amazing, she didn't have the words.</p><p> </p><p>"The kid's seen you without your helmet on?"</p><p> </p><p>The Warrior looked at her with the expressionless screen that somehow held more emotion than anything she'd ever seen if her whole life. His words reverberated across  universes, "All children should know what their parents look like."</p><p> </p><p>Val had to turn away from his gaze, there was just too much rolling around in her head, she needed to remember how to breath.</p><p> </p><p>Wow...just...Wow...</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Finding a place to land on the jungle planets surface wasn't as annoying as Din expected. In fact, there were several areas around the co-ordinates Paz gave him that had clearings large enough for the <em>Razor Crest</em> to park in. It was actually big enough for both ships to set down landing gear on. Din stepped out into the humid air, feeling beads of sweat already start to form under his durasuit and studied the open space. The foliage had been cut back, he could see the markings of sharp blades and burnt plants on the edges. It was a maintained landing zone. Signs that the area around was inhabited.</p><p> </p><p>Val trotted off the ramp behind him, stretching her arms out as she basked, "Oh sweet, blessed heat. Humanity! This is how you're meant to live: slightly damp and blissfully warm!"</p><p> </p><p>He almost snorted out loud but held off, still scanning the area around while he waited for Paz and his small crew to exit the <em>Lancer</em> resting on the other side of the clearing. In the bag hanging by his hip, the child's head swivelled around in fascination. The brunette finished her rant and stepped into place beside him, looking over the lush greenery with a saucy smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in a set of crosshairs right now, aren't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"We both are," Din confirmed in a monotone. He could see the heat signature of two figures crouched in the dense forest. Both were in the position of holding a large gun.</p><p> </p><p>"Terrific," She chirped back cheerfully, "Remind me why I agreed to come here again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sweet, blessed heat."</p><p> </p><p>"...Fair point."</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation was paused as Paz and the foundlings walked towards them. Well, Jar-Tan was walking alongside the Heavy, Kalei was running with Tavor jogging behind her. Val realized what the toddler was doing and her smile faltered a bit, palms raising towards the charging kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehh? Wait-wait, hold on Sweetie...Ahh!" The youngster ignored the Runners protests, jumping up with arms open wide forcing Val to bend down and grab the child, hoisting her up or risk Kalei falling to the ground, "Oookay then...this is really not a great place for you to be right now, Sweetie."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ba'vodu</em>!" Was the toddler's response as she cuddled into Val's chest. Din jolted slightly, more than a little stunned at the child's words. Evidently, the young girl had formed a deeper attachment to his partner than he'd previously thought. Tavor joined his sister, reaching up to grasp Val's free hand with his. She looked over to Din with a grimace and slight eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh goody, I've official got two human shields. Lucky me."</p><p> </p><p>"No one's going to shoot you, <em>Aruetii</em>. Be calm." Paz's voice was laced with amusement as the pair finally reached them. Val scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I am the only one here who's age is in double digits that's doesn't have a tin can on my head. Forgive me for being a little skeptical."</p><p> </p><p>Grinning behind his helm, Din choose to intercept, "Actually, the kid is the oldest one, he's over fifty."</p><p> </p><p>"Come again?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned his attention away from Val's stunned expression, fighting to keep from laughing. It was nice to pull one over on her from time to time. From the jungle forest, the two figures he'd detected walked towards them. Both wore the helm of the Mandalore and held impressive sniper rifles.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Su cuy'gar</em>, <em>Kyr'tsad</em>," the taller male on the left said towards Paz, scanning over Din before settling firmly on Val, "You bring an <em>Aruetii</em> here? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's with me," Din interrupted bluntly. If this clan was going to be angry about bringing an outsider to their hideaway, they could be pissed at him, "She's proven herself, many times over. The foundlings owe her their lives, as do I. <em>Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>A long moment of pause followed his words as the two newcomers studied Val, looking at each other once before the one who spoke shifted, "We shall see."</p><p> </p><p>His helm leaned towards the jungle and the two guards moved to flank the small group on either side. Paz took the lead and everyone else fell in behind him. They traveled down a somewhat wore pathway that weaved through the tropical rainforest. Insects buzzed through the air and the cries of numerous birds and small mammals filtered around.</p><p> </p><p>The Heavy pushed aside a large leafy fern and Din almost stopped at the sight on the other side of the plant. A massive stone pyramid stretched into the sky. It had multiple flat tops, like a few smaller structures had been placed on top of each other, and ascending sets of stairs on all four side. Scattered around the huge structure were several smaller buildings, each one of similar design of whatever civilization had built this jungle city. There were a few additions that likely weren't created by the ancient people that once lived in the area. Namely a pair of large laser cannons set out on the corners of the upper level of the monolith.</p><p> </p><p>Cut into the temple were open doorways on the ground floor. It was towards one of these entrances that the group was lead. The inside was lit by slits in the buildings walls and battery powered lights. The hallways were long and twisted around. Din saw the forms of other Mandalorians walking around as they moved. All turned to look at them as they were lead through the fortress and his chest tightened at the sight of a group of foundlings running after each other while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>It was...heart wrenching. It reminded him of how his Covert had been below the streets of Nevarro. In fact, the organ thudded harder when he saw one of his fellow Death Watch members pass by a doorway. He wore armor that was mostly orange in color and was known by most as the Keeper. His skills in battle were subpar compared to most, but his knowledge of their history and the stories he wove were highly valued. Oral tradition was how they passed themselves onto the next generation, Din was beyond relieved that he'd survived. Their guides directed them to an empty room with chairs and tables set up. Perhaps an eating area or gathering hall. </p><p> </p><p>"The <em>Aruetii </em>will remain here under guard. You will speak with our <em>Alor</em>. If he finds your words to be true and allows it, the woman may stay as an honored guest."</p><p> </p><p> Jar-Tan piped up after they'd spoken, "I wish to talk to <em>Alor</em>, as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Tavor chimed in. Din felt more confident about addressing the clan's leader. The foundlings clearly intended to throw their support into the fray. Kalei wiggled out of Val's arms and gave her legs a quick hug before joining her brother.</p><p> </p><p>His partner sent a nod towards him, pulling out a chair and sitting down. She looked calm and relaxed. The silent scout stepped away, clearing being the one who was going to watch the Runner. The second Mandalorian directed the group to follow him. As he left the room with Paz and the children, he heard her complain out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"...i should've brought a holo-pad, can't imagine you're going to be a bushel of stimulating conversation..."</p><p> </p><p>Din had to lock his jaw to stifle the grin that tried to form.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>The <em>Alor</em> met with them alone, dismissing the guard with a wave as soon as the group entered the meeting room. His armor was steel grey, with edges of red over the helm and pauldrons. There was a signet on the left shoulder pad that Din felt was very familar, but couldn't quite place its shape to a name. Kalei squealed in delight at seeing him, rushing forward with all the excitement and joy that only a child could exude.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ba'buir</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Din smiled softly as the leader bent to one knee, opening his arms and enveloped the toddler in a Beskar guarded hug. The young girl was a sweetheart, it was amazing she was still so loving and carefree after what had happened. Maybe it was a defense mechanism. In any case, the <em>Alor</em> rose after reassuring the toddler, letting her cling to his leg greaves as he turned towards Din, folding his arms primly behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>"You returned our foundlings to us. For this, I am indebted to you, <em>Beroya</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"I did not do so alone," he responded firmly, "If not for the actions of my partner, these young ones would not have survived."</p><p> </p><p>The leader ticked his helm a bit, "I've been informed of the <em>Aruetii</em> that arrived with you. Speak of the events that occurred and I will judge her place among the clan myself."</p><p> </p><p>It took about a hour to go through the story. Din left out the details of how the two of them had known that the foundlings had been on Carlac, simply stating that he'd been in the sector and needed to stop for supplies. It wasn't a complete lie, he had refueled the <em>Crest</em> before leaving the ice world. The children voiced their experiences and faith in Val, though the <em>Alor</em> did not appear swayed by their words. At the end of the tale, he remained silent for a length of time.</p><p> </p><p>"It was not necessary for you to bring the <em>Aruetti</em> here, <em>Beroya</em>. She could have been left at a safe port till you returned."</p><p> </p><p>Din smiled behind his helm, "With respect, <em>Alor</em>, anyone who spends any amount of time with Valriya Kordes knows her to be...extraordinarily tenacious. She would not be denied personally seeing the foundlings returned to safety. I would have had more success trying to convince a Hutt to perform a pole dance."  </p><p> </p><p>Paz let out a strangled sound beside him, but managed to avoid laughing out loud. The chancellor showed no signs of being amused by his dry humor. However, he did look down when Kalei hugged his leg tightly,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ba'vodu</em> stay, <em>Ba'buir</em>...please..."</p><p> </p><p>He remained silent for a long while. Din fought the urge to fidget and shift around, waiting for his decision. He would respect whatever he decided. If he wished Val to leave, Din would take her off the world immediately. It was the <em>Alor's</em> duty to protect the clan, he had no right to overrule that. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the grey armored Mandalorian inclined his head, "In light of your actions, <em>Beroya</em>, and the actions of your comrade, I will allow her to remain within our Covert. Let us hope your judgement in this matter is better than previous choices made."</p><p> </p><p>Din's hands fisted tightly, guilt and anger climbing in his gut. At his side, the child cooed in concern, head turning up towards him. Exhaling slowly to control his emotions, Din bowed his head in respect to the leader.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Vor entye, Alor.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>A nod was returned, "I'm told that your skills among the <em>Kyr'tsad</em> are quite remarkable. When you've rested, I should like to test my own against yours."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd be honored."</p><p> </p><p>With that line of business taken care of, Din took his leave from the meeting. Once out in the hallway again, Paz nudged his arm, "You should speak with the Armorer now, I'm sure she'll wish to see you."</p><p> </p><p>"She's here?" The Heavy nodded back.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard but continued to follow his brethren to a different part of the stronghold. Din knew they were getting close to the forge as he could hear the ringing of blunt tools on metal and feel the area become hotter than before. The workshop looked different than the one on Nevarro, but the forge was very similar, with the blue flames jutting upwards from the active center furnace.</p><p> </p><p>Like the previous location, there was a small table with stool to rest on for those that came for wisdom and exchange of goods. Paz paused with him outside the door before resting a strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly before leaving Din alone with the gold helmed <em>Alor</em>. Din drew on his reserved and stepped into the room, moving to the low seat. Shifting his <em>Ad'ika</em>, he sat and waited.</p><p> </p><p>As the thundering of her hammer echoed in the room, Din fought to keep down his rising memories. He shut his eyes tight, remembering the sounds of the droids blasters as they decimated his village, felt his Mothers arms around him and heard his Fathers voice screaming in desperation. The ringing silence suddenly pulled him from his dark thoughts and he looked up to see the Armorer step in front of him and sit down. For a time, she simply studied him. Finally she spoke in her firm, calm voice,</p><p> </p><p>"You have returned to the Tribe. With the foundling. You've yet to find its people?"</p><p> </p><p>Reaching down, Din carefully wriggled the child from the bag and set him on the table between them, "I've been searching. But the Jedi seem to be more elusive than even our own people. It's been difficult to locate anyone that knows where they may be."</p><p> </p><p>"Unsurprising," she responded, helm turned to study the small baby. His <em>Ad'ika</em> looked back with curiosity, "The <em>Jetiise </em>existed in days of the Old Republic. During the rise of the Empire, their numbers were greatly diminished. What of the <em>Aruetti</em> that you now travel with?"</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Din paused and tried to decided how to answer. While he had no desire to betray Val's confidence by telling another of her abilities, he trusted the Armorer's wisdom and knowledge, "May I...ask for your discretion, <em>Alor</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"You may."</p><p> </p><p>"She claims to not be a Jedi...but she holds similar powers to the child. I sought her out hoping she might help to guide my quest, but she knows nothing of them. All her talents are self taught. It was her gifts than allowed me to know that the foundlings of our sister clan were in danger."</p><p> </p><p>His <em>Alor</em> stayed quiet for a bit before responding with a touch of amusement in her voice, "You seem to have developed a habit of collecting unique and rare specimens, <em>Beroya</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Din bit his lip to keep his composure. The Armorer reached out and carefully picked up the child, rising to her feet. He mimicked her, waiting to be dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Your <em>beskar'gam</em> needs maintenance, you will leave it with me before you depart. I will watch the foundling for a time, it will be good for him to know our ways, should he choose to follow it when he is of age. You and your <em>Aruettii</em> will be welcome among the Tribe once our new location is settled."</p><p> </p><p>"W-what...but..." She was granting Val an honorary place within the Tribe? Allowing her to be one of the rare, outside contacts? All without even having met her? "But...why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You trust this woman, Din Djarin?" He could only nod in helpless shock, "Then you have your answer."</p><p> </p><p>"But...it was my folly that lead to so much of the clan being killed, my actions that forced the Covert to move, how can you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Was the hold on Nevarro the same one you remember training in as a youngling?"</p><p> </p><p>Now Din had to think, eyebrows pulling together, "No...it...was a different location. We moved to Nevarro shortly after I took the Oath."</p><p> </p><p>"And we shall move on from wherever we settle next. Our home is not one place, it is not walls and roofs and floors. Our home is with each other, with our foundlings and with our faith. It matters not how many fall or how many times we change worlds. So long as one who follows the path of the Mandalore lives on, our people will never die."</p><p> </p><p>She looked to the child in her hold, who was staring at her with rapt attention, unmoving and listening with ears perked as high as they could go, "This is the Way."</p><p> </p><p>"This is the Way..." Din recited automatically.</p><p> </p><p>The guilt still warred fiercely inside him. He would always feel responsibility for what happened on Nevarro, for having put his clan in such a predicament. But after hearing his <em>Alor's</em> words, seeing his people in this stronghold, realizing that the Tribe still held  faith in him and watching his <em>Ad'ika</em> run his clawed hand over the Armorer's horned helmet, the torment felt more...tolerable.  </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't such a bad place once you got used to it. A bit too isolated for Val's liking, she was already feeling the urge to move on creep up on her, but it was an okay spot to unwind for a while. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned widely and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Despite not really liking to  sleep against a wall most of the time, she'd gotten comfortable enough in the Mandalorian hold to utilize the stone bench in the room she'd been granted. They'd even provided a small mat, pillow and blanket to make it more comfortable. Climbing to her feet, Val started her morning ritual while thinking things over.</p><p> </p><p>There were more members of each clan than one would initially think upon first observation. In Mando's group, there were approximately seven adult warriors and five foundlings ranging from Kalei to Jar-Tan's age. The sister tribe, whom Val learned called themselves Clan Ordo, had about 12 members and 8 young ones. This of course didn't included the Mandalorians that were currently off world executing missions, doing scouting or gathering supplies. So really, Val wasn't 100% sure just how many of the armor clad beings were running around.</p><p> </p><p>Brushing out the last tangle in her hair, she pulled the strands to the base of her neck and secured her long tresses in a low ponytail. She was relaxed enough in the Covert to  not pin it to her crown as was normal for her, but it was still annoying to leave completely loose. She still slept with her boots on. Wandering down the hallways without any real goal in mind, she sent a couple friendly waves to a few members she recognized as she passed by. Most of the Mandalorians hadn't given out their names, so she had to distinguish each one by their armor style or color. And speaking of Mandalorians with unique designs...</p><p> </p><p>Val paused at the sight of the gold helmed woman. She'd only met her partner's leader a handful of times over the last few days, mostly when she was talking to Mando or Hulk. Following beside her was a round, egg-shaped, white and orange hover-pram with a little green skinned baby sitting happily inside it. Val respectfully gave the intimidating woman a nod before bending slightly and wiggling fingers at the child,</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kiddo, you having fun hanging out in your new digs? This is amazing, by the way, absolutely superb work." Val knocked her knuckles lightly on the metal frame of the electronic crib. It was true, the little pram was sleek and shiny like it had literally just come off an assembly line. She wondered briefly if it was made of Beskar, it was hard to tell under the paint job.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a simple device to craft. I found it rather relaxing."</p><p> </p><p>"I imagine pounding on indestructible metal all day gets tiring," The Armorer started to walk again and Val step in on the other side of the pram, following along. She wasn't nearly comfortable enough with the blacksmith to stand beside her, the femme fatal was scary as frak.</p><p> </p><p>"For those beginning the craft, it does. For those who walk the path, it is merely another motion of the body."</p><p> </p><p>Val chuckled lightly, "We've all got our own niches to fill, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed. I have been told you are a Runner. Is this accurate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Was a Runner," she nodded back in confirmation, "I got out of that a long time ago."</p><p> </p><p>"That does not mean your skills have diminished. If anything, not being subjugated to another's will hones such things to a razors edge."</p><p> </p><p>She had a point, Val defiantly enjoyed the chases hunters and mercenaries put her through more now than she had when she'd been semi-forced to do it as a Cartel servant. Not really knowing how to answer that, she made a slight face and shrugged one shoulder in a dismissive gesture. The <em>Alor </em>moved through an open doorway and Val's eyebrows pulled together at the sounds coming from below. The room opened up into what almost looked like some kind of ancient auditorium or stadium. There were stone benches all around the room, angling upward at a 45 degree rise, with a large, raised square platform on the lower level.</p><p> </p><p>Set up around the depressed stall was a bunch of equipment stands filled with melee weapons, shields, guns and other things she couldn't identify. A bunch of Mandalorian's were scattered around the platform, some chatting with each other, some practicing casually with the weapons, others observing was what happening in the center with unwavering attention. On the stone stage, two warriors were fiercely battling with one another. One of whom happened to be her shiny partner. Following the leader to a seat about three-quarters of the way down, Val leaned back on the support behind her and observed the heated match with interest.</p><p> </p><p>Mando had a long wooden staff in his hands that he spun with terrifying speed and agility at the man he was sparring with. His opponent blocked the over the head hit with his own pole, the cracking sound of the hardened instruments colliding filling the air. The other male twisted the weapon low, trying to sweep out Mando's feet. He managed to catch the Warriors heel on the tip of the staff, making his balance waver for a moment. But his overconfidence cost him, for as he lunged to strike a decisive blow, her partner spun away with speed that should be unnatural for someone weighed down with that much metal and slammed the staff into his opponents back, sending the other male crashing to the ground. As he rolled over, Mando shifted the tip of the wooden cane to the man's neck. A moment of pause followed before he pulled back the weapon and offered his fallen comrade a hand up.</p><p> </p><p>A brief round of applause sounded from those watching. Val joined in the clapping and the sound made Mando turn his helm towards her. She sent a light wave down to him as the praise ended and he looked towards the next challenger that stepped into the ring. She was too far away to hear what they said, only picking up on the distant sounds of murmurs, but Mando nodded and walked to the edge of the ring, handing the staff down to one of the observers. When he moved back to the newcomer, he was handed a knife. Val arched an eyebrow, noting that the weapon he was now holding wasn't a sparring prop, it was an actual edged dagger.</p><p> </p><p>Both fighters were circling each other, the knives held in a backwards grip which placed the blade along their forearms. Val was unsurprised that Mando did not make the first move, choosing to keep his distance and wait for the other man's patience to run out. The more inexperienced Mandalorian lunged forward, trying to slash across her partners lower abdomen. Mando simply blocked with his arm, letting the knife reflect off his demi-greaves before grabbing his opponents wrist, twisting harshly. A moment later, a blade rested against a neck and the newcomer yielded with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Val again joined in the light kudos of the crowd, but was feeling a whole new reason for giving her approval. Sitting here, watching these powerful men duel with each other, showing off their skills and strength. It was stimulating, strumming along primal needs ever woman had, but tried hard not to admit to. There was a heat coiling in her lower portions, her eyes were drawn to the sharp curves and confident movements of Mandalorians below her, particularly towards the current reigning champion. Mando's silver, unpainted armor made him distinct among the soldiers, she found her gaze constantly following him as he walked around.</p><p> </p><p>There was a shifting around the gathered clan members, heads turned and Val's eyebrows lifted as the blue armored Heavy stepped up onto the elevated platform, standing before Mando. Now there was a buzz in the air, a tense atmosphere of anticipation and excitement. She exhaled heavily and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.</p><p> </p><p>"This otta be good..." she murmured, not really aware that she'd spoken out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Both men stood on the edge of the sparring ring, each studying the other intensely. Mando finally moved, lashing out his arm and throwing the knife he was holding, which imbedded itself in one of the wooden poles of the equipment stands. Sitting on the edge of the stone bench, Val's blood heated up when Hulk turned his helm and looked over at her, feeling her muscles quake a little when Mando's gaze followed. Both men paused for a moment, staring at her, before refocusing back onto each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kreif, but this was something else! Val wasn't one who normally sought out the dominate type of male. She was too headstrong and mouthy to submit to anyone's whims and demands easily. But, Maker help her, there was something that was just so frakking alluring about seeing two powerful, dangerous men preparing to beat each other bloody in an attempt to impress her. Val didn't think there was any woman that was completely immune to that kind of a display.</p><p> </p><p>The prowl began, they started to carefully walk the edges of the ring. It wasn't a ploy this time, each one was meticulously searching for a hint of weakness in the other. Unlike before, against this opponent, Mando chose to be the aggressor. He darted forward, fist drawn back before leaping into the air, bringing his arm hammering down towards the larger man's helm. Hulk shifted his stance back, bracing for the hit and raised up his arm, blocking the punch.</p><p> </p><p>Beskar collided together and the crystal clearing ringing was beautifully musical in its deadly song. The Heavy lashed out at the Hunter, striking him dead center in the chestplate. Mando's armor prevented the hit from causing any injury, but the larger man was clearly much stronger than her partner. The blow made him stumble back, struggling to stay on his feet. Anyone else probably would have been instantly flattened.</p><p> </p><p>Hulk sought to keep his advantage over Mando, charging forward. Her partner was faster than the trooper, diving to the side and rolling over the floor. The blue armored monster did not stop his assault, turning to keep them in close quarters. Mando crossed his arms in front of him and blocked the punch. Such was the force that the smaller male skidded back. Ducking low, the Warrior used his greater agility to swoop around the Heavy, driving his heel into the back of his knee.  </p><p> </p><p>His leg collapsed, forcing him into a kneeling position. Mando lunged forward, trying to gain an edge. Hulk jerked his elbow backwards, slamming the appendage into her partners helm. Even from the distance she was at, she heard the cry he gave off as the hit connected. He staggered back, stunned, and the Big Guy stumbled back to his feet. Val's heart was thudding in her ears, her breath stuttering in her chest. Frakking hell, this was so hot! Watching these two incredible men war with each other. It was just...awe-inspiring. As she watched the pair circle around the ring again, a nudge on her mental shields drew her from her stupor.</p><p> </p><p><em>Curiosity</em><em>...Concern...Danger?</em> It was a question, an unknown, he wasn't sure if the threat was real or not. Whipping her head to the side, Val's eyes locked onto the floating bassinette beside her. Which was now empty, abandoned by the inhabitant while everyone had been spellbound and enraptured by the fighting. Gasping in shock, she jolted up, head snapping around and frantically scanned the area. The Armorer twitched at her sudden movement, realizing the child was missing a moment later. </p><p> </p><p>She spotted the little alien climbing up the last step of the elevated platform to stand on the rings edge, ears twitching in interest. Neither combatant had noticed him and they were seconds away from engaging each other again.</p><p> </p><p>"Time Out-Time Out!!" Val yelled at the top of her lungs, leaping over the bench in front of her and flying down to the ground level as fast her feet could carry her, "Stop moving!! If you step on him, so help me Gods, I'll kill you both!!"</p><p> </p><p>Both men froze at the scream, the observers chattered in confusion and the kid proceeded to power-run at Mando, happily glomming onto his leg with a gleeful <em>"Buir!"</em>. Which officially ended the sparring match on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Striding down the hallway with a bounce in her step, Val grinned broadly as she moved. She was feeling pretty damn proud of herself right now, jauntily swinging the canvas bag by her side as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>Night had fallen on the jungle planet and most of the Mandalorians had retired for the evening. Which also included all the children. While Val enjoyed the foundlings company immensely- having learned that little Kalei had basically adopted her whether Val liked it or not and that Jar-Tan, who'd finally taken his helmet off around her, was actually a blue skinned Chiss boy- tonight she was a mood for more of an adult setting.</p><p> </p><p>Originally, she'd first thought of seeking out the bulky Heavy, but a passing scout had told her he was on guard duty for the next 8 hours, which put a kibosh on that plan. Some part of her was sort of glad about that fact. Finally arriving at the door she wanted, Val lifted her knuckles and rapped on the wooden barrier sharply. Behind the thick hatch, she heard soft shuffling before a voice answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tion'cuy?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Basic, Shiny, that doesn't translate."</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, he spoke again, "Hang on a minute."</p><p> </p><p>Val blinked a few times, feeling her eyebrows furrow. His voice seemed different. She brushed it off as the door causing issues with how her ears were picking up the sound. Standing awkwardly in place, she waited. The lock clicked and the wood panel swung inwards. What was weird was that her partner remained behind the door, hiding his body from sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on in."</p><p> </p><p>She jolted at the now unmuffled sound, eyes widening in shock. His voice wasn't just different...it was unfiltered, with none of the electronic buzz she'd gotten so accustom to. Without thinking, Val spun on her toes and turned her back to the door, slamming her lids down with one hand slapped over her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Kreif, Mando, why didn't you say something!? You know I won't get upset or anything, I can just-"</p><p> </p><p>"Val, get in here. It's alright."</p><p> </p><p>Despite his voice being laced with annoyance, she still hesitated, now feeling her earlier high start to fade as uncertainty gripped her, "Are you sure? I don't care, I can come back later."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. Come inside, you look ridiculous."</p><p> </p><p>The mocking tone was enough to lock up her spine and make her glance over one shoulder. Now she saw that the room was darkened, the lighting turned down to its lowest possible setting and Mando was standing just around the edge of the open door. His shadowed form was clothed in what looked like a heavy cloak, a wide hood pulled over his head, leaving his face completely enshrouded in blackness. Turning sideways, she smirked at the man.</p><p> </p><p>"I look ridiculous? If you're eyes were yellow, you'd be classified as a exceptionally tall Jawa."</p><p> </p><p>He was insisting and she'd offered to leave. So really, it'd be pretty shallow of her to take off now. Plus, there was a burning curiosity that she just couldn't quite stifle. Carefully stepping into the room, she paused in the open space as Mando closed the door behind her and she stood still, blinking rapidly while waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim gloom.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk to me about those <em>chakaar, </em>they're all a waste of flesh."</p><p> </p><p>When her vision adapted to the blackened room, she looked around. There was enough of a haze from the low set lamps to see faintly see the furniture in the room. She shouldn't run into anything. But somehow, this whole thing just felt wrong on some level. That didn't stop the spine tingling thrill from running through her system. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. Mando walked around her, gliding deeper into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch your step, the kids running around on the floor somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>Val still didn't move. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his figure. He was moving so lightly, free and unburdened. And his voice...Maker help her, that voice! Without the high pass filter on his helmet that constantly distorted it slightly, the deep, dark tone struck something primitive inside her, twisting her all up. Trying to re-stabilize herself, Val took in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I thought there was some kind of rule against this sort of thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Loophole..." was all he said, head turned a little towards her, the darkness still enveloping his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're..." Val stuttered, not really knowing what to say. The level of trust he was display towards her right now was just mind blowing. She had no clue how to act. So Val pushed aside the churring emotions and walked carefully towards the table, "I have no idea how to take all this right now, so I'm just going carry on with the reason I stopped by. I come bearing gifts."</p><p> </p><p>Reaching into the bag, Val withdrew a whitish-blue, plush Vulptex stuffed animal toy. Holding it in her hand, she bent down to the ground looking around.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kiddo, get over here. I've got something for you. "</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know where in the room the child had been situated, but after waving the stuffed canid around at his level a few times, a delighted squeal lit the air and she hear the pitter-patter of little feet booking it towards her. A small figure flew out of the murkiness, tiny arms outstretched and grabbing for the fuzzy doll. Laughing lightly, she handed over the velvet furred toy, which was as almost as large as he was, and the kid hugged it tightly to his chest, babbling in joy while rubbing his face against it. After squeezing the life from the plushy, he turned to Mando, holding up his new treasure in a supremely proud display.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Buir!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I see it, <em>Ad'ika</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Val grinned widely, feeling her earlier joy rise up again, "There's more Kiddo, hang on."</p><p> </p><p>Big ears lifted and the little being turned back towards her. Rustling through the bag again, she pulled out a wooden Krayt Dragon replica. Or at least, what the skeleton would look like, it was only a head and spine, the joints held together with bendable wire so it could slither along like a real snake.</p><p> </p><p>She swore the kid was about ready to have a heart attack from the sheer excitement he vibrated from. It was amusing as all get out to watch him try and hold the fox figurine in one hand while desperately reaching for the new item. Val took pity on him and set it on the ground in front of him. The child proceeded to grab the toy by its tail and dragged it under the table, plopping onto his butt to chirp and coo in sheer bliss, clawed fingers running over the Vulptex's soft fabric and rattled the Krayt Dragon along the stone mortar floor.</p><p> </p><p>A deep chested rumble caught her ears and her breath stuttered at bit at the sound. Mando had stood still during the exchange, watching passively with arms crossed over his chest as she handed the toys over to his son. They stood together for a time, watching the baby play with his new possessions before Mando spoke up again, sounding a little ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>"I've...been meaning to get him some. But it seems like every time I manage to stop somewhere, things...don't go so well."</p><p> </p><p>"When do they ever," She responded casually before turning back to her bag, "I've got one more thing."</p><p> </p><p>Grasping the much heavier item, Val pulled out the dark bottle and set it on the table. As she dug inside the cloth for the glasses she'd brought along, Mando stepped closer, picking up the container with interest. He was close enough for her to smell the soap he'd probably washed with. It almost made her shudder.</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell did you get your hands on this?" He questioned, sounding genuine surprised and impressed, rotating the bottle to better see the label on it. His night vision had to be superb for him to be able to tell what it was in the gloomy room. Now Val felt her ego swell and a smug smirk bloomed on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"One of the Ordo ships touched down today. They picked up a cache of supplies and I managed to nab that little prize. Got the things for the kid from them too."</p><p> </p><p>"You convinced a <em>Mando'ade</em> to part with a bottle of Alderaan whiskey?"</p><p> </p><p>"I believe it's referred to as <em>'Single Malt Scotch'</em>, you'll be tarred and feathered if anyone from Alderaan hears you call it that."</p><p> </p><p>After the Core Planet had been dusted, the few items that had been left behind were constantly increasing in value. It had taken a lot of fast talking, a significant amount of flirting and an exchange of a few more credits than she really wanted to coerce the returned pilot into parting with the rare alcohol. But she'd managed to obtained it in the end, and now she wanted to flaunt that victory. Preferably with a friend. It was the original reason she'd come looking for Mando. Grabbing the metal cups, she waved them under her partner's nose.</p><p> </p><p>"It's sheer heresy to drink something this good by yourself, crack that bottle and pull up a seat. I feel like celebrating."</p><p> </p><p>He laughed low again, the sound vibrating through her system. Val turned away, setting out the glasses as Mando dug through his belonging and pulled out his knife. Rotating the blade over the wax seal, he wiggled the cork loose, clearing not intending to refuse the offer of sharing the uncommon liquor. While he worked she glanced around the room, noting that she couldn't actually see his armor anywhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's all your sparkly bits anyway? You barely ever take them off, I swear sometimes there're wielded to you."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Alor</em> is working on it, she insisted on giving the <em>beskar'gam</em> a good once over."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah..." Val responded with a nod. Grinning in sheer delight, and unable to resist teasing him, she pulled out the last item in the bag, "Guess I didn't need to bring this along then."</p><p> </p><p>Mando looked over at the long drinking straw she wriggled at him, a full belly laugh escaping him before he could stifle it. Finally he popped the top to the bottle and sheathed the knife. Pouring two generous portions, Val picked up her glass, savoring the burning smell that the harsh alcohol left in her nose before pausing with a grin. The wild in her veins was pumping hard tonight.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we toast?"</p><p> </p><p>"To what?"</p><p> </p><p>Val tilted her head, having not really thought that far ahead. After a bit, considering what she'd just walked into, she smirked back at the enshrouded Mandalorian and raised her glass towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"To the unexpected. Stars know, you've put me through enough of those recently."</p><p> </p><p>"Likewise, Brat."</p><p> </p><p>Glasses clinked together and Val tilted back the drink. The burn of smoke and peat on her tongue was absolutely orgasmic, she literally moaned as she swallowed. Across from her, Mando made an odd sound. Val wasn't sure if he'd stifled his own delight at the taste of the whiskey or if that was how he showed his appreciation. There really was a lot about the man that she didn't know. Right now, with the amber liquid flowing down her throat, she couldn't bring herself to care that much.</p><p> </p><p>They both finished the first glass in a few swallows, not really speaking as they savored it. Val realized something afterwards. Mando's room only had one chair, they couldn't sit at the table together and enjoy the alcohol she'd brought. Feeling bold with the scotch burning in her stomach, she scooped up the bottle, walking over to the stone bench that formed his bed and sat down. If Mando wanted more of the rare liquid, he was going to have to perch his not-so-currently-shiny ass down beside her. He didn't seem to mind the suggestion, following her and sliding close enough that his hip skimmed against hers. Filling both their glasses again, she set the bottle aside and leaned back on the wall behind her, sipping contently.</p><p> </p><p>If she looked really hard from the edge of her vision, Val swore she could almost imagine seeing the slightest curve of a rugged jawline glancing out from the edge of the hood as he sat beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to have to try a lot harder than this if you want to get me drunk."</p><p> </p><p>Val snorted back, "Oh, please. You're a lightweight, I could drink you under the table any day."</p><p> </p><p>"You think so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever gotten doped by a hunter and still managed to escape out of a holding cell before?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Fair point," He responded in a slightly playful tone.</p><p> </p><p>Draining her glass again, Val poured out another portion, feeling a good buzz running through her. She wasn't resisting the alcohol, if she'd wanted to she could've fought off the drugs effect just like she claimed. But she didn't, letting the potent substance flow through her system. Humming happily, her body relaxed and she leaned a little more into the side of the man sitting next to her. It was hard to tell if Mando was feeling the intoxication of the drink and right now, she was in too much of a happy place to really care that much. Plus, he really did smell good. Clean and fresh, with an underlayer of spice that always stuck in her nose for days on end.</p><p> </p><p>"You're dangerous, woman..."</p><p> </p><p>That quietly spoken comment made absolutely no sense to her and Val blinked several times, "Ehh? How the hell am I a threat to you? Are you drunk already?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not as far gone as you are, Brat. Who's the lightweight now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bite me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tempt me, my fortitude isn't particularly strong right now."</p><p> </p><p>Now his words started to make some semblance of coherence. Ah, so that was what he meant. As though he wanted to cement that statement, Val felt his knuckles brush the outside of her knee, fingertips skimming over the top of her cap. Electricity sparked up her leg from the caress, she really, <em>really </em>wanted to reach down and touch his hand. She didn't though, choosing to let him pick the pace.</p><p> </p><p>"Not in front of the kid," Val had standards and she didn't want to confuse the child by getting frisky with the man. Or risk him thinking she was hurting his Dad and get thrown across the room.</p><p> </p><p>His hand shifted, sliding over her leg so his fingers rested on the underside of her knee, squeezing softly. The gesture was somehow possessive and sweet at the same time. Val had no idea how he managed that and the heat from his bare skin radiated through her pants, making her shiver. If he moved his hand higher up her leg, she sure as hell wouldn't object. But he didn't, keeping his grip right where it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you think you're still wearing clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>She was grateful for the darkness now, it hid the fact that her cheeks lit up with a flush. Maker, how long had it been since a man had actively made her blush? His voice had dropped an octave, the growling tone making her lightheaded. Or maybe it was the whiskey, it was hard to tell.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not asking for anything, you know. I also didn't come here with that in mind, I did just want to share a few drinks."</p><p> </p><p>A long pause followed that comment before he responded, "I know. I'm just...trying to figure this out."</p><p> </p><p>She snorted after taking another drag of the fine scotch, "You would take something as simple as <em>'friends with benefits'</em> and complicate the frak out of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing with you is ever simple, Valriya Kordes."</p><p> </p><p>What exactly was she suppose to say to that? Val had no idea at all, so just stayed quiet. The bottle was empty now, the contents simmering in their bloodstream. Feeling warm, heavy and remarkably safe, Val closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall. As sleep started to creep up, she sensed Mando move. He took the glasses and bottle, setting them back onto the table before nudging her over, silently encouraging her to lay down on the bed. Rolling onto her front, Val felt the Warrior sit onto the berth beside her, hesitating before laying down on his back, stretching out along her side.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this...okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm..." she hummed back contently in agreement, too pleasantly drunk to object to the fact that she was pressed against the wall and finding it stunning that someone like him could still act like such a gentleman. Just before Val was about to give in and drift away, a tiny body climbed over her and Mando's legs. The two adults shifted around as the baby cuddled his new plushy and happily nestled himself comfortably between them.</p><p> </p><p>Her last thought before falling asleep was that they had to be the weirdest damn family in whole crinking galaxy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Resol'nare: Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life</p><p>Burc'ya: Friend</p><p>Kyr'tsad: Death Watch</p><p>Ba'vodu: Aunt, Uncle</p><p>Aruetii: Traitor, foreigner, outsider</p><p>Su cuy'gar: Hello - Literally: "You're still alive"</p><p>Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman: A friend in need - Literally: "A friend during danger is a true friend"</p><p>Alor: Chancellor, leader, chief</p><p>Ba'buir: Grandfather, Grandmother</p><p>Vor entye: Thank you - Literally: "I accept a debt"</p><p>Ad'ika: Little one, son, daughter</p><p>Jetiise: Jedi plural</p><p>Beroya: Bounty Hunter</p><p>Beskar'gam: Armor</p><p>Buir: Father, Mother</p><p>Tion'cuy?: Who's that? Often used as a challenge to identify someone - like "Halt! Who goes there?"</p><p>Chakaar: Corpse robber, thief, petty criminal - general term of abuse</p><p>Mando'ade: Mandalorians - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black of space is silent. It holds no capacity to transmit sounds, is empty and lifeless as only the void can be. Only by the miracle of a billion to one odds that occur in tiny specs, can anything exist in this heartless, endless vacuum.</p><p> </p><p>A swirl of light split the cold, barren dark and a small silver vessel shot forward at heart stopping speed. It veered sharply, turbines whirling and red-orange glowing engines burning through the airless stretch of inky darkness, leaving a streak of sparks behind that glittered brightly before fading away like all life did in the ever remote span of the cosmos.</p><p> </p><p>Flying dangerously close behind the light gunship was a much larger craft with very big laser cannons. Those rather impressive weapons loosed a barrage of bolts at the frantically fleeing <em>Razor Crest</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jerking the throttle harshly, Din cursed out loud as one of the rounds skimmed way closer to the cockpit window than he wanted. Driving the stick down, the <em>Crest</em> plummeted forward, nosediving into blackness while he scanned frantically for any nearby planets or astral bodies to use for cover. There was nothing, the area he was in was completely empty. Well, that was just frakking great!</p><p> </p><p>He weaved sharply away from another onslaught of cannon fire, not quite managing to dodge it and felt the ship jolt violently from the impact as the shields somehow managed to deflect the shots. The internal sensors screamed in protest, informing him at ear piercing levels that another hit would obliterate them. Snarling again, he jammed a lever on the console forward, feeling the ship whine loudly before he depressed the comm button.</p><p> </p><p>"I need more power to the engines!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Really? I hadn't noticed. You know, this would've been a lot easier if you'd bought that amplifier I wanted." </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Valriya's voice over the speaker was teeth-gratingly calm and so thick with sarcasm Din could've drown himself in it.</p><p> </p><p>Changing tactics, he flew the <em>Razor Crest</em> straight up, backflipping over and used the smaller ships sharper turn radius to swing along the <em>SoroSuub</em> Freighters port side. The lateral mounted turret guns, which had to be manned by actual living beings, shot wildly at him. He managed to perform a complicated figure-eight maneuver that avoided all the bolts, gaining a slight distance on the assaulting craft as it spun around to continue the chase.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we really doing this right now!?" He growled back, fighting to focus on keeping the deadly blaster rounds from hitting them while not loosing his temper at his partner's attempts to goad him into an argument in the middle of fire-fight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just saying, it defiantly would've helped."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You know we didn't have the credits for it!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I could've gotten it for half the price that Devaronian wanted, but you tried to shoot him before the deal was done."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He wanted you to take your shirt off!!" Din yelled in a near insane red rage.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to concentrate on not getting blown to peices while remembering Valriya bartering with the demon look-a-like as the horned male flicked out a foot long tongue and she seductively lifted the bottom of her top to show off a sliver of skin on her stomach was easily one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>A tittering laugh came over the comm as he banked right, feeling the whole ship shuddered from the speed, <em>"Maker! What are you going to do when the kid brings home his first girlfriend? Or boyfriend, hard to say what his preference will be."</em></p><p> </p><p>The pirate vessel sent another flurry of laser blasts towards them. One round nicked the underside of the <em>Razor Crest</em>. The whiplash inducing impact the ship jerked from nearly sent his head through the console.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"KORDES!!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cool your jets, I got this. Try to keep her below redshift, any faster and those vials in the hold are going to shatter."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Slightly more worried about us at the moment!" He howled back, heart firing up into his throat as he saw the enemy ship launched a pair of proton torpedo's straight at him.</p><p> </p><p>A high pitched hum suddenly filled the cockpit and the interior lights dimmed to near blackness. Then, without any other warning, the small gunship blasted forward like someone had just injected pure Rhydonium straight into the  thrusters. Din was slammed back into his seat, the sudden velocity sucking the breath out of his lungs for a few seconds. Quickly regaining his senses, he grabbed the joystick and jerked the ship left, dodging around an asteroid as the <em>Razor Crest</em> instantly outpaced the Freighter, leaving only a trail of fading stardust in their viewports.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a moment to calm the thundering pump in his chest, Din put the <em>Crest</em> back onto the charted course. After another minute or two, the increased acceleration of the ship faded, the engines power dimming and it fell back into its normal sub-light speed. With adrenaline flooding his bloodstream, he quickly scanned the space around. Nothing popped up, the pirate ship was long out of range and they were now only a short flight away from reaching their destination.</p><p> </p><p>Without the immediate threat of impending death literally staring him the face, he exhaled heavily and tried to push back the throbbing headache between his temples. Hearing the sound of boots on rungs, he turned his head to look behind him, seeing Val's face pop up from the floor entrance with a shab-eating grin split over it. She looked absolutely exhilarated, eyes sparkling and face slightly flushed as she joyfully plopped into the co-pilot's seat. His <em>Ad'ika</em> was on her lap, rubbing sleep from his big eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice flying, Shiny, the medicines still intact. You woke Kiddo up, though."</p><p> </p><p>Din closed his eyes tightly, fighting to hold onto his last shred of patience and growled through clenched teeth in a dark, gritty voice, "Why do I keep you around?"</p><p> </p><p>"You like cute things," She instantly responded, still beaming broadly.</p><p> </p><p>"...You are so lucky I'm out of carbonite right now..."</p><p> </p><p>He actually was out of the hyper cold substance, having recently gotten lucky and nabbed three of his targets on one planet, all members of the same gang. There were five plaques currently sitting in the <em>Crest</em>, forcing him to utilize the backlog space behind the cockpit to squeeze them all in. Normally he would have headed to Nevarro to drop off the load, but Greef had sent out a holo-message to all hunters stating that there had been a delay in the supplies for the planet and he was unable to restock any mobile carbonite units till the cache came in.</p><p> </p><p>Bounty hunting without carbonite wasn't going to happen, he was <b><em>not</em></b> going to carry live quarry around. That was how good hunters ended up dead. Since there wasn't really any point in returning to the volcanic world unless his supply could be refilled, Din had picked up a transport job.</p><p> </p><p>Isde Naha, the capital planet of the sector, needed a large supply of antigen drugs for a deadly outbreak that was happening. Unfortunately, most of the Transport ships had been ambushed by pirates that had started to roam the area. So the local business venture- which was actually a legitimate, family own company that operated all over the surrounding sectors- had offered a rather generous amount of credits to any ship that could successfully deliver the much needed pharmaceutical.</p><p> </p><p>Din had been hoping his old <em>Razor Crest</em> would sneak through the area without being detected on any scanners, given that it was a Pre-Empire model. He hadn't been expecting to fly around the dark side of a moon and practically collide with one of the marauders ships. Technically, he supposed he hadn't been picked up by any of their sensors, so his plan hadn't really been that farfetched.</p><p> </p><p>Val was still grinning her wild smile but didn't risk any more jabs at him, probably realizing she'd pushed his tolerance to nearly maximum. Feeling himself start to level out, his temper cooling, Din performed another quick scan for safety. They were still good, so he slowly let his muscles unclench, leaning back in the chair. Calmer now, he turned his helm as his foundling pulled himself onto the console to stare out the window at the stars. Looking to the side, he saw his partner retrieve a holo-pad from under her chair, flicking on the screen as she settled in.</p><p> </p><p>He relished the silence for a long while, letting his mind and body rest. As they crossed over into Isde Naha's territory, he flicked on a switch, sending out a subspace signal to the planet. He received affirmation on his system shortly after and about 10 minutes later, three small gunships appeared, surrounding the <em>Razor Crest</em> in an defensive escort pattern. Despite them being friendlies, Din was still uneasy and commented blandly. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you have to syphon all the power from the blaster cannons?"</p><p> </p><p>The attractive Runner merely lifted her feet and rested them between two raised screens on the side counter, eyes skimming over her reading, "Did you want to go fast or did you want to go <em>'Pew-Pew-Pew'</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Irritation bubbled under his skin again and he grumbled back, "You are such a Brat. Surprised you were so calm, I figured your...you know..." Din wiggled his fingers at her in their private gesture, "...would've had you more wound up."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't look at him, still focused on her pad, "It doesn't rule me, Shiny, I choose whether I listen to it or not. Besides...I knew you'd get us out of there with or without the thruster boost."</p><p> </p><p>Her absolute, unshakable faith in his abilities almost floored him. He was once again beyond grateful for his helmet, as nothing in the universe could have kept the shock and awe from showing on his face. On the console, his son unscrewed the durasteel nob from the acceleration lever and waddled over the control panels edge, demanding to be placed in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Buir."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still stunned from his partners causally spoken words, he robotically set his <em>Ad'ika</em> on his leg greaves and let the autopilot fly for a while the child leaned back against his stomach contently.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>"This thing's a piece of scrap, how do you expect me to repair it?"</p><p> </p><p>Val frowned up at the engineer, planting her hands on her hips while watching carefully as he ran his scanner over the ships right side gun. The strawberry blond human male was balancing carefully on top of the mounted weapon, one hand braced against the <em>Razor Crest's</em> cockpit window and occasionally imputed a few figures into the datapad hanging off his belt.</p><p> </p><p>"They don't need to be repaired, Laserbrain, you just have to reconfigure the power outlets so the blaster cannons can charge up again."</p><p> </p><p>"Which involves replacing the cabling that connects them to the weapon systems. That's called a repair, Chuff-sucker."</p><p> </p><p>She felt her cheek twitch at the exchange, despite her attempts to try to repress a smile. The man wasn't afraid to fight back and he did know his mechanics, it was fun to exchange snipes back and forth while the cargo was being unloaded. Neither of them were truly serious about the insults. </p><p> </p><p>Mando was supervising the small crew that was meticulously carrying the large crates from the hold. The hover-pram was beside him and the child was watching the action with fascination. On his other side was the Magistrate of the capital, a middle aged human man with green eyes and greying hair on his temples. He wore a long red ceremonial robe with an ornate clasp and chain that showed off his position. Out of curiosity, Val kept one ear semi-focused on their conversation while arguing with the technician currently perched on the ship.</p><p> </p><p>"You've done a great service for Isde Naha, Sir Mandalorian. Hundreds of my people owe their lives to you. I have no way to express my eternal gratitude to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Credits work."</p><p> </p><p>His answer was simple, short and gruff. Val had to bite her lip to stop herself from howling with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>The planetary leader inclined is head deeply in respect, "Of course, of course. What you've done is worth far more than this humble payment."</p><p> </p><p>Val watched the governor wave forward a sharply dressed attendant, who meekly produced a case, opening the top to display a pretty impressive stack of credits inside while doing everything in his power to not look directly at her sparkling comrade. As the container was sealed and handed over to the Warrior, the Magistrate continued to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Please accept our hospitality, Sir Mandalorian. The Outer Javin Company will be pleased to cover the costs for your ships repairs and ensure your fuel is restocked if you remain planet side for a day or two."</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corners of her eye, she saw Mando look at her, saying something to the head leader she couldn't hear, before turning and walking over. The politician remained in place, crisply ordering the men transporting out the precious medicine to be more careful. Re-focusing her attention back onto the man in the sky, Val waited for her partner to join her before letting the smirk cross her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dweezer, why don't you tell him what you think of his ship. It's been a while since I've seen him rip out someone's spine."</p><p> </p><p>Her opinion of the mechanic jumped in spades when he didn't instantly melt into a puddle of yellow goo from the comment, though he did look down at the Mandalorian with some trepidation, "You want those blasters back online before you leave or not, Harpy? I can't fix them while comatose in the medbay." </p><p> </p><p>"Can't you do it?" Mando questioned to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I can slipshod them back together, but weapon systems ain't really my jam."</p><p> </p><p>"Hnn..." was the follow up comment before he just stood tall and silent beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Val exchanged a few more sentences of casual tech-talk, which included some friendly, albeit colorful language, before the engineer unclipped up his datapad. He chucked his chin at her and she raised her hands up, catching the small device he tossed down. Mando passively watched the lanky blond climb down while she reviewed the report he'd imputed.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't as bad as she'd feared, she'd really been worried that the coils might've burnt out from the extra Jules she'd re-routed through the main thrusters. Most of the abuse was minor, a few overloaded circuits, some fried wires and a couple blown fuses. The biggest problem was that she'd knocked the main weapons system offline and a manual reboot needed to be performed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the damage?"</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over at her other half, Val handed the pad back to the mechanic, who stepped back a respectable distance and waited for them to decide what they were doing, "I can get her running again if you're feeling flighty, but it'd be better to let the pros take a crack at her for a bit."</p><p> </p><p>He turned head towards the engineer, who shifted a little but didn't flinch, "How long?"</p><p> </p><p>The male looked up at the small craft, "I can get the fried out bits and cannons fixed up in 12 standard hours. You gimme 24, and I'll get your hyperdrive functioning at 80...err...75-ish percent. Can't do much more on these ancient ones with replacing the whole unit."</p><p> </p><p>"And that will set me back what?"</p><p> </p><p>Val was highly impressed when the technician stared straight at Mando without blinking, "Not a damn thing. Outer Javin will cover the repair fares and I'll use my personal time on the drive. My wife's in the hospital as we speak and she's gonna to live now because you got those drugs through the blockade when no one else could. Consider it my way of saying thanks that I don't have to tell my son and daughter their Mom's not coming home."</p><p> </p><p>Her heart melted a little at the tech's words. Gods, it was moments like this that made her glad to be alive. Even if her existence was chaotic, hypersonic, bizarre and dangerous as all frakking hell. A soft smile crawled over her face when the mechanic looked down at the kid in the pram with loving eyes only a parent could replicate.</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn't respond, but angled his helm at her in a way that it was only detectable because of the months she'd spent around him, before walking away, the little replusor-lifted cradle loyally following. Deliberately raising her nose in a mockingly prissy manner, she sniffed at the pale technician.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard the Boss, Mudlicker; Get on it. I'll leave the engine hold open for you. Don't touch any of the slabs inside."</p><p> </p><p>"Do I look kreiffing suicidal to you, Rimkin?"</p><p> </p><p>Val let a grin split her face at the snarky response. Stars, she loved her life.</p><p> </p><p> *********************************</p><p> </p><p>With a healthy amount of credits in her pocket, the familar bustle of the city around her and the imposing man striding next to her, Val was riding a pretty damn good high. They'd never discussed what her cut of the jobs would be, rather, Mando had just started handing over an incredibly generous 20% of all the profits to her. She would have been happy to take ten, but wasn't going to say that. </p><p> </p><p>As she walked on through the city, noting that people moved out of the way and eyes lingered on her partner for more than a few heartbeats before quickly being averted, Val glanced over at Mando. He looked the same as always, silent, intimidating and deadly as all hell. However, after almost 4 months as part of his crew, spending hours and days confined in the ship, as well as the random, never-straight-forward jobs he always seemed to pick up, Val could now detect subtle signs that no one else would ever be able to. Like how his fingers twitched ever so slightly when an upper class citizen and his entourage brushed a little too close, forcing him to shift aside as they refused to move while passing by the Warrior.</p><p> </p><p>Her snicker was louder than she was intending and Mando looked over at her in question, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just thinking about opposites."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't response, but kept his helm turned towards her, waiting for her to continue. Val debated leaving him hanging, Stars knew he'd done it to her enough times. But she didn't, finishing her thought.</p><p> </p><p>"You hate it here. Capitals, metropolises, cities, they drive you up the wall. I can see you chilling in a Kashyyyk's treehouse, happier than a Hutt with hookah pipe."</p><p> </p><p>Mando seemed to think for a few moments before quietly responding, "Couldn't stay long, you'd light the whole forest on fire."</p><p> </p><p>"Only half of it," Val chimed back with a light laugh, "And only if I got bored. That's my point. This here," she waved to the bustling center around her, "I thrive here. This is my zen, my sanctuary. You'd rather sleep on a rock in the desert a hundred miles from anything more stimulating than a sand-flea. Beside that, who said I'd stay with you anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Who said I'd give you a choice?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice was low enough only she could really hear it. But the slight tensing in his shoulder and the possessive, growling rasp in his tone had heat touching her cheeks before she forced it down. Stars, it was frakking exhilarating when he got all domineering with her.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them had been dancing around each other ever since leaving the Mandalorian clans. Flirting back and forth, testing one another's limits, pushing each other buttons. On extremely rare occasions, the bond between them was cultivated deeper in quiet, heartfelt space conversations or with the exchange of a few intimate touches. So far, nothing more than that had happened. Not because either of them were unwilling to step it up to the next level, though that factor might still be a possibility with him, but simply because the two of them were <b>really</b> kreiffing busy.</p><p> </p><p>Mando never stopped working, the man was obsessed with his job. He tracked and travelled constantly, never pausing long between planets unless absolutely necessary. If he wasn't out hunting quarry, bringing them back to the <em>Crest</em> in cuffs if they co-operated or dragging them up the ramp by the ankle if they didn't, he was grabbing odd jobs that paid well enough to warrant offering his services. Val had honestly never been busier in her whole life, even as a Hutt Runner she'd been granted long stretches between assignments to recuperate and recover.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her knew why he was pushing himself so hard at the moment. It was for his Covert, he wanted to gather as many credits for them as he could. Val didn't exactly know what happened at their last location, but she knew Mando was carrying around an Assault Transport full of guilt over the fact that they'd had to relocate. The unpredictable, turbulent, adrenaline-filled, physically draining, almost day to day events that occurred on and off the <em>Razor Crest</em> made the prospect of any kind of hanky-panky next to impossible. Never mind the other glaring obvious, tiny green-skinned problem.</p><p> </p><p>Val looked down at the pram floating between them. The child was leaning forward, clinging to the edge and crowd watching with wide eyes, cooing in delight at the sounds and stimuli. Both of them had a mutual understanding that they would not traumatize the kid by overdoing it in front of him. Honestly, the little Womp Rat was probably the biggest cockblock of them all when it came to why they hadn't gotten down and dirty yet. Such was life when living with a fifty-plus year old wizard baby. At least Val could truthfully say she was never bored.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing that thought from her mind, she let her eyes roam the city again. They were planet side for 24 hours, hopefully, and she intended to enjoy it. There was a building up ahead that had clothing racks out on display and she'd gotten grease all over her denim jacket, she could use a new one. Grinning a little, she rubbed her hands together and stepped forward, turning to walk backwards while addressing her partner.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm gonna splurge, no telling when I'll be anywhere civilized again. They probably have some spiffy hotels here. Want me to grab a room?"</p><p> </p><p>Val arched a suggestive eyebrow at the man, eyes sparkling and he tilted his helm, looking to be ready to snark back when the kid suddenly spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Buir...?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both of them looked to the child, who was pointing a three fingered hand towards a small playground, probably a school or nursing care facility. There was a group of children playing with a handful of adults and one droid lingering nearby. He turned his head towards the Mandalorian with a soft whine, ears raised high and eyes pleading. Val watched the two stare at each other for a bit, neither relenting. Finally, Mando spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind as well let him stretch his legs for a bit. Doubt I'll be able to pick up disruptor rounds in this place anyway."</p><p> </p><p>She smirked at him, "You are so whipped."</p><p> </p><p>"Like you aren't, Brat."</p><p> </p><p>"I say no more than you do." Which was true, Mando was an absolute sucker for the kid, he rarely ever denied the baby. But then again, she could also occasionally perform what she'd dubbed the <em>'mind meld'</em> to get the child to understand what she wanted. Still, it wasn't often that either of them refused the toddler's requests, probably because he really didn't ask for much most of the time and was so damn cute when he did. </p><p> </p><p>"I watched him for three days while you were hauling that crew of shavit into the hold one by one, you're on deck. I'm getting a drink and finding a game of Sabacc to jump in on. Catch up with you later. Don't shoot the droid."</p><p> </p><p>"No promises...comm me if you run into trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Val repressed a soft smile. Mando was highly protective of her and the child, almost gratingly so. Even though he knew she could usually handle most of what was thrown at her, it didn't lessen his need to loam over anyone he considered even remotely threatening or attempt to snap the neck of ones who were a problem. She'd probably never admit that most of the time she found his overbearingness endearing. Sometimes, like with the Devaronian vendor, she even goaded it out of him, it was an incredible turn-on to see the Warrior turn <em>"Alpha Male"</em> on someone's ass.</p><p> </p><p>Giving him her two fingered salute, she turned away as he headed towards the park with the pram following and sashayed further into the metropolises. She'd been speaking truthfully, these places were where she came alive. There was so much energy that ran rampant in populated places, so much life flowing like a rushing river.</p><p> </p><p>Which is how Val found herself set up in a semi decent cantina at a round table with a handful of Sabacc cards in her hand. A now warm glass of whiskey was set up near her and she flicked her eyes over the group at the table. It was a big game, with seven players currently. She'd been sitting in this one for a good 3 hours, watching losers storm off credit-less and others join in when the seats were empty. Val had done okay in the games, won some and lost some. She wasn't looking to take home a huge pot, she was just enjoying the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the players were harmless, mouthy and boisterous, but generally manageable. The bar she frequented had pretty good enforcers who patrolled the edges of the crowd. Anyone who got too out of hand was dealt with pretty rapidly, Val had already seen them beat down and toss out a dozen rowdy individuals. The current game was coming to an end and the Drawing Phase came around the table. Val discarded two of the squares in her hand, replacing them from the deck. She had to exert a lot of willpower to keep her face straight and not change her expression. Well, now that was one hell of a lucky draw if ever there had been one. Her current hand sat at 21, the best one she'd ever gotten. The dealer called for all players to show their cards and Val let a smirk cross her face.</p><p> </p><p>"21 high, the lady wins. Sabacc pot goes to her."</p><p> </p><p>Groans, growls, complaints and congratulations filled the air as the dealer carefully pushed the stack of credits towards her. As she reached out and started to gather them up, one of the men slammed his hand onto the table, rising up to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"You cheated, you little whore! There's no way you got that good of a hand without stacking the odds! Gimme back my credits, you got no right to them!"</p><p> </p><p>Val snapped her head up at the enraged man, narrowing her eyes in a harsh glare, "I didn't cheat, asshole, just cause you're a sore loser doesn't mean I have to give up my winnings. Go frak yourself, Space-Ape!"</p><p> </p><p>The brown haired male human's face turned redder than an overheating engine and he lunged across the table, hands reaching out to throttle her. Val quickly stood up, but didn't need to step back much as two of the cantina's bouncers  suddenly grabbed the man and hauled him back. Everyone watched with varying degrees of interest as he was frog-marched out of the bar, flailing, twisting, and swearing the whole way. Once the unruly man had been pitched from the bar, she shook her head, instantly forgetting about him. Looking back at the stack of credits she grinned to the patrons that had hung around,</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Rimmers, who's up for another one?"</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, Val waltzed out of the bar. Night had enveloped the city and the street lights illuminated the outside in dim glows. She hadn't done too bad in the following games, managing to hold onto about half of the original pot she'd won. Walking the darkened road, she hummed softly to herself, wondering if she should head back to the ship and check on the techie working on it or find an actual bed to sleep in for the night.</p><p> </p><p>A tingle started on her neck, stronger than what she'd felt on and off in the cantina. Frowning a little, Val looked over her shoulder. There was nothing that she could see behind her, no sign of a tail. She turned forward again, noting movement from her peripheral vision. Val slowed her steps as the sore loser from the earlier Sabacc game oozed out of the gloom. For a few moments, she debated running. Despite the fact that she'd drank quite heavily, her head was still clear. She could easily outpace the hot tempered man if she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>"You've still got my credits, girl." He growled out, possibly trying to sound intimidating. He might have succeeded against someone less experienced than her.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't actually. Lost them in the last game, you'll have to talk to that winner if you want them back."</p><p> </p><p>This guy was mostly harmless, all bark and no bite. Val let the man stalk towards her, predictably backing up while cataloging everything. He wasn't that big, Mando was taller, but he was probably much heavier, sporting a plump round belly. His eyes travelled over her body slowly, trailing from her feet and lingering on her hips and breast. Her stomach curled at the look, especially when he licked his lips hungrily. It might knock some sense into his thick skull to get his ass handed to him by a girl half his size. Plus, she hadn't really tested out her combat tactics in a while.</p><p> </p><p>"That so...guess I'll just have to take something else as compensation then."</p><p> </p><p>She could have dodge around him and bolted. She was more than fast enough for that. But Val also was no coward. Running was what she did to avoid something seriously threatening, something done to ensure her survival or frustrate and outwit an opponent. This sleazy human wasn't a hunter or thug, he was just a backwater bully that thought he was tougher than everyone else around him. It really would feel good to take the bastard down a few pegs.</p><p> </p><p>With that thought in mind, Val allowed the man to herd her, made him think she was too scared and intimidated to properly react. A brick wall pressed into her shoulders. He lashed out and pinned her arms to the barrier, holding her wrists tightly by her head. She didn't struggle, staying limp and passive as the sweaty, testosterone flooded pig leaned in close. Despite the disgust that flared up, she let him press his body against her and turned her face away as he licked a wet trail up her neck.</p><p> </p><p>She was literally seconds away from sweeping the man's feet out from under him when a wall of shining metal and fury ripped the assailant off her with a guttural snarl of pure, unbridled violence. Val partial froze in shock at the sight of Mando, who held her would-be attacker in a death grip before the sound of shattering bone filled the air.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Walking back to the <em>Razor Crest</em> with a thoroughly exhausted baby passed out in the hover-pram, Din twisted his vambrace up and pressed the button that closed the little pod, locking out the noise of the world from his slumbering <em>Ad'ika</em>. The kid had played hard for hours at the recreational area. It had made Din smile softly to see the child enjoy himself so much, he really didn't get much of an opportunity to act like a kid.</p><p> </p><p>Emerging out into the docking bay, he glanced over his transport and home. The bay was quiet now, the previous crowd having moved on now the that cargo was gone. He much preferred the stillness of the empty area. Stepping up the back ramp, Din tilted his head at the sounds coming from the engine hold. Correction...near empty. Taking a few minutes to secure the pram in his quarters, he walked over to the open hatch, looking down at the mechanic fiddling with the hyperdrive motivator.</p><p> </p><p>"How's it going?"</p><p> </p><p>The red-gold man jumped a foot in the air and let out such a loud yelp Din was worried he'd wake up the kid. It took a lot of effort not to bark out a laugh at the sight, he honestly forgot how silently he moved most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>"Cripes on a cracker! Don't do that!" The man planted his hand on his chest, probably to try and calm his racing heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep it down, the kids asleep," His voice growled a little more than he was intending, but he didn't really want to deal with a cranky, sleep-deprived foundling.</p><p> </p><p>The technician cringed a little, "Sorry..." He turned back to the drive again, continuing his work, "Upgrades almost done, was a lot easier than I was expecting. That crewmate of yours is pretty slick, defiantly knows her stuff. What company fronted her brains?"</p><p> </p><p>"Self taught." Din answered back simply. The male looked up with raised eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? Huh? Don't see that very often, most people have some kind of teaching behind this level of know-how. Better not let Outer Javin know about her, they'll offer her a VIP position on the spot."</p><p> </p><p>He felt a dark frown mar his face under the helm at the thought of Valriya jumping ship. Din had gotten used to having her as part of his crew, the idea of her leaving left an unfamiliar clenching in his gut, a hollowness that he'd never felt before and didn't know how to deal with. It was why he hadn't told her about the kid being wanted by the reminisces of the Empire or that Moff Gideon was still after his head. If she knew just how much hot water Din was in, he was truly fearful she'd disappear like the swift-footed Runner she was.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that should do it." The tech's voice snapped him from his musings and Din moved to the side as the blonde male climbed out of the hold. Together, the two closed and locked the panel that hid the room below the decking. He walked the mechanic to the back ramp, noting that the man glanced around once outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Your girl's not back from Ticharr's Cantina yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Last time I checked, she wasn't on a leash." Din tilted his head inquisitively, "How do you know where she is?"</p><p> </p><p>The man snickered back at the response, "Hee-hee, a Mandalorian with a sense of humor, that's gotta be a first. She swung by the bay a few hours ago, dropped off some gear and checked in on the repairs. Wanted to know where the best Sabacc games were at and I pointed her in that direction."</p><p> </p><p>"Hnn..." Din said in response. As the mechanic stepped off the ramp, he turned back to him with a slight frown, pausing in thought before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen pal, I know its none of my damn business, but Ticharr's is known to have a few...less than savory patrons lingering in it. One's that like to target outworlders. Gods know that lady Rimmer can handle herself, girl's got Coaxium running through her veins, but...just saying, things can happen."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't response to that and the two separated, the mechanic giving once last thanks to Din for successfully delivering the antigens before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Now alone with only his sleeping son, whom he was <em>not</em> going to disturb, he had a bit of a dilemma. As he stood in place, the engineers words rolled around in his head. He knew Val was tough, knew she could take care of herself. Still, there was a rising protective urge that was steadily growing stronger. It couldn't hurt to check on her, just to see if she was elbow deep in a card game or something. There was no crime against that. Might be that he could talk her into leave the planets surface a little sooner, seeing as the repairs were done.</p><p> </p><p>With that logic set in his mind, Din secured the <em>Crest</em> and headed off. He hadn't asked the technician for directions, his skills as a hunter and tracker were honed enough that he could navigate the cities layout on his own. Every metropolises had their own design. The aristocrat section, the industrial, the slums, each was predictable in their construction. He found the cantina within an hour, entering through the electronic door. A few brief inquires reveled that he'd missed his partner by about 20 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Mollified that Val was fine and likely heading back to the ship, Din started to head back himself. It was not, nor had it ever been his intention to interfere with the Runner's free time. She could do what she liked when they weren't working or caring for the child. That was what he firmly told himself, fighting against the urge to activate the tracker in his pocket. He'd never gotten rid of the fob Karga had given him, he didn't really know why.</p><p> </p><p>So it was not premeditated when Din turned the next street corner and spotted the slender woman immobilized against a wall, wrist held tightly by her head, with a disgusting Rancor of a man licking at her skin, his intentions clear as an imploding supernova. Nor was his response something that he planned or even had a moment to consider. It was like the rational, coherent part of his brain suddenly turned off and all that was left behind was a primal, bestial creature driven by sheer instinct and rage.</p><p> </p><p>He'd grabbed hold of the slobbering brute and tore him off Valriya without consious thought. His body was acting completely on its own, moving in practiced swings, on total autopilot while his mind lagged five steps behind. Din didn't hear the surprised cry from his partner. Especially not when he drilled his fist into the side of the humans face so hard he felt the jawbone shatter. Blood and spittle flew from the man's howling orifice, splattering onto his vambraces. He didn't care about the mess, lashing out and slamming his foot into his knee, hearing a sickly satisfying crunch as the bones yielded under his sole, snapping backwards as the joint was forced to bend in the wrong direction.  </p><p> </p><p>Din did not allow the man to fall to the ground, even though his leg was now useless, bent at an unnatural angle and he screamed in agony, begging for mercy. He continued the assault, driving into soft, vulnerable organs, twisted an arm in such a way that a shoulder was ripped from it socket, felt bones crunch and grind under his fists. It was brutal, violent, savage and oh so rewarding. It felt good, driving down this revolting creature, crushing him to dust under his feet, declaring to the world that none would ever touch what was his.</p><p> </p><p>As he reared back to pound his fist into flesh once more, a weight suddenly wrapped around his limb and Din faintly registered another sound over the screaming white noise of rage thundering through his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough! Enough! You're gonna kill him! Enough already, Mando! Stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>Val's voice penetrated the haze, making him pause for a heartbeat. His breaths exited the vocalizer in harsh, broken pants, hatred and fury made his muscles quiver and the urge to keep going tore through him as he looked down at the broken, bleeding, mangled human at his feet. So much so that he jerked forward, hands reaching out to grab the male once more.</p><p> </p><p>His arm was yanked back. Not with a great deal of force, but with enough to redirected his attention. In the homicidal state of mind he was in, Din spun in place, free arm raised and fisted, prepped to drive into another soft body. His eyes fell onto Val's form and even in his berserker element, he registered her and forced his body to stop the attack he'd been intending. She had both hands wrapped around his right forearm and was trying to haul him backwards.</p><p> </p><p>"I said that's enough! Leave him! You've permanently deformed his face and he'll need cyber implants to replace his damn leg! You've done enough!"</p><p> </p><p>Still overflowing with outrage and desperately craving bloodshed, Din lashed out at the one preventing his gratification, "Enough!? Do you know what he was trying to do!? What would've happened if I hadn't-!"</p><p> </p><p>"If you hadn't what!?" She yelled back, fire shooting from her eyes, matching his rage with her own, "Hadn't come creeping out of the dark like some kinda stalker!? I didn't need your help! I had it under control!"</p><p> </p><p>"Control!?" Din snarled back, yanking his arm from her grip and completely forgetting about the feeble, broken man, who started to slowly crawl away into the darkness, "You were about to get-!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was about to take care of it when you showed up and jumped the gun!"</p><p> </p><p>Unable to handle this argument in such an unfamiliar setting and truly worried that if it went on much longer, Din really would do something he'd regret, he grabbed Val's upper arm in a tight grip, dragging her behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"The hell!? Get your kreiffing hands off me!"</p><p> </p><p>Din ignored her protests and Val's struggle to break free was useless against him. After a few moments she snarled back wordlessly and accepted the manhandling, marching behind him. The swift trip back to the <em>Razor Crest</em> only took a few minutes, but it was enough time for him to get his head back on straight. He was still pissed beyond reason, but he wasn't in unchecked <em>'murder mode'</em> now. It was unlikely he'd accidently kill his partner in a red rampage.</p><p> </p><p>Hauling the petite brunette up the back ramp, Din flung her forward with enough force that she stumbled a little. Val spun to face him, unafraid and prepared to go all out despite having just witnessed his best attempt to stuff a full grown man into a matchbox. She planted her hands on her hips and bared her teeth,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh isn't this just perfect! Don't wanna smack me around in the middle of the damn street, so you drag me back here! Go on then! Take your best shot!"</p><p> </p><p>Din grit his teeth, "Don't be an idiot! What that hell were you doing!? Why didn't you run!? Or comm me!? I told you to call me if you had trouble!"</p><p> </p><p>"There was no trouble, I was fine!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure didn't look like it to me! You weren't even fighting back!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I wasn't fighting back, you son of a bitch! I'm 5'6'' and 130 pounds! That slob was at least two hundred over that! I couldn't fight back, not like you! I wasn't giving up, Bucket Head, I was waiting for the right moment! Which you interrupted in some juiced-up, testosterone soaked beat down! That was so not needed!" </p><p> </p><p>"Like hell you had it handled! Why did you use your blaster!?"</p><p> </p><p>"The cantina didn't allow guns inside, so I left it here! Beside, you know I hate using those things! I wasn't going to go that far, it was total overkill!"</p><p> </p><p>Her words did not appease his surging anger, all he could see was Val held captive against the wall with the oversized pig pawing frantically at her, "Prove it!"</p><p> </p><p><b>"What!?"</b> she snarled back.</p><p> </p><p>Din ticked his head at her in a challenge, "You said you had it under wraps? Prove it, let's see what you got."</p><p> </p><p>Val stared at him, eyes narrowing and anger still vibrated from her core, "You want a demo on woman's self defense? Are you frakking serious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>Her face screwed up into a furious expression, "Fine!"</p><p> </p><p>She marched away from him, moving closer to the wall of the hold and, to Din's surprised, laid down on her back. Now he was confused as well as royally pissed and didn't really know what to do. Val took that option away from him as she propped herself up on her elbows and glared hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Well!? Are we doing this or not!?"</p><p> </p><p>Jarred into action, he moved closer and stood over her, still a little confused. Val was not amused and growled out, "Get down here moron, you're trying to fucking rape me, not offering to share a bloody caf!"</p><p> </p><p>Her statement had Din's vision turning hazy again and a second later, Val was blinking as her wrists were pinned by her head and he hovered over her prone form. Her confused expression only lasted a moment before she looked heated again, glowering up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Better." She grunted out.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not impressed," Din countered. Which he wasn't, Val was held captive under him, immobile and unable to move. As far as he could tell, she was completely at his mercy. That thought stimulated a few other things in him, but his irritation at the whole situation kept him from really enjoying the position he had her in.</p><p> </p><p>"You men are all the same," Val huffed out with an eye roll, turning her head to one side and exposing the length of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>He felt her legs shift under him and almost used his own to hold her still, till he realized she wasn't fighting to get away, rather she moved to cradle his hips between her thighs, leaving one leg straight and the other bent up with her foot flat on the ground. Din swallowed a little, but she kept talking before he could really grasp what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>"Be grateful for that can on your head, otherwise you'd probably get knocked out from this."</p><p> </p><p>"From what?"</p><p> </p><p>A second later, Val arched her back and surged upwards, jerking her arms down towards her hips. Din didn't even have time to really process what happened, his world spun sideways, his grip slipped and his helmet slammed into the side wall with a loud CLANG! He rolled to a stop, momentarily stunned and laying on his side. Blinking rapidly, he raised up his head, and spotted Val standing on the other side of the hold. His temper cooled instantly as confusion took over. Rolling to his feet, Din replayed the moment, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened and came up blank, unable to do anything but stare at the woman across from him.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you do that?"</p><p> </p><p>Val was unamused, highly annoyed and scowled darkly at him, "Physics."</p><p> </p><p>Now he was really confused and really interested, digging for a more in-depth explanation, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Contrary to what you think, most woman in this galaxy can't overpower someone twice their size without getting into the right position. Those of the fairer gender generally have to use other methods when in a bind to gain an edge. Leverage, pivot points, weight distribution, redirection, it's not as glamorous as pounding some poor sod into a red, fleshy pulp but it gets the job done."</p><p> </p><p>Her arms were crossed over her chest now. It was a rare position for her to be in. Val didn't normally bind up her limbs, she liked to be ready to move and react in an instant. Din realized something now that his head was clearer. She wasn't just mad at him, though it was obvious <em>'Mount Valriya'</em> was still on the verge of a full on eruption, he'd dented her pride. His intent, though earnest in nature, made her think he didn't trust her capabilities and slashed a cut in her ego. That was not something that was easily forgiven. If she was a female Mandalorian, Din would've already been beaten six ways to Sunday and then some. He had absolutely no idea how to appease someone like Val, so he tried the method that always worked with his brethren.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me another one," Val's face turned red and her mouth opened. Before she could explode again, Din quickly kept talking, "I get it, okay, I might've...overreacted a tad bit."</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't going to apologize, he could admit that maybe he'd gone a little over the top, but he still didn't think he'd done anything too terribly wrong. Plus, it had felt damn good to just unload on some poor fragger that thought he could take advantage just cause he was bigger than someone. Din took a step closer, trying to portray his body language as contrite.</p><p> </p><p>"These techniques are different, not something I've ever seen before. I'm genuinely interested in them. Come on, Val. Gimme another one."</p><p> </p><p>She was not moved, lifted her chin haughtily, "Why the hell should I?"</p><p> </p><p>He lifted a shoulder at her in a careless shrug, unable to stop himself from egging her on, "So you're saying you don't want to kick my ass? Or can't? Which is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Eyes of brunt cinnamon detonated in rage, her face twisted into an almost ugly expression and for a second, Din thought she'd actually loose her cool and lunge forward with fists swinging. But Val was smarter than that, still aware of her own limitations. She glared at him hard enough to burn a hole straight through his beskar before shifting, thinking for a moment, then held out her arm to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Grab hold," she ordered briskly. Without hesitation this time, he obey, gripping her forearm firmly. She looked down at his hand, scrunching up her face a little, "Tighter, grip as hard as you can."</p><p> </p><p>Now he did pause, not really wanting to hurt her in this exercise. If he squeezed with all his strength, she was going to have quite the bruise left behind. Val snarled at him angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not make me repeat myself, Shiny."</p><p> </p><p>Din's <em>Alor</em> was female, a strong, wise and powerful woman that had gained his respect a thousand times over. He had a very high regard for those of the opposite gender, he always had. Particularly when they used <b>that</b> tone of voice with him. His body reacted against his will and his grip contracted down in a vice-like lock. Val couldn't hold back a wince, but didn't back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," She commended, "Now drag me."</p><p> </p><p>He yanked her backwards, pulling her with him. Val gave one heave in resistance, then jerked her free arm towards him. Din automatically moved to block her attack, thinking she was trying to punch him, but her hand wasn't aiming for his gut or head. Rather she sharply jabbed two fingers into his bicep. As he grabbed the arm that had just poked him, Val somehow ripped her wrist free from his death grip, snapping up her arm and thrust three fingers straight into his larynx.</p><p> </p><p>Din instantly doubled over, clutching his neck while gasping and coughing, staggering back. He'd been hit in the throat before, it was never a fun experience. But he did note that Val had struck with a reduced force, if she'd really wanted to, she could've completely flattened him or potential crushed his trachea. So she couldn't be that mad at him. Taking a few moments to catch his breath, he stood up again, rubbing at his now tender neck. Val in turn was massaging her arm. She looked a lot less pissed now, smirking at him smugly.</p><p> </p><p>"You were right, I do feel better."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure," he croaked out, voice still a little raspy, "What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Redirection," Din tilted his head in a silent question and she kept talking.</p><p> </p><p>"The body is a simple machine, it does whatever it's told to do," She moved forward, taking his arm and gesturing to the limb, "When the muscles are told to contract, ordered to expend as much force as possible towards a single point or action, there's a current that flows through that area, like electricity down a wire. When something interrupts the flow...like so," Val poked his arm again, "There's a moment of confusion in the nerves as they try to understand the new stimuli. The muscles twitch, loosen up and struggle to figure out what just happened. Someone who's fast enough can take advantage of that split second, breaking free of a hold no matter how confident someone is that their grip won't slip."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh..." Din hummed in response. His earlier anger was completely gone now, his focus shifting into a learning perceptive. This new form of defense really was intriguing to him. Bending his fingers at the Runner, he encouraged her to continue, "Keep going."</p><p> </p><p>She pursed her lips before turning from him, walking to the wall and planted her back to the surface, raising her arms to rest on either side of her head. Now fully engaged in the lesson, Din moved in quickly, holding her wrists to the metal barrier and waited.</p><p> </p><p>"Closer, Shiny. You can't control a struggling girl from that distance. That's how you get kneed in the junk. Which I can do, if you really want."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good," He instantly responded, stepping in and pressed his body tightly against hers, making sure he angled his legs to keep her knees from slipping between his. She shifted a little, testing his hold and looked up at him with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"You're enjoying this."</p><p> </p><p>"Mandalorian...I like learning new combat techniques."</p><p> </p><p>"Hadn't noticed, the helmet wasn't a dead giveaway or anything."</p><p> </p><p>When she reacted this time, he was more prepared. Her heel hooked behind his  and she twisted, thrusting out her hips and jerking her arms down. Despite that, Din still stumbled back, the leverage and pivot she'd employed affecting his balance. Val moved to sprint past him, tried to slide through his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He acted without thought, caught up in the moment. His experience, honed to an edge from countless hunts and hundreds of struggling quarry kicked into overdrive. A target was running and he needed to stop them. Before he'd even registered what he was doing, Din had a hold of Val again, spinning her around and rammed her against the wall again, both arms twisted up behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>She yipped in surprise at the sudden, chaotic movement, giving a slight push back before relenting to him. Val's head turned and she looked over her shoulder at him, "You were ready for that. If you weren't, you'd be on you ass and I'd be long gone."</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, you're right," She was, the sweep had been solidly executed. Had he been an assaulter, only interested in trying to take advantage of her, he would have been taken completely off-guard. Pressing her tighter against the wall, he challenged her, "How would you get out of this one?"</p><p> </p><p>Val twisted her arms a little, squirming then went still again, "I wouldn't. This is a professional hold, not something an attacker would normally use. The angles are all wrong, worst thing someone could do to me like this is get real handsy. I'd wait till the fragger put me in a different position before trying anything."</p><p> </p><p>Din responded to that by whipping her around again, pressing her spine to the wall and bracketed her hands over her head in one hand, planting his free one on her lower torso, spreading his fingers wide and immobilized her in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Like this...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yah," she panted back softly, flushed from the exertion, "Like this..."</p><p> </p><p>His focus shifted, heat boiling under his skin. She looked so vulnerable, so helpless, willingly held in place and pliant under his hands, skin glowing and eyes shining. Din swallowed hard, feeling a whole new burning run through him.</p><p> </p><p>"So...do your thing. Break free."</p><p> </p><p>Hooded eyes looked up at him and a seductive smile traced over her lips. Val shifted her hip, pressing it into his lower regions. Even through the durasuit layer, he felt the pressure she applied. Blood rushed from his head to a much more intimate organ, making a shudder unwillingly run through his body as she arched against him. Frak, how he wished he wasn't wearing his currais, wished his could actually feel her lithe body pressed on his.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure I want to..." Val murmured back, voice husky, dark and velvet smooth. The tone instantly had him hardening against her and he knew she could feel it, for she wriggled slightly, encouraging the fervent lust that was rapidly overtaking his senses. It would be so easy to lift her up, wrap her long, powerful limbs around his waist and grind against her center. Gods, he wanted her so badly!</p><p> </p><p>As though she read his thoughts, Val slithered out one of her legs and lifted it up the outside of his, wrapping her calf over his thigh, pulling him closer. She leaned her face forward, puffing out a hot breath just under the edge of his helm, sending the heated, moist air brushing against the only area of exposed skin he had, the portion that became displayed when he'd pulled his cowl down to nurse his neck earlier. White hot desire ripped through him, tearing a jagged moan from his throat and he ground his rigid length into her hip without thought, unable to stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Mando..." she gasped out breathlessly, arching her head back and exposing the long pale length of her throat. The sound of her voice, so sweet and musical, almost made him loose all semblance of control.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Val..." Din tilted his helm down and she turned eagerly, pressing her forehead to the cool metal of his helmet, eyes opening to meet his through the visor. Her mahogany orbs were almost black with passion and he could see shimmering flecks of amber glimmering in the dark depths, "Stars...you drive me insane, woman..."</p><p> </p><p>His growling voice made her shiver against him, but even still, she let out a soft, mocking laugh, "Right...and you're as easy to get along with as a warp-lagged dirt farmer."</p><p> </p><p>Din managed to get out a low rumbling chuckle out of his chest. His heart was thudding in his ears, blood rushing through his veins. Without his consent, his hand moved, sliding over her hip and around, grasping the tight contours of her ass in his palm, squeezing the firm globe firmly and pulled her tighter against the growing bulge between his legs. She gasped in response, a low, throaty moan leaving her lips and eyes fluttering shut. He wanted his gloves off, his armor off, wanted to feel her body without the layers between them. With her flushed and arching against him, soft and willing...she was absolutely enrapturing.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Mesh'la..." </em>he whispered out unwillingly, the endearment being the only thing his mind could plausibly come up with to even remotely describe what he was experiencing. She shuddered against him, squirming slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"That better have been a compliment," Her eyes opened slightly at his affirmation hum and she smiled wickedly, "I'm seriously tempted to let this continue...but I'm also still frakking pissed at you."</p><p> </p><p>He was in too much of a lust drunken daze to fully comprehend the purring words she spoke. But the next thing he knew, his head was spinning for a whole new reason as his body hit the decking of the <em>Crest, </em>beskar clanging at a deafening level, and his breath left his chest in a colossal whoosh. Then his vision cleared and he was staring at the roof of his ship in a stunned heap. Blinking a few times, Din lifted his head to see Val waltzing towards the back ramp of the ship, tossing a self-righteous, narrow eyed smirk over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember this moment next time you decided to...overreact. Mine is just as big as yours, Flyboy."</p><p> </p><p>With that parting jab, she marched off the ship, hips swaying and cocky, victorious attitude setting the air on fire. Not having a single clue of how to deal what had just happened, Din slumped back to the floor, letting his head hit the decking and could only groan out loud. His exhaling dismay was followed closely by a loud wail coming from his room. Fragging hell...they'd woken up the kid up too. What an absolutely, perfectly fitting end to the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ad'ika: Little one, son, daughter</p><p>Alor: Chancellor, leader, chief</p><p>Mesh'la: Beautiful</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the next chapter up.</p><p>So first warning, I have increased the rating of this fic due to the content that I've put in. This is my first attempt at smut, so I hope I've done an ok job. I</p><p>I also must add in a disclaimer. I used a inspiration from the beautiful song that Maren Morris, "The Bones" in this chapter. Its one of my favorites and a song I really felt was appropriate for describing Din and Val's relationship. I hope everyone agrees and enjoys this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This sort of thing isn't in my contract, Shiny."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have a contract, Brat."</p><p> </p><p>"That might need to be rectified real soon."</p><p> </p><p>Din repressed a sigh and didn't respond to his partners whining. Stretched out before the pair was an endless span of dusty sand occasionally spotted with bleached rocks. The sun mercilessly beat down on them, causing sweat to bead and run down Din's back. His mouth was sticky and dry again, he was tempted to take another drink of water, but resisted the urge.</p><p> </p><p>Val walked a step or two behind him, wearing a long robe with a hood pulled over her head and a scarf tied around her lower face. What skin she was showing was red from exposure to the harsh environment and he had to repress a wave of guilt. She didn't have a durasuit or beskar armor like him to protect her from elements like this, asking her to accompany him had been quite selfish of him. But it was because of her insight that the pair was even on this rock to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you're putting a lot of effort into locating something that was literally only two lines in a holo-documentary. It probably doesn't even mean anything, the guy was out here studying Tripions and happened to stumble on some old ruins."</p><p> </p><p>"Which he noted looked to be ancient and contained a pictograms of a humanoids  appearing to levitate objects."</p><p> </p><p>A week or so ago, Val had drawn his attention to one of her newer holo-pads. She'd been reading a scientific study on a crustaceous species and the expert had mentioned in his notes that during his time monitoring the Tripions, he'd come across a bunch of demolished remains. The mention of the ruins had been brief and, as Val said, could mean absolutely nothing, but Din was willing to stretch a little. He'd been mostly unsuccessful in his attempts to locate any clues to discovering his foundlings people, even the Armorer couldn't offer much direction on his quest. So leaps of faith and blind luck were going to have to do for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over, he saw the pod with his son floating alongside them. His <em>Ad'ika</em> had closed the lid of little hover-pram a few hours back, as the cradle was climate controlled on the inside. Din seriously envied the child as his swinging arms made his underlayer stick to his skin. They'd been wandering the desert world for three days now, searching the surrounding area for the rubble the scientist had mentioned and Val's tolerate was rapidly starting to wane. He couldn't really blame her, Din was on the verge of giving up as well. As the study had been mostly focused on the venomous creatures, there wasn't exactly specific co-ordinates Din could pull up.</p><p> </p><p>"You pointed out this location to start with, I figured you'd want to check it out." Din commented blandly. She scowled back darkly.</p><p> </p><p>"If I knew you were going to drag me along with you, I've kept my trap shut. I've got sand in places sand has no right to be from tromping around this wasteland. You owe me one after this, Shiny."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop complaining. Its no worst than Carlac."</p><p> </p><p>"That's your opinion cause you hate ice worlds. Do you know how tempted I am to just strip naked?"</p><p> </p><p>Din swallowed a little harder, which had nothing to do with the acrid weather. His mind unintentionally recalled an image of Valriya completely bare and exposed. Her skin had been darkened at the time and he was immensely curious as to what her slender form would look like with her natural pale skin instead. Thankfully, his body was too tired from the long hike to really react much to the mental stimuli.</p><p> </p><p>He responded with more of a growl than he wanted, "Keep your clothes on, you'll burn to a crisp in this level of radiation."</p><p> </p><p>"That was sarcasm, Shiny. Unlike you, I don't have a death wish. Why did you want me to come anyway? I'm probably just slowing you down."</p><p> </p><p>"Somewhat," He commented back, "But you've also got more of a book brain than me. Might be you pick up on something I don't."</p><p> </p><p>Val rolled her eyes upwards in response, "There are hundreds of civilizations that have risen and fallen over generations, Mando. Just cause there's some old ruins in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean their connected to the Jedi in anyway, it could just as easily be something the Ssi-ruuk left behind. Or any other number of beings."</p><p> </p><p>He knew that, of course. Din was well aware this side trip was probably going to end fruitlessly, but he was still willing to try. Even though ever step he'd taken on this desolate place had been painful, causing sharp tears to rip through his insides. It was becoming harder and harder to motivate himself to search for clues to the Jedi people. Ever time he thought about the possibility of giving up his <em>Ad'ika</em>, his heart clenched like a vice was closing around it. He knew his duty, but Stars it was difficult to swallow some days.</p><p> </p><p>The irate female accompanying him pulled to a stop and unscrewed her canteen. Din also paused, letting her rest for a few minutes while scanning the area. His helm didn't pick up on anything interesting aside from a few small lizards darting around the sand. A poke on his arm had him looking to Val as she thrust the metal container at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Drink. You're probably loosing more fluid than me with the extra weight your carrying around."</p><p> </p><p>There was little doubt of that fact, given that he had most of their supplies strung out on a pole over his shoulders. Shifting the load to the ground, he accepted the flask and Val took three steps away before turning her back to him and covered her eyes with one hand. He still paused for a few moments before carefully unsealing the lower portion of his helmet, lifting the metal and took a large swallow of the lukewarm liquid. The wet fluid was instant relief to his parched system, the desire to gulp the entire content burned through him, but he forced himself to only take a few sips.</p><p> </p><p>As he went to reseal his helm, Val twitched her shoulders a little, but didn't lower her hand, "Don't skimp, Mando. If you pass out, there is no way in hell I'm dragging your heavy ass back to the ship."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." He countered, pulling his headgear on once more. Her concern for him was touching, even if she was snarling it out in annoyance. Gods, she was sometimes just too damn good to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Stubborn bastard...Am I good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yah." She dropped her hand and turned, rolling her shoulders before plopping to the ground in a huffy, cross-legged sit. Obviously, she wanted to rest for a bit longer, so Din dug into his pack and pulled out the scope from his Amban sniper rifle. Holding it to his eyes, he scanned the area around, the high powered telescope letting him see much further than his helm would allow. As he carefully looked over the distance eastern dunes, something caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he said over his shoulder to his partner, "Come're."</p><p> </p><p>Val climbed back to her feet, taking the scope and looked in the direction he indicated. He waited while she studied the oddly shaped rocks he'd picked up on. After a minute, she lowered the lens with squinty eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe? Hard to tell from here, there's a lot of heat waves interfering. Could just be an mirage effect. It's also miles away."</p><p> </p><p>Din packed away the scope and lifted the supplies back to his pads, "We'll check it out. If its another dead end, I'll call it and we'll haul jets. Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," She agreed instantly, pulling the cloth back over her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Trekking on again over the endless dunes, Din had to once more admire Val's resilience. She did make a substantial effort to keep her compliments to a minimal, but he knew that the filter on her mouth tended to get rather thin when she was stressed. Therefore he put up with the occasional moan and bitch as they closed in on the sector. However, the closer they got, the more obvious it became that they had indeed finally found the elusive ruins the scientist who's name he hadn't bothered to remember had spoken of. Tall, broken pillars pierced up into the sky, crumbling walls and toppled buildings coated the ground. It was a large area, probably capable of holding several hundred people at its prime. Now, it was a disgraced, rotting sham of what was once an impressive citadel. As they walked deeper into the ruins, Din saw a colossal statue head, broken and nearly buried in the grainy sand. It's face looked to be that of a human.</p><p> </p><p>Val looked around, "Well, we found it. Now what?"</p><p> </p><p>Thinking carefully, he looked up at the sun. It had taken most of the day to reach the area and the sun was only going to be up for a few more hours, "Let's find someplace sheltered to set up camp. We might be able to do a bit of exploring before we loose all light."</p><p> </p><p>Din set them up in a partially standing stone structure with three wall still intact. It gave them some degree of shade and protection from the wind while allowing an easy guard post. Unfortunately, it didn't have a ceiling, but he wasn't going to get picky in a place like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Divide and conquer?" Val asked once they'd settled in as best they could.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, "No, we stick together. Don't know what kind of wildlife is out there, I'm not taking any chances. You got your blaster right?"</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her loose, desert clothing away from her leg and showed off the holstered weapon, "As per your orders, <em>Captain</em>, I'm not allow to leave the ship without it anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Din ignored her sarcasm and simply nodded once. There was a sudden presences that entered his mind. <em>Freedom...Excitement...Open....Out-out...Let me out...</em>Sucking in a sharp breath, he paused and took a moment before twisting his vambrace. The sound of the pram opening was almost deafening in the semi enclosed space and the child immediately sat forward, ears up and endlessly curious eyes darting around before landing on his two caretakers.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Buir!" </em>His <em>Ad'ika</em> grasped the edge of the cradle and Din quickly stopped him, "No, you stay in there."</p><p> </p><p>A low whine left the kid and Val chuckled a bit, but said nothing. Together they started to explore the ruined architecture. There wasn't much left, most of the stone had been worn away by the blistering wind and sand. It was impossible to tell if the civilization had fallen simply from time or from outside interference, any signs of conflict or weapon residue were eroded away eons ago. After wandering around, poking at rocks and brushing sand from peices of debris, Din finally addressed his partner.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you getting anything from here? With...you know..."</p><p> </p><p>Fingers wiggled and Val stayed quiet, looking around. After a bit, she answered in a soft voice, "I'm not really sure. There's...a lot of energy in this place. Which is...kinda weird?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Normally I only get this feeling from heavily populated areas or terrain with a lot of fauna and plants. Ecumenopolis, jungle and forest worlds mostly, places that have a ton of lifeforms all crammed into a small space."</p><p> </p><p>As they moved further into the rubble, his foundling kept making more and more efforts to escape his transport despite Din hardening his tone and scolding him gently. Finally, he got fed up and just picked up the unruly baby, tucking him into the crook of his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>"He's overstimulated from the extra energy, it's going to be super fun trying to get him to sleep tonight," Val commented with a chuckle, then paused suddenly, perking up and tilted her head, looking towards a larger structure closer to the center.</p><p> </p><p>He had to increase his gait to keep pace as she started walking quicker, heading for the decrepit building. Inside wasn't much different that the ruins outside, save that it was much bigger and one wall was littered with crude, faded images of what looked like human figures. The primitive drawings displayed a tribe of people lingering together, with some looking like they were holding swords, others wearing robes or capes and a few others holding out arms with geometric shapes hovering above them.</p><p> </p><p>However, he was far more interested in Val's movement than the markings on the wall at the moment. She stopped dead center in the building, stretching her arms out to either side and circled in place, like she was basking in the glow of a fire, "Mmmm....This place feels good..."</p><p> </p><p>In his arms, his <em>Ad'ika</em> had also ceased his squirming and was cooing contently, eyes partially closed. Din tried to ignore Val's throaty hum, remembering that was exactly what she sounded like in an entirely different context. He chose to focus on her words instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, what'd you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at him, pulling off the cloth from her mouth, "The energy is really strong in here. It's...comforting...warm...like being wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket or something. You can't feel it?"</p><p> </p><p>Din shook his head, "Feels just like the rest of the planet. Hot, dry and sandy."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, sucks to be you, I guess. This is almost worth trudging through the frakking desert for three days."</p><p> </p><p>Bending down, he set his son on the ground, letting him explore. Moving over to the picture wall, Din ran his hand over the images. The wall was solid and didn't have any symbols or languages he recognized. Val stepped up beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"We're you hoping to find a blinking neon sign singing, <em>"Go this way to find the mystical sorcerers</em>" or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Or something," He replied dryly, "I don't know, I suppose I was hoping for more than  a destroyed temple and a bratty girl telling me she feels good."</p><p> </p><p>"Bet I could feel even better with a little help. Wonder what an orgasm would be like with this much energy bouncing around, wanna help me find out?"</p><p> </p><p>The instant flash fire of heat that ran through him had nothing to do with the blistering desert world. Din swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly. Val was defiantly feeling better, he wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not.</p><p> </p><p>"Not in front of the kid."</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, yah. Hey Kiddo...Ehh?" His partner let out a confused noise and jogged quickly to his <em>Ad'ika</em>, who was digging his little clawed fingers over the floor. Val joined the small alien and knelt down, mimicking the kid before blinking up at him, "Gimme a hand, Shiny, I think there's something here."</p><p> </p><p>It took quite some time to brush away the sand and packed dirt that had built up over the years. But eventually, a cleared space was made and Din stood up, looking over the marking on the floor. The symbol reminded him a bit of the New Republic chevron, but the circular outside edges were wing-like and a starburst decorated the center. It was carved into a square on the floor and Val was ran her fingers along the edges.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fallen inwards a bit. Could just be the ground shifting, but I'll bet you 100 credits there's something underneath it. Hidden storage, maybe, or some kind of smugglers hold. Might even open into a whole underground room, it's always hard to tell with these ancient places."</p><p> </p><p>"Only one way to find out." Din responded, pulling out an explosive charge from his belt, "Take the kid outside, I'll set the timer."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a bad idea." He stopped and waited for her to explain, "This place is old and falling apart. It's amazing its lasted this long. You set off a bomb in here, you risk destroying the whole building, let alone whatever's underneath. If its a tunnel system, it might just collapse in on itself."</p><p> </p><p>Now he argued back, "Going back to the <em>Crest</em> will take a full day. Do we even have the tools needed to lift something like this?"</p><p> </p><p>Val rubbed the back of her neck, "Not really, we'd need a Wookie and barge full of luck to lift it with leverage alone. But...there's another option."</p><p> </p><p>It only took Din a few moments to understand what she was saying and he paused before waving at the floor, "Can you even lift something this heavy? Effectively, I mean, more than just a few inches. If there's something underneath, it needs to be shifted over far enough for us to get through."</p><p> </p><p>"Well...no, probably not...at least...not...alone..."</p><p> </p><p>Her voice stuttered and she shifted uncomfortably, eyes sliding over to focus on the child that was standing nearby. Din instantly objected, "No. Absolutely not."</p><p> </p><p>"Mando..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Val. I'm not letting either of you burn yourself out just for curiosity's sake."</p><p> </p><p>Now she frowned at him, planting hands on her hip and he braced for the incoming fight, "You're the one who wants to find out more about the Jedi. If there's something hidden, this is the easiest way to find it. Otherwise we need to leave, get the proper equipment and come back. It's a waste of time when you have what you need right here."</p><p> </p><p>"You are not a fragging tool. And neither is he."</p><p> </p><p>She blinked a few times before sending a beaming smile towards him, "If you weren't wearing that bucket, I'd kiss your socks off for that. If the aftereffects are what you're worried about, you don't need to be. It's not harmful, Mando, its just exhausting. Its no different that when you force yourself to stay awake for days while on a hunt, then sleep for 12 straight hours once you come back. And I think if we...share the load, it won't be as bad."</p><p> </p><p>Now he hesitated, looking down to the carved floor. He'd be lying through his teeth if he said he didn't want to know what was under the symbol. But he still didn't want his partner and son to drain themselves just to satisfy that urge.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you even get him to understand what you want to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Val looked over at the child, "I think so. He's a lot smarter than he tries to make everyone think. So, are you going to let us do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to sneak out with the kid in the middle of the night if I keep saying no?"</p><p> </p><p>"No Mando, if you're really against this, I'll drop it and you can try the charges. Even though I really don't think that'll work."</p><p> </p><p>He took time to debate his options. He didn't like the idea of using Val in this way, it made him feel dirty and underhanded, but he also very much wanted to know what was under the large stone tile. His curiosity warred with his protective side. Maybe there was a compromise to be had.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't lift it all the way, all you do it elevate it enough so I can push it off to the side. And if its too much, if either of you is going to pass out, you stop immediately. I don't want either of you unconscious out here. Agreed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, yes Sir."</p><p> </p><p>Din frowned at her cheeky enthusiasm, "I'm serious Val. Don't push yourself and don't let him overdo it either."</p><p> </p><p>She looked back and stepped closer, reaching out to place her hands softly on his forearms, "You know I'd never do anything to hurt him, Mando. It's hard for you to understand, I get that. But please believe me when I say its not going to harm either of us. Might wear us out a bit, but it wouldn't cause any injury. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling, he nodded and wasn't able to stop himself from lowering his head. Val raised her face and pressed her forehead to his with a little smirk, "You sure you don't want to default to my first suggestion before we start?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you're still up for that after you're done, maybe we'll talk then."</p><p> </p><p>Val grinned her wicked smile and pulled away, walking over to gather up the kid. Din stayed nearby as she sat down cross-legged again, looking deep into his foundlings eyes and waited to see what would happen, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Connecting with the child was always mind blowing to her. He was just...so much more than her. Val had never desired power, she still didn't even now. She'd learned to use her ability out of a need to survive and hadn't explored it in great depth beyond simply  ensuring her own safety. So it was both very strange and deeply satisfying that she was able to utilize that power to help someone else, particularly someone she was rapidly starting to care about in more than a professional manner.</p><p> </p><p>Staring unblinking into the dark brown depths of the kids almond eyes, Val stretched out her consciousness and brushed softly against his mind. Instantly, she was flooded with his essences, his innocence, his ecstatic joy and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Buir...Friend...Warmth...Comfort...Love...Safe...Val-Val-Val-Val.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Kiddo, I'm here. Calm down, you're too loud." She didn't hear herself speak, unaware of Mando staring down at her. Her mind was focused inward, working on trying to sort through the myriad of positive emotions the child bombarded her with. But her words, said both physically and mentally, worked to temper the kids enthusiasm at the link. She took a few deep breaths and simply letting their joined collectives flow back and forth for a while before she tried to refocus on her original goal.</p><p> </p><p><em>Help me Kiddo...Lift...Move...Shift...Together....</em>Val conjured an image of the stone tile being elevated up and floating in the air, pushing it to the forefront of her mind. The child's ears perked up and he purred in response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes-yes...Help-help...Grogu help Val...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled as the kid broke eye contact and turned around on her legs, looking down at the floor. The connection was still strong between them and he raised his tiny arms towards the carved square. Val closed her eyes and also brought her limbs up. She scrunched up her face, concentrating and reached out with the energy, forced it to bend to her command, to ooze into the crevices around the tile. The heavy stone shuddered, small dust clouds puffed up. The power was so much easier to use with the child's support, like pushing a heavy wagon with three other people. There was almost no strain, no resistance, no drain or blurry vision. With almost ridiculous ease, the tile started to move, lifting into the air with a gritty scrap.</p><p> </p><p>Before the pair of them could shifted the sandstone covering more than a few feet up, Mando moved suddenly. He planted his palms on the edge of the thick tile and shoved hard. Caught off guard at the change in direction, Val's concentration broke and the power surrounding it vanished. But it had been enough. The pressure Mando applied to the floating stone sent it skidding to the side before it thundered back down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping in shock, Val shook her head, squinting eyes against the cloud of sand that was kicked up and carefully extracted herself from the mental link. The kid whined a little at the loss, ears drooping but didn't try to hold her. Mando was kneeling by her side a moment later, impassionate silver helm looking them both over.</p><p> </p><p>"You two okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The kid chirped out a happy, <em>"Buir!"</em> and Val chuckled lightly, "We're fine, Shiny. Cool your jets."</p><p> </p><p>He looked satisfied with that, picking up the child from her lap. As Val went to stand up, he extended out his hand. Grabbing the offered appendage, she let him pull her upright...and instantly staggered into his body as her vision blurred and her head spun.</p><p> </p><p>"Val!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine!" She snapped back. The dizziness was already gone, though there was a slightly annoying pressure throbbing in her temples. Just to prove her point, Val pushed away from him and stood solidly on her feet, "See...I just got up too fast."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice try, Brat," He turned and looked to the floor. The covering was still partially over the hole in the ground, but it was open enough they could squeeze past it now. She could see a set of carved stairs leading down, "Looks like you were right, it is some kind of underground complex."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's check it out then."</p><p> </p><p>"No," He replied testily, "The sun's going to be down soon and I want you to rest before we go poking around in some unknown place."</p><p> </p><p>"I said I'm-"</p><p> </p><p>"This is not up for debate, Val. We camp tonight and explore tomorrow. End of discussion."</p><p> </p><p>Knowing her partner well enough that when he used that tone of voice, nothing in the galaxy was going to sway him, she sighed in defeat and followed him out of the building without further complaint.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, once the sun had fully set and darkness crept across the landscape, Val rocked the kid in her arms, trying to encourage him to sleep and kept her back to the man behind her. She could hear the crinkle of a wrapper as Mando started to devoured the meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop inhaling your food before you choke. I'm not going to look."</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause as the male swallowed, "Force of habit..."</p><p> </p><p>His unfiltered voice was still strange to her ears. It was so rare to hear his deep tone without the modulator attached to it. She wondered just how many people had heard it before.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, stop it. Take a moment to enjoy it."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a ration bar, Brat. There is nothing to enjoy."</p><p> </p><p>Val snorted a little, eyes still focused out into the blackness, "Fair point. Slow down anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Bossy..." Came the muttered response, though she could hear the humor in the tone.</p><p> </p><p>She was pleased when the next few bites were slower and he chewed more thoroughly. Once she heard the hiss of the helmet, Val shifted a little and as per her normal habit, asked if it was okay to turn around. Receiving an affirmation, she walked back over to him. Their camp was small, consisting of a small lamp for light and heat, two backpacks placed within easy reach, the kids hover-pram, and a single bedroll for her. Mando always slept upright, leaning against a rock or sand dune.</p><p> </p><p>The kid had finally fallen asleep, though it was hard to say how long he'd stay that way, she knew he was juiced from all the extra energy around them. Maybe moving that stone had taken more out of him than she'd first thought. Placing him carefully in his bed, she closed the lid, sealing him away.</p><p> </p><p>Mando was sitting with his back to the wall and legs stretched out straight, monitoring the open space beyond the ruined wall with his night vision. Which worked wonderfully for her as she stepped into his space, straddling his legs and plopped her butt down heavily onto his greaves. If he was surprised by her sitting in his lap, he didn't show it, merely tilting up his helm as she rested her forearms on his shoulders, linking her fingers behind his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You're edgy," He said simply to which she nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"There's too much energy here, it's a little overwhelming. And as per your orders, I'm not allow to go for a run. So, you're on deck for entertaining me."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so..." He murmured back, hands coming to rest on her hips, his grip firm and strong. She shivered at the touch and he kept talking, "Thought your little trick earlier would've tired you out more."</p><p> </p><p>"Not even close, specially with Grogu helping me. I told you we were fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"The kid. That's his name, I think." Mando turned to look at the closed pram, pausing and seeming to sink into himself for a bit before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"He...told you that?"</p><p> </p><p>"In a way, it's hard to explain. The connection is...it's not like talking out loud, its more like...sharing memories or something. He was super excited, hyped way up. It was kind of a passing thought, between all the other jumble of emotions, but I think it was a name. You can test it when he wakes up, see if he responses."</p><p> </p><p>"I...never gave him a name. It didn't seem that important. Keeping him safe was the priority...still is."</p><p> </p><p>His voice sounded a little sad and Val gave his neck a slight squeeze between her wrists, "He doesn't care. You could call him Child for the rest of his life, and he wouldn't care. He just loves being with you, that's all that matters to him."</p><p> </p><p>The Warrior didn't response to that, though he did look at her. Despite the metal barrier separating their eyes from each other, Val felt the stare he leveled at her right down to her core. She shifted forward a little, bringing herself closer to his hips and lowered her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>"You never did keep your promise, Shiny."</p><p> </p><p>His grip tightened at her husky tone and the sheer strength in those hands thrilled her to no end, "I don't recall making any promises, I believe I said we'd talk."</p><p> </p><p>Val licked her lips, wetting the dry surface. Gods she really wished he didn't have to wear that helmet all the time, she so wanted to kiss him. Leaning forward, she pressed her head to the cool metal of his helm.</p><p> </p><p>"I am buzzing here, Mando. Completely wired, I need an out. If you're not going to help, I'll take care of it myself. Can't promise that I can be subtle about it either."</p><p> </p><p>She heard his sharp intake of breath at the words and felt his hand slide further up her body, moving around to her lower back. Arms of steel tightened and he pulled her closer. Val moved willingly, humming low when the inside of her thigh brushed against a growing hardness that was not cold metal in any way.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I don't want to...ruin what we have. This works...it works really well. This...it can wreak things..."</p><p> </p><p>Val hummed back, "It can...when the wrong people try it. Sounds like you've had an experience."</p><p> </p><p>"You might say that...It...didn't end well."</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I ask what happened?" If she understood more of what was holding him back, she might be able to reassure him. Mando stayed quiet for a bit before he spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Her brother tried to kill me, so I left him behind. He got tagged, I got away."</p><p> </p><p>Val hummed softly, "She blamed you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Last time I saw her, she tried to kill me." Despite herself, she let out a light laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like she was vindictive bitch to start with. You probably shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place."</p><p> </p><p>"She was, and I was young and stupid."</p><p> </p><p>Shifting again, she rocked her hips gently against his erection, grinning at the hiss he let out before cocking her head, "Well, you might still be young, but you're defiantly not stupid anymore. I don't try to kill my partners, former or current. I might never contact them again, but I try not to hold grudges. Hell, I still work with Zechs sometimes. Probably will again, when he tracks me down in a few years. I'll have cooled off by then, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>He stilled her teasing body, pulling her back a little. Val relented and let him hold her away while he talked with a tinge of surprise to his voice, "You'd trust Radiien again? After what he did? Has done?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged lightly, "Like I said, I try not to hold a grudge. Zechs is a bastard, but he isn't really a bad guy. He's not a murderer or psychopath, he's just...really kreiffing selfish. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to the Shalm job and if or when I work with him again, I'll know what I'm jumping into then as well. Revenge just gets you dead, that's what you said. Right?"</p><p> </p><p>Mando managed to cough out a deep chested chuckle, "Yah...I did say that...and for the record, I'm only a few years older than you, Brat."</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know. You also human under this, or do you have big ears like Kiddo?" She tapped the side of his helm with a blunt nail.</p><p> </p><p>"Does that matter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, but a girl can't help but wonder."</p><p> </p><p>He laughed low again, "Human. I'd need a different design if I had wings like his."</p><p> </p><p>Val smiled back, glad she'd been able to alleviate his worries. Or at least lessen them, given his personality, she'd probably never get him completely over his insecurities. That was what happened when one isolated themselves like he had. She would be unsurprised if she was the first person he'd ever allowed to get as close as she had. Val had a feeling that before he'd adopted his foundling, no one would have ever gotten into the position she was in without receiving a few broken bones in return.</p><p> </p><p>She waited in place, not moving and letting him pick the pace. He was still hesitant, unsure. Val could almost smell the burning desire between them, smoldering and waiting for a tiny breath to explode into a flame. But she wasn't going to be the one to fan it. If they went forward, it had to be his choice.</p><p> </p><p>"The kid comes first, Val. He always will."</p><p> </p><p>"That goes without saying, Mando." She leaned forward again, looking through the dark tinted visor with clear eyes, "I'm not going to turn on you. The bones are good."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's something my Mom used to say. <em>"The house don't fall when the bones are good".</em> Our bones are good...Aren't they?"</p><p> </p><p>Mando went so still under her that she was worried he'd somehow dropped dead without her knowing. After a long while, he leaned his head back against the wall, "Suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you I'm wanted by the Empire."</p><p> </p><p>She blinked rapidly a few times, shock and a twinge of betrayal rocking through her before she suppressed it. Blowing out a breath, Val sat back a little more heavily on his greaves and looked at him sideways, debating about what to say. Finally she scowled, "Your timing sucks...but I appreciate the honesty. You should've told me sooner. Do you care that the Hutt Cartel wants my head?" </p><p> </p><p>"At the price they're offering, they're not putting in much of an effort. But no, it doesn't bother me."</p><p> </p><p>"Are we comparing bounties now?" She teased with a smile and he shrugged one shoulder in response, "To counter that point, the Empire is gone. Or mostly gone anyway, their not much more than any warlord or criminal syndicate would be. So, I don't much care that they're after you. I've been a wanted fugitive most of my life, I'm used to running. You're tails don't scare me."</p><p> </p><p>"Considering the tail is Moff Gideon, you should be scared."</p><p> </p><p>"Frak, you don't do things halfway, do you Shiny?" This conversation was somewhat killing the mood, but her body was still tingling with heat. She shifted forward again, "Not exactly happy about you keeping that little tidbit to yourself, but I'll deal with it. Somehow. Later...much later."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you..." Mando stuttered, seeming to not have a clue what to say. Val felt a touch of pride in herself. She'd actually made the man stumble, that had to be a feat unto itself, "You are a remarkable woman, Valriya Kordes."</p><p> </p><p>"So I've been told," She responded on a haughty note. With her hands still locked behind his neck, Val got a wicked idea. Running her digits along the cloth near the base of his head, she pulled down the material and let the pads of her fingers gently rub against his bare skin. A full body shudder ran through the body between her legs, the hands on her waist tightening hard enough that she was mildly worried there'd be bruises left behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like I'm not the only one overstimulated..." She murmured softly, turning her head and pressed her lips to the curved side of his helm. His breath hissed out of the vocalizer by her ear, harsh and uneven.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm...not used...to being touched..."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm...lucky me then." She was not going to mock or tease him about that fact. Val was well aware of the fact that she was essential dealing with a virgin when it came to intimacy. Not in the literal sense, but she was sure he'd never really taken time to fully enjoy any affair he'd had, just gotten rid of the itch and moved on. It was both intimidating and exhilarating that he was allowing her to show him more than that.</p><p> </p><p>His grip loosened and she felt his hands twine together for a moment, before she heard two <em>pap-paps</em>. When he wrapped his palms around her middle again, there was a delicious heat that accompanying them, as well as a firmer, boney hold. He'd taken off his gloves. A purr left her mouth at the sensation of his bare hands massaging the muscles of her flank, jolts of electricity shooting up her spine as his fingertips dug into the curve of her back, thumbs trailing up and down her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Rocking her hips forward again, she bit back a whimper at the friction of her snug pants rubbing against her core and his bulging member. His hips shifted, moving out from the wall and he pulled her tighter, thrusting up into her with a guttural growl that sent white hot sparks streaking so fast through her system she felt dizzy and light-headed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mando..." she moaned softly, burying her face in the rough cloth of his shoulder. Her breathing picked up, and she clenched her fingers into the powerful pads harder. Wanting...craving...<em>needing</em> something, Val turned her face into the crook of his neck, pulling down the cowl and pressed a moist, open-mouth kiss to his feverish, tanned skin.</p><p> </p><p>He arched into her, hips jerking up and a gritty, dark snarl left his mouth, "Fuck Val...Nngh...T-too good...you're...t-too good t-to me..."</p><p> </p><p>Fingers pulled at the edge of her shirt and suddenly there were dry, calloused, burning hands on her bare skin. Pure wildfire erupted through her system, her eyes rolled back and her breath seized in her lungs as he explored the planes of her body with frantic passion. Without her control her head lolled back and her spine bent inwards, pressing herself harder against the seeking digits and unyielding chestplate. It didn't bother her, the hard, cold armor. Rather the countering chill on her overheated body sent new surges of euphoric through her system, cause inner muscles to flex mercilessly and her thighs squeezed together, trying to alleviate the relentless burning between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't s-stop...please..." she pleaded on a desperate exhale, lost in the pleasure. Gods, it had never been like this! Such a simple thing, skin to skin contact and she was already loosing her mind, pelvis grinding in rhythm with his and so far-gone she was begging for more.</p><p> </p><p>His hands ran up her torso and palmed her breasts through her sport bra. She wasn't a busty girl, her frame was athletic and toned. But her slight curves seemed to completely enthrall the Warrior, as he cupped her small mounds, rolling diamond hard nipples between his fingers and pinched tightly. Val almost jolted off his lap, the sheer bliss nearly making her go blind. Her mouth opened on a breathless whine, hands grabbing his biceps, desperately needing something to hold onto. He cinched one arm around her, holding her in place.</p><p> </p><p>"No," He growled viscously, "Not getting away...f-fuck-you're...soft...t-too soft..."</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't speak, her throat was incapable of making any noise beyond moans and gasps. He held her in place, powerful limb locked over her back, fingers wrapped around her shoulder and his other hand slid down her front, plucking at the hem of her pants. Some form of clarity penetrated haze over her mind and Val lifted herself onto her knees, fingers fumbling at the fastener. She'd barely gotten the button through the hole and lowered the zipper when Mando proceeded to shove his whole hand under all the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Nghaaah</em>!?" Oh! <em>Holy Fuck!</em> It's a complete sensory overload when the hot, rough plane of his palm pressed against her clit, his fingers toying and tickling at the wetness he'd coaxed out of her. Oh Gods! What a terrible pleasure! It's overwhelming, she tried to buck away, only to be pulled back roughly by the arm keeping her prisoner, making stars explode behind her eyes. When Mando sank his longest finger deep into her entrance, she was utterly lost, becoming nothing more than a mewling, shivering, sobbing wreak.</p><p> </p><p>He stirred her meticulously, playing her body like one of his weapons. With expect care and devotion, shifting between stroking his digits intimately and grinding his palm and thumb against the hypersensitive bundle of nerves that sends so much pleasure shooting through her it almost hurts.  </p><p> </p><p>He'd lost the ability to speak too, only able to snarl and growl into her chest like some kind of beast, the harsh press of beskar heavy and unyielding against her sternum. But nothing compares to the driving burn he drew out of her. Her body is whipcord tense, rigid and nearly unbendable, balancing on a hair trigger and ready to be set loose like a catapult. She's close...so close she can taste it.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go...<em>Mesh'la</em>...l-let go...cum for me..."</p><p> </p><p>That word again. She never had gotten the chance to ask what it meant and as he pulled his finger from her depths, swirling it soggily around her swollen clit, the need to know is lost as wave after wave of pure intensity crashes through her. Val didn't feel her body partially curl on itself, pulling against even Mando's solid grip, or hear that she yowled hotly as her climax tears her apart, yanking her into the whirling heavens, only to turn around and shoot her back to earth with little remorse.</p><p> </p><p>Slumping against his chest, she panted heavily into in his shoulder, body humming and muscles quivering. He was shaking under her as well, pulling his hand from her pants and running his fingers up and down her spine, as though trying to calm himself as much as her. The weight of his helmet sat on her shoulder, solid and unmovable as she worked to recover from the best damn orgasm she's ever experienced. After a while, Val finally lifted her head. His helm tilted down and she pressed against the cool metal without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"Are...I-I mean...you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>A breathless laugh managed to escape her mouth, "Don't ask stupid questions, Shiny. I'm...just...wow."</p><p> </p><p>He snickered back, her reaction probably stroking his male ego as nothing else ever could. She couldn't bring herself to care about that at the moment. Now that her head was starting to clear from the soul shaking release she'd just had, her attention was drawn to the still rigid cock pressing relentlessly against her thigh. Relaxed and deeply satisfied, Val shifted a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I think a little...reciprocation might be in order though."</p><p> </p><p>Mando hissed a little in response, but shifted his grip to still her hips, "It's not safe out here, we shouldn't let our guard down."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, worst thing we've seen this whole time is some hitcher crabs. There's nothing els-Errk!"</p><p> </p><p>Her spine suddenly went ramrod straight, head snapping around and every sense flew into overdrive as the wordless whisper screamed across her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Danger...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Frak me..."</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Din was floundering, struggling to keep his head on straight over the roaring between his ears. It had been sweeter than he'd ever dreamed. Watching...hearing...feeling the Runner tremble and shake in his arms, witnessing her shatter into peices in mindless ecstasy because of his touch. It was powerfully addicting, more than any brand of Spice could ever hope to match, and as soon as it had ended, he wanted to do it all over again.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't though, letting her recover against his frame. Her skin was so soft under his hands, warm and slightly moist with sweat. Gods, she was gorgeous in her afterglow, face flushed, lips parted and dark lashes resting heavy on her cheeks. He'd really wished her hair had been loose, it would've been so satisfying to wind the thick stands around his fist, to have controlled the movement of her head as much as he'd pinned her body in place.</p><p> </p><p>However, Val's reaction, her instant awareness and rolling eyes, had any residual desire to continue their physical exploration evaporating like water thrown into a lava pit. She scrambled wildly off his lap, re-fastening her pants in a flash and snatched up one of the packs in the time it took him to spring to his feet and whip his blaster from its holster.</p><p> </p><p>"What? What is it!?" He whisper-hissed at her, helm already scanning the area.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Trouble, danger, a big problem. Do you see anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, there's noth-" There was movement on the edge of his vision, ducking between the crumbling stone and vanishing from his sight. Really big movement.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dank farrick</em>. Somethings out there. It's big and fast, kill the light."</p><p> </p><p>Val obeyed instantly, shutting off the lamp. He pulled her behind him, crouching down behind the fallen wall and waited with soft, shallow breaths. The area was silent for a long while, nothing moved. He shifted to heat signature, still seeing nothing. Then...once more, a swift blur of movement darted past, ducking out of sight once more.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, it was large and smart enough to avoid a blind confrontation. It was hunting them, circling the area, figuring out what they were, trying to decide where to attack from. Defiantly a predator of some sort. Din spoke quietly and quickly to his partner while trying to trace the being stalking them.</p><p> </p><p>"We're too exposed here, this thing's a hunter. Link the pram to your wrist-comm. We need to get to the tunnel."</p><p> </p><p>A few button beeps later and Val squeezed his hand, signaling she was ready without speaking. Scanning carefully again, Din tightened his hold and started to move. Trying to jog lightly and in a low crouch, he searched again for any sign of the beast. Nothing, it was hiding again. His fists clenched harder around the handle of his blaster, the safety already flicked off. A little further, they just needed to make it a little further.</p><p> </p><p><b>"MANDO!!"</b> Val yelled in alarm, her scream deafening in his ears as she jerked her hand from his. He was already leaping forward before he could really think about what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>It saved his life.</p><p> </p><p>Crashing down like a plummeting ship, a huge form slammed meaty fists into the ground where he'd been standing milliseconds before, making the earth shudder. Rolling over and landing in a crouch, Din barely had time to see a towering creature with four powerful arms rippling with steely muscles before one of the massive limbs lashed out and hit him full force in the chest, sending him flying through the air.</p><p> </p><p>His back slammed into the remains of a wall, shattering it upon impact and he rolled head over heels. Gasping in pain and shock, Din fought off a wave of dizziness, fighting to get back to his feet. He was pretty damn sure his ribs were broken. A piercing, female scream had him scrambling, sprinting forward while clutching his side.</p><p> </p><p>With his night vision, Din could now see what was attacking. It did not make him feel any better. Almost 8 feet tall, with two arms thicker than his chest, two smaller ones waving from its torso, a mouth full of tusked teeth and covered in short brown fur. It was the absolute last thing he ever wanted to encounter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gundark</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was trying to catch Val, as the swift footed girl dove around a piece of rumble and used a still standing pillar as cover. The massive anthropoid drove one of its primary arms into the rounded structure and the stone shattered like glass. She was already moving, head ducked down to try and avoid the falling shards of rock.</p><p> </p><p>Whipping up his blaster, Din loosed a volley of shots at the beast. The Gundark roared in rage and pain, flinching back before turning towards him. He bolted, racing away while the huge creature pounded after him. Leaping over a pile of rocks, he swung around a crumbling wall just at the monster bulldozed straight through the partially standing structure.</p><p> </p><p>The explosion of stone and dirt was disorientating, as was the glancing blow the Gundark landed as it howled. Din was once more thrown through the air. As he slammed forcefully back to the ground again, his instincts triggered. A huge shadow loomed over him and he rolled to the side, the clawed hand that would have pierced straight through him missing by a hairs width.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was prone and the huge predator was hunched over him, arms bracketing his body on either side. Without thought, Din whipped up both his arms. Searing hot flames shot from his vambraces, licking hungrily at the Gundark's bristled mane. It bellowed in agony, jerking away, but didn't retreat. Arms that could crush a freighter hull lifted and he hit a button on his gauntlet.</p><p> </p><p>His <em>Rising Phoenix</em> activated a heartbeat before the deadly talons struck the spot he'd just been in. Skidding across the ground, Din kicked off and took to the air, out of reach of the Gundark. Circling to the left, he loosed another volley of bolts at the creature, making it writhe and roar in rage. It grabbed a large rock and flung it up towards him, forcing Din to rapidly change course. Then, quite suddenly, it spun around and started to run away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Din quickly looked ahead of where the Gundark was heading. Movement sprung up on his helm and he zoomed in. Val was still running like the wind, the little hover-pram keeping pace. She hadn't stopped, hadn't made any attempt to deviate to and help him, her path was leading her towards the center building with the underground tunnel. She was keeping true to their pact. The child was priority, even over him. But the keen sensed beast had picked up her scent and was thundering towards her. Even as quick as the Runner was, she wouldn't be able to outpace this monster.</p><p> </p><p>Flying swiftly over the Gundark, he yanked out a thermal charge from his belt. Punching the switch, he banked hard and flung the grenade at the anthropoid. The device exploded in a brilliant flash of fire and sound, the scream of the multi-armed creature splitting the air and he lost sight of it in the cloud of smoke and dust. He didn't stop his forward flight, tucking in his arms and jetting towards Val. Adjusting his body and slowing his decent, Din landed on his feet. Val bolted towards him, having seen the plume of flame from his jetpack.</p><p> </p><p>"Go! Go! Go!" He yelled, as she blurred past, scanning the area behind her for the Gundark.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't believe for a moment the charge had been enough to stop it, such beasts weren't feared and revered across galaxies for nothing. He'd probably hurt it, which may have only pissed it off more. Spinning around, he raced after Val. Looking at her back, he saw her fling her arm forward, sending the cradle sailing into the building ahead of her. A bellowing howl split the air and Din snapped his head back, seeing the towering Gundark barreling towards him, frothing at the mouth and eyes wild with bloodthirsty rage. Gods, it defied all logic and laws that something that large could move so damn fast. He dove into the structure just in time to see Val skid across the floor and vanish into the hole. Without hesitation, he leapt in behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling on the stairs, Din rolled several times down the steps. A grinding and slathering bellow came from behind him as the large creature tore at the covering, jamming its wide shoulders into the crevice. The tile moved, unable to resist the strength of the creature and the Gundark started to squeeze into the hallway below, clawed arms digging into the steps to drag its body forward. The stairwell opened up into a bigger room, one more than large enough for the beast to get into.</p><p> </p><p>Scrambling to his feet, he felt the wind from a flailing arm brush close and the Gundark shove itself against the covering again. It was nearly through the hole, only its broad upper frame held it back and that wouldn't last for much longer. Ripping two more charges from his belt, Din pitched them under the twisting, wrenching body, then spun and ran as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>The blast was deafening, tearing through the enclosed space. Pressurized air blew waves of dust around him and Din heard the monster scream in sheer torture as fire and heat hit it. But that wasn't the worst part. As he raced down the incline, cracks formed on the stairs under his feet. Spiderweb fissures crawled up the walls and over the ceiling, chucks of rock beginning to crash all around him. Racing forward, he caught sight of his partner, running as hard as she could with the pram by her side.</p><p> </p><p>A rumbling above him had Din's eyes snapping up, watching with horror as a massive section of the roof shifted down. Putting on a burst of speed he didn't know he was capable of, Din barely managed to catch up to Val, lunging forward and wrapped her in a tackle, driving them both forward. The two fell to the floor just as the huge boulder dropped, hitting the ground so hard his teeth rattled, missing them by inches. Curling his body around hers protectively, Din hunkered down and waited for the world to stop falling around them.</p><p> </p><p>Silence came slowly, debris rolled and settled. But finally, things quieted and became still. Then all that was heard was their jagged, harsh breaths as they both fought to recover. Din lifted his head, looking around. The pram was intact, a little dinged from falling rocks, but floated nearby. Val shifted under him and he moved aside, biting back a hiss as pain ripped up his side from his ribs. Right...they were defiantly broken.</p><p> </p><p>"T-told you the charges were...a...b-bad idea..." Val's voice was breathless and a little weak, but she was still being mouthy, so that was a good sign. There was no light down here, he could see cause of his helm, but she fumbled blindly and tried to stand up, "The kid!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's fine, pram's intact."</p><p> </p><p>"Good...I can't see anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, I know. Gimme a second." Din grunted, pushing himself up and couldn't quite stop a groan of discomfort from leaving his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Mando? Gods, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Val's hands were on his chestplate, patting and trying to figure out landmarks. He grabbed her wrists gently, "I'm alright Val, just need a minute to get my bearings."</p><p> </p><p>His words seemed to work and she pulled away, slipping the pack from her shoulder and digging around in it. Din moved slowly and stood up, scanning the room they were in. It wasn't just an underground complex, the stairs had lead into a whole cave system. He could see carved architect ahead of them, with some kind of temple-like building elevated up about a kilometer away. A sudden bright light had him jerking and squinting as his night vision setting became overwhelmed for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Armed with a flashlight, Val scoped out the area, before quickly moving to the bassinette. Din followed, looking over her shoulder as she opened the top. His <em>Ad'ika</em> cowered in the bed, clutching his little plush Vulptex tightly and looked terrified, but unharmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank the Stars, you okay Kiddo?"</p><p> </p><p>The child garbled softly in response, curling deeper into his blankets. Reassured that his son was safe, Din looked to the collaspe staircase. It was completely blocked, there was no way they were moving all that rubble.</p><p> </p><p>"Think there's another way out of this place?" He questioned to his partner.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped the pack back onto her shoulders, waving the beam of light around, "There'd better be, otherwise we are royally screwed."</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, you good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Peachy. You?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been worst," He responded honestly making her scowl at him, but she didn't reply, "Let's get moving then."</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on one sec." Din paused as she walked to him.</p><p> </p><p>Confusion filled him as she wrapped her arms over his neck and pulled him down. Before he could really understand what was happening, Val tilted her head and press her hot, moist lips to the bare skin of his neck. Raging heat ripped through him, fire jolting down his spine and his gut clenched with arousal as he gasped loudly. She pulled back a moment later and stepped back with a wicked smile on her lips as he stood shock-still from the kiss, unable to move a muscle.</p><p> </p><p>"Next time, you're first. Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"D-Deal..." He croaked out, voice so hoarse he barely recognized it as his own. She turned away, scanning the rockfaces and waved an arm at the hover-pram, commanding it to follow as she moved deeper into the cave system. After a few stunned seconds, Din managed to get his brain working enough to follow.</p><p> </p><p>He stood by what he'd said many a time...she was a bad, <em>bad</em> influence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mesh'la: Beautiful</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Artifact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to find some way to fulfill his duty to the child, Din Djarin finds himself on the trail of a quick footed young woman with a lot of rumors following her around. However, the Mandalorian may have bitten off more than he can chew with this particular quarry. Together, the two might just find more than either of them expected.</p><p>Rating has changed.</p><p>Mature Content begins at Chapter 14.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stalagmites and stalactites were spaced everywhere, loose gravel and dirt crunched under her feet. Val moved the beam around again, straining her eyes into the darkness that the light wasn't able to illuminate. It was silent in the cavern save for the hum from the hover-prams repulsorlift and their synchronized steps. Looking to her side, she studied the tall man that walked beside her. He'd been quiet since they'd started moving, more focused on their surroundings then conversation. Though he was putting on a good face, Val could see he was favoring his left side.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed together in concern. He was injured, she knew that. One did not have an encounter with a Gundark and come out of it unscathed. She was sporting several scraps and bruises from her wild gallop, though Mando had pulled the beast away before it had actually managed to hit her. Such action hadn't come without a cost, of that she was sure.</p><p> </p><p>Almost like he could read her mind, Mando spoke without even looking over at her, "I'm fine, Val."</p><p> </p><p>His voice was strong, firm and reassuring as always. She still blew out a breath at the irritating strand of hair that liked to fall in her eye, "You've said that. I believe you. Doesn't mean I'm not allow to worry. You're my ride off this place, you die and I'm screwed."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? I'm just the taxi service? I feel so appreciated."</p><p> </p><p>Val smirked and cocked her head to the side, "Get me back to the <em>Crest</em> in one piece and I'm make you feel a hell of a lot more than appreciated."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the plan Brat, I don't particularly want to be stuck here either. Stay close and don't make it harder than it has to be." He raised a hand to his helmet, speaking after a few moments, "There's a building of some sort about half a klick away. Might have some clues to a different pathway or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Worth a shot, lead the way." He nodded and the two continued their hike.</p><p> </p><p>She waved her flashlight in the direction he was looking, but the weak beam couldn't penetrate the darkness enough for her to see that far. Though the light did send a small group of young Tripion's skittering away. Fortunately, they were of the smaller species and far less dangerous than some that existed. It was the first lifeforms she'd seen down here. Her skin was continually buzzing, heat was spreading through her blood. Rubbing a hand over her arm to try and dissipate the sensation, Val rolled her shoulders, loosening the muscles. She really wanted to run, her energy levels were rapidly climbing again. The movement made her partner glance over at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You cold?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not even close. Warm...too warm. It's getting a lot stronger."</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a bit before responding, "Is...that a bad thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't feel bad, not like when the frakking Gundark was nosing around. But honestly, I really don't know. It just makes me restless, that's all."</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn't say anything to that comment. Really, there wasn't anything to say. They were trapped underground, it didn't matter what was happening with her instincts, they needed to find a way out. Regardless of what they encountered along the way.</p><p> </p><p>The ground started to incline upwards and Val fell in behind her partner a bit. Walking in a single line, her boots slipped on some loose earth. She braced her hands to avoid sliding down too far and Mando turned, extending his arm to offer a leg up. Together, the two finally reached the plateau and she tilted her head back. In the dim glow her flashlight let off, now she could see the structure he'd described.</p><p> </p><p>It was fairly big, with a steepled roof and carved colonnades around the exterior. There was a stairwell that led to the front of the building with four large human statues standing guard on either side. As they passed each figure, Val paused and ran her light over them. None of the sculpted images looked familar, she didn't recognize them from any religion or mythology she'd read about.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the front of the temple, Val moved away from her partner and the two explored the entryway. It was relatively uninteresting, bare stone and tile. But she saw Mando pause at a metal fire bowl. Thinking quickly, she snapped her head away just as a reddish light was seen behind her closed lids. Blinking rapidly, Val looked back to see the brazier burning with cheerful flames.</p><p> </p><p>"A little warning next time, Shiny." She blandly commented while flicking off her lamp to conserve the battery.</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his helm at her, "Where would be the fun in that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a Ass..."</p><p> </p><p>A low chuckle answered her. But the crackling fire did send a lot more light dancing around the area. As they moved further into the building, he used his flamethrower to ignite more of the bowl braziers positioned along the temples perimeter. The extra illumination reveled a solid wall on the interior with a stone doorway carved into it. Val pointed to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Over there. Should we see what's inside?"</p><p> </p><p>Mando walked around one of the columns, looking to where she indicated, "Might as well, we've come this far."</p><p> </p><p>Side by side, the pair entered into the room. It was mid sized and contained no sculptures or furniture, though there were several sconce fixtures on the walls, unlit at the moment. What was unusual was that the floor carved with a variety of symbols in a grid pattern. As they stepped onto the checkerboard floor, her danger sense suddenly triggered, electricity shooting up her spine and her mouth opened as she howled in warning.</p><p> </p><p><b>"Down!"</b> She ducked low almost in unison with her partner. The door behind them suddenly slammed shut with a stone slab that fell from the upper frame, sealing the exit.</p><p> </p><p>From the side walls, horizontal columns of flames shot out, filling the space between with red hot, deadly blazes of death. Val scrambled backwards, pressing her back flat to the wall and turned her head to the side, trying to make herself as small as possible. She saw Mando in the same position an arms length away from her. After a minute, the sweltering inferno ceased, the pillars of fires vanishing. The only upside was that now the sconces on the walls were burning and lit the room up.</p><p> </p><p>Now that there was more light inside, she could see that the side walls were lined with circular holes that ran the length of the space. The only other way out was through a door on the opposite end. Neither of them dared to move an inch. Looking down at the floor, Val shifted her eyes and saw that the kid's pram was still hovering above the ground, with the lid now firmly shut. The child had damn good instincts too, it would seem. It now sported scorch marks as well as a few dings on it. She panted softly and motioned to the cradle with her chin.</p><p> </p><p>"That thing's fireproof, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Heat resistance, but I wouldn't push it too much. Send it to the other side."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Val responded, carefully waving her arm. The little pram happily floated across the deadly room and came to rest in the opposite doorway. No fire erupted from the walls, which she was immensely grateful for.</p><p> </p><p>"Pressure plates..." Glancing over at her partner, she nodded in return.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, step on the wrong square and you get roasted alive. I'm not sure I much like these Jedi you're searching for."</p><p> </p><p>"Starting to agree with you on that one. But a trapped room isn't something you create without a reason. Might be that this leads to a secret tunnel or something of value that was hidden away." He shimmied along the wall and felt around where the door that had been sealed was before shaking his head, "It's solid, can't plant a charge on it, we're too close. We'll get caught in the blast."</p><p> </p><p>Val looked down at the floor, "So we have figure out how to get across."</p><p> </p><p>Carefully crouching down and scooching along the wall while clinging to the tiny perimeter of the room, she looked over the symbols on the floor. There were a lot of them and they weren't faded with time, they looked crisp and clear. Some had images of animals, Tripions, Hitcher Crabs, even Gundarks and Banthas. Other had crude images of aliens and near-human species. Val recognized one as a Twi'lek and another as a Nautolan. Mando was studying them as well and spoke out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Here...this is the emblem of the Old Republic. <em>Alor</em> says the Jedi were allied with them at the height of their reign. Acted as peacekeepers and advisors before the Empires rise."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, "Okay, defiantly a possibility. I've got one here that's the same as the big symbol that was on the covering we moved. Might be their clans signet."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably is, what about this one?" He pointed to a symbol and she spider-clung to the wall, moving closer to him to see the tile. It was a circle with pointed triangle-like designs emerging from the sides.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't recognize it."</p><p> </p><p>"Me neither. So which one do we try first?"</p><p> </p><p>Val looked back down, seeing one of the chevron signet tiles nearby, "This one was on the lid to this place, might as well try it first."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright...hug the wall and I'll test it."</p><p> </p><p>"I can do it."</p><p> </p><p>Mando looked at her, "Which one of us has beskar armor and a fire retardant durasuit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Which one of us isn't currently suffering from broken ribs?" She smoothly countered.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be a Brat. You can try out the next one if this doesn't work."</p><p> </p><p>Despite the severity of their situation, Val managed to laugh a little. Plastering herself back against the wall, she waited while Mando planted his toes over the tile and apply weight. Instantly, the searing flames shot from the wall with a terrifying roar. Sweat coated her skin and she closed her eyes against the burn, trying not to breath too deeply. Again, after about a minute, the fire ceased and the heat started to dissipate.</p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty then...Next?"</p><p> </p><p>They tried a few more tiles, including the Old Republic symbol. Each one triggered the vents, the air in the room was starting to get thin from the oxygen being burned off. Val finally set her foot on the unknown circle-like emblem just to test it. She was surprised when she put a significant amount of weight onto the plate and no fire came from the walls.</p><p> </p><p>"Think I got it, Shiny. It's this one." Just to prove it, Val stomped the ball of her foot on the square a few times. The room stayed as it was.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded back, "Good. I'll go first, you follow after."</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful, Mando. These tiles are really small. Take your time and don't slip."</p><p> </p><p>Val held her breath a few times as her partner started to maneuver across the trapped room. The tiles were small, only about 2 feet by 2 feet. Plus, the symbols weren't beside each other, several times he had to jump to hit a new one, which caused him to waver and wobble precariously. But...eventually, the Warrior did managed to get across the room, stepping into the doorway with the pram. She let out a breath of relief as he looked through the exit, scooping out the next space before he turning back.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a long hallway here, it turns left about 30 feet in. Come on over...and be frakking careful Val."</p><p> </p><p>Taking in a breath, she stepped onto the first tile. The carvings were raised up a bit, which made them uneven and more harder to balance on. Focusing on the next one, she nimbly jumped, landing lightly and used her arms to stabilize herself. She was about halfway across the room when a new sound suddenly filled the space.</p><p> </p><p>A grinding and clicking noise filled the air. Val's head snapped downwards. The tile with the symbol she'd been intending to jump too suddenly flipped over, showing a new image. Looking around in horror, she saw other squares spinning over. It was happening too fast, she couldn't keep up. Spotting one with the right image, she quickly leapt. Her arms wind-milled wildly as she fought to keep her balance.</p><p> </p><p>"Val!"</p><p> </p><p>Mando's voice was colored with strain, he darted back and forth in the doorway, trying to figure out how to help. She couldn't move fast enough, the tiles were flipping over to quickly. The one under her feet started to quiver and she snapped her head up to Mando, face etched in panic. Before she could react, the man whipped up his arm. A grapple line shot from the vambrace, coiling around her torso and pinned her arms to her side.</p><p> </p><p>Val screamed out loud as her feet left the ground, flying through the air, pulled by the Mandalorian's strength. Her body almost made it to the doorway, but her feet dragged over the floor just before she reached it. Fire exploded from the walls and agony ripped up her nerve endings, making a fresh shriek of pain leave her mouth. Then she was laying on the floor and her partner was slapping her leg violently, dousing the flames that licked at her clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Panting and shaking, she tried to catch her breath. Mando was beside her again, looking her over form frantically, "Val! Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yah...I-I'm okay. Frak, that was close." Squirming against the loosened metal wire around her body, she sat up and clutched her leg, the throbbing getting worst now that her adrenaline was starting to fade, "Owww..."</p><p> </p><p>Her whine made Mando refocus on her limb. Pulling his knife out, he sliced away the burnt fabric. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tightly as he was forced to pull it off seared skin. Cutting the pant leg away so it was exposed from her knee down, he studied the wound.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't look too bad, mostly second degree burns, maybe third in a few spots. Gimme the pack, I think there's some antiseptic cream in it." She opened her mouth to argue and he simply stared at her silently. Rolling her eyes, Val pulled the bag from her shoulders and handed it over. After the ointment was apply, which really helped lessen the burning sensation, she let Mando help her to her feet. </p><p> </p><p>"You good?" He questioned, hand supporting her arm and back as she tested her limb. Her leg throbbed like a bitch, but she could put weight on it.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be. Let's keep going, no way we can go back now."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and pulled out two wooden torches from the hallways walls. Lighting them up, they started to walk through the corridor. The tunnel seemed very long, stretching on for quiet a while with several twists and turns. As they walked around another corner, Val frowned at the solid wall gracing the end. She ran her hand over it, looking for any defects.</p><p> </p><p>"Dead end?" Mando questioned.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, "Can't be, there's no other way out. It has to be another puzzle, there's some secondary entrance somewhere or something. Let's backtrack and check the walls for any switches or hidden doors."</p><p> </p><p>Mando turned with her, then pulled to a stop suddenly. Val sighed at the sight before them, "Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>A solid wall was behind them now. They were trapped between the two surfaces. She hadn't even heard any stone or gears shifting this time. Walking towards the new barrier, Val scrubbed the surface and felt something under her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Take this." Handing off her torch, she clawed at the dirt and sand on the stone, eventually reveling a large, engraved image of a pair of eyes. He looked over the picture before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know...Let me think." She turned and started pacing up and down the hall. She inspected the other wall again, returned to the inscribed surface and carefully checked every inch in between before she finally blinked a little, inspiration hitting her.</p><p> </p><p>"Could it really be that simple...?"</p><p> </p><p>"You got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Val tilted her head towards him, "Willing to go on a little faith, Shiny?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged back, "Do I have a choice?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," She replied with a laugh. Stepping in place beside him, Val retook her torch, turned to face the wall with the eyes on it and linked her arm with his, "Walk backwards..."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eyes are used for seeing. This wall wants to be in sight at all times. If we walk forwards, we can't see it. So...walk backwards and stare at it."</p><p> </p><p>Mando looked down at her and then shrugged. Together, they started to moved in reverse. Val was half expecting to run into the wall behind them, but as they reached it, a grinding came from the surface at their backs.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not turn around," She quickly ordered. He didn't and they kept moving as the barrier shifted and vanished into the ceiling. Now past the barricade, Val pulled them to a stop and turned in place.</p><p> </p><p>They were in another room now. But this one had two cylinders jutting out of the floor. Debris, stones, peices of metal and rotted chunks of wood littered the floor. There was also no other visible exit. Val stayed in the doorway with her partner and glanced over at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Twenty credits says this entrance is going to seal up when we step inside."</p><p> </p><p>"I seem to recall you claiming I wasn't stupid anymore."</p><p> </p><p>She snickered back before getting control of herself, "Had to try. Let me go first, if its trapped like before, I should get a warning."</p><p> </p><p>He twitched a little, "Be careful."</p><p> </p><p>Nodding back, Val cautiously took a step into the room. Nothing happened and she moved around some of the rubble. She walked all the way in, coming to stand between the two waist high pillars before waving at the pram, bringing it closer to her, "I think we're good."</p><p> </p><p>As expected as soon as her partner stepped out of the doorway, it slammed shut behind him. He didn't even look back, making his way over to her. Mando moved beside one of the pillars, pressing his hand on the flat top. Val blinked as the whole column sank an inch into the floor. When he removed his palm, it popped back up into its original position. He looked at it and waved her over.</p><p> </p><p>"There's another symbol here. It's new, I don't recognize it."</p><p> </p><p>Val joined him and looked it over. It was almost flower-like with an odd starburst in the middle. On the other pedestal was a different mark, one that looked opposite, with the flower mark being very small in the center and the pointed triangle ends exploding outwards. She blew out a breath in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>"Another riddle?" Mando questioned, to which she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah and I have a feeling if we mess this one up, we'll trigger another trap. This room isn't this full for no reason."</p><p> </p><p>He walked between the pillars, studying the etchings, "They look opposite, don't they?"</p><p> </p><p>"They do, and the columns move. Maybe we need to push them into the ground."</p><p> </p><p>"Possibly, but that seems too easy." He paused and tilted his head, thinking deeply, "I remember something about this. Two scales, with objects of different weights scattered around. The key was balance, to make them equal."</p><p> </p><p>"You could put your pauldrons on them. They weigh the same, don't they?" He shook his helm and tapped the Mudhorn signet.</p><p> </p><p>"The engraving altered the density. Not by much, but if accuracy is the key, we need to be certain. Besides that, I think it needs to be enough to sink the columns into the floor. Trigger some hidden switch or mechanism. The pauldrons aren't heavy enough for that."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't we just push it down at the same time? You take one, I take the other?"</p><p> </p><p>"We wouldn't be synchronized, no matter how hard we tried. Let's look around, see what we can find."</p><p> </p><p>Searching the room took time. There was a lot of junk around, Val came upon some rotted organic matter that was probably a book at some point, the bones of scavengers and rodents, cobwebs and broken stone. As she flipped over a rock, there was a metal disk laying on the floor. It was tarnished from time, but she could still see that there was an image of the flower-like symbol on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mando, I think I found something," She called over her shoulder to the man on the other end of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over and she handed him the metal plate, which he rotated around, "Yah, this could work. Help me search the other side, there might be a second one."</p><p> </p><p>There was indeed a second plate, one that had the other symbol on it. Val picked up one and walked to the column with the matching image. Mando moved to the other, hovering the platter over the cylinder, prepared to lay it flat on top.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p> </p><p>She almost nodded than paused suddenly, "Wait..." Mando tilted his head as she looked to her disc, then back to him, "The symbols on the scales are oppisite...so why would the weights that go on them not be the opposite as well?"</p><p> </p><p>Her partner didn't respond for a bit, studying her and staying silent. Val opened her mouth to speak and was interrupted by his deep baritone, "You are too damn smart for your own good sometimes. You know that, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Val smirked back, pleased with the compliment and switched places with Mando. Together, they carefully placed the heavy discs on the cylinders in unison. Slowly, the pillars slid down, disappearing into the ground. As they vanished, becoming one with the floor, the whole room shuddered for a moment, then the grating sound of grinding stone filled the air. She stepped back as both the ceiling and floor parted, a circular opening appearing. From the roof, a very old turbolift descended, coming to rest in the hole in that was now in the floor. The two of them waited in place for a bit. Nothing else happened. She moved first, stepping towards the replusorlift and nudged it with her toes, looking over the surface of it.</p><p> </p><p>"It's old tech, way outdated. No way to reprogram it without tearing it down to the circuits. It's probably got a set destination coded into it, just have to press the button."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it even safe to use?"</p><p> </p><p>Now she grinned, "You're hilarious, Shiny. Shall I remind you of the antique that you love to ride around in?" </p><p> </p><p>"Keep it up and I might decide leave you behind, Brat." Despite his threat, there was a lightness to his tone and she laughed a bit. Well, if she was stuck in some kind of ancient Jedi dungeon, at least she was with someone that had a sense of humor.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped onto the platform, Val waving the bassinette to rest beside her and Mando depressed the power switch. The anti-gravity knots whined and the elevator dropped through the floor into darkness. She blinked several times and looked around. They were in a gargantuan room now, one that was completely black, only mildly illuminated by their burning flares. Mando's helm was shifting around and she let him scan the area before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Another cave?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, "Yah, but bigger. <em>Way</em> bigger, I can't see the sides. Or the ground."</p><p> </p><p>"Terrific..." She mumbled back. They fell into silence, waiting for the lift to reach the bottom. It took several minutes, the cave was truly massive. Once it rested on the floor, they stepped off.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll stay here till we get back, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"It should," Val replied distractedly. Something was rolling around in her mind, she felt compelled...coerced...pulled. The energy was getting stronger, had been getting stronger the further they delved into this place, almost overwhelmingly so. Resisting the urge was getting harder, then the wordless whisper crawled across her senses<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Come....This way...Here...Come...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without thought, she dropped the torch she held and shakily dug out the flashlight again. It pumped off more light and she needed to see more of the area around her. Her leg muscles quivered, it took substantial effort to keep her feet planted in place. Her breathing picked up a bit, the silence voice only she could hear starting to get louder and louder with each passing heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>"Val?" came a question from beside her, a gentle hand brushing over her arm, "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>She managed to answer, but didn't look at him, hyper focused on an invisible point off in the darkness. But his voice penetrating the drive in her mind for a moment, "S-something's here...i-it's...calling to me."</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his hand around her arm, the strength in his grip grounded her, helped to stabilize her. "Is it dangerous?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I...No...I don't think so...But it's...hard to resist."</p><p> </p><p>Mando looked in the direction she was staring, keeping his fingers wrapped firmly around her bicep. She didn't fight his hold, closing her eyes tight and struggled to push back the cry in her head. It wasn't a bad urge, Val didn't feel threatened or scared of the pull, but it was so strange and alien that she couldn't help but try to stonewall it.</p><p> </p><p>"Follow it..." He said softly. Somehow, Val managed to turn her head and gape at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me!?"</p><p> </p><p>The man didn't seem to be affected by her shocked tone, giving a reassuring squeeze to her arm, "You trust it, don't you? Your...instincts...power...whatever you call it."</p><p> </p><p>She paused in thought now, brows furrowed in stress, "Well...yes. It...hasn't let me down yet. Saved my life more times than I can count. So...yah, I trust it."</p><p> </p><p>"Then so do I. You say what's calling you isn't bad, so I say we listen to it. Someone went to a lot of trouble to build this place. I'm willing to bet there's something of great value down here. Might be what we're looking for."</p><p> </p><p>Now she hesitated, feeling her heart clench painfully, "Do...do you want to find more? I mean...it means you'll have to give him up. Is that really what you want?"</p><p> </p><p>There was no witty response or snappy comeback, the Mandalorian stayed silent and grim before answering, "I want what's best for him. He's...too powerful for me. I can't train him, and neither can you. He needs to be with his people. What I want is irrelevant."</p><p> </p><p>Val could say nothing to that. Because he was right. Mando's hand shifted down her limb and he entwined his bare hand with hers. She shivered at the touch, in the haste to escape the Gundark, he'd left his gloves behind. It was wonderful, the contact, comforting and intimate. Taking in a stabilizing breath, she stopped fighting the call and started to move. It was only Mando's strong hold on her that kept her from running, he helped keep her focused. The pull grew stronger and stronger, she really had to fight to not break from his side and sprint forward.</p><p> </p><p>Then...all of a sudden, it stopped.</p><p> </p><p>She froze in place and held her breath. Val didn't move for a bit, waiting for something to happen. Finally she squeezed her partners hand, "It's gone now...I think this is the place."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Stay here for a minute."</p><p> </p><p>Mando moved away and started to dip his torch into braziers on the edges. As the firelight glow grew, Val looked around. They were still in the open cave, but now there was carved architect around them like on the upper portion of the temple. The colonnades lined the sides and they stood on a large gazebo-like platform, only it didn't have a roof. Rather, there were three human statues arranged in a triangle in the middle. On the floor was an intricately carved symbol, too complex and detailed to full describe. Mando joined her again, studying this new place carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Finally she moved, starting to walk around the layout. It was set up in a ring, with no sharp cornors. The design on the floor was a runic-like circle, multiples of them. Looking at the statues, she saw that all of them had their arms extended out from their sides, like they were getting ready to hug someone. Each one had a colored, faceted gem fused into their chest, right where their heart would be. On was green, one was blue and one was yellow. The answer came to her too easily, almost like another force was guiding her.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to move the statues. Their hands need to touch, to make a circle like the floor and perimeter. One continual, unbroken circuit."</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn't respond right away, moving to inspect the figures, "These things must weight over a 1000 pounds. How do you expect to move them?"</p><p> </p><p>She waved the hover-pram closer and hit the button on the outside, "The same way we moved the tile keeping this place hidden."</p><p> </p><p>The child was already moving to stand up, arms extended up and tried to brush his consciousness against hers. For the time, Val kept her shields up, denying him access, but did scoop the green skinned alien into her arms. She turned to her partner and waited. Naturally, she would do nothing without his permission, he had the right to object if he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't exhaust you? You'll still be able to travel?"</p><p> </p><p>Val nodded back, waving a hand to the area around, "With this much energy bouncing around, I could probably move them by myself, but I don't want to risk getting too weak. It'd better if Kiddo helps me out."</p><p> </p><p>He still hesitated. She waited patiently before he finally nodded, "Alright...but don't overdo it. Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"We won't," Val promised and shifted to sit on the floor. The connection was ridiculously easy this time, the kid was focused and ready to work. There was no question, both of them closed their eyes and started to manipulate the energy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>This expedition was not going anything like what he'd been expecting. Din had honestly thought he was chasing his own tail, running in circles and tripping on air. Now, not only had he finally crossed over a line with Val that he'd been toeing along for months, but they were stuck in some kind of elaborate sorcerers maze, following her instincts and pushing their own deduction capabilities to the extreme. </p><p> </p><p>Standing just behind her shoulder while she sat on the floor, he felt the air buzz, his skin tingled. Din stayed quiet and still as the two power users raised their arms together, heads bowed in concentration. A grinding scrape came from the closest figurine, dust kicked up and it lifted in the air. To his amazement, a second one hovered off the ground a few moments later, then the third. The statues started to move, slowly circling the platform, like a series of repulsorlift knots were attached to their base. But there was no hum of mechanics, no glow from the bottom. The heavy items were suspended in midair by the sheer willpower and desire of the two sorcerers sitting at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the human icons were shifted closer together, moving so their extended arms touched in a ring of limbs before all three were lowered back down to the ground. Val gave a little gasp and opened her eyes, moving to wrap her arms around the child in her lap. He knelt beside her, brushing fingers over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You good?" She nodded back, eyes focused on the new circle she'd formed while climbing to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened for a bit. Then...the jewels in the sculptures chests began to glow. Reflexively, Din stepped in front of Val, pulling out his blaster even though he knew it probably wouldn't help against whatever was happening. The familar feel of the weapon helped to calm him. From the three colored gems, beams of light shot out. The trinity of lasers converged in the center and a singular beacon of white light was created, aimed downward and struck the floor. Instantly, the runic circle designs started to move. Gears grinded and the multi-ringed carving spun around, moving the figurines with them. Clicks and snaps were heard as the platform rotated numerous times.</p><p> </p><p>The shifting ground stopped suddenly and from the very center, where the singular beam hit the floor, the stone started to peel away. It wasn't like the doorways, a single piece of stone that lifted and fell. The ground folded back mechanically, bit by bit in a hexagonal pattern. He saw something move from the dark hole that had formed and blinked in shock as a cubical object floated up and came to rest, suspended in midair. The beams of light faded away, leaving only the odd item rotating slowly in place.</p><p> </p><p>Val moved suddenly, trying to step around him, focused on the new object with laser like intensity. Her eyes were glazed again, like they had been when she'd claimed that something was calling to her. Without thought, Din instantly turned and blocked her, grabbing her shoulder and shaking a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...snap out of it."</p><p> </p><p>She jolted a little, lifting her eyes to his and blinked a few times, "I...I need to get it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get it...you stay put. Rest a little, okay." Val closed her eyes tight, taking in a few deep breaths and nodded. As thought she wanted to reassure him that she was listening, she took a large step backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Din turned and looked to the floating cube before moving forward. Ducking under the arms of the statue circle, he paused an arms length away. It was small, easily able to fit into his palm, with a crystal-lattice and metal frame. The outer shell was transparent, he could see the inner mechanisms, which included a small cube structure. It was magnificently intricate, beautifully designed. Carefully reaching out, he gently grabbed the floating item. No pillars of flame or bolts of electricity hit him, the cube was easy to move. Ducking back under the stone arms, Din joined Val again.</p><p> </p><p>She'd put the kid back in his pram and was reaching out both hands for the cube with grabby finger motions, "Give it here, let me see it."</p><p> </p><p>"When did you get so bossy?" He questioned, hoping to jar her from whatever urge was compelling her.</p><p> </p><p>She snorted a little, a smirk appearing on her lips and Din felt relief fill him at the familiar expression. Seeing as the cube hadn't hurt him, he offered the small device to his partner. Val took the polyhedron and inspected it from all sides. He gave her a few minutes to look it over before speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what it is?"</p><p> </p><p>Val held it up to the light given off by the braziers and shook her head, "Don't have a clue. Whatever it is, its...powerful. There's a ton of energy concentrated around it. I thinks its partially organic, the energy doesn't exist like this in purely technological organisms."</p><p> </p><p>His foundling was also reaching for the device and Val bent down, letting the little alien run his hands over the small cube. He cooed in delight, purring softly and his eyes partially closed. She only allow him to touch it for a few moments before she pulled it away and shrugged the pack from her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll take it with us. I'll inspect it closer on the <em>Crest</em>, see if I can figure out some things about it. In the meantime, let's get the hell out of here?"</p><p> </p><p>Din nodded back and the two headed back to the hoverlift. Stepping onto it again, he activated the elevator. It ascended up, moving through the scales room and up into the ceiling. The lift carried them up further. It took over 30 standard minutes before they finally reached the top. They emerged in a small cave, the roof sliding aside as the turbo tube slowed to a halt. Daylight streamed through the entrance, the sun had risen while they'd been below ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Never thought I'd be happy to see a frakking desert." Val muttered darkly beside him, wrapping her robes around her body again and flipping up the hood over her head.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled lightly. She was back to her normal self, he was glad for that fact, "Let's get back to the <em>Crest</em>. We could both use some bacta, food and sleep. Not necessarily in that order."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll second that," Val chirped happily, walking in sync with him out into the blistering heat once more.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Resting comfortably in the cockpit, Din leaned back in his chair, watching the swirling, dancing lights of the hyperlane through the window. Over a full day had pasted since they'd left the desert world and they'd both had time to recover. He was still feeling few twinges from his ribs, having refused the injection and used bacta pads and torso wraps instead, despite his partners irritation at the action.</p><p> </p><p>Rotating the cube in his hand, he studied it more carefully. The metallic frame was made of a shimmering gold filament and there were smaller squares on all of the surfaces. There was a miniature cube on the inside, visible through the clear, crystalline shell. In the dim light of the cockpit, Din could see that the inner components were a soft blue coloration.</p><p> </p><p>He scanned the item with his helm, running through every setting he had. It glowed slightly on infrared and photon readings, but did nothing on anything else. Din ran his fingers over the surface, making sure he didn't miss a single spot. There were no dial or buttons, nothing that might be an activation switch.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in defeat, he brought the cube down, resting it in his lap. His attention was diverted by the sounds of cloth rustling and hardened boot soles stepping on metal. Looking over his shoulder, Din saw a head of dark chocolate hair appear from the floor. Val pulled herself up into the cockpit and sauntered over to the co-pilot chair, flopping into the seat heavily.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally got the gremlin to sleep. Little hairball was so hyped from those ruins I'm surprised he wasn't running on the ceiling."</p><p> </p><p>The image of his <em>Ad'ika</em> defying gravity and racing around upside down was enough to have him snickering softly, "Thanks for taking him."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded back, "You were driving. Besides, you know I love the little monster, even when he is being a pain."</p><p> </p><p>The simple confession had his gut clenching a little. He pushed away the sensation and tilted his helm at her, "Surprised you came down as quick as you did, weren't you juiced up too?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was, but I can adjust better and it took more out of me than I thought, running through that damn maze."</p><p> </p><p>"You're alright though? How's your leg?"</p><p> </p><p>Hazel eyes rolled half heartedly and Val lifted her left leg up. Din noted her shoes were study and had good ankle support, he wondered briefly where she'd gotten them, they looked durable. All thoughts of footwear flew out the airlock when she yanked up her pant leg, showing off the bottom half of a toned, shapely calf. It took a few moments for his brain to catch up before he refocused on the pale skin of her limb. Din blinked a few times, leaning forward to confirm what he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're...that's incredible, you don't even have any scarring."</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, Valriya's skin was perfectly smooth, completely healed with no indication that over 24 hours ago there'd been a sever burn on the surface. She pulled the cloth down and lowered her leg with a light shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Perks of an accelerated healing factor. I rarely have marks left behind unless I get injured really badly. Specially if I get any form of healing meds on board. The cream was nice, but not really needed."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh..." He hummed back. Din had known she was a hell of a survivor and now she had his interest perked, "You do have some scars though, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Val nodded and tapped her right shoulder, just below her clavicle, "Got hit with a crossbow bolt one time on assignment. Came from an assassin who liked to use primitive weapons with poison tipped arrows. He was aiming for my heart, I dodged at the last minute, just not quiet fast enough. Fortunately, I was only 2 miles from Denga's territory. Got over the border and collapsed at the transfer point just inside. Woke up in a bacta tank a week later."</p><p> </p><p>Din stared at her from behind his visor, "You ran 2 miles with an arrow in your shoulder while poisoned?"</p><p> </p><p>"Run is a strong word and I did managed to shoot an anti-toxin into my system before I got to the safe zone. But yah...more or less. Really thought that one was going to be my last, but Denga didn't like the idea of giving me up that easily."</p><p> </p><p>He swiveled his chair out. It was rare for Val to talk about her past, she was one who lived in the present. So seeing as she was feeling nostalgic, Din prodded a little more, "You...were you a slave?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not in the literal sense. It's better to have willing Runner's under the Cartel's thumb. Someone who feels like they're trapped or devoid of free will is more likely to let themselves get caught, killed or betray their benefactor to a rival. I was well paid for each successful mission, but Denga kept a close grip on me the whole time. There was always a protective group nearby when I wasn't couriering. For a variety of different reasons." </p><p> </p><p>The urge to growl rose up in his chest, but he pushed it down, though he couldn't stop himself from clenching his fist tightly. Even just the thought of Val being coerced into submission was abhorrent to her, he simply couldn't picture her as anything other than the wild, hot blooded firebrand that was his partner. She picked up on his tension easily and sent a cheeky smirk towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't that bad, Mando. I was an asset to her, something valuable and useful. It made me mostly untouchable. She gained a lot of pull cause of the information I transported and I wasn't forced to sell myself just to make ends meet. It was a win-win situation for a teenager living neck deep in Hutt territory."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised she's not offering a higher price to get you back then. How'd you get away?"</p><p> </p><p>Val shrugged, looking out the window, "I was a benefit to her, but not a necessity. Denga was fully capable of keeping her empire strong without me. I cut a deal with her near the end, I just wasn't clever enough at the time to work out all the details. She took advantage of a loophole in the agreement. Plus, like I said, willing Runner's are preferred, so offering a high payday just to get back someone that's unmotivated isn't idle. Honestly, the bounty was probably put out more to remind everyone that it's not wise to cross the Cartel. You figure anything out about that thing?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the cube he held at her wave. Sensing that she was done talking about her previous life, Din handed the item over to her, "No. There are no power switches to it. It's pumping off heat and low levels of radiation, but nothing dangerous. I really don't have anything on it."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, Chips might be able to get something off it, if you fancy swinging by <em>Chronos</em> again."</p><p> </p><p>"Might be a good idea. I've got to finish rounding up the pucks Karga gave me first, though."</p><p> </p><p>She leaned forward, placing the cube on the consult beside her, "Where are we headed to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lok."</p><p> </p><p>Val wrinkled her nose at that. "Yuck...haven't heard nice things about that place. You going to be long on this one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't be. Target had a thing for gambling, got in over his head. The client wants him warm, probably so he can indenture him for payment."</p><p> </p><p>Now the petite brunette rose to her feet, stepping closer to him and his heartrate picked up at the devilish look in her eye, "Good...how're your ribs?"</p><p> </p><p>"F-fine..." Din stuttered out as she reached out and placed her hands on his shoulder, sliding a knee on either side of his hips, shifting to sit in his lap again.</p><p> </p><p>"Good..." She purred out in a throaty hum, "I'm probably going to pass out for 8 plus hours once we're out of the tunnel and I want to do this while I'm still sharp."</p><p> </p><p>He sucked in a quick breath as her hip flexed, pressing her pelvis firmly to his. Before he could yank his glove off, Val was moving her hands and grabbing his wrists. He felt his eyes widen to epic proportions as she brought his covered palms up. Staring straight through his visor with an unblinking, fathomless gaze, she parted her lips and drew his middle finger into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Heat whipped lighting fast through his blood at the feel of her blunt teeth closing gently over his pad, dragging up the digit to bite down on the tip of the covering before pulling it off. She turned her head, dropping the glove to the ground before repeating the same maneuver on his other hand. It was so incredibly sensual and arousing, Din honestly thought he was going explode on the spot. Then she weaved her finger with his, adjusting slightly so the bulge under his durasuit settled more naturally between her legs and proceeded to <em>grind</em> hard against him.</p><p> </p><p>Din's head rolled to the back of the chair. Gods, it felt amazing! Her powerful legs tightened around his, hips rocking and sending endless waves of pleasure shooting down his spine, tension coiling in his gut. She watched him through hooded eyes and ruffled sections of loose hair, gauging his reactions and decided his muffled groan was sufficient, repeating the same action and drawing a strained hiss from his vocalizer.</p><p> </p><p>Needing to touch her, he unwound his hands from hers, reaching up and cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer with the other. Her long strands tangled in his grip and felt like ropes of pure vine-silk. She hummed in delight, running her hands up his flanks. Despite the layer of cloth between her fingers and his skin, a shudder ran through his system at the sensation. Then, her wandering digits pulled the fabric around his neck and she duck down.</p><p> </p><p>Familar with the motion now, Din rolled his head to the side, eagerly exposing his throat. A primal groan of sheer bliss left him as her mouth touched the bare skin, his entire system so awashed in the sensations of <em>lips-tongue-teeth-heat,</em> that when Val suckled hard on the surface, he reached such a state of arousal that his toes went a little numb.</p><p> </p><p>Blood was roaring so loudly in his ears and he's was so consumed by the feeling of her mouth on his skin, that he didn't even notice her hands work at the fasteners of his underlayer. He became partial aware when her palms brushed against his dick, fingers pushing aside fabric, freeing his throbbing erection. Then she bit down on the corded muscles of his neck while wrapping a firm hand around his aching member. The combination of pain from the harsh nip and unbelievable feeling of her slightly callused palm enveloping his twitching cock caused him go temporarily blind as his eyes rolled so far back in his skull it hurt a little.</p><p> </p><p>"F-fuck Val..." The rest of his words ended in an almost painful gasp as she started to stroke his length, pads rubbing erotically on the large, engorged vein on the underside of his shaft, thumb circling the head of his cock, spreading the moisture from the tip along his skin. His hips thrust up against her hand mindlessly, needing more of the soft warmth her curled palm offered. He could feel every crevice and ridge of her fingers, especially when she tightened her grip slightly, pushing towards the base.</p><p> </p><p>She rose up from his shoulder, pressing her forehead to the side of his helm, "Too tense...You work too hard...you need to relax...Let me..."</p><p> </p><p>The soft, husky murmur was barely heard, but somehow Din managed to stutter back, "L-let you...w-what...?"</p><p> </p><p>Val hummed in his ear, shifting her legs and slid down his body. Her knees folded under her and he could only stare in shock, frozen in place, as her lips parted and her head leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sweet Mother of GODS!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes slam shut and his head is thrown back with a choked groan. It's too hot! It's a molten pit of lava! He's on fire, burning alive from the sweet, ungodly heat of it. Din has to force himself to pry open one eye just to confirm it really is her mouth making his shuddering breaths so <em>loud </em>in the silence of the cockpit, but ends up holding his breath anyway, lungs seizing up when her tongue flicks over his head, unseen behind sealed lips.</p><p> </p><p>He tangles both hands in the loose strands of her hair, needing to ground himself on something. It takes every ounce of discipline and sanity he possesses to not to jerk his hips up into her face, but he manages it, because despite his chosen profession and feared reputation, he's still a fucking gentleman. Valriya Kordes, having been the first person in history to ever reduced him into a submissive, trembling pile of <b>useless</b>, actually seems to be enjoying herself- turning the whole session into a game of figuring out what makes him moan the loudest. </p><p> </p><p>She's cruel! The woman is completely heartless, alternating between sucking gently, swirling her tongue along the ridges of his shaft and licking him wetly from base to tip. Somehow, she still manages to look amazingly pure even with her lips wrapped around his cock and makes pleased <em>eating noises </em>whenever he's particularly vocal. When her free hand dips into his durasuit to gently massage his balls, his back arches so hard, his chestplate digs into his shoulder blades, a chorus of explicative curses wheezing from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Din isn't really sure what sets him off, believing it to be a combination of the blue twisting light of the hyperspace lane harshly defining her face and jaw, and the subdued, possessive look in her hooded eyes as she rears back, popping his flesh from her slightly puffy lips as she works to catch her breath. To his credit, he tries to warn her, tightening his fingers in her hair to pull her away. But instead of moving aside, Val resisted the tug, daintily leaning forward to seal her moist, swollen lips over his straining dick, running her tongue along the underside in encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>His hips buck off the chair, spine arching at an impossible angle and one hand grabbed the back of the seat, a low roar of ecstasy exiting his mouth as his body attempts to suddenly channel ten million volts of electricity. His eyes are locked on her form in morbid fascination as Val's throat flexes, muscles moving as she swallows ever drop of his seed, using her tongue and fingertips to milk every bit she can from his spent member.</p><p> </p><p>Collapsing back into the pilot chair, Din twitched as her mouth slid off his hypersensitive flesh, the sensation almost unbearable and stared as her finger lifted to swipe off a portion of milky white substance from her lips, before she licked the pad delicatly. The action is almost enough to make him hard again, but he currently feels like he just ran five miles flat out. Din is bewildered and sated, struggling to figure out why he pushed this off as long as he did and why he hasn't done this before.</p><p> </p><p>The ship whined suddenly, jolting slightly as it dropped out of hyperspace. Framed in the window is the dusty brown planet his next quarry is hiding out on. He honestly can't think right now, his brain is mush. Bracing her hands on his knees, Val uses them as leverage, stretching a little to uncramp her muscles. She looks highly pleased with herself and rolls her shoulders a little before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"You hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>Din blinks a few times at the question before he managed to answer weakly, "Yah..."</p><p> </p><p>She nods as she turns away, walking towards the ladder, "I'll make up something. Make sure you eat it before you leave."</p><p> </p><p>"...Kay..." was all he could reply with, watching her descend into the lower levels. Once she's gone, Din's head finally started to clear and he managed to cringe himself back into his pants, even though his fingers feel wooden and useless. Spinning his chair back to Lok, he gave his head a shake.</p><p> </p><p>"Gonna be the death of me..." He mutters darkly, but still grinned behind his helm. Starting his scan of the planet, he can't help but wonder what kind of trouble he'd gotten himself into this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>